


Where time and space meet

by Fractaldoll



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chloe gets powers, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Storm in Arcadia Bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 114,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractaldoll/pseuds/Fractaldoll
Summary: An AU in which the girls experiences have had different effects on who they've become. Arcadia bay and some of the people in it are a little different as well. Gifted with strange abilities Both Max and Chloe will find their lives are far from ordinary.





	1. I'm a long way from who I used to be

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this will be my first try for something multi-chapter, as well as something with more of an adventure oriented plot. There will still be plenty of Pricefield-y goodness. I hope this plays out well. I apologize in advance if it's terrible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Life is bullshit. I was happy once, truly happy. I had a family, and a best friend, we lived in a decent place. I mean sure we weren't rich or anything, but we were doing fine. Arcadia bay was small, but it was beautiful. There was the bay itself, to spark the imaginations of little wannabe pirates. Forests to hide in, explore in, that were never too far from the safety of home.

 

My parents were great. My dad was a journalist, and a big man with an even bigger heart. My mom was a nurse, with a tendency to worry. Sure mom could be a bit smothering at times, or dad could treat me just a bit too much like I was younger than I really was, but I loved them. They treated me well, loved me, provided for me. I was happy they were my parents.

 

My best friend was amazing. She was always so strong, and brave. She was fierce and beautiful, and for some reason she liked hanging out with me. I guess she was kind of a nerd too actually, and so smart. She was one of those people, a force of nature, and she didn't even notice or care. More than even my parents, she was everything to me. She was also just simply my Chloe.

 

She was a year older than me (which she never held over my head), but we lived in the same neighborhood. We met before either of us started school, and connected almost instantly. Our Parents got along great as well, so there was no tension, no excuses not to get together. We were inseparable, or at least I thought we were.

 

Chloe's parents were like my own, a second set, a second family. Joyce was so sweet, mature, and beautiful. She had an amazing work ethic, she worked so hard. She made the best food, and you could talk to her about anything. William wasn't much like her, but they fit together so well. He was funny, flippant, and so warm. He was like a big kid. He was so much fun, even if he was a little ridiculous. Dad jokes for days.

 

Everything was wonderful, and I thought it would always be that way. I was wrong of course, and it all started when Dad got a better job in Seattle. I was understandably upset to be moving away from Chloe, my second family, and the home I knew for thirteen years. Pouting, screaming, begging, and crying did nothing to change fate. Chloe though visibly stricken acted supportive for me, always reminding me we could stay in touch, and that Seattle was only four or five hours away, we could still visit. My parents quickly jumped on that as well, but I was still quite upset to be losing what was to me, at that age, my entire life. As the move loomed closer though Chloe's calm facade broke down. So she helped me run away. Not that I went far, or was hard to find with Chloe helping sneak me food, and other things. That was probably my first ever act of real rebellion, and it wouldn't be my last.

 

My little stunt got me in a lot of trouble, but it didn't stop the move. Honestly I was probably way to old to be carrying on the way I did, but I didn't care at the time. Despite my antics, I did manage soak up a lot of time with Chloe. We were supervised of course, after my escape attempt, but it was still time together. The day we fucked off to Seattle came way too soon for me...I wish we'd never gone.

 

I was despondent when we arrived, and was determined to stay that way. I basically just got an early start on my sullen teenage years. Still, keeping in contact with Chloe helped. We would call, and text everyday. There were e-mails too, and letters. It was maybe a little excessive, but it helped us cope.

 

I was struggling to just keep my head above water, to catch up, to make friends, to basically just make a life for myself in a new city. I wasn't exactly a social butterfly anyway, my only friend in Arcadia Bay had been Chloe. I was pretty shy, and awkward back then. I didn't need anyone else anyway, I still had Chloe. Maybe I would have tried harder if I hadn't, but I'm really not sure about that.

 

My world was maybe not ideal anymore, but I was gaining stability. I had a fairly set routine. Wake up, and text Chloe. Go to school, and text Chloe between classes, call her at lunch. Call her when I get home, then do homework, texting her throughout the rest of the night. Check, and return e-mails before bed, fitting in the occasional letter where ever there was time. I was learning to be happy with my situation, so of course everything got fucked up.

 

It was a truly shit day when it happened. I had been pushed at school, and my phone had fallen down the stairs. It was pretty much destroyed. No Chloe all day. I missed my bus, because the school counselor wanted a 'quick' word with me, about fitting in and social circles or some other bullshit. I had walk to home in the rain, only to find, the lights off, and no cars in the driveway. Nobody else was home yet. That was weird, but didn't really set off any alarms until a police cruiser showed up as I was heading up to the door.

 

Memory is a funny thing, it's strange just what you remember, and what you don't sometimes. Like I can remember the sound of my busted phone hitting the ground, and skittering off somewhere, my keys jangling on their way down as well. The rain pattering on the pavement, in the grass. These sounds play over and over in my mind when I'm reminded of that night, but all I can hear of the officer's voice is a soft droning in the background. I don't remember anything he had said after accident. I don't remember what he looked like, or much of what happened as I basically just let anyone lead me around. I think someone put a blanket around me. I was in shock I guess. I do remember shivering like it was the middle of fucking winter.

 

My dad's parents have passed, and he was an only child. My mom's also an only child. Grandpa passed a long time ago, and grandma has Alzheimer's. Basically I have no next of kin, so I was allowed to grab a few things (My bear Captain, a leather jacket that belonged to my dad, my camera, and some pictures of both my parents, and Chloe.), and was shipped off to a group home. I was now officially part of the foster system.

 

The home was kind of like high school. There were cliques to watch out for, and adults who only pretended to give a shit, while trying to keep you in line. It was basically a lot of bullshit. I learned pretty quick to stand up for myself, to fight back. Things were tough, but it got a little easier when I fell in with the twins.

 

Kristen and Fernando didn't seem like the types to rule the schoolyard as it were, but they did. They were both heavy set, kinda nerdy even, but they had the hook up. Anything you wanted, one of them could get smuggled in for you. Booze, weed, pretty much any contraband was their specialty. They taught me all kinds of things. Fun stuff like what was good to drink, how to smoke(or toke), and useful skills, like how to pick or jimmy a lock, how to fight, how to cheat at cards, and several other small cons. They also helped me develop a good poker face. Being cool with them made me untouchable.

 

Of course the real trouble was not in the home, but with the foster families. You never knew just what you were in for, or for how long. There were people who were violently strict, people who just wanted the money the state gave them. You were generally on your own with them, for better or for worse. Things were often a lot worse if they have biological kids too. Older 'brothers' who got hands-y, or worse one of the adults. I honed my ability to fight there, started working out where I could too. I was building a reputation as a problem child, but really I was just surviving.

 

I ran away the first time at fourteen, and tried to head for Arcadia Bay. I didn't really get the realities of being out on the street, and I was returned to the group home pretty quickly. It didn't deter me forever though, I made another attempt at fifteen, and survived longer out on my own. This time I was caught breaking and entering though, and ended up doing some time in Juvie. I learned how to fight with a knife in there, and how to pick pockets, so it wasn't all bad.

 

The last time I ran away I was seventeen, and that was about survival really. I ended up in a foster home, that didn't seem too bad. The people were mostly cool, no fucks given about a lot of things. They had a girl about my age who was awesome, seemed like a sweet deal. And it was a sweet deal, you know, until her daddy caught us fucking in her room after lights out one night. He completely flipped his shit, got violent. I got beat pretty bad, but I'm pretty sure I broke his nose, and well the nut shot is what gave me enough time to grab my things, and hightail it out.

 

I lived on the streets for a while after that. I was more careful about my activities, I wasn't going back this time. I turned towards Arcadia Bay like I always do, and headed off. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of. I needed to eat, and couldn't always scrounge, sometimes I need shelter, or even just a shower, and truck stops aren't guaranteed. I grifted, and stole when I could. Sometimes I carried, or even sold drugs. There were a few occasions when I had nothing to sell but myself. It wasn't a fucking picnic by any small means, but I was free, and I was moving.

 

The longer I was on my own, the more likely it seemed I'd finally leave that place behind. I was running down the clock till I was eighteen, and officially an adult. They couldn't drag me back anymore once I crossed that thresh hold. Soon I would be home free.

 

On my eighteenth birthday, to celebrate I went and bought some hair dye, and some awesome accessories, you know shiny, spiky things that go well with leather. I didn't need to blend in anymore. It was time to warn everyone to fuck off from a distance. I took myself to the bathroom then, and dyed my hair Lagoon Blue right there in the sink. It reminded me of watching Blade Runner with Chloe when I was younger. I also made a huge mess, but that wasn't really my problem. I looked fucking wicked!

 

I'm not sure why exactly, but I did keep moving towards Arcadia Bay. Maybe it was the memory of the second family I used to have there, nostalgia for the town, or the memory of my deep connection with Chloe. I hadn't talked to her in years, but I never really forgot her. In fact I probably romanticized what we had when we were younger. I made it into some magical perfect thing, from back when my life was perfect also. Still, I'm at least pretty sure I was crushing on her in the very least back then even if I didn't realize it.

 

I admit I spent plenty of time trying to imagine who Chloe was now, what she was into. I'd fantasize about our reunion, sometimes she'd be mad, but we'd get through it, sometimes she'd just accept me back like nothing happened. I'd imagine I had a family again, or sometimes that Chloe was into chicks too, and we'd run off together. Okay so I romanticized what we had a lot, but I didn't have much in my life, and I needed something. She probably wouldn't be into me anyway, probably wouldn't even be anything like the girl I remember, so it didn't matter what I was fantasizing about.

 

Arcadia Bay remained a beacon, I was continually drawn towards, like a moth to flame. I kept moving, doing what I needed to to keep myself funded, and moving. It took a couple months, but I was able to pool some of my ill gotten gains and buy a shitty used jeep. It was rusted to hell, and the soft top had a hole in it, but I could get some duct tape, and a vehicle would make my journey so much faster, and easier. I was on my way.

 

Traveling on wheels was much better than slowly working my way down on foot. In fact I was doing so well for myself that when I rolled into Portland I decided to stay a few days. I figured I'd hit the town, make some money, and refill my stash. I'd need a bit of medication for the road trip, and plenty more for the reunion party I was going to try to have with Chloe. I'd need plenty of booze for that too. I was sure it was going to be a blast when I got there, providing she would see me, or even still lived there. I wasn't going to dwell on the what ifs, I was just going to plan for the best, and if things went to shit, well I'd have plenty of party favors to console myself with.

 

I did some tourist shit while I was there, I figured I might as well. I left my mark on the Japanese garden, literally. Checked out the art museum, which I didn't contribute to. I'm not a complete barbarian after all. Mostly I just bummed around though, I wasn't too interested in sightseeing. Plenty of people around though, to help fund my ventures. Eventually I started making my way towards Old Town, somewhere I could score a little something.

 

First order of business was to find a cheap pay as you go phone, then I went to find a spot close to somewhere that sells booze. I parked the jeep, and enlisted the help of a bunch of the homeless people hanging around. I gave them enough money to buy whatever cheap drink they were into, and something for me. Then to make sure a larger portion of them return than not, I promise some extra cash on delivery. Once I'm stocked there I got back in my jeep, and head towards the slightly nicer areas. Dealers want people who can pay after all, and I didn't want anything that can be paid for by service alone. I didn't want to pay in service either, not that I'm sure they wouldn't take cash but... fuck that.

 

Finding a dealer isn't actually too hard, you just gotta know where to look, and what kind of people to be looking for. Once you find them, it's really not hard to learn to talk business. They Want to make sales obviously, so they'll coach you through it unless you seem too twitchy. Figuring out where to find them isn't too bad either. Just look for the party spots, and you'll find someone pushing eventually.

 

So I found a likely spot, and pulled the jeep into a parking space so I can have a little look around. I didn't want to go too far though, I've got a jeep full of liquor to watch out for. I spotted a guy who was probably holding, and headed his way. That was when shit officially got fucking nuts.

 

Some drunk ass side swipes a parked car nearby, and sets off the alarm, so I alter my course a little to keep solid objects between me and the road till they've passed by. Danger bravely avoided, I started making my way more directly towards the dude again, I want to get this over with quickly. Next Some drunk dick, and his equally trashed girlfriend nearly bashed into me. I thought about making an issue of it, but the chick decided that was a good time to start a sloppy ass make out session, so I decided to slip on past. I finally reached my destination, and start trying to make a little transaction, when the dude flips. He pulled a gun, and starts pushing me back further out of the open. I'm not about to let that happen, gun or no.

 

I pushed up into his space, and rammed my forehead into his nose. It hurt like a bitch, but he looked worse off than me. The fucker looked a bit shaken, maybe he didn't expect me to fight back. The momentary distraction was not quiet enough though, and he moved to swing the gun in between us again and take control of the situation. I grabbed his arm, and pushed trying to keep the gun pointed away from me, though this left my side open, which he took advantage of, punching me while trying to get the gun into play. This was going nowhere fast so I took pressure off his arm so I could turn into him again, and knee him in his fucking balls. The gun went off next to my head, as he fell back onto his ass. I stumbled back a little, stunned by the gunshot next to my ear. I don't recover in time to book it, and he got the gun unsteadily pointed at me. I don't really know what the fuck I thought I was going to do, but I lifted up my hand like it would shield me somehow. I guess it kinda did, because shit just started happening in reverse.

 

I found myself standing there, alone, the guy back where he had been standing when I approached him. My head hurt, my side hurt, my ears were ringing, and my nose had started bleeding a little. I couldn't really think, and I didn't even want to think about trying to take time to process. I just booked it out of there, and back to my jeep. The weed could fucking wait.

 

I sat in my jeep more than a little stunned, until I heard a car alarm start going off. I whipped my head around, which I immediately regretted, to get a better look. It looked like the drunk fucker had side swiped that car again. I looked around a bit more till I spot the couple stumbling along the sidewalk. They still made their impromptu make out stop. It was all happening like I remembered. It looked to me like I fucking rewound time.

 

I had to test it out. So, I tried just lifting my hand. Nothing happened of course, so I took a deep breath, and concentrated. I could feel kind of a tug in the back of my head for a moment, and then I was watching as the scene outside my vehicle played out backwards. I fucking did it again! So of course I played with it for a few minutes or so, reversing and letting go, at least until my head started to ache, and my nose started bleeding again. I did figure out I didn't actually need to do anything special, I just needed to concentrate. I also learned that it could really fucking hurt if I messed with it a bunch. I decided to lay off for a bit, but I'd still need to test more later. I needed to know if I could handle more as I practiced, like lifting weights or some shit.

 

I cruised around for a while after that. I needed to clear my head, and maybe pick out a new prospective source. It's not everyday you find out you have mutant powers after all. Medicating did sound really good, and I eventually did pick out a dealer. This one didn't try and shoot me either, so that was a bonus. It was a pretty good distraction, but it didn't really help me come to any conclusions about what the fuck just happened, or what I should do about it. I figured there was a lot of potential there for fun, and profit, but on the other hand... I could really fuck things up too, or even end up in some government lab or catching the attention of someone else who had abilities. If I had powers, I wondered who else might too. If life had taught me anything, it was that I needed to be careful when things seemed to be good.

 

I decided to cut my little break short, and get myself back on the road towards Arcadia Bay. I was feeling a little paranoid after the incident, and just wanted to get moving. It might have partially been the weed, but I don't Usually get paranoid, so I'm not sure. Being on the road helped though, there's a certain therapeutic quality to being in motion. I hoped the drive would be uneventful, and it really was nothing but smooth riding all the way to back to my hometown.

 

I considered heading directly for the Price's residence as soon as I blew into town, but decided it might be better to check out the lay of the land first. In other words I chickened the fuck out. I drove around town for a while, just gawking at things. They were surprisingly mostly the way I remembered them. I stopped at the beach, and took in the view, breathed in the salt air, it was nice. I walked up to the lighthouse to hang around for a bit. I found the stump of a tree Chloe, and I had carved our names into. I saw that our tree fort was still marked on the map posted up on the bluff. I was going into total nostalgia overload.

 

I sat myself on the bench, and looked out to sea letting my mind wander. I wondered whether this was a good idea, where I would stay while I was here. I wondered how much Chloe had changed, whether she'd want to see me after all this time. I wondered about Joyce, and William, and whether they'd be happy to see me, and how much they had changed as well. I doubted everyone would be the way I remembered, but I was hoping they weren't too different. All I had left of family was memories, and I hoped that maybe these particular memories would still mostly be reality.

 

I dragged my ass up off the bench eventually. I was getting stiff, and needed to move. I still wasn't quite ready to go and try to track down Chloe, so I kept exploring for a while, just wandering around on foot. My wandering eventually lead me into the junkyard.

 

That place was seriously rad. Lot's of rusted out cars just laying around, a couple boats, and even a school bus. Nothing there really seemed to be worth anything, at least not in cash money, but it was cool to look at, it had artistic value. I took a few shots here and there with the camera in my phone. Some things took a little posing, but... a lot of it was good just as it was. I spent a lot of my time just walking around, enjoying the view.

 

Exploring lead me to a little half built shed off towards one corner of the yard. It was bare, but it would probably do for shelter. It'd keep the weather out anyway, even if it would be cold as hell come winter. I'd had to make do with less before, so this really wasn't too bad. I began looking around for things I could carry back to furnish it with.

 

I outfitted my new little hideaway with a wire spool for a table, one of the bench seats from the bus, and a chair I found that was still sturdy enough to use. I spent some time arranging things to my satisfaction, before I turned my attention to decorating. I covered the walls in little phrases, and pictures. You know classics like: 'Max was here', or 'Get fucked'. I'm not even really sure why, but I drew a deer, and a butterfly. Then I drew some more standard fare, like a giant middle finger. I had to keep it classy if I was going to hang there after all.

 

It was getting late by the time I had finished, the sun was well into the process of setting, but still I procrastinated, finding things move or mess with. I was nervous, I wasn't sure if going to try and see Chloe was a good idea. I wanted to, I actually wanted to more than I was ready to admit to myself at the time, but still it was hard to get moving. Eventually I ended up just standing in my new space, looking desperately for something else to do just to put off my next step. Finally I just took a few deep breaths, and stomped off to my jeep so I could finally get going.

 

I drove a little slowly, taking a somewhat circuitous route just to procrastinate further. Eventually I pulled into park on the side of the road near the house. I tucked a bottle of cheap bourbon into my jacket, and stepped out onto the pavement. The house looked much the same as it had, though William had obviously long since finished painting the exterior. It was full dark now, but some of the lights were on inside, including the ones up in Chloe's room. I picked up a few little pebbles or shards of pavement, and positioned myself to be visible from her window. I took a deep breath, hoped the Prices still lived here, and began tossing pebbles up at Chloe's window.

 

As the little stones clinked softly against the window, I began to feel more, and more uncertain. I considered just turning around, and heading back to the jeep. No one would know I had been there, and I could still try another day. I looked around the empty street for a moment, when I heard the window being opened above me. It was too late to go back, so I just plastered a grin on my face, and tilted my head slowly upwards to see whose attention I had gotten. She had short hair now, but I'd recognize that face anywhere. It was her, it was Chloe.

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------- Chloe --------------------------------------------------------------

 

Life is bittersweet. My life hasn't been terrible by any means, there have been good things. I used to have a whole family, and a best friend. My home was decent, not too small, not too large, and well cared for. We were never wealthy, but we were comfortable enough. The town we lived in was lovely, full of it's own special charm. It had everything a little wannabe pirate could hope for. I was happy here.

 

My best friend Max, was amazing. She was shy, but so sweet, and artistic, and kind. She was outwardly timid, but a lot stronger than she thought. We did everything together, for a long time we were completely inseparable. No matter what I could always depend on Max to have my back. She was a complete nerd, and so was I. I could talk to her about anything, tell her anything, and she'd always listen, always understand. I loved it, loved her, so much.

 

She was a year younger than me, though she always seemed older despite her diminutive stature. We lived in the same neighborhood, and we met before either of us had started school. Our parents didn't exactly bond, but they got along, so we were free to play as much as we liked. Max spent more time at our place than I did at hers, and I feel like she was more apart of my family for it, than I was part of hers. It didn't matter though, because no matter what we had each other.

 

My parents were caring, and supportive. They were very good parents. My mother is a sweet, and worldly, no nonsense kind of woman. My dad was, also very sweet, but he was more the whimsical type, always making jokes, or doing silly voices. He loved to laugh, and make others laugh with him. They were so in love, and they were a very good role model for a healthy, loving relationship.

 

There were bad things too, very few people get to live charmed lives after all. Max moved away when I was fourteen. We kept in touch, constantly for a while. There were phone calls, and texts, and e-mails. We even sent letters, as silly as it was, but it was so hard to be apart from each other. That part wasn't too bad, it was when she simply stopped responding that it got bad. I don't know what happened, but she simply seemed to have disappeared. For a long time I went back over everything I sent to her, trying to figure out if it was something I said.

 

We helped even each other out. She was the voice of reason when I got a little too wild, I pulled her out of her shell. It was a really good partnership. Losing her, and not knowing why really did an number on my self confidence. I started pulling into myself. I didn't try and make new friends, and if it wasn't for my dad, I may have pulled completely into myself. It wasn't all bad, it ended up giving me more time to spend studying and on my drawing, and while I never really had trouble with my grades, I was able to move into the advanced placement courses with ease.

 

My dad was my best friend after Max. He was always there for me, always supportive. He bought me a car on my sixteenth birthday. It wasn't much but I loved it. I was very excited, and loved to use any excuse just to drive it. That was where things got weird though.

 

I had been driving one day, when some asshole in an SUV ran a red light. It was too late for me to do anything he was barreling towards me, I was screwed. Except, I wasn't. I had my eyes squeezed shut, braced for the impact I knew was coming, when I felt a weird tugging in my chest. Next thing I knew I had fallen to the ground. I opened my eyes confused, and looked around only to find I had somehow ended up in the tree house Max and I used to play in. I was miles away from where I had been. Somehow I had been transported from my car to the tree house, and weirder still I swore I could feel a connection back to where I had just been. When I really examined that feeling It was more like a connection to Everywhere. I don't know why exactly, but I began trying to follow that connection back to my car. As I concentrated I felt that weird pull again, and found myself back in the driver's seat, or as much into it as I could be with the side of my car partially caved in.

 

Later when the police and paramedics arrived, everyone thought it was some kind of miracle that I had escaped unharmed. I'm not the religious type, but maybe it was. Whether this power was an act of god, or just some dormant ability, it seemed to have manifested at a really opportune time. I was found to be uninjured, safe and sound, so I was allowed to call my dad to take me home after I gave my statement at the scene.

 

My parents went into protective overdrive for a little while after that. Not that I didn't understand, and I was glad to be alive, but they were rather overbearing. I was spending a lot of time shut up in my room just to escape them. All of that time I had up in my room alone, gave me plenty of opportunities to examine the new awareness I had discovered. The things I was able to discern from my testing were interesting.

 

The first thing I learned was that I could always tell exactly where I was in relation to any point of reference I was aware of. I knew exactly down to the millimeter where I was in relation to the Two Whales, the lighthouse, Blackwell, or where ever. The second thing I learned was that I could move myself to any point I had been to before. If I hadn't been there I couldn't just blind jump. I had considered getting to Seattle that way, and finally finding out what happened to Max, but that was impossible, I had never been there before. If I was less well behaved this would have been excellent for sneaking out of the house. The third thing I learned was that traveling like that a lot left my head feeling like it was going to split open, and could cause my nose to start bleeding. I didn't know if that could indicate the possibility of any kind of permanent damage, but I'd have to be careful anyway.

 

That summer the family took a trip to Paris, like dad had always talked about doing. It was amazing. The sights, the culture, it was all so wonderful. I also figured out, that if I was willing to have a nosebleed for it, I could go between there and home at anytime. We even discussed the possibility of me going to college there, or really anywhere abroad. I had the grades for it, and I'd spent so much time with just my family after Max, that I began to think maybe college would be a good time to really spread my wings. It never happened, life got in the way.

 

It was about a year later, when my dad was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. The doctors said it was fairly advanced, that it didn't look good. It wasn't fair, my dad didn't deserve this. He was a good man, the best father anyone could ask for. He chose not to fight it, and instead focused on our time as a family. What time we had left he wanted to fill with as many good memories as he could. I left school for a little while, and mom took reduced hours at work, so we could all be together. Things were going to get tight for a little while, but we'd have each other as much as possible, for as long as possible.

 

We couldn't do all the things we ever dreamed of as a family, finances were a concern, but we spent time together. We would do simple things, like go to the beach, or walk in the woods, or even just stay home, and marathon some movies we loved. Sometimes I could almost forget this was basically one long goodbye party. It was so hard to accept, but dad was there to help when I just couldn't pretend, couldn't forget. He'd hold me and mom, and tell us he wouldn't change anything. The only thing he regretted was not having more time. He'd make arrangements for what would come after with a smile. He was amazing, and I still miss him so much.

 

Those days were both wonderful, and terrible. We had such a good time as a family together, but the reason was always at the back of our minds. We had good year or so, but the inevitable came no matter how much we wished it would not. It was hard on us, me and mom, but it helped that we had all that time with dad. He really helped ease us into what was going to happen. We weren't ready of course, how could you ever be? But it wasn't as devastating as it could have been. It still hurt so much though.

 

I didn't go back to school right away, I was pulling more into myself again, and it was hard to just get out and do things. When I felt ready again, I decided to go ahead and apply to Blackwell. My grades were good even with time off, and I had a portfolio of my artwork already. I got a scholarship for their senior arts program. It was in town, so I could live at home, though mom thought it might be good for me to live in the dorms away from the memories. I refused, I wanted to stay home. I wanted to be wrapped in those bittersweet memories of my dad, and of Max.

 

School was fine. I didn't really talk to anyone, just kept to myself. There was a surprising amount juvenile bullshit going on, despite the fact that we were all seniors there. There was the usual drama, so-and-so stole such-and-such's boyfriend, or somebody was making out with somebody else. There was bullying and rumors, and other things I just felt so above at that point. There were people there who tried to pull me into all of it, of course, but I just ignored it as much as I could. This discouraged some, but just seemed to antagonize others. It didn't matter, I wasn't there to make friends, I was there to make the memory of my dad proud. I kept my head down, and kept on working.

 

Living at home had some definite advantages, no annoying dorm mates to bother me in hallways, or while I was studying. I had access to the kitchen anytime I was hungry, and well I had all my good memories. I really felt like living at home was good for me. I was focused, and mostly comfortable. Things weren't the best, but they weren't bad, and I was learning to cope.

 

Life settled into a routine, as it tends to do. My days would start off with breakfast with mom, and then she'd give me a ride to school. I'd have my classes, ignore just about everyone, and then either take the bus into town to visit mom at the Two Whales, or find somewhere private and just make use of my special skill to go to the tree house. I'd go there most days to clean up, and just generally take care of the place, it may be stupid, but it makes me feel closer to Max. Then I'd just walk home, enjoying my peace, and solitude.

 

My nights were usually quiet affairs. If mom worked the evening shift I'd make, or re-heat dinner for myself. If she was home, we'd cook together, and then sit down to share our handy-work. Then I'd usually shut myself in my room to do homework, or study. I'd often break up my time drawing just for my own entertainment, though sometimes if I'd done a lot of drawing over the course of the day already, I'd put in a movie instead. Sometimes the quiet nights would leave me feeling lonely, I'd wonder if I should be more open, maybe try and make some new friends. Sometimes all I'd do would be to lay around wondering what happened to Max, imagining what would happen if I were to see her again. I'd wonder how it'd happen, whether we'd be much older, and have families, or if it'd maybe be in college. We'd happen to go to the same place, and bump into each other at the dorms, or on the quad, or where ever it is people run into each other. Would we be friends again? Would we even acknowledge each other? Would I be mad, or would she? Would we fight? Maybe I'd finally get to find out just what happened, and why she stopped talking to me. I figured I'd probably never actually find out. I'd probably just never see her again, but it never stopped me from wondering.

 

I had finished with my homework one night, and was just relaxing. I had some music playing softly in the background. It was just some acoustic piece I wasn't really paying enough attention to, to be able to identify. I was drawing, not really for practice, just because I wanted to. It was nothing spectacular, but I was doing a scene at the lighthouse, something I've done many times before. There were two kids playing at the base of it, a man watching over them. If I were being honest with myself then, I'd probably have said that was Max, and I with my dad; but I wasn't, so I didn't. I was pretty much lost in my own little world, when a series of soft clinking sounds pulled me from my reverie.

 

I made a quick survey of my room, before I figured out the sound was coming from my window. I couldn't see a cause for the noise directly outside, so I climbed up onto my desk to open the window so I could stick my head out. There was a girl down there. She looked tiny in her over-sized leather jacket, and she had bright blue hair. She didn't look like anyone I had seen from around here, not that I socialized at all, but still Arcadia Bay wasn't a big place. I considered just slipping back inside and ignoring her till she looked up at me. I'd know those enormous blue eyes anywhere. It was her, the girl below my window was Max.

 


	2. Re-aquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a bit more of a taste for how things are in Arcadia Bay in this universe, we meet Joyce, and Nathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as I was writing this, it started to feel like maybe this should have been the first chapter instead of my big exposition dump. I can make a few alterations to expand the beginning of this one, and make it into the first chapter pretty easily, I'm just not sure. Right now I'm going to leave it as is, but please go ahead and let me know what you guys think. I appreciate it, and thanks for reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

...So I just plastered a grin on my face, and tilted my head slowly upwards to see whose attention I had gotten. She had short hair now, but I'd recognize that face anywhere. It was her, it was Chloe.

 

Time has been good to her, or maybe it was more like puberty had been kind to her. I remember fluttery little feelings I didn't quite understand yet, or wasn't ready to admit yet, when I was in Chloe's presence as a tween and I guess that never really went away. I realize I'm just standing down here, grinning like an idiot, and staring at her, so I raise my hand to wave at her awkwardly. Two seconds in her presence again, and I turn right back into an enormous dork. I hate myself right now.

 

The light of recognition ignites in her eyes, and her mouth falls open. My self-loathing disappears like smoke, and my grin turns into a smirk as I watch her. She's probably just shocked, but I'd like to think it's because I look hot. I strike a little pose, preening for her. At the very least I hope to get a laugh. She just keeps staring though, and my smirk withers into a frown.

 

I take a deep breath, and try to pitch my voice up so she can hear me, but keep it low enough that none of the neighbors decide to call in a noise complaint. “So... I know I'm like hella hot and all, but are you going to invite me up, or just keep staring?”

 

As the silence stretches, I begin to wonder if she couldn't hear me. It was that or after all this time she didn't want to see me. I mean if she wouldn't even let me try to explain, well fuck her then, but still the thought hurts. I mean I went through a whole lot of bullshit just to get here. I've got half a mind to go up and start banging on the door, yelling for someone to come open up. I can feel myself starting to frown as I we continue to stare at each other in silence. I hold my temper for now, this is still Chloe, I still want to make a good impression. I miss her, and I miss the rest of the Prices.

 

She finally shakes herself out of her moment of shock, and lifts a hand to indicate I should wait here. Not much else I could do except make a lot of noise, or walk away, so I wait. An easy smile takes over my face, as a small sense of relief washes through me, at least she's going to give me a chance. This is as close a thing to a home that I have left, and I don't want to fuck this up. I shove my hands into my pockets, and make my way to the front door, and continue to wait there.

 

I don't have to wait long before the door opens, revealing Chloe in all her glory. I assume she's dressed for the night, since all she's wearing is a light t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. I just can't help myself, and I give her a long look up and down. Mostly up. She seems to be giving me the same, though mostly has to look down. That much hasn't changed since I've been away. I perk my brow at her when our eyes meet, and put on a cocky smirk. “So.. you wanna invite me in, or do you want to just talk it out right here?”

 

“Max...?” She says, my name little more than a breathy sigh of a question. It sends little sparks down my spine to hear her say my name like that. I can feel my smirk slip just a little bit, as I find myself worrying about that response. I don't know what Chloe's into, how she feels about seeing me again, or if she's even into girls in general. I don't know how Joyce, or William feel for that matter, and I really don't want to alienate these people whom I have such fond memories of. My face remains carefully set in that confident smirk, even as I begin spiraling internally. I'm saved from my bout of internal screaming, by Chloe's voice again, louder this time. “Max!”

 

“Yeah Chloe... it's me, I'm finally back.” I look down sheepishly, and examine my boots, they're really awesome boots, totally worth looking at. Her arms are around my shoulders just seconds later, and she's crying. I never thought I'd see the day. Chloe Price, crying openly. Fuck this is bad actually, her crying is getting me all worked up. I take a few breaths, I can't break down now. I gotta stay in control. I take another breath, and wrap my arms around her in return. I give her a little squeeze, and run my hand soothingly up and down her back. If I can get her to calm down, it'll be a lot easier for me to calm down, to stay in control. “Shhh... It's okay. You're okay. I'm really back, I promise.”

 

I steer her gently back into the house, and softly kick the door shut behind us. She's still holding onto my pretty tightly, and sniffling away, so I continue to gently lead her through the hallway and out into the little combination living, and dining space. I walk her carefully over to the couch, and get her settled down on it, before I extricate myself from her arms. I search my pockets for a tissue or something, and finding none, I reach down and wipe her wet gently with my hands. I turn to head for the kitchen, when I feel a yank on my Jacket. I look back, and Chloe's got a hold of the hem, she's so fucking adorable. I reach down and gently take her hand. “I'll be right back, I'm just going to get you a tissue, or five, and a drink.” I offer her a soft smile, and slowly let her hand slip out of mine as I walk away.

 

I head for the kitchen, making a brief stop at the little stand by the sliding glass door, to grab a few tissues. I head into the kitchen, and begin poking through the cupboards. I mostly remember where things are, so it doesn't take long for me to find us a couple of glasses. I pull my cheap bottle of bourbon out of my jacket, and pour us both a healthy dose. I place the bottle back in my jacket, and carry my cargo back to Chloe. I set my glass on the coffee table, and first handed her the tissues, and then her glass. I reacquire my glass, and settle myself down on the couch next to Chloe. I turn so I'm facing her, tucking on leg up under me. I slam back my drink, enjoying as it burns all the way down, and then I focus all my attention on my blonde companion.

 

Chloe cleans herself up quietly, and I watch as she lifts her glass towards her mouth. She stops as she catches a whiff of the contents, and wrinkles her nose. It's really adorable, and I can't help but let out a soft chuckle. She shoots me a glare over the rim of her glass, and takes a defiant sip. I watch pure revulsion blossom over her face, and I bite my lip to keep from laughing again.

 

“Not much of a drinker huh? I never would have suspected you'd go dry, after our little wine tasting.” I perk my brow at her, and give her a little smirk, as I reach out towards her glass. “It's okay, I can go get you some water instead if you want...”

 

She shakes her head.”No.. this is fine. Disgusting, but fine.” I laugh softly, and reach into my coat to pull out the bottle. I pour myself another, and slam it back. “Suit yourself...” I pour a third, and bring it towards my lips when she speaks again. “Why...” She hesitates, and I slowly lower the glass, meeting her blue eyes with my own. She looks away nervously, and I just wait for her to finish. I'm not going to push, even if I'm pretty sure I know what she's trying to ask me.

 

Chloe takes a deep breath, but just exhales it instead of speaking. It seems like she might be losing her nerve, so I reach out, and place my hand on hers. She looks startled, and I begin to re-think touching her at all, but then she gives a me a grateful little smile, and I relax. “Why did you stop talking to me?” She finally spits out, once again looking away from me.

 

I let out a quiet sigh, and gulp down my drink. I pour another one, and swirl it in the glass anxiously. I really don't want to relate this story, but... if Anyone deserves to know it's Chloe. I let out another sigh, and wrap my fingers around hers. “It was... the worst day of my life. Some little fuckwad broke my phone, and then I came home to find out...” I clear my throat, and take a deep breath. I need to keep myself in control here. I can't break down, I can't show weakness even if it is just Chloe. “Mom and dad. They... They fucking died in a car accident okay... and I have no competent relatives, so I got thrown into the foster system.” Shit, now I'm spitting my words angrily at her. That's so much better Caulfield. I take a deep calming breath, and bring my eyes up to meet hers.

 

Chloe looks devastated by my news. If she starts crying again I'm not sure I'll be able to keep myself from doing the same. She lunges at me, and it takes all of my willpower not to react violently. This is Chloe, not some stranger who's home I'm being forced to live in. Her arms are around me again, and she's crying. I've definitely got a sense of deja vu. “Shit Max.. I-I had no idea things were... so bad.” I reach up and rub her back slowly, letting a bitter laugh escape.

 

“Yeah.. well you couldn't. I couldn't call you when it happened, and then... Well I had a lot of other shit to worry about.” I give her a little squeeze, and push her gently back into place. I pour myself a fresh glass, down that, and then pour another. “I uh... I never forgot about you. All of you I mean. The Prices.” Good save Max, next time try to avoid sounding like a stalker to begin with.

 

“Alright, enough of this depressing shit, why don't you tell me all about how you took over Arcadia Bay, and how the peasants are reacting to their new empress.” I grin, pouring myself another glass of Bourbon, and offering to top off Chloe's as well. She's laughing as she declines, and I just shrug in response. I'm not going to force it on her.

 

“I've got some bad news for you...” she bites her lip, and looks down at her hands as they squirm in her lap nervously. “I haven't exactly taken over Arcadia Bay... No minions, no... friends either really. Not since you...” Her cheeks color mildly as she admits her solitary station, though the look of quiet resignation she's also wearing implies she simply accepts this as a given. I on the other hand do not.

 

“Well fuck that. Fuck the hick-holes that live here. You're fucking awesome, and these assholes have No idea what they're missing out on.” I fight to keep my voice down, and level as I speak. I don't want to wake up anyone else who might be in the house. I am pissed though. How dare those stuck up, small town morons treat Chloe like that.

 

I can see her smile just a little in profile, her head still turned down towards her lap. “ No... I never really tried, it's my own fault.” she shrugs at the end of her statement, and turns her head a little to peek over at me. I throw a cocky grin back at her.

 

“Well that's cool then, if you don't want to hang out with those losers then fuck them.” I pour myself another bourbon, and reach over to pat her thigh gently. I maybe let my hand linger a little longer than I really should, maybe. “I'm back anyhow, so your dance card is about to be too full for them.” I kinda lose my steam there, and my grin kinda falters a bit. “I mean, you know, if you want to start hanging out again. I mean it's cool if you don't, it's been a long time...I do want to at least say hey to Joyce, and William, but you know then I can just fuck off outta your hair, or whatever.” I stare deeply into my bourbon, and give her a little shrug. Not like it's any skin off my back. I'll just keep telling myself that till it feels true.

 

I have time to finish my drink, and pour another before the silence gets to me, and I look over at Chloe. She looks like she's trying her hardest to remain calm this time. I bite my lip, and reach over to take her hand. She starts, and looks over at me, like she just realized I was still here. She takes a deep breath, and gives me a desolate smile. “Sorry... I do, yes, we should start hanging out again, I just have some bad news to share...umm... like you did. Dad died of cancer.” Her voice cracks at the end, and it's my turn to pull her into a hug. Fuck, William was great, he didn't deserve that. Chloe, and Joyce didn't either.

 

She cries into my shoulder, and I cry a little too. William deserves to be mourned, he was like a second father to me. I run my hand up and down her back gently, hoping to impart whatever small comfort that I can. “I ran away so many times, and tried to make it back here. I wish I had made it sooner...I wish I had been here.” We just hold each other for a while after that, tears dying down into sniffles, until we finally part.

 

I pour us both a fresh glass, and hold mine up to signal a toast. Chloe does the same. “To William... He was an amazing father, and an amazing human being.” Chloe murmurs her agreement, and we clink glasses. I slam mine back, and watch Chloe sputter and cough after trying to do the same. She's too cute for words. I grin and reach over to pat her on the back lightly, trying to help. “Easy there drunky, there's no need to try and match me drink for drink.” She glares at me, which only makes me laugh. She keeps up the evil eye for as long as she can, but joins in the merriment soon enough.

 

As we calm down, she takes a few deep breaths, and turns towards me, pulling her leg up under her. She chews her lip nervously for a moment, and I make sure I don't stare by keeping busy pouring myself a new drink. “You... said you ran away a lot. Was it... was it really bad?” she still looks nervous that she even asked, but she didn't hurry to try and take it back.

 

I just shrug at first, and then shake my head. “No, not all bad. I mean the twins were pretty cool back at the group home...” I swirl my drink slowly in it's glass as I consider. “And there was this one family... The parents were pretty cool about most things, except they were complete religious nutbags, or some shit, maybe just bigots I don't know. They had a daughter about my age. She was really cool. Gorgeous too.” I smile faintly, my glass still making slow revolutions in my hand. “Tall, blue eyes.. blon-...” I cough, looking up at Chloe for a moment. Shit, I'm blushing, and basically describing her. I shoot back my drink. “Umm.. blonde... really cool. We got along great, you know... until I had to leave.”

 

Chloe's brow furrows, and she tilts her head curiously at me. “Why'd you have to leave.” I can't seem to help the smirk that plays over my lips, as I reach out to pour myself yet another drink. I really should slow this down, since Chloe's not really a party girl. At least she's not yet, maybe I'll be able to get her to loosen up a bit.

 

“Are you suuure you want to know?” There's a teasing tone to my voice, and I turn my little smirk on Chloe. She responds by sticking her tongue out at me. That just causes my smirk to grow into a shit-eating grin. “Yes, I want to know... I asked didn't I?” she doesn't sound so confident in that answer, but she looks resolute.

 

I shrug at her, and lean back. “Alright, but I did warn you... sort of.” I laugh softly. Yeah I find myself so very clever sometimes. Maybe not so much really. I take a deep breath. “Well... alright, so I had to leave because, we used to sneak into each others rooms some nights. Most nights. Well one night, she got a little... loud, and daddy dearest came barging in and caught us.”

 

She just stares at me blankly for a few moments. Her brows begin to furrow while she thinks that over. I wait, and pour myself, and her a fresh drink, while waiting for the light bulb to go off in her head. I can see her preparing to ask, before she finally does. “Why would you have to leave because he caught you in her room?”

 

I hand her her drink, the poor sweet summer child that she is, and I slam back mine. I take a deep breath, and blow it out, before speaking. “Because we were fucking.” I wait, as that sinks in, and her cheeks turn a lovely shade of red. She nods at me wide-eyed, and lifts the glass I gave her for just this moment, and slams it back. She coughs and sputters a bit, but she's getting better. “Dude flipped his shit, tried to beat the devil out of me, or something equally fucked up. I broke his nose, and his balls, and then fucked off out of there as fast as I could.” I gesture with my thumb over my shoulder for emphasis.

 

“Max... that's awful...” Chloe looks shocked, appalled, incensed even. I just shrug one shoulder, and shake my head. “It's not the worst thing... besides I got tough.” I shoot her a big shit-eating grin. “Remind me tomorrow, and I'll take you to the gun show.” I give her a cheesy wink, and stand, flexing my arms exaggeratedly. She laughs, which is exactly the reaction I was looking for, and shakes her head. This is a much better mood for our reunion. I hope I can keep it this light from now on.

 

“You're completely ridiculous.” she gets out between giggles. I continue to make overly exaggerated flexing motions, until her laughter begins to die down. I grin over at her, as I settle back down next to her. I've placed myself a little closer than before, but if she notices she doesn't seem bothered. I relax a bit, and lean back, letting my head fall onto the back rest. I let out a content sigh, and turn my head to look at Chloe. “So what do you do for fun around here these days? All things I can improve with my presence I hope.” I laugh softly, perking a curious brow in Chloe's direction.

 

Chloe suddenly looks uncomfortable, shifting in her seat a bit, as she shrugs. “Not much really. I go to the usual places... like when we were kids. Now I just go to walk, and clear my head, or to draw.” She shrugs again, and looks down into her lap. “I'm not very interesting or exciting. I guess there's still the beach, I can go swim sometimes... I rarely do though.” she laughs at her admission, though it's a humorless one. “The tree house is still there, I like to go there sometimes too, reminisce. I'm not sure how long it will be though... Prescott Security Services is buying up a lot of land around here. They've already got some big office building up and running, or something. I hear they're going to open up some kind of training facility as soon as they have the land and the permits.” she purses her lips like she just ate something sour, and shrugs.

 

My brows furrow a bit as I try and remember where I've heard the name Prescott before. “Oh shit! You mean like those mercenaries and shit? Like on the news for all those humanitarian... violations.” Now I knew why Chloe was making such a sour face. “Man that'd probably be pretty bad-ass if they weren't such a dickbag of a company, or whatever.” I pause a moment, sitting up straight. “ Well... I mean it'd still suck about the tree house even if they were totally clean. You really think they'll buy up all that land and destroy our house?”

 

Chloe's brow perks up a bit and she looks over at me. “Our house? But, yeah maybe. I don't know how much they're planning to buy up, but a lot of the land they're buying is out in that direction.” I smirk at her and shrug. “ Yeah our house. Where else are we going to live when they finally legalize gay marriage here?” I watch her face turn red, before she turns away from me. It was really precious, I'm not sure if that means she's into it or not, but it was really precious. I really should be more careful though we're both different now, and I don't want to fuck this all up based on memories wrapped up in a really attractive package. We're getting along fine right now, but who knows whether we're even still compatible.

 

Fuck it, I can just blame it on the bourbon. “So You said you don't really have friends or whatever, but like what about a boyfriend, or girlfriend or something. Anyone in this hick town not a complete mouth breather?” I laugh at my own wittiness(yeah right) and turn my attention to Chloe, watching her reaction carefully. She shakes her head in response. “I've never really given it much thought... I've just kinda been wrapped up in my own things.” I give her an understanding nod, and then a shrug. “Probably haven't missed much honestly... My experience with girls has been limited, and my experience with guys has been, really fucking gross, so...” I shrug again. “You're probably better off just waiting for someone awesome. You know.. like me for example.” I waggle my eyebrows at her suggestively, and laugh. She's blushing again, but she's laughing too. She's enjoying herself, and I'm really glad to be a part of it again.

 

I must be giving her the goo-goo eyes because now she's giving me an odd look. A look that's a little confused, a little awkward and a little something else I can't quite identify. I quickly busy myself with pouring a fresh drink. I slam it back, and when I turn my attention on Chloe again, the look is gone. Instead she's got a worried look on her face. Fuck, I've totally freaked her out now. “Uh... Look I...”

 

She breaks into my awkward attempts to smooth things over though. “You've had a lot to drink tonight... are you going to be able to get to umm... where ever you're staying safely?” I let out a laugh relieved before I can stop myself. “I can just sleep in my car it's no big deal...” I wave off her question blithely. The look she gives me is extremely disapproving, I actually feel a little ashamed under her glare. “No way, you should stay here. There's no reason for you to sleep in your car.” I bite my lip, shifting in my seat nervously. “You don't need to feel like you have to put me up or anything. I've lived on the street before, I can handle myself.” Shit, I shouldn't have said that. I watch her face go from shock, to guilt, to determination in very short time. “No. Come on, You're coming up to stay with me. I don't care if you've gone totally Mad Max back in Seattle, I've got room in my bed, and you're going to use it.” She crosses her arms defiantly. I can't help but laugh, shaking my head. “Damn Chloe, if I knew you wanted to get me into bed That badly, I'd have come by sooner.” I watch her gape at me like a fish, her cheeks flushing a deep red. I cough, looking down into my lap, a little ashamed for making the joke at her expense when she's just trying to be nice to me. “Uh... sorry. What I meant to say was, thank you, that'd be really nice, and I appreciate it.” She just nods, stands up taking our glasses, and heading towards the kitchen, probably to compose herself. “My room's in the same place... I'm sure you can find your own way.”

 

I do know the way, so I get up, and stretch. I waver a little bit, so maybe I did over do it a little. I make my way back through the hall, and up the stairs. Her room is very much how I remember it. She's a little messy, but not over much. She's got fantasy posters all over her walls(Lot's of scantly clad women, I'm not sure if that's a statement or just part of the aesthetic.), along with a few indie bands I'm not really familiar with. What is new is the drawings she has all over the place. Mostly landscapes, some in color, some in black-and-white. They're really amazing. I take my time walking around making sure I get a good look at every last one. I recognize myself in a several of them. Me, when I was younger of course, but still me. I hear her close the door behind me, but I don't look, I just keep admiring her work. “Chloe, fuck, these are amazing. You're really good, I mean you always were good, but these... I don't even know how to describe how fucking good these are.”

 

I can hear her shuffling a little behind me, and I turn back to look at her with a smile. Her cheeks are flushed, and she's looking mostly at the floor. I think I've embarrassed her, but it's true, her drawings are really good. “They're really not so great...” she mumbles out softly. “But thank you.”

 

“Fuck that modesty shit.” I shake my head giving her a little frown. “These are fucking amazing, and you should Totally own that shit girlfriend.” I look back to the drawings, and pick out one in particular. It's a self portrait she did. I gently pull it from the wall, and turn waving it at her. “In fact.. I'm taking this one right here. It's a souvenir of our reunion, and someday it'll worth hella bank when you're famous.” I carefully roll it up, and slip it into one of the interior pockets on my jacket. She just rolls her eyes at me, but she doesn't object. I slip my jacket off, and lay it carefully on her dresser. I roll up the sleeves on the button up I'm wearing over a tank top, and reach back into my jacket to procure a joint. I hold it up to her, as I head over to her window.“You want in on this?” I climb up onto the desk, and open the window. I look back at her noting her silence. “Uh sorry, No thank you.” she says nervously. I shrug, and climb out the window. I poke my head back in to look at Chloe. “Relax, I'll be fine out here, and you won't get into any trouble.” I slip back out, and settle down to get blazed for a bit.

 

I slip back in to find her already in bed. I close the window, and settle on the edge of the desk to pull my boots off. I tiptoe towards the bed, trying not to wake her, but it's apparent she still awake when she pulls the blanket aside for me invitingly. I slide under the covers, and turn over onto my side facing her. She turns over and looks back. I can just barely make out her face in the dark. We just stare into each others eyes, neither one of us says a word. I can feel a warmth growing in my chest, growing so big and bright it's becoming a little painful. This can't be happening, we barely know each other anymore. It's got to be the nostalgia, that's all. These thoughts swim through my head until I finally fall asleep.

 

The sun coming in through the windows slowly pulls me from unconsciousness. I groan softly, as the light sets off a little bit of a headache, not the worst morning after I've ever had though. I sit up slowly, and try to get my bearings. I blink at my unfamiliar surroundings, and then at the girl next to me. Fuck, right I spent the night in Chloe's bed. I carefully slide out of bed, and go grab my phone, and a joint. I sneak back over to the bed, and take a picture of Chloe while she's sleeping. Total creep move, but she looks so adorable like that, peaceful, I just can't resist. I quietly make my way over to the window, and open it up to slip outside. Time to wake, and bake.

 

I slip back inside to find Chloe sitting up, and looking around worriedly. “Morning sunshine.” I grin at her before I turn to close the window. “ I hope I didn't wake you.” She shakes her head looking rather relieved to see me. Was she worried I left, or maybe that I was never here to begin with? We just stare at each other for a while. She looks a little awed. I mean to be fair I'd been gone for a long time no word, so she's probably a little shocked still. She finally breaks our reverie. “So... I need to get ready for school. You should go ahead and use the bathroom first, then you can go on downstairs and surprise mom.” she grins impishly. “I know she'll be happy to see you.” I give her a mock suspicious look, but shrug. “Sure thing... You just go ahead and leave me to face Joyce alone, or is that you're leaving Joyce to face Me alone?” I laugh as I head out the door, and across the landing to the bathroom.

 

I shut myself in the bathroom, and take care of my business, wash my face and all that. I grab Chloe's toothbrush, and begin to brush my teeth. She always used to be cool with me using it. I hope she still doesn't mind, because it's too late now. I check my hair in the mirror, finding it acceptable I head out. Chloe's already waiting for her turn in the bathroom. I make a big production of gesturing her into the bathroom, which gets me a giggle. I grin, as I make my way downstairs, I'm in an great mood this morning.

 

I can hear Joyce in the kitchen as I reach the lower floor. I slow down suddenly feeling anxious. I haven't seen Joyce in forever, and I'm not exactly the same little girl she used to know. I'm startled as she calls out from the other room. “Chloe honey, what do you want for breakfast?” I take a deep breath, and step into view. Lean on the archway, picking at my clothing a bit, quietly waiting for Joyce to notice. She startles when she does notice me, her eyes widen, as she brings her hand up to her chest. I smile at her sheepishly, and lift my hand in an awkward little wave. “Hi Joyce. Um... Long time.”

 

“Max Caulfield is that you? My goodness, I almost didn't recognize you! You're so different now.” She looks me over, and if she disapproves she doesn't show it. “When did you get in? You know We've been wondering just what became of you, you know.” she speaks chidingly, and I can't help but look at the floor. “Sorry Joyce... I didn't have much choice. Mom and Dad Passed, and.. I ended up..” I don't get to finish, not that I mind skipping my sob story. Joyce comes forward, and wraps me up in a hug.”Oh honey, I'm terribly sorry for your loss... You know now that you're here you're welcome to stay as long as you like. I know Chloe would like that too.” I wrap my arms around her in return, and just breath her in. I had no idea I missed her so much. “I.. I mean we'll see, I have somewhere I can stay so I don't need to be in your hair.” and to quickly change the subject before she can insist, well I wanted to express my condolences anyway, so I do. “I um... I'm sorry about William. He was a really good man. “

 

Joyce releases me, and sighs. “He was, and we're all sorry he's gone now. He was one in a million. He wouldn't want us standing around missing him all day. He'd want us to move on.” She takes a deep breath, and wipes at her eyes. “Now what would you like for breakfast?” I take a deep steadying breath of my own, and step back. “I'm dying for some of your famous pancakes.” She laughs softly, nodding. “Alright, pancakes it is.. would you mind getting me the eggs, and milk?”

 

Breakfast with Joyce, and Chloe is nice. It feels so surprisingly normal, like I was never gone. Chloe needs to get get to school, and Joyce needs to get to work, so I volunteer to do the dishes for them. I'm left alone, just me the dishes and my thoughts. I've got to keep myself cool here. This is going so well so far, and I don't want to fuck it up. I know I'm not who I was, and I know I could cause Joyce, and Chloe a lot of trouble if I'm not careful. Fuck then there's also the way I'm reacting to being around Chloe again. I need to nip that in the bud until I can calm down or some shit. Once I have the dishes all put away, I look around once, and decide to have a shower, and then head out. I'm going to bum around the tree house until it's time for Chloe to come home. Maybe I'll go pick her up, that could be cool. With a fairly solid plan in mind, I head out to do whatever to fill my time.

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------- Chloe -----------------------------------------------------------

 

I step onto campus in a great mood. Max is back! She was gone for so long, and now she's here. She's so different, and so hardcore now. I felt like a total geek next to her, and doubly so because I was so shocked I felt like I could barely put a sentence together. Still she was there, and she stayed. Okay so now she drinks, and smokes, and all that, but it's not That bad, a lot of people our age already do that. It's not really my thing, but she's got a good excuse considering what she's been through. It's been a while since we've seen each other, but things were still so easy with her, like even though we've both changed, things were still mostly the same between us. The way she just looked at me, while we were lying in bed though, was so intense. I felt, strange, good, but strange. All these feelings make me worry a little about getting my hopes up, I mean can these feelings last? Is it just nostalgia talking? Will we be hanging out one day and realize we're too different to remain friends? These thoughts dampen my good mood somewhat, but not that much. I'm still riding high on my time with Max, and the prospect of more time later.

 

I'm actually smiling and waving at a few people I recognize. I mean I'm not rude, or stand offish, or anything like that. I just usually keep to myself. I react, but I very rarely ever just act when it comes to socializing. Kate seems to be absolutely delighted, if the way her face lights up is any indication, at my new found audaciousness. She's very sweet to everyone though, so I didn't really expect her reception to be a poor one. Daniel seems bemused by my display, though not unpleasantly so. We take several of the same courses, and both of us sketch. We may not really talk, but we have a healthy respect for each others talent. It's shaping up to be a really good day. I hope it's just the first of many from now on.

 

My good mood lasts for most of the day, though I'm a little distracted. I keep thinking back to Max, and wondering what she's doing right now. It's probably not going to be a major issue, I have excellent grades, so I'm not worried about it. I can stand to have an off day or two. Still, I should probably try to focus more. I will tomorrow, for sure. I'm just way too excited today, I'll calm down soon.

 

I float through my classes, head in the clouds till the bell rings for lunch. I'm heading down the hallway, when I see Victoria, and her little minions loitering, just in my way. I'd rather not have my good day ruined, so I decide to duck into the bathroom to splash a little water on my face. I hope by the time I finish they'll have moved on. As I lean over the sink, and cup my hands under the faucet, I hear the door open. I'm about to look up and see who's come in, when I'm grabbed, and slammed into the wall. An arm comes up and presses firmly into my throat, and Nathan Prescott's face presses in close to mine.

 

“Listen up Price.” he hisses in my face, as I try to turn away from him. It's a little hard to breath with his arm pressed into my throat like this, and I'm trying hard not to panic. “You need to get the fuck out of here. Take your little dyke girlfriend, and leave Arcadia Fucking Bay.” Her slams his hand into the wall next to my head, causing me to flinch. “You're gonna end up in the same place as that Rachel Amber bitch if don't.” he pushes in on my throat for a moment, and then he's gone. I gasp for breath as I slide to the floor. I have no idea what I did to piss him off, he's always seemed a little unstable, but we don't generally cross paths. I can feel the tears building in my eyes, and I just need to get out of here. With out really thinking about it I feel that tug in my chest, and I'm in the tree house. Max is sitting there, calmly facing me, like she was already expecting me to just appear here like this.

 

“Max! I uh...” I have no idea how to finish that sentence, I just stare at her like a deer in the headlights, for a few moments before I just wilt. “I guess I should explain...” my brows furrow a bit as I consider just how to explain. “I'm honestly not sure How to explain. I can just... teleport I guess. I was in a car accident when it happened the first time. I might be dead now, if it hadn't happened.” I bite my lip and shrug at her. “I know it sounds crazy, but you just... saw it. You Have to believe me, right?”

 

She stands up slowly, and walks towards me. She places her hands gently on my shoulders, and looks up into my eyes. “I believe you Chloe. I did just see it, but even if I didn't I will Always believe you.” I can see her mentally debating something, and my head tilts curiously before I can think better of reacting. “I should tell you something too.” she licks her lips, and takes a deep breath before she continues. She seems nervous about whatever it is she wants to say. “You're not the only one to have something fucking bizarre happen. I can rewind time. Some dude pulled a gun on me when I did it the first time. It was absolutely fucking cray.” I stare at her blankly for a few moments, trying to wrap my head around the implications of her admission, and she begins to frown. “Dude I'm not making this shit up! Why the fuck do you think I was so cool, when you just popped in here just now? Do you think I see people teleport all the time? You scared the shit out of me the first time, and I punched you before I realized it was... you.”

 

“What? Oh no,I was just trying to...” I pause my brows furrowing as I look down at Max. “You Punched me?” She looks at the floor, pulling her hands back down to her sides. She shuffles a little awkwardly. “I didn't realize it was you right away... I mean you just popped in out of thin air, and I freaked. I took it back. No harm no foul, no broken noses.... right?” I shake my head. “I don't know... I mean what does this mean for multiverse theory? Are there two timelines now, one where you punched me, and this one where you didn't?” She frowns at that, and then shrugs. “ I don't know... and why does it even matter? I didn't hit you in this one, and if there even Is another timeline based on that now, well then there's an extremely sorry Max trying her best to make it up to you right now. But I don't think it works that way.” she shakes her head to emphasize her feelings. “I mean I can see everything going in reverse around me. It's not exactly like just picking a result I like and skipping right to that one.”

 

I shake my head. “That still doesn't mean an alternate line doesn't branch off from the timeline you experience. I mean in theory any decision could cause the timeline to branch like that.” Max just frowns, and shakes her head. “Shit... I don't know, I was never the best at science, and I kinda stopped giving a fuck about school after mom and dad died.” She goes real still for a few moments, her face blank, then she just seems to shrugs it off. Bad memories, or maybe she's repressing? “So what? You think I shouldn't rewind anymore or something?” I shake my head slowly. “No... That's not what I'm saying. I mean I guess we don't know what the potential consequences of these powers might be, or even how long they might last. We shouldn't let ourselves come to rely on them.” She smirks at me, it's pure trouble that smirk. “Or... since we don't know how long these powers will last , we use them to have our fun Now... while they last.” her smirk grows into a full blown grin, her eyes widening as something occurs to her. “That's what you're doing right now isn't it? Skipping out on your classes like a bad girl?” she laughs raucously. That brings me back to why I was even here to begin with.

 

“Uh... no actually. I needed to go somewhere I felt safe.” I look down at the floor shuffling my feet nervously. Her hand is suddenly under my chin, lifting my face with surprising gentleness. She looks so serious right now. “What happened? Why did you need to feel safe? Are you okay?” she starts looking me over carefully, probably looking for signs of injury. “No, I mean yes, I'm okay. I just...” I lick my lips, and take a deep breath trying to gather my thoughts. “So you remember I was talking about Prescott Security Services buying up land here?” she nods affirmatively. “Well the CEO has a son, and he goes to my school...” she's looking a little confused, but she doesn't interrupt, so I continue. “Well, he kinda maybe attacked me a little bit in the girl's bathroom...” Max looks pissed, like scary mad right now. Her stance has become aggressive, and her hands are balled up in fists. “And I think he threatened me, but it was weird. He said the same thing would happen to us, as Rachel Amber. No one knows what happened to her. She just stopped coming to her classes a little while back.”

 

Max clearly holds her tongue for as long as possible, she waits for me to finish before she starts talking, or yelling. “Dude I will fuck his shit up! Take my back with you, and I'll make sure the fucker doesn't threaten you again! He'll be lucky if he can even walk away when I get done with his ass... Probably a pussy anyway... poor little rich boy, trying to sound like a bad-ass, pretending he killed some missing girl. Fuck him!” She's pacing around now, clearly working herself up into a froth, and it doesn't look like she's going to come down on her own.

 

“Max... Max! Seriously calm down, your kinda starting to scare me a little.” I hunch in on myself, backing up a bit. My arm crosses defensively across my stomach, and I feel a bit embarrassed that I'm freaking so much, but she's really getting her rage on. She freezes, looking at me like I just slapped her across the face. Then she deflates, and starts to look guilty. “Sorry Chloe... I just..” she sighs frustrated, and shakes her head. “ Okay, how about... I start taking you to school, and I'll make sure to hang around close by. Then you can call me if he gives you anymore shit, and I'll be right there to back you up.” I give her a dubious look, and she holds up her hands. “No violence, I promise... well unless he gets violent first. No promises then.” I purse my lips at her and sigh. “I don't want you to get in trouble, you could get arrested you know...” She gives me a shit-eating grin “I's like to see them try. With my rewind power they'd never be able to catch me.” I groan, shaking my head. “ You're impossible... You shouldn't rely on that to save you, and you really shouldn't be getting in trouble to begin with...” She frowns, at me, sighing exasperatedly. “Fine Mom... but still, I want to be there. I'd feel better if I was close by, just in case. For now at least. I'm sure he'll get bored when he sees he didn't scare you and I'll back off then. Deal?” Jeez her eyes are so big, even before she starts giving me the puppy-dog look. “Fine...” I acquiesce with a sigh. To be honest though, I do feel better about going back, with her being close by. She grins triumphantly at me, and nearly tackles me in a hug. “Fuck yeah! I'll be the Best bodyguard!” I'm not sure exactly what this feeling is, but it's a good one. I'm probably still just excited to have my friend back.

 

She steps back a bit, her hands sliding from my back to my hips. She looks up at me oddly for a what feels like a very long time. She licks her lips and finally steps back. There's an awkwardness about her for a moment, before that grin reappears on her face. “So... How about you teleport us back to that bathroom, and I'll chill there for the rest of the day? You know, just in case you need me for anything.” I give her another dubious look, and shake my head. “I don't know about that... I mean I'm not sure it's a good idea in general, but I also don't even know if I can take anyone with me.” She lights up, and I can feel myself already losing the argument. “Well this is the perfect time to test it out! I'm a willing subject, and that douche is giving you trouble, so I'll just hide out in the bathroom, and if you need me you can run in there. Then when you're done, you just come in, and teleport us out. It's like wins all around.” I place my hands on my hips, and purse my lips. “And what if you get caught? Huh? What'll happen then?” She grins, lifting a finger, and waggling it at me. “They'll never catch me with my rewind, and even if I somehow get cornered, I'm not too old to be a student still, all I have to do it lie my ass off until I can get out. We can just meet in the parking lot if I'm not in the bathroom, right?” I sigh, and nod. “ Yeah, I guess so...” I could just teleport out without even trying to take her along, but... I mean she makes a few good points, and I must admit I do kind of want her to be there too. “Fine.”

 

“Yes!” she pumps her fist in the air. “This is going to be awesome!” I can't help by smile at her enthusiasm. “Alright, well I've never tried this before so... I don't know, take my hand maybe?” I look at her uncertainly, and half shrugs before holding out my hand. She grabs hold immediately, and grins at me. “You got this, I believe in you.” My cheeks flush a little at her encouragement, and I nod trying to keep my cool. I take a deep breath, and... there's a tugging in my chest, though this time it feels like it's trying to drag my lungs out through my rib-cage. I gasp, and suddenly dizzy, fall to the floor. The cold tiled floor of the girls bathroom. Max leans down over me instantly, and worriedly begins checking me over. “ Are you okay? What happened? That was seriously so cool...”

 

I take a few shuddering breaths, and sit up trying to orient myself. It takes a few moments but the pain, and disorientation pass. “Yeah... I think so. It just hurt. It doesn't usually hurt like that.” She frowns mildly, still looking me over carefully. “I guess we better leave the taxi service for emergencies... Fuck, that means we're walking home later.” I can't help but laugh, and Max joins in. “Seriously though...” she says between fits of laughter. “Get on to class, I'll be fine here. I can just shut myself in a stall if things get sketchy.” I take a few breaths trying to calm myself. “Are you sure? We could still sneak you out if you want...” she waves me off, and shakes her head. “ I'm fine.. just go on, and get to class nerd. I'll be here when you're done improving your mind or some shit.” She smirks at me, and makes a shooing motion with her hands. I laugh softly, and shrug. “ If you're sure...” I turn and start out of the bathroom, pausing in the door to look back. “Thank you Max. I mean it, I'm glad you're here. I'll... see you later.” I wave and head out the door, heading for my next class. I'll be a little early, but that's not a big deal. The real problem is how am I going to concentrate on class knowing Max is right here at school with me, waiting? I don't have a good answer. I guess I'll just have to try my best to keep my mind on task.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel like I didn't do such a good Joyce, but I tried. Sorry... :(


	3. Junkyard dogs and school spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, an overheard conversation, pushes Max and Chloe to begin looking into Nathan, and the disappearance of Rachel Amber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! You get a chapter for my birthday! I feel like this one took longer than the others but I'm not sure. I'm bad at time. Anyway we've got some more plot goodness here so... I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading, and please feel free to comment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the sun begins to set, I lay staring up at the partially complete ceiling above me. I bring the joint to my mouth, inhale deeply, and hold it for a few moments. The cloud of smoke slowly leaves my mouth, and I watch it as it dissipates above me. It's been a couple days since our little trip to the girls bathroom at Blackwell, and you'd think the thing I'd not be able to stop tripping out over would be that we teleported, but no. What I'm stuck on is how it felt like our hands were made to fit together when we held hands to transport. I just know I'm going to fuck this all up. I need to check myself before this little crush or whatever the fuck it is gets out of hand.

 

So I've been staying in my little hideaway in the junkyard, rather than at the Prices residence, rather than with Chloe. I'm going to need a shower real soon though, which means either gloming on to some hick here, or crawling back to Chloe, and asking her if I can stay there for a bit. Not that I believe she's upset with me or anything, maybe a little disappointed, but we still go to school everyday together so I can play body guard, and we still hang out in the afternoon. I just don't want to make her uncomfortable by accident. I can't let some stupid nostalgia crush or whatever get between us, not after we finally just became friends again.

 

I roll onto my side, and stare at the wall in front of me. Smoke curls lazily from mouth as I continue to blaze, and consider my options. For tonight, I'm staying put. The temperature is fine, and it's already getting late. No need to go and bother Chloe in the middle of the night again. I've definitely lived rougher than this before, and if worse comes to worst, I can always sleep in my jeep. A giggle escapes my lips, at the rhyme I just made. I might be a little baked right now, just a little.

 

My joint eventually betrays me, burning down until I can't pull anything else out of it, so I stub it out, and toss the roach away. I don't care where it lands, I'm already in a junk yard anyhow. The ceiling greets me as I roll onto my back again, and start thinking about Chloe. This is a dangerous thing to do, but I can't seem to help myself, especially not when I'm high. She's definitely not the girl I remember, but then again I'm not the girl I remember from back then either. We still fit together so well, or at least that's how I feel. I guess I don't know how Chloe feels about us. I haven't asked, but she hasn't tried to get rid of me yet, so that's probably a good sign. I drift off, and dream of being a kid again with Chloe. It's nice, simple, and sweet. I could use more good dreams in my life.

 

Suddenly I'm awake, and alert. I roll off of the bench I was sleeping on, and carefully take stock of my surroundings. I was in the shack, in the junkyard. It was still predawn, but the sun was going to be up soon judging by how much light there was in the sky. I could hear a young mans voice, he was speaking agitatedly to someone I couldn't hear, maybe he was on the phone. Moving quietly, I slip closer to where the voice is coming from. It's probably none of my business, but... It could be important, plus I'm just nosy. Besides, who else hangs out in junkyards besides homeless people, or sketchy ass punks? Both of which describe me perfectly.

 

“....told you, not yet! Okay? I don't control when I get the dreams, and I don't get to control how specific they are. I know there are going to be two potential assets in town some time this month, that's all I've got right now.” His voice sounds deferential, but annoyed. I can hear rustling, as he moves around in a fairly regular pattern, he's probably pacing. “No.... No... Yes. I'll know who they are if I meet them.” His breathing becomes more erratic as the conversation continues, he sounds pretty high strung at the moment. “Kate marsh? Kate Fucking Marsh are you serious? That bitch is definitely not one of the assets. Because we've met, and I'd Know. No! No... look, I just don't want to fuck up again like with Rachel.... ye..” His voice trails away to a murmur as I assume he walks away from my hiding spot. This is the second time I've heard the name Rachel recently, maybe it's not a coincidence. I begin to move, I need to get closer if I'm going to hear what's going on. I'm more focused on trying to find my mystery talker, than where I'm stepping, which turns out, is a really stupid thing to do. I step down on an empty bottle, which slides out from underneath me, causing me to fall backwards. I fall into the wire spool I'm using as a table which sends it, and everything on it into the wall with a loud crash. This predictably alerts my unknown visitor.

 

“Okay whoever the fuck you are get out here now!” I jump up as I hear him running towards my little shelter. I briefly consider just making a run for it, but he's getting close fast. “I mean it fucker! Get out here now! If I have to find your ass you're f-” Time winds backwards around me. It's really cool to watch, as the junk on the table all settles back into place before the spool itself does the same. I watch the bottle I slipped on bounce, and roll backwards to where it had been. I wind back until my head hurts. It feels like I got further back than I was able to last time I tried, so maybe it is like building up some kind of muscle, or maybe a tolerance?

 

“...No! No... look, I just don't want to fuck up again like with Rachel.... ye..” His voice trails away to a murmur as he walks away from my hiding spot. I carefully step around the bottle this time as I change my position to try and better hear what he's saying. “...out of stuff right no-” I rewind back a bit more to see if I can get the entire conversation. “...yes, he was fucking pissed. No, I don't think so, but he'll be really pissed if we catch police attention.” I can hear him pacing around some more in silence. Finally he let's out an aggravated growl. “Fine... but I'm out of stuff right now, so you'll have to wait till next week. Because that's when Frank comes back with more product.” he let's out a long suffering sigh. “I'll text him, maybe an offer of double the usual rate will get him here faster, but I can't make any promises.” There's a long period of silence, before I finally hear him again. He sounds more like he's on the verge of tears this time, than he did before. “Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck...” he let's out a hysterical sounding laugh. “He thinks he can just tell me what to do because my father trusts his perverted ass? Fuck him! Nobody tells me what to do! I'll fucking show them soon... they need me, and I won't be helping them,. I'm holding the fucking cards now!” I can hear him stomping away from me laughing, and I consider moving again to try and stay close enough to hear him until I hear a car door slam. He peels out with a screech, and I listen as the sound of his engine gets fainter, till it disappears completely.

 

It's off to Chloe's early now. I really do need that shower, and I should probably tell her all about this little incident. Maybe she knows who Kate Marsh is, and I don't know... I mean do we keep an eye on her, or do we leave it be? This might not be any of our business honestly, it does sound pretty fucking ominous, but I was only getting one half of the conversation. I'll just see what Chloe things about it, and we can make a plan, or not, from there. I grab my pre-rolled morning joint, light it up, and head for my jeep. I unzip my window, and then pull out of the junkyard heading for Chloe's place.

 

Pulling up to the Prices, I zip up my window, and shut off the engine. Collecting all the things I'll need for a shower, I step out and close the door behind me. I survey the neighborhood for a few moments, letting nostalgia wash over me, before I head for the house. I should just go up and knock on the door, should, but I don't. Hoisting myself up onto the fence, and balance there precariously as I reach up to pull myself onto the roof. I crawl towards the window and peek inside. The sun is just about up now, and I can see Chloe's still sleeping form on the bed. With a grin, I check to see if the windows locked, it's not. Poor naive Chloe, leaving her window unlocked when Spider Max is loose on the city. Maybe I should pick a villain instead given the context... Maybe another time. I carefully jimmy the window open, and slip inside.

 

I stand over Chloe's bed quietly looking down at her. She looks so peaceful, so serene, and beautiful. I could be mature about this and let her sleep, or at least stop standing over her like some kind of creep. Who am I kidding? No I really can't just be mature for once. Bunching myself up to pounce, I spring forward to sprawl on top of my sleeping target. “Batten down the hatches, arm the cannons! We be under attack!” I thrash around lightly, while Chloe's, scared out of dream land, screams go from confused, to angry, to playful. Shes laughing as much as she's yelling as she tries to shove me off of her, and the bed. “Get off of me you stupid pirate dork!” I fall to the side, and roll off of her onto my back laughing merrily. I look over at her, and can see the glint of mischief in her eyes before she rolls herself on top of me. “Revenge!” she cries as she slips her hands into my Jacket, and begins to tickle my sides. Unfortunately I am very ticklish, and Chloe remembers this fact. Conscious control over my body slips, I become capable of nothing but squirming, and giggling like crazy. My vision narrows, and all I can see is Chloe looming over me, smiling and care free.

 

She continues tickling me for what seems like forever, until she finally stops to let me catch my breath. “You ready to surrender Lubber?” she grins down at me, and I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips. “Mercy Captain, I surrender.” I gasp out at her still trying to find my breath. She narrows her eyes giving me a suspicious look, that quickly melts into a triumphant grin. “I'm glad you remember your station first mate Max.” She laughs, but makes no move to get off of me. I stare up at her, our eyes meeting, my mouth suddenly dry. I can see the future in her eyes. I wonder if she's going to kiss me, I definitely want her to kiss me. I lick my lips nervously, watching her eyes move to my mouth as I do. She bites her lip looking conflicted, confused. Suddenly she's pulling away, the spell broken, the moment gone. “So.. uh, why the early morning attack?” she laughs, it's a little nervous. I tamp down my disappointment, and put on a playful grin. “Well... I really needed a shower, and I overheard something this morning I thought might be connected to you being threatened at school, but then I saw you laying there helpless...” she hits me with a pillow and I laugh.

 

Pushing myself up, I pull of my jacket, and toss it on the desk. I retrieve the clothes I brought to change into, and motion Chloe along with me. She looks at me uncertainly, but follows along as I lead us into the bathroom. “So I woke up this morning on the ass end of night, to some fucker pacing around talking loudly into his phone.” I unlace and step out of my boots, before pulling my shirt over my head. I glance over at Chloe who quickly turns away her cheeks turning red. “Sorry..” I can't help the laugh that slips out at her reaction. I step into the shower, and slide the glass divider closed. I begin tossing my clothes over the top as I continue to undress. There's a mortified squeak, when my panties fly over the divider. I can just make out the distorted image of Chloe pulling them off her head through the glass. I cough to keep myself from cracking up, and then push on with my narrative. “So, anyway... I at least assumed it was his phone, but fuck.. I don't know. He was talking, and it sounded like just one side of a conversation. I couldn't see from where I was, and I didn't want to expose myself just to see.” I turn on the shower, and grit my teeth under the cold until it warms up. I raise my voice to be heard over the noise, as I begin to wash up. “He was talking about having dreams, and finding assets. It sounded like he meant people whenever he was talking about assets. He said there are going to be two potential assets in town this month, and he'd know if he met them... He also mentioned a Rachel, something to do with a fuck up, and something about a Kate Marsh. Oh! And a frank to get some stuff...”

 

“So wait.” Chloe interrupts my rather aimless recitation of what happened. “You could hear all this through the wall of the room you were sleeping in?” I pause a moment, frowning a bit. “Well yeah... I mean the walls have big ass holes in them so... it's really easy to hear outside.” There's a long silence before Chloe speaks up again, sounding a little miffed. “What?! Where are you staying that the walls have Holes in them?” Fuck, good one Caulfield, I was so intent on my story I forgot Chloe has no idea I'm staying in the junkyard. I could just rewind, and she'd never know... “Max? What's going on?” I sigh and decide on the truth, I can always rewind if she gets majorly offended or something. “Shit...I've been staying at the junkyard. I just didn't want to like be a burden on you or Joyce. I'm sure you want a little privacy and all that, and you know, I'd be an extra mouth to feed.” There's another long pause, and I'm just about to rewind when she starts speaking again. “Max...” Her tone is fondly exasperated, that's a good sign. “None of that matters, okay? Mom would be worried out of mind if she knew you were staying in the fucking junkyard, and so am I. I mean it sort of worked out this time, but I want you to come stay here, and mom would too. So we'll figure out the other stuff later. For now, you're moving in here.” I'm so touched, I feel like I might cry, so I take a deep breath to steady myself. “Damn Chloe, you're hot when you take charge.” I can hear her laughing softly over the sound of the falling water. “You're such a dork... now, go ahead and start over, and tell me Everything you over heard.” So I start over, and relate to her everything I can remember overhearing.

 

I feel so much better now that I've showered, a fresh clean Max is a mostly happy Max. Breakfast also helps make for a happy Max, and while this morning it's just cold cereal it's still good. I've had worse meals before, besides this cereal makes me nostalgic. I used to eat it all the time as a kid. Chloe snaps her fingers in front of my face, I've spaced out on her. “Sorry... Um... So do you think Chatty McAngerissues was Nathan Prescott? Or maybe they're both involved in whatever is going on here? Or is it really just a coincidence?” Chloe shakes her head, as she chews a mouthful of cereal thoughtfully. “I don't know. I'd need to hear his voice to maybe be able to tell you. A picture or a description and I could tell for sure.” I shake my head. “Yeah I didn't really think that far ahead. I could have taken a picture and rewound, or at least set my phone to record.” Chloe grins at me, and shrugs. “You need to start thinking with portals.” I jab my spoon in her direction playfully. “Isn't that what you do? Make portals or something? All I've got is a cosmic undo button.” Fuck, that's true, I can go back and undo just about anything. I could make a move on Chloe right now and then undo it so it doesn't ruin our friendship. I stare at Chloe long enough for her to get curious. She tilts her head, brows furrowed a bit. “Earth to Max... Why are you staring at me like that?” I shake my head. I shouldn't do it, it wouldn't be fair to her. “Nothing.. just wondering what to do about Kate Marsh.” Her face falls, and I regret not saying something playful, or flirty instead. I could still go back, and say something else, but it just feels wrong when it's Chloe. “We have time to figure that out I guess. He didn't sound too interested in helping whoever he was talking too, so we probably have about a week.” It doesn't sound as encouraging as I hoped it would, but she does look a little less worried. I'll take what I can get.

 

“Kate's a nice girl... We're not exactly friends, I'm not exactly friends with anyone, but she's always been nice to me. She's nice to everyone really, even though she gets picked on a lot. I'd just hate to see anything else happen to her.” Chloe looks like she might cry, or break something. I understand how she feels, I've been there plenty of times myself. I reach out and lace my fingers with her across the table. “We won't let anything happen to her then. We can do this, together.” That got me a smile, which I returned with interest. “We need to find more information...” Chloe slips her hand out of mine as she speaks, I miss it's presence. “Well... what about school records? I can pick locks... we can sneak in after dark or something.” She gives me an incredulous look. “School records?” I shrug one shoulder. “I don't know it might have useful information, and I mean Police records for like Rachel Amber would be better...” I frown mildly as I consider that. “I mean we might be able to do that, but school records will be easier... maybe as a practice run?” Now she's looking at me like she thinks I might have just lost my mind. “Max... that's...” I raise my index finger, and shake my head. “No, it's not so crazy. We have Powers Chloe, we can find a way to do this. The school records first though. If there's something there we can use instead, it'll be a lot easier to do and then we could just skip the police station.” Chloe frowns at me, and shakes her head. “ I don't know Max... both of those sound dangerous, we could get in a lot of trouble if we mess up, or our powers fail or something.” I frown back at her. “Come on Chloe we need to find some information, and I have no better ideas. I need you with me on this, I can't do this without my partner in crime. Please Chloe.” I give her a pleading look, and watch as her resolve crumbles. “Fine...” she sighs dropping her head down to the table. “Hella fucking yes!” I pump my fist. “This is going to be awesome! We'll go in tonight, and get our ninja on. Max and Chloe back in action!” She laughs, while shaking her head at me and rolling her eyes. “I thought we were already back in action.” Well that is true, my lips purse while I consider it. “Um... back in action-er? New and improved Max and Chloe now with extra action? “ I can't help but grin. “I better stop, this is heading for double entendre territory.” This earns a little blush from Chloe, and so I try to make it worse by waggling my eyebrows at her. Success!

 

“Come on Max, we need to go or I'll be late for class.” Chloe gets up from the table, and grabs my hand dragging me towards the door. “I bet you could stand to be late once in a while. Cut loose, do something “bad” for once in your life.” She frowns back at me still tugging me along with her. “I'm already planning on breaking and entering with you, I think that's bad enough.” “Touche” I quip giving her a Cheshire grin. My keys in hand I open the passenger side door, and hold it open for her. She gives me a funny look, but slips inside with a mumbled “Thank you.” I give her my best smile as I close the door behind her and walk around the front, where she can see me the whole time, to get to the driver's side door. It's incredibly satisfying to see that she does in fact watch me as I cross in front of the jeep. As I get in and start the ignition Chloe's giving me another funny look. She seems to just shake it off. “So I was thinking maybe I'll ask around, see if I can find anything out about Rachel. She knew a lot of people, so maybe someone will know something, and we can skip breaking into the school later...” I glance over at her briefly, and shrug my shoulders. “That's way less fun, but if you find out enough from her friends I guess we might be able to skip it. Still... we could get Nathan's files too by breaking in” Another look her way reveals her looking a bit worried. My hand leaves the wheel and finds hers. I give it a gentle squeeze, and send a smile her way. “It'll be fine Chloe we'll be together, and we have the power. We can do this, and no one will get into trouble... except maybe Nathan, or whoever it is who's being shady around here, or... something. Fuck I don't know, I got lost in there somewhere.” She laughs and gives my hand a squeeze back. “I'd still prefer not to push our luck... but, you're right we will be together.” There's a pause and then she speaks up softly to add, “You make me feel like I'm invincible.” Awww.. she's so sweet. I can't help but smile at her, even though I'm afraid it's bordering on goofy looking. “Alright Price enough of the mushy stuff.” I laugh, not letting go of her hand. “You should probably try and keep an eye on Kate whenever you can during school hours as well.” She nods, also not moving to let go of my hand either. “I was planning on it.”

 

I pull into the parking lot at Blackwell, and begrudgingly let go of Chloe's hand. We say our goodbyes, and she steps out looking back once as she heads for the main building. She's so cute. There's not much else for me to do right now but wait, either until she needs me to save the day, or she needs me to drive her home. We never gave much thought to what might happen if she had to call me in there, but I know I don't really care what the repercussions are. I'm going to be here for her if she needs me, and fuck anyone who has a problem with that.

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------- Chloe ------------------------------------------------------------

 

As I walk away from the Blackwell parking lot, I can't help but look back at Max. Something is different about her since she's come back, something besides the obvious I mean. There's something almost luminous that surrounds her, warm, and glowing. I'm almost certain this is new, but there is also a nagging feeling of familiarity, like it's always been there and a part of me has always known. Shaking these thoughts off I turn my attention towards the school building, and continue making my way towards it. This could be getting serious, or we could have this all wrong. There's so much we just don't know right now. Either way keeping an eye on Kate would be a good idea, just in case. I'm not sure what I'm going to do about the Rachel question though. I haven't exactly been a social butterfly in my time here, and I'm not sure who I can talk to. It seems like just about everyone knew Rachel, she was friends with just about everyone. She drifted easily between cliques, and back again. Nobody seemed to take any issue with it either, not even groups who were openly antagonistic towards each other. High school politics are ridiculous, but usually pretty predictable. Rachel was an outlier, an anomaly.

 

The fascination everyone seems to have for Rachel Amber is understandable. I mean she is... was? We don't know anything yet... is beautiful, mysterious, and she seemed to be able to be everything to everyone. That always struck me as suspicious, but I didn't really know her, so I don't know what, if anything she was hiding. It went both ways, she didn't really pay much attention to me, and I don't really blame her. Who would be interested in quiet, aloof Chloe? Well besides Max... but that's probably just because of our shared history. If Max and I had only just met, she wouldn't look at me twice, I'm sure. That thought sends a lance of ice through my heart, and I pause confused by the strength of my negative reaction to what is probably the truth. It's probably our shared history, I never really had closure, never really managed to quite let go, and now she's back so I don't have to.

 

Rachel was part of the Vortex club I believe, so I could ask members about her. I'll have to be careful since Nathan is a member as well, and Victoria. I doubt she'd be forth coming if I asked her anything, and it'd most certainly get back to Nathan if I did ask her. They are really close, maybe dating? I'm honestly not sure, and I never really cared before. Still don't actually. There's a bunch of the football dudebros that are in the club as well, but I doubt I could approach them and learn anything of interest. Dana Ward is a member, and even though she's a cheerleader she's always been fairly friendly to everyone, I could try her. Maybe her friend Juliet Watson might know something too, she's in the club as well and she's a reporter for the school newspaper. I'm not sure she'd be as willing to talk as Dana though... I should probably at least try, and maybe Dana will help me out with Juliet if I ask nicely. The problem is we don't have any classes together, not that there'd be a lot of time to talk in class, but it makes it more likely I'll have to catch one or both of them at lunch. Spending time tracking them down at lunch means no time time with Max. I consider just leaving it alone, and spending my lunch with Max, but if we're going to figure this out, I should text her and let her know I'll be busy. I wouldn't want her to worry about me.

 

Me: hve 2 skip lnch wit U

Mad Max: Wut?! Lame! Y?

Me: need 2 chat up dana + juliet

Mad Max: IC how you roll

Mad Max: gimme deets of UR 3some ltr ;)

Me: Grss! NO EMOJI!

Mad Max: <3 sry nt sry :p :p :p

Me: NO EMOJI!!

Mad Max: Fne! good lck wit UR quest XOMAXO

 

Max is completely insane! I couldn't help but laugh, even if she was sending me emojis. I'm going to miss her at lunch today. Hopefully this will all turn out to be nothing, and we can just go back to hanging out and having fun. Okay so maybe that isn't exactly practical either, there are concerns like my education, her education or whatever Max plans to do with herself... basically I have concerns about our futures. We'll probably be separated again once I get into college, which goes back to me wanting to slack off more to spend time with her while I still can. Thoughts like these leave me feeling really sad, I mean I just got her back, and we're most likely not going to get much more time together after high school ends. I should talk to her about this, maybe we can think of something, or at least maybe we can make the most of our summer together. Would it be weird to drag her along to where ever I end up? If they have a community college there, maybe she could get her GED, and go there. Maybe we could both work part time or something and share an apartment. Or maybe she'll just get a full time job... This is probably stupid, I doubt she'll want to come with me. I'm glad it's time for class, I won't have time to dwell on any of this for a while.

 

Between classes I spot Kate in the halls, and decide to head over to speak to her. I am so not used to this, usually I just keep my head down, and go about my day. She's got a bemused expression on her face when she realizes I'm approaching her specifically, but she doesn't look put off or annoyed so that's probably a good start. She looks up at me and smiles when I stop, and I smile back awkwardly. “Um Hey Kate.” She still looks rather bemused, but her smile brightens a bit. “Hey Chloe, is everything okay? You look like you have something on your mind...” This is not only uncomfortable for me, I hadn't really thought out what I was going to say. I shift awkwardly form foot to foot for a moment before I can find the words I'm looking for. “This might sound crazy, but I was actually wondering if You were okay? I mean nothing weird has happened lately, or no one's been bothering you uh... differently than normal?” She frowns mildly as her smile fades away, and she shakes her head. “No... Why are you asking?” I reach up to rub the back of my neck self-consciously. “Okay so again this might sound weird, but... My friend overheard some guy talking about you. She was kinda light on details, but she said he sounded hella sketchy, and I just thought... I don't know maybe one of the vortex jerks were planning to prank you or.. something.” I finish lamely, as my eyes find my feet, and examine them carefully. They're very interesting right now, plus they're not giving anyone vague warnings out of the blue. I peek back up at her to find her still looking fairly confused, but she smiles at me. “Thank you, I'll try to be careful.” Smiling back I nod agreeably. “Thank you... I mean for listening. I know it sounds...” I twirl my finger up next to my ear indicating insanity, to which she laughs and shakes her head. “No, I feel blessed that you cared enough to bother, most people wouldn't have, especially since the warning was kinda vague.”

 

I'm not sure why I was so set on being alone anymore. Kate seems really nice, sure the religious thing can be a little off putting but she's not aggressive with it. We could easily have been friends if I hadn't been sulking over Max all those years. I give her a smile, and I'm about to suggest maybe we try and spend a little more time together when I'm interrupted by the sound of Nathan Prescott yelling down the hall. “Price!” I probably went pale, and I definitely winced when I heard him. My phone is in my hands quickly so I can fire off an emergency text to Max. I turn then to see him bearing down on me quickly. There's no way Max can get here in time, not when he's so close. There's not much he can do though right? We're in a public space, that should afford me some protection, probably.

 

The sound of boots running on the tile flooring tears my attention away from Nathan. It's Max. I have no idea how she got here so fast, but her lip looks like it's been split, and she looks more than a little pissed. I forget sometimes lately just how small Max is, even with the extra muscle, but even so she wastes no time and simple punches Nathan in the kidney hard. He cries out surprised and in pain, and she hits him in the same spot again with amazing precision. He falls to the floor and she gives him a kick for good measure. I stand watching stunned, but before I can move to pull her off of him she's disengaged and taken my hand. She looks me over carefully, checking me for injury I suppose. She takes another moment to look Kate up and down, and gives her a roguish grin. Kate blushes softly, causing my stomach to drop. I'm not given the time to examine this, as Max is already pulling me away from the scene. “Chloe, where's your next class?” I blink a few times barely registering the question. I point to a doorway a little further down the hall with my free hand, still feeling overwhelmed by all of this. She pushes me through the doorway, not ungently, but with haste. “I gotta go before the authority figures show up. Catch you later.” she gives me a wink, and runs off down the hall. I simply make my way to my seat, and settle down. I've never been in a fight before. Does this count as having been in a fight? Max was so intense back there, it was kind of scary. Everything has been so crazy these past couple of days, I really wish things would calm down so I can breathe. Even just for a moment. Maybe if I can just focus on my classwork, I can pretend everything is normal for a while. So that's just what I do.

 

It turns out I don't have to go looking for Dana and Juliet at lunch. Juliet finds me first, and motions me over to sit with them. I settle down at their table, and nod personably at both of them. “Hey Dana, Hey Juliet.” I keep my head titled down, as I begin to unpack my lunch. “Um... I'm glad you wanted to talk to me, I kinda wanted to ask you guys about something too.” They look at each other then back to me curiously. Dana speaks up first. “What did you want to ask us about?” Juliet lifts a brow at me, and I hunker down in my seat a little further. “Uh... well I just, um... You're both in the Vortex club, so I wanted to know if um... I know I don't really know anyone that well, or anything but I mean... Has Nathan been weird lately? Um twitchy, aggressive... has he threatened you, or any-anyone else?” Dana shakes her head. “No... nothing like that. I mean Nathan can be a real asshole, so I tend to avoid him, but he really brings the party you know?” Juliet nods along slowly. “Yeah he's really high strung, but It's because his dad rides him so hard. Something about the Prescott legacy or something stupid like that. He's not exactly forth coming, and I'm with Dana, I mostly avoid him.” Juliet takes the opportunity to steer the conversation to her own ends. “Is that what happened today? Has Nathan been threatening you, and who was that girl? She kinda just came out of nowhere to defend you.” I freeze for a moment, and then slowly nod. “Uh... yeah he has been. I really don't know why. We never hand any contact before really.” Juliet nods understandingly and places her hand on mine. I think she's trying to seem sympathetic. “And that girl who went all Alpha on him for you? I've never seen her before, she obviously doesn't go here.” I feel my cheeks heating up just thinking about Max rushing to my rescue earlier, and I fidget in my seat uncomfortably. It feels weird to be asked about Max like this. Still if I play along maybe they'll answer my questions about Rachel next. “That's Max... She was my best friend when we were kids.” I offer her a small shrug. “She moved away to Seattle five years ago, and now she's back.” A small smile spreads across my face, and I shrug again. “She's been bringing me to school ,and just hanging out in case... She's really very sweet, I mean she had a hard time in Seattle so she's gotten kinda... rough, but she's got a good heart. She means well, and I guess she's just very protective.” I find myself shrugging yet again, if I keep this up my shoulders might just fall off. Dana and Juliet share a look, and then turn back to me. Dana's got her brow perked skeptically, and Juliet's got a knowing smirk. Dana speaks up. “Come on Chloe, protective doesn't cover it. That girl obviously has it for you _Hard_.” My head is shaking before I'm even conscious of it. “No way! Max isn't....” My brows furrow a bit as I consider what I was about to say. “ I well... I guess actually she is into girls.” She is, and she maybe meant it when she was joking with me, maybe she was really flirting, and I Liked it. Fuck am I gay? “I don't... know. I mean she's playful, but I'm not sure. We were always super close before, but that doesn't necessarily mean she's interested in me at all now that we're older.” They both give me pitying looks, but I'm not wrong about this am I? It'd be stupid to assume she actually interested, even if I was sure I was too. She Just came back, of Course I'm excited. Shit! I need to get my head back on the objective. “Um... moving on though, there was just one more thing...” They give me a flat look, but keep silent. I take this as permission to keep going. “Rachel Amber... um... Nathan kinda mentioned her when he was threatening me, did you guys know her? Do you have any idea what happened to her?” They look at each other confused, and then back to me. Dana speaks up first. “Rachel was... really cool. She got along with everyone, so yeah of course we knew her. She was in the club and everything. She could really let loose and party, but she was also a good student, had a lot of school spirit.” she shrugs, and looks over at Juliet. Juliet looks at me and nods. “Yeah she got along well with everyone... I mean she was kind of hard to pin down as a person, and well, I have it from a very reliable source she was sleeping with the Photography teacher Mr. Jefferson. She was complicated I guess, or maybe just closed off. Nathan seemed to be pretty taken with her, but a lot of people were, so that never really seemed strange. We don't know where she went though. I mean it's not outside the realm of possibility that she just ran away. It's no secret she wanted out of here. We always just kind of hoped we'd see her pop up one day in an ad or on T.V. or something like that. What did Nathan say about her anyway?” Juliet looks like she's burning to know the story, and Dana just looks worried. I shake my head. “It's probably nothing.. he just said the same thing would happen to me as what happened to Rachel if I didn't get out of Arcadia Bay.” Dana still looks worried, but Juliet looks interested, and she confirms it as she speaks up. “Well it is certainly compelling, but vague. Let me know if he says anything else potentially more incriminating?” I can't help but laugh, she such a reporter. “Sure, I'll try to keep you informed. I hope though that today will be the end of it.” The bell rings signaling the end of lunch period, and so we all say our goodbyes, and head back to our scheduled classes.

 

As my calculus class drags on, my mind wanders idly to the events that have been going on the past few days, and to Max. A lot of it is Max actually. I mean it's been Max a lot lately, but it's different now that Dana and Juliet suggested she might have a thing for me. That couldn't be true, I mean it just couldn't right? Max is just so... fierce now, and I'm just plain old me. But what if she really was, would I even want that. Honestly I really kinda do now that I'm actually thinking about it, but on the other hand I don't want to risk our friendship either. I'm broken from my reverie, by the sound of my name being called over the loud-speaker. Great... I'm being called to the principal's office. I gather up my things, and slip out of the room to go as bidden.

 

I'm immediately let into principal Wells office, where I find him waiting, his back to the door as he looks out the window. Kate Marsh is there as well already seated in front of Wells' large desk. I settle into the second seat, and look over at Kate curiously, before Wells turns around to face us both. “Ah... Ms. Price, I'm so glad you could join us.” he settles into his chair and looks across his desk at the both of us. “I was hoping you could shed some light on a potential altercation that took place in the halls today.” he folds his hands in front of him, and waits. “I'm not sure what you mean...” I pipe up nervously. Her arches an eyebrow at me. “Is that so Ms. Price? Nothing about a Verbal confrontation between you and Nathan Prescott? Nothing about a strange girl who doesn't attend this school assaulting him in these very halls?” Fuck. I shake my head. “Uh... No sir, I mean Nathan did yell my name, but he tripped, and fell, and I didn't want to stick around to find out why he was looking for me.” He eyes me skeptically, and turns his attention to Kate. “Is that what happened Ms. Marsh? Did Nathan Trip and fall all on his own?” she wilts under his glare. “I um... I'm not...” she looks over at me, and nods once. “I'm not sure I saw what happened exactly... but he did Yell Chloe's name, and then I did see him on the floor.” Principal Wells frowns at the both of us. “Are you Sure that's what happened? That, that's all you know? You're both here on scholarship, and this kind of thing could threaten that...” Kate seems to get even smaller, but I just frown, crossing my arms. He finally sighs, and waves us off. “Fine, fine, Mr. Prescott wasn't very forthcoming either. It's just my job as principal to make sure everyone is safe. Just be careful girls.” I give Kate a grateful smile as we head out of the office, and she gives me an uncertain one back. At least she's not too mad that she had to lie for me, or for Max anyway. I slip back into class and end up going back to my daydreams.

 

The last bell finally rings, I've been going stir crazy in there today, and I jump up and head out as quickly as I can manage. I rush towards the parking lot and search out Max's jeep, making a beeline as soon as I catch sight of it. I peek inside to find Max napping her feet up on the dashboard. Quietly, I open the passenger side door, slip inside, and slam the door loudly behind me. Max doesn't even react. I frown at this leaning in close, and reaching up to poke her cheek gently. I don't get that far as suddenly Max grabs my sides yelling at the top of her lungs, “Boo-yah!” and starts laughing. I frown at her, trying to look annoyed. “You're an asshole.” She smirks at me, and shakes her head. “Aw... are you mad I did to you what you were trying to do to me?” My laughter slips out in my voice. “Yes, I am highly offended you turned my own prank around on me.” this just makes her laugh even harder. She's got a beautiful laugh. I shake my head. “Um... though I got called down to the principal's office today.” Her eyes go wide and she sets her feet on the floor, sitting up straight. “Holy shit! What'd you do? Please tell me you did something awesome like write “Fuck off!” in big letters on the bathroom wall or something.” I roll my eyes at her and shake my head. “No, I got called down to principal Wells' office because You kicked Nathan's ass.” She looks away from me, ashamed of herself. “Fuck... sorry, I didn't mean to get you into trouble, I just I got carried away I guess.” I shake my head. “Yeah well nobody involved me, Kate or even Nathan were willing to corroborate the story, so we only kinda got a warning.” She turns back to me and grins. “Good, I'm glad, because really Fuck That guy! If he tries to go at you again I'll probably do the same thing... just maybe try to be less visible or some shit.” she shrugs, and leans back in her seat. “So anyhow... what about that threesome?” she waggles her eyebrows at me suggestively. My cheeks burn, and I look away. “Come on Max, be serious... and... nothing useful really. Nathan did know Rachel... a lot of people liked her, no one seems to know what happened to her.” I shrug, letting out a defeated spy. “I guess we're stuck with your plan.” She grins at me and holds out her fist to be bumped. I do so, but grudgingly. “Fuck yes, this is going to be hella fun. Max and Chloe kicking it Ninja style!” I laugh shaking my head. “You're such a dork sometimes.” She shrugs at me, and puts her hands behind her head. “Yeah, but you love me for it.” Yeah, I'm starting to think I kinda do. “Yeah sure Max, whatever you say...” She sticks her tongue out at me and laughs. “Fine, sure, live in denial Price. Maybe we should go back to yours so we can prepare, and maybe grab some dinner before we get our ninja on? Does that sound good?” I nod once, and put my seat belt on. “Sounds like a plan Max. Let's go.”  
  


 


	4. The gayest ninjas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally take investigative matters into thier own hands, and try to find some clues. But with their personal lives wieghin on thier minds, will they find anything?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dinner was amazing, Joyce is a fantastic cook. We were laying on Chloe's bed digesting, and just killing time. Joyce would have to be in bed before we slipped out, and it really should be full dark before we go anyway. “Ugh... I ate so much.” I groan softly as I turn my head to grin at Chloe. She gives me an incredulous look that only barely replaces the worry she's been showing since we came up here to wait. She shakes her head at me. “I have no idea how you can eat like that at a time like this. What we're going to do is illegal Max. We could get into so much trouble...” She hadn't really eaten much at dinner, but her mask didn't really break till we were alone, so Joyce wasn't suspicious, just a little concerned about Chloe's health. I frown at her and shake my head. “Dude, chill. It'll be fine, I promise we won't get caught. We've got the power Chloe... plus I've done stuff like this before. I'm kind of a pro.” I take her hand, and squeeze it, but look away from her. I mean fuck her if she judges me for doing what I had to do, but I mean I don't want to See her judging me either. I don't really mean that, except the not wanting to see her judgment, I all kinds of mean that. She squeezes my hand, pulling my attention back to her. “Max... I... I don't know what you had to go through, what you needed to do, but I didn't go through that. I'm not tough like you, or skilled, or confident...” My body twists violently till I'm facing her completely, and she turns as well, though more sedately. “Chloe, you were So fierce when we were growing up. I know that's still in there.” I reach up and poke her gently in the middle of her chest. “You just need to dig down deep, and let your inner punk out to play. Take some chances.. go wild! Get out of your rut, and just live.” She frowns at me, pulling into herself meekly. “Oh yeah sure... and how am I supposed to do that? It's not that easy for me you know...” Our fingers twine together, and I give her hand a reassuring squeeze. “You just have to start letting go, maybe start small like... I dare you to kiss me.” Wait... did I just fucking say that out loud? Chloe looks at me in shock. Her mouth hangs open adorably. “You heard me, I double dare you. Kiss me Chloe.” I have officially lost my fucking mind. There's no way she's going to go for it, and a good chance she's going to freak out. I've pushed way too... My mind goes completely blank as she surges forward, and our lips meet. Shock leaves me wide eyed and stiff. My lack of response causes her resolve to start to waver, but before she can pull back, I squeeze her hand, and press back in. In for a penny, in for the whole enchilada, or something like that. She gasps softly into my lips, and I take the opportunity presented to gently tease her with my tongue. I'm surprised for the second time in so many minutes when instead of shying away she takes my lead instead. Our tongues dance together gently, and I'm taken by just how good she is at this, how magical this all feels. Unthreading our fingers, and dealing with the sudden loneliness that engenders, I slip my hand over her hip, and around her back. Pressing in till there's no space left between us, I hold her there gently as our tongues continue their playful dance. This is perfect. Every little thing is perfect, the world is amazing right now. I could live in this moment forever. I guess it really wouldn't be a moment anymore if I did though. It's still tempting...

 

Chloe eventually breaks away leaning her head back, and staring me in the eye through her eyelashes. Her breath comes in short huffs, and her cheeks are flushed adorably. Her lips are still slightly parted, she just looks amazing. I kinda want to rewind and do that a million more times, but that doesn't seem fair to Chloe. I stare back at her through half lidded eyes for a time, before I take a breath to speak. “That was hardcore Chloe...” her name slips out breathy and full of need, like a prayer for water. Fuck, it was only a dare Max, just because she did it, doesn't mean she wasn't just trying to prove you wrong. I need to do some damage control. I clear my throat. “I mean, I totally knew you were a bad ass underneath that shy hipster mask. I guess all those Blackwell bros are out of luck.” I put on a playful smirk I'm definitely not really feeling. “But maybe the those Blackwell ladies should watch out now? Chloe Price is on the prowl?” She stares at me looking a little confused for a few moments before she breaks out in a fit of laughter. “ What the hell are you talking about Max? You are such a dork...” Mission accomplished I guess, I feel more like I kinda lost out on something here though. She looks a little panicked, and then self-conscious as I pull away, and sit up. “Seriously though Chloe, are you ready for this? We need to do Something, or we're not going to find out anything, but we can probably wait a day or two if you want...” She shakes her head negatively. “No... You're right we need to do something, and your next plan is even crazier, so maybe if we do this we won't have to go that far. I'm nervous, but you're right as long as we're together we can do this.” Fuck, I'm blushing a little. “Max....” I flash her a smile, and stand up, speaking to keep her from saying whatever she's about to say. I'm too afraid to hear it, good or bad. “We should probably get ready to go. Dress darkly, but not in all black, and make sure it looks casual enough not to be taken as out of place if we're seen anytime before, or after we get in there.” She looks at me for what feels like an eternity, her lip caught between her teeth. She finally sighs, and nods, looking just a little bit disappointed. “Alright, I bow to your superior knowledge of “criminal undertakings”.” The finger quotes, and eye roll stings a little, but I totally deserve it. Why do I have to be such an awkward tool? Chloe gathers some clothing, and heads out to the bathroom to change, leaving me the privacy of her room to do the same.

 

With the jeep parked safely down the road, we hoof it the rest of the way to Blackwell. It will be more difficult to make a quick escape if we need to, but the vehicle won't draw any attention like it could in the parking lot. I take Chloe by the hand, and we climb the steps up onto the campus proper. We slip slowly, and quietly around the fountain towards the main entrance. Too much of my attention is being taken up by Chloe's hand in mine. I know this, intellectually, but I can't seem to focus on what I should be doing. All I can think about is what happened earlier. “Hey! What're you kids doing out here?!” I start at the sudden intrusion into my trip down memory lane. There was a guard coming around from behind a tree, just as we stepped out from behind one of those pretentious billboards that they have set up all over the place. I don't even really think about it, I just react, and begin to rewind.

 

Something is wrong. Time is moving backwards like it should, but it feels like someone's pouring hot lead directly into my brain. Focusing on Chloe's hand in mine is the only thing that keeps me from prematurely letting time flow normally again. Wait... Chloe's hand in mine? I peek back at her to find her staring, open mouthed, at the world reversing around us. Well, at least I know I can keep someone from being effected by touching them. I finally stop reversing time with a gasp, and Chloe's able to pull me back behind a billboard to wait for the guard to pass while I recover. She fusses over me silently as we wait, and I do my best to offer her a reassuring smile. It's weak, but it's passable, as her fussing comes to a stop, and she just mouths “Wow.” at me. I try to keep to a whisper as I respond. “Let's keep that for emergency use only too. That Really hurt....” I chew my lip nervously for a moment. “Also... if you taking me with you was anything like that, I'm sorry I even suggested it, even if it's good thing we found out. I mean I already was before, that it hurt you I mean, just... even more so now that I have my own example of just how badly that hurts?” I should just not talk ever, that was lame, and stupid, and makes me sound callous about how she felt before. I really just want her to know how much I care, even if I keep fucking everything up. She looks at me like she thinks I'm an idiot. To be fair, I think I'm an idiot right now too. Her look slowly morphs into one of concern. “Are you okay? Thinking clearly, vision clear? You sound a little confused...” I shake my head. “ No, sorry, I'm fine, it just caught me a little off-guard.” I peek carefully around both sides of the billboard to make sure the guard is out of sight, before beckoning Chloe on. “Come on, let's see if we can get in there before another guard heads our way.”

 

We slip towards the main entrance quickly, and quietly. I kneel down in front of the lock, and pull out my tools. “Would you keep a look out for us Chloe? I'm going to be pretty distracted. Just make sure I know someone's coming and I can just rewind so we can try again.” I wait a moment for her to acknowledge my question with a response of some kind. It never comes. A frown forms on my face as I turn to check on Chloe, only to find she's not there. Panicking seems to be the only course of action I can manage, so, I do that, and frantically begin looking around my immediate vicinity to try and see where she might have gone. The sound of the door opening behind my draws my attention, and I whirl around ready to rewind, or kick some ass, but I'm greeted by none other than Chloe herself. “Huh? How...”I can feel myself deflating as she smirks at me. “I've been inside the school before, I just teleported in. I've also been to the principal's office, I can just teleport in there as well.” I can feel myself deflate even further, as my cheeks attempt to catch fire with my embarrassment. “Oh, yeah. Right. That...makes a lot of sense.” Her smirk intensifies, and she turns beckoning me inside after her. I trudge along behind her, my head hung in shame.

 

Not only was that an embarrassing oversight on my part, but now I also don't get to show off my sweet lock-picking skills to Chloe. With this in mind, it occurs to me just how badly I fucked up earlier tonight. If I could figure out how to go back that far, I'd definitely take the opportunity to do so. I just have to make sure that if I get another chance, this time I really take it. No wussing out, no excuses, no panicking, just go for it. She chose to kiss me, and it wasn't some chaste little thing. Even if I was able to convince myself it didn't necessarily mean anything before, it had to mean something right? Fuck, I don't know, I have so much self-doubt about this one. I can't deny what I want anymore though, that self-delusion is well and truly shattered. I shouldn't have just pushed her away like that, blown her off? I'm not even sure how to categorize what I did, just that it was the wrong thing. I just hope that Chloe is actually into me, really forgiving, and gives me another opening. “Max!” a harsh whisper pulls me from my thoughts. I blink at Chloe for a moment, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry... I just spaced out a little.” She looks at me concerned, but the tension breaks as she starts laughing fondly. “Same old Max Caulfield...” Laughter bubbles up out of me as well, and I shake my head. “Yeah I suppose that much hasn't changed.” Chloe takes my hand, and begins to gently guide us towards principal Wells office.

 

I'm back in control of myself by the time we get to the office door. A quick look around reveals a bunch of keys on the wall, and maybe a chance to keep Chloe from pushing herself too hard tonight. “Hey Chloe... There are some keys over there. What do you say we save the magic tricks for later?” She tilts her head at me curiously, her brows furrowing. “Max... are you suggesting we do a sensible thing instead of the super cool flashy thing?” I stick my tongue out and she laughs at me. “Whatever, I was just trying to save you a potential headache later... I know I get them if I rewind a lot. Or a nose bleed.” She looks at me tenderly, and shakes her head. “It does hurt if I do it a lot, but I'm good right now Max, I promise.” My lips purse, and I shrug. “Alright, well if you're sure you're good...” She nods, and does her thing. It's really weird to watch it from the outside. It's like she suddenly just gets folded sideways into thin air. The door swings open moments later, and she gestures me in grandly. “Welcome to my parlor...” I smirk at her as I pass. “Am I the fly in this scenario? Are you going to... Eat me up?” I accentuate my phrasing with a waggle of my eyebrows. Chloe giggles, her cheeks coloring a little bit. Score! “Shut up and start searching.. this was your idea after all.” My smirk grows to a grin. “Oooh bossy... I like it.” Her cheeks color more deeply, shaking her head as she makes her way towards principal Wells' desk. “You're impossible.” I shrug nonchalantly, “It's a gift.” and start looking around the room.

 

There's a little desk set up against the wall, with some files on it, so I home in on those first. The files in question turn out to be Chloe and Kate's records. I have to check these out, I'm pretty sure it's part of the bestfriend code, or something else that excuses my nosiness. Kate's file mentions some concerns over bullying, but doesn't mention any major incidents. She's a model student, her grades are good, it's very boring. Chloe's file is pretty much more of the same. All A's, very few absences, and no disciplinary notes. There is a note from a couple of her teachers expressing concern over how withdrawn she seems to be in school. It notes she doesn't speak up, or seem to engage much with other students unless she's forced to in class. Oh Chloe, it hurts me to think my being gone had anything to do with this, or that I couldn't be here when William passed. I'll get you out of that shell of yours, I promise. I peek back over at where Chloe sits in the principals chair. She catches me looking, and grins at me. “Dude this chair is Sooo comfy.” I can't help but laugh, and shake my head. “I've got your file over here... Verrrry interesting.” I give her a wink, and a grin, as I hold the folder up. “Yeah right...” she laughs shaking her head. “I bet all it says is that I'm a good student.” Turning my eyes down to the folder, I lean my nose in real close, and squint while pretending to read. “It says here, that you are a Super Nerd, and you totally need to loosen up and break some rules.” She laughs rolling her eyes. “And what do you call what we're doing right now? Hmm?” She perks a brow at me, and I laugh holding up the file in surrender. “Touche.” Placing the files back down on the table, I begin looking around the room again, searching for more files. Pausing, I pull out my phone, to snap a picture of Chloe looking intensely at the computer screen as she attempts to access the files stored digitally. She looks up at me questioningly, and I shrug my shoulders. “You looked like you were in the zone, I thought it looked cu-...photo-worthy.” I snap another one of her sitting there behind the desk looking at me. “I took that one because now you look like a bond villain at your evil desk, in your evil lair. I mean come on? Who even has a bronze bird on their desk outside of a movie?” I gesture to the object in question on the desk, laughing merrily. Chloe joins in my mirth, and shrugs. “I don't know... rich people I guess.” I shrug right back at her and return to my search.”I guess so.”

 

“Oh, score!” A fancy ass bottle of scotch, unopened, and waiting for me, is my next discovery. Holding it up to Chloe I grin at her. “It's the good stuff too.” Chloe frowns at me, and shakes her head. “We don't want anyone to know we were here. You can't take that.” It's my turn to frown, and I shake my head. “No one will know We were here, just that Someone was, And if he drinks enough to hide booze at work, he might even think he drank it himself anyway.” Chloe doesn't look convinced. “Max... I just really don't think it's a good idea.” I roll my eyes. “Dude, what's he going to do? Call the police because someone stole his work booze? Besides even if he notices it's gone, there's no way anyone would suspect you, let alone connect it to you.” She chews her lip nervously, and sighs. “Alright, you're right.. it's fine.” I pump my fist. “Yes! We are going to have so much fun...” She wrinkles her nose. “I don't think I'll be having any fun with that.” I grin back at her. “ I was talking to the bottle. Me, and it, we're going to have a blast. You're invited though anyway, if you want.” She snorts, rolling her eyes. “Pass.” I shrug, and slip the bottle into my jacket. “More for me then.” The search continues quietly from there.

 

Lot's of paper files here, more than I expected really, but they're helpful. Or they would be if I could find one that had anything to do with anyone we want information on. Finally! Rachel Amber in file form. I look through the file carefully, but there's really not much here. She was a pretty good student, her teachers seem to think she was amazing or some shit. There's a note about her missing persons case being suspended until more information surfaces. In other words a big fat nothing. I groan annoyed, and put the file away. “Nothing useful in Rachel's file... unless you count the fact that all of her teachers spoke so highly of her that she was probably fucking every single one of them.” Chloe wrinkles her nose at me. “Gross...Though Juliet did say she was sleeping with the photography professor...” she shrugs mildly, and shakes her head. “That's probably not a clue though.” A sigh escapes my lips, and I nod my agreement. “Yeah, probably not. I still need to find Nathan's file though.” She nods at me, and we both go back to our searches.

 

Finally Nathan's file reveals itself, or well I dig it out of the cabinet it's tucked away in. This guy really needs to think about a new organizational system or something. Who am I to talk really? My system is throw whatever it is somewhere nearby, and try to remember approximately where I tossed it when I need it later. The file is unfortunately extremely disappointing considering how long I spent looking for it. I guess not that long really, but it's still disappointing. There's not much in it. It's spotless. Decent grades, no disciplinary notes, nothing. “Fuck! This is bullshit! There's no way this is the real file. There's nothing here. You said this dude was like a bully and shit right?” Chloe looks away from the monitor, and nods at me. “Not exactly... more like a major asshole, with a major chip on his shoulder. I mean he's made trouble in his classes before, like Major trouble, but he wasn't punished as far as I could tell. I didn't really pay much attention to him or anyone really, till recently, so I'm not sure the full extent of it.” I frown, and put the file away. “Fuck, that's messed up. So, did you find anything yet?” She nods, and turns back to the computer screen. “Yeah... I found the files we want, I think. Want to come over and look with me?” Smiling, I cross the room to brace my hand on the desk, and lean in over her shoulder. “What do you have for me oh mistress of technology?” Chloe laughs softly, and begins opening up a few files. She points out things on the screen clicking through various files slowly. “Dude look at this... Threatening e-mails from Mr. Prescott. Notes on secret probation... All his real behavioral problems, and psych notes. Holy shit!” I nod, reading along. “Yeah this is really fucked up. What's that one?” I point out what looks like picture file, and Chloe opens it up. It's creepy as fuck, like eyes staring at you from the darkness. “Dude what's up with this fucked up picture... Is that a titles up there, or just a sentence? “There's a storm coming.”? What's that even mean?” I frown, looking over at Chloe. “Look closer it's even freakier. That's not just scribbled in darkness. It says “Rachel in the Dark Room” over, and over again.” Chloe says turning her head, and meeting my eyes. We share a worried look, before I speak up. “That looks like a fucking connection to me. I'm not sure what it means exactly... but they were definitely connected somehow.” I frown at the screen, and shake my head. “Is there anything else? It's a clue of sorts, but it's not really much to go on. We should definitely consider his threat more seriously now though.” Chloe looks a little overwhelmed by all of this, but she nods at me. “Yeah... we should take this seriously, and yeah.. this is all I could find on Nathan.”

 

I begin opening up the drawers of the desk, poking around in the contents curiously, and causing Chloe to give me a questioning look. “One last look around to make sure we didn't miss anything before we get the fuck out of here.” I reply, without looking away from my task. Chloe sighs, but she doesn't really sound too annoyed, and she doesn't say anything. My snooping totally pays off when I find a ratty envelope full of cash. Jack pot! “Holy shit Chloe look at this.” I hold the envelope up, waving it around. “Super sketchy envelope labeled... “Handicap Fund” Yeah right.” I begin to count up the bills inside, all hundreds. “Dude this is like ten grand! Holy fuck... We should totally take this. There's No way this isn't bribe money.” Chloe gives me a look, something like worry, mixed with disappointment. That really kinda hurts. “Max... I don't think that's a good idea, and what if it really Is the handicap fund? Wouldn't you feel like shit taking it?” She's not wrong, I would feel shitty taking it if it really was the handicap fund, but... I shake my head at her. “There's no way this is for anyone but the principal's scotch fund, or whatever. Seriously! Just think of what we could do with this... We could blow town, go on a road trip... Weed, booze... we could get matching tats!” I can't help the way I dance excitedly. “We could throw in some nerdy shit for you... maybe a strip club.” I waggle my eyebrows, and watch as Chloe's cheeks turn red. “I'm just kidding...” I pause to consider the idea for a moment.”Probably kidding...but, maybe.” Chloe shakes her head. “Max...” I shake my head and interrupt whatever she was going to say. “Come on.. don't get all moral on me now...” I sigh starting to deflate. “I could give it to Joyce instead. Like rent or some shit... you know, help out. I mean her and William were practically my parents too...” Shifting from foot to foot, I turn my head away, looking back at Chloe through the corner of my eye. Chloe frowns, and shakes her head looking more resolute. “Dad would be so disappointed if we took that money... and I'm pretty sure your parents would too. We should leave it.” It feels like she just punched me in the heart. “Fuck you! That was a really low fucking blow Price.” I jam the money back into the drawer, because I'm so very grown up. I just can't handle myself right now. I can't handle the hurt, the memories, so instead I just get mad. It's easier, even though I know it's not helpful. I'll probably end up pushing Chloe away someday if I don't stop it.“Let's get the fuck out of here already.” I turn and stomp towards the door. Good job Max, way to suck it up, and be mature...

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------- Chloe ----------------------------------------------------------

 

We exit the main building of Blackwell Academy fairly quickly. Max was upset, and incautious, but we seem to be lucky, not a guard in sight. I know she's been through a lot, and I know she's hurting still, but the way she went off on me hurts. It's really not fair that she takes it out on me like that. As much as I want to be though, I'm not mad. I just wish there was something I could do to help. I can see the tension melting out of her as we walk, so maybe she just needed some time to process. She stops dead suddenly in front of the pool building, and turns to me with a huge mischievous grin. Or maybe she needed time to repress. “So... even though you didn't let me take that money, this was still a win for us right? So we totally deserve a little reward...right?” Her grin somehow gets even bigger, and she jerks her thumb towards the building. “Let's go check out the pool. It'll be awesome!” Looking around nervously, I bite my lip. “I don't know Max... I mean what about security? Couldn't we just go to the beach or something?” Her face falls, and she starts to pull in on herself a little. “It's gonna be cold as fuck out there... I mean it was a stupid idea anyway let's just.. go.” Her disappointment cuts me like a knife. I bite my lip, and reach out to grab her hand. “Wait... I mean I want to, I just... wouldn't it be more fun to like go find that secluded spot we used to bury our treasure at when we were kids, and build a fire, or something?” I watch a slow grin spread across her face, her eyes lighting up from within. “Hella fucking yes! Dude, that'll be awesome. Sand, the surf, moonlight on the water, and a fucking bonfire? Chloe you're a genius!” Her actions earlier left me unsure exactly what it is she wants out of... us, but seeing her smile like that leaves me absolutely certain what it is I want. I'm in so much trouble if she's not serious. She begins to drag me by the hand, in a hurry to make it back to her car. “We need to make a quick stop first... I know just where we can get a shit-ton of wood.” Working to match our paces, I move up beside her and look over at her curiously. She's starting to look ashamed of something. She huffs out a breath, and looks over at me for a moment.”Also I'm sorry for being a douche. I... It doesn't make it right, but I never really learned any healthy coping mechanisms. I shouldn't have freaked out on you for... for doing the right thing.” She rushes through her little speech, and turns her eyes ahead. I can see her peeking at me from the corner of her eyes nervously from time to time. “I have no idea what you're talking about... all that happened was we were total ninjas, and then you asked me to go swimming with you.” She squeezes my hand, smiling gratefully. “Then let's get out asses to the junkyard, there are pallets we gotta break up so they fit in the jeep.”

 

Breaking pallets actually didn't take as long as I thought it would, though I'll probably be sore tomorrow. I watch Max dig out a little pit in the sand, and ring it with rocks we collected for that very reason. She looks back at me, and gives me a wink before she starts arranging bits of pallet, drift wood, and branches we found while combing the surrounding area, and woods for rocks. She pulls a bottle of lighter fluid out of her jeep, and begins to apply it liberally to our soon to be fire. Curiosity gets the better of me, and I just have to ask. “Why do you keep a bottle of lighter fluid in your car?” She looks back at me, before heading over to set the can down. “You never know when you might need help starting a fire.” My eyes go wide at the implications of that, and she laughs. “No... not like that. I mean I was living the free life for a while. Sometimes it gets really fucking cold out, so... a little lighter fluid here and there was a good investment.” she shrugs nonchalantly, before heading back over to the little fire pit. She crumples up a bit of newspaper loosely, and lights a corner of it with her lighter. Max carefully slides the burning paper in at the base of the little woodpile she built. She steps back quickly, and we both watch it roar to life. I don't know much about building fires, but I suspect Max doesn't either, and I doubt this would have caught if she hadn't used an accelerant. Still she got the fire going, and it's starting to get nice and toasty over here.

 

Max smiles over at me, and drops her jacket on the ground to sit on. She begins to tug her boots off, and then peels her socks away afterwards. It's when she goes for her shirt that I look away. I can hear her laughing, probably at my expense. “Come on nerd... get out of those clothes, and let's go get wet. Splish splash!” Hearing her take off towards the water, I look up to watch her go. My cheeks begin to burn when I notice she's not wearing anything at all right now. Max is completely naked right now, and she doesn't seem to care at all. I just have no idea how she could be so wild, and carefree like this. She's just so different from how she used to be, from how I am now. “Get you ass over here Chloe! Don't force me to come back over and drag you in!” she yells back at me, in a playfully threatening tone, not that I don't believe that she'll deliver. Standing I begin to shed my clothing quickly, pausing a moment to look out at Max already in the surf. She's very obviously specifically not watching me right now, and it's pretty cute actually. I reach back to unhook my bra, but, I'm too timid, I can't quite make myself do it. If our lives had gone different ways, maybe I'd be the one willing to run naked into the surf right now, but they didn't and I'm not that girl anymore, if I ever really was quite that bold. Still having Max around makes me feel braver than I have in a long time. I give up on skinny dipping, and make a mad dash towards the water. I'm not willing to tempt Max into coming after me, as oddly fun as that prospect sounds.

 

It's cold! Oh dog it's cold! I gasp and heave for breath as I barrel into the frigid water. Max moves in quickly, and begins to circle me lazily. “Careful now... these are shark infested waters. Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun dun...” She laughs continuing to circle me. I splash water at her, eliciting a surprised shriek. “Oh come on, you're so obvious... besides as I recall you were the who was always freaked out by that movie.” She reaches up placing her hands on my shoulders,“Facts won't save you now Price!” and jumps, while pushing downward on me. She dunks me. I come back up as quickly as I can, gasping and sputtering. Oh, it's definitely time for a little revenge. I cast about wildly looking for her, and when I spot her I send as much water as I can muster in her direction, as fast as possible. She shrieks, backing away, and sending some water ineffectually back in my direction. “I could just rewind a totally dominate right now!” she calls at me, still trying to avoid my assault. “You're such a cheater!” I yell back in response. She laughs, and slowly comes to a stop. “I believe the term you're looking for is winner.” I send a couple of vindictive splashes her way before I too let the game end. We move in close to each other, and our eyes meet. “Chloe... our time together, it's been...” she exhales softly, a wistful, wanting sound. “It's been amazing. I feel like I actually know what I'm doing for the first time since... I don't, it's been so long.” Her eyes slide timidly away from mine, never for long, but no longer lingering either. My mouth feels dry all of a sudden, and I take a deep breath. “Max, I... I know what you mean. I haven't felt this brave in years, I feel like I can do anything, as long as you're with me.” Her eyes lock onto mine again, an intense look in them. “Forever.” Is all she says, but she speaks with such certainty that I can't help but believe her. It's my turn to look away now, suddenly very nervous about what she means. I have to ask her about earlier tonight, I can't just let that go. “Max...” She doesn't let me finish. “Chloe.. when I, dared you to kiss me earlier... Did you kiss me because you wanted to, or because I challenged you?” I want to laugh so badly right now, in relief, at the ridiculousness of the whole thing, at myself, and her, and our completely stupid insecurities about each other. “No Max... I mean yes. Yes! I wanted to, I mean... ugh... I've been freaking out wondering what that meant to you. If it was just m-” She interrupts me for the second time, but I really don't mind this one. She throws her arms around my neck, and hops to get her legs hooked around my waist. Our lips meet for the second time today, and it's just as electric as the first time. I can feel it spreading through my body, and finally pooling in my center. I could do this for the rest of my life. I let my lips part invitingly, and Max doesn't hesitate. Our tongues meet once again, and continue their playful little dance from earlier. My arms slide around her middle, and press her tightly to me, every little bit of space feels like miles. I can feel her heart pounding inside her chest, or maybe it's mine. It's definitely racing like crazy right now. It feels like she might be slipping a little, so I slide my hands down to add some support under her butt. That's when I'm reminded that she's completely naked, and go stiff. She pulls back slowly, her breathing a little ragged, and looks at through half lidded eyes. “Something wrong Chloe?” her words come out breathy, and soft, and I am so tempted to just say no, and kiss her again. Unfortunately I'm too embarrassed, I can't quite forget the fact that her bare ass is currently resting in my hands. “Uh... Max, you're um... Naked.” Her cheeks flush, and she laughs awkwardly. “Oh.. right, yeah I am.” She carefully disentangles herself from me, and backs up. I miss the feeling of her against me, and her warmth. It's suddenly feeling very cold out here again. I wrap my arms tightly around myself, and she does the same. “Okay, so yeah I'm starting freeze my ass off now. Maybe we should get to shore?” she gestures back to the beach, where our clothes, and a fire await.

 

Max takes my hand, and laces her fingers with mine as we head back to the fire pit. I settle close to the fire to dry, careful to keep my back on Max, as she puts more wood on to build up the flame. Shivering, my arms wrap around my middle unconsciously as I try and warm myself. A sudden weight on my shoulders pulls my attention up, as Max gently wraps me in her jacket. It's heavy, and warm, and smells like Max, as I cuddle into it soaking up the warmth. I smile gratefully up at Max, as she settles herself down with her bottle of ill gotten scotch. She offers me the bottle first, and I wrinkle my nose shaking my head. “You're adorable...” she laughs softly, and takes a swig, before setting the bottle down between us. My hand snakes out of the jacket, and across the sand to gently make contact with Max's. My fingers trace slow, random patterns across her knuckles, as I work up the courage to speak. “So...um... What does this make us now?” She looks over at me her brow perked a little, and she shrugs. “I don't know...No, I mean...” she frowns, and takes a deep breath. It looks like she's searching for the right words before she speaks again. “It's whatever you want it to be Chloe. We'll take this at your pace, whatever you're comfortable with. If you just want to...” she lifts her free hand and holds it palm up as if holding, or measuring the weight of something, her lips pursed. “I don't know.. just mess around a little to.. see, we can do that, or I mean if you want we can pile in the jeep right now and head for the state line to elope or some shit. I'll marry the shit out of you Price.” She laughs softly, but she looks a little anxious, like maybe she's worried she actually means that, or maybe just worried I'll believe she means it and freak out. Still thinking about a serious relationship with Max, I have butterflies now. I entwine our fingers together, and squeeze gently. “Max, I don't just want a casual thing... but You don't need to force yourself to do anything you're not comfortable with either. If you're not into relationships or... whatever, then maybe we can figure something out.” She releases a breath neither of us seemed to realize she had been holding, and she shakes her head. “Chloe... I don't want to be casual, not with you. You're way to important to me for that. If we're going to do this, I want to do it right. You're my best friend.” she shrugs one shoulder, her voice hitching a little. “Fuck, I'm getting all mushy...” she reaches up her free hand wiping aggressively at her face. “Max, it's...” She shakes her head cutting me off. “Chloe, It's okay... I know I disappeared on you one day, not my fault, but I did, and I know you didn't spend five years doing everything you could to get back here, to find you again. So we're going at whatever your pace is, because I know it's probably crazy, but I'm already there.” My heart thumps in my chest, and I can't decide if it's because what she said made me feel good, or scared. On one hand, she's only been back for about a week, and not even quite that. On the other... I'm feeling like maybe I've had feelings for her since I was a kid too. At what point are feelings obsession? Do I even care about the distinction? Max is nervously trying not to look like she's watching me, I don't honestly believe she'd ever hurt me on purpose. To be fair, I never really stopped wondering what happened to her either, never stopped thinking about her, is that obsessive? I turn my head, and look over at Max, really look at her. In this moment I realize I don't care about any of that, I just want her in my life, so I tug her towards me gently my decision made. “How do you feel about skipping the awkward first date stuff, and move right into girlfriend territory?” She smiles relieved as she slides over towards me. “I think that sounds just about right. We had a long time together to build a foundation, develop feelings. So we took a little break in the middle... we're together now, and it still works, even if we're a little reversed.” she laughs, and slides her hand under her jacket to wrap her arm around my waist. Her head lays gently on my shoulder, and I lean my head against hers. We stare out at waves as they kiss the sand, and just exist together in this moment.

 

We don't completely disengage from each other all the way home. We hold hands on the car ride, and, she wraps an arm around my waist, and I wrap mine around her shoulders, when we get out to walk to my door. Hand in hand we make our way quietly up the stairs and to my door. She stops in the doorway there, and pulls me in for a kiss. She doesn't let it linger quite so long as I'd like, but it's soft, and sweet, and magical. She shuffles her feet nervously for a moment, and takes a deep breath. “I guess I should go start sleeping on the couch now... considering...” I frown at her and tug her into my room with me. “Nuh-uh... you're not getting away that easily Caulfield.” I stick my tongue out at her, and she laughs softly. “There's no reason for you to go downstairs, unless you don't believe you can control yourself?” I perk a brow at her, more mockingly than anything. She smirks at me, and shrugs.”Well... you Are pretty hard to resist, but I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to.” I grin, and pull her in for another quick kiss. “Then I see no reason we can't continue to share the bed.” She gives me another quick peck, and nods. We release each other to prepare for bed. I head for the bathroom to brush my teeth, and leave her to change first, then we switch. I crawl into bed, and get comfortable to wait.

 

“I should probably get my own toothbrush since I'm staying here regularly now... That way you don't have to share yours anymore.” she says as she walks back in and closes the door. I look up at her curiously for a moment, and shrug. “I don't care if you keep using mine, it's no big deal.” She shrugs, and climbs into bed. I turn to face her, and she turns in response. Our hands come together like they're magnetized, and we both shuffle closer almost in unison. We lean in towards each other till our foreheads touch, and we gaze through the darkness into each others eyes. “Max... I'm really glad you came back.” She lets out a soft breath, and leans in till our lips touch. “Me too..” she whispers against my lips punctuating how much she means it, with a kiss. She continues to place soft kisses on my lips, until I finally fall asleep.

 


	5. The Mystery file

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Max and Chloe cuteness, along with a mystery file that shows up in Max's jeep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sunlight streaming in through the windows, slowly pulls me from dreamland. With a yawn, and a bleary look around, the previous evenings activities slowly work their way through the haze of sleep. I smile, and look back to find Chloe still curled up in bad next to me. Always remember this moment Max, I tell myself as I reach over to grab my phone. I load the picture app, and take a shot of Chloe's sleeping form. She so cute when she's sleeping. I adjust the angle, and lean back a bit till we both appear in the shot, and take a second one. Looking over the pictures, I notice in the second one, Chloe's actually wide awake, and making bunny ears behind my head. I look back at her, and see she's laying there with her eyes closed, so I lean down really close to her ear to whisper. “Faaaaaaaaaaker...” She erupts in a fit of giggles, and turns her face to mine. “I don't know what you're talking about, I just woke up.” I capture her lips with my own, and kiss her sweetly. “Mhmmm...” I hum into her lips, before pulling back. “Sure you did.” she laughs again, and I let myself flop down on top of her. “Let's never leave this bed. I'm hella comfortable right now.” She laughs, and struggles around trying to dislodge me. “We can't... Mom would eventually wonder what was up, and come ruin your stay in bed forever plan.” I roll off of her with an exaggerated sigh. “You're right, my plan is doomed to failure. Everything is ruined forever...” she laughs, and rolls over on top of me. She hangs above me looking down into my eyes, smiling. “I hope not everything forever...” she leans down and kisses me gently. I bring my hands up, running them slowly along her sides. “Okay, not Everything. This certainly hasn't been ruined.” I lean up to kiss her again, more deeply this time.

 

I start to tromp downstairs, my hair still wet, from my shower. I can here the shower starting up again as Chloe takes her turn. I know it's way too soon, and I just had one, but I really want nothing more than to turn around and sneak in to join her. I take a deep breath, and continue downstairs, I really don't want to fuck this up over an attack of hormones. It smells good downstairs, and I can hear Joyce in the kitchen. I smile as I walk up to the doorway and lean against it like I did that first morning. She looks over at me, her brow perking up curiously. “Well don't you just look like the cat who ate the canary.” Uh-oh, she sounds like she's on to me, but about what is the question. I give her my best innocent look, and shrug. “Well if that means I'm really happy I get to be here for when you're cooking breakfast, then I certainly do.” She laughs softly, and I'm not sure whether she bought it or not. “That was was smooth Max, I'll give you that.” She shakes her head still smiling amused. “I know you're a young woman now, and I'm not going to tell you when you can come and go, I just hope you're not getting into any trouble while you're out traipsing around at all hours of the night.” I do have the temerity to look ashamed of myself at her not unfounded accusation. “You uh... heard us go then, or did we wake you when we came back in?” She makes a fondly exasperated sound, and shakes her head. “Does it really matter?” I let out a sigh, and shake my head. “No, probably not. But I want you to know there was No trouble okay? I couldn't sleep, and Chloe was nice enough to keep me comp-” She holds up a hand to cut me off. “Max honey, I'm not accusing you of anything, and I'm not trying to stop you from living your life, I'm just worried is all. I don't like you sneaking out, without so much as a note, and I don't really appreciate Chloe picking up thoughtless habits.” That needles at me, and I can feel the frown forming. I kind of want to yell at her, I'm eighteen, I'm legally an adult, and I can go where I want. But this is Joyce, she's like my other Mom, and she's letting me live here, I really should try harder. “Max, I know you're a grown woman now, and I'm not trying to tie you down, and heaven knows I would Never try and keep you and Chloe apart. I just want to know you're safe. Would it be too much to ask you leave me a note next time?” I deflate, all the anger flooding out of me, and leaving behind more shame. I stare at my feet. “Yeah, no... I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Next time there will be a note for sure.” She sighs, and opens up her arms to me. “Come here Max... thank you for be willing to humor a silly, worried old lady.” I fall into her arms, and let her give me a tight mom hug. “You're not old Joyce, and you've got plenty of reason to be worried. I'm not exactly a good influence... Not that Chloe needs one. She so...” I shake my head. “...much better than me.” Joyce perks her eyebrow at me for a moment, and shakes her head. “Oh Max, I can't imagine what you've been through, but you're still you under there. You're a little rough maybe, but you're still a good person. Chloe and I are lucky to have you back in our lives.” She takes a deep breath and steps back making shooing motions at me. “Now go on, and sit down, breakfast will be ready soon.”

 

Chloe comes downstairs, and heads straight into the kitchen. I see her giving Joyce a good morning hug, before she heads my way, and settles down at the table next to me. She scoots her chair a little closer, and gives me a big smile. I can't help but grin back at her. I probably look like an idiot right now, but I don't even care a little. I slide my leg over a little until my foot touches hers, covertly making sure we remain in some kind of physical contact. It just feels so wrong, with space between us right now. Still I don't know how Chloe feels about public displays, or what she wants her mom to know, or if it's just way to early to be worrying about things like that. I want to get this right, we should actually probably talk about this. I snap to attention when Joyce clears her throat. She sitting across the table from me, and plates have been set in front of both me and Chloe. I can feel my cheeks starting to burn, as I realize I was completely spaced out staring at Chloe. Joyce is smirking at us, like she knows a secret, or like she knows we have one. “Is there something going on I should know about? You know girls... If there's ever anything you want to, tell me, or Talk to me about, I'm always willing listen. Good news, or bad... far be it from me to make judgments, I'm here for you.” Coughing softly I hunch down over my plate. “I'm... going to follow Chloe's lead on this one.” and I begin shoveling food in my mouth. I totally just threw her under the bus, but I have no idea what else I should have said, and I really am going to be following her lead on this. My fork clatters onto the plate, when Chloe's well aimed kick startles me. I look over at her, and shrug. She gives me a significant look, and I respond by looking back wide eyed, making a counter clockwise motion with my finger out of Joyce's sight, and hoping that it comes across as a “rewind” motion. Chloe sighs, and shakes her head. Joyce for her part, just looks amused by our little pantomime show. “Mom, it's... I'm not sure... I mean Max is...” she purses her lips, frowning mildly. “This is all really new for me, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say now.” She gives me the help me eyes, and I take a deep breath, and reach over to take her hand. “I care about Chloe very much Joyce.. and Um... so we're kind of giving this a...try. It's kinda new, I mean kinda not for me, exactly, but I mean we only really decided this last night so... new?” Chloe looks over at me confused. “Not new for you?” I give her back a half smile, and shrug one shoulder. “Not... really. I've kinda had a thing for you since we were little. I mean I didn't really expect it to... still be a thing since we had been apart for so long but...” I shrug my one shoulder again. “...here we are.” I lift her hand to my lips and kiss the back of it gently. She grins at me, her cheeks coloring softly. “That was so cheesy Max. When did you get so mushy?” I wrinkle my nose at her, and stick out my tongue. “Shut it Price, you know you like-” The sound of Joyce chuckling startles me back to reality, and I end up dropping Chloe's hand like it burned me. I forgot she's been here the whole time, watching us. She holds up her hands as Chloe, and I stare at her, bot of us wearing similar looks of embarrassment. “Don't let me interrupt. I've had my suspicions confirmed, and I'm glad to know I was right.” She smirks, as she stands. “Now, I doubt I need to tell you not to hurt each other, but if you do... there'll be hell to pay, excuse my french. Now I've got to get off to work, you girls have a good day.” she smooths her hands down her uniform, and heads towards the door. Chloe and I stare at each other for a moment, and start laughing.

 

“That, went better than I could have hoped.” I lace my fingers with Chloe's, and give her hand a little squeeze. “I know Joyce is really cool, but still, I wasn't sure...” Chloe laughs softly, and shrugs. “Yeah, Mom's really great.” she bites her lip uncertainly, as her eyes find our clasped hands, and examine them carefully. “So, does this mean you love me?” I stare at her dumbfounded for a moment. “Chloe I have Always loved you. Just... You know maybe not always in the same way... but..” I nod reluctantly. “I know it seems fast, but... It's been there for a long time for me. I'm not expecting anything from you, or anything... Really I didn't even want you to know yet... but, it slipped out, and I didn't take it back.” I shrug, looking everywhere but at Chloe. “I hope that doesn't freak you out.” Chloe takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly. “It doesn't exactly... I'm more freaked out by how I feel right now. I'm starting to realize maybe that I've felt the same way about you for a long time too, and I had no idea what it meant. I feel good, I do, excited, happy.. but also scared. It's intense, and it's scary... does that make sense?” I nod, and squeeze her hand. “ Yeah, It makes perfect sense. I'm right there with you. I'm always nervous something's going to go wrong, or I'm going to fuck up...I mean it's not exactly the same, I just mean I understand how all that happiness can come with fear, and you know, when I first started really examining my sexuality, I was scared by how I felt too. It was intense... and it felt good, but it was scary.” I give her hand another squeeze. “I'm here for you, with you. If you need support, or to talk, or anything... even if it's to complain about how much of a bitch I am, I'm here.” Chloe laughs, and it floods me with a sense of relief that breaks the growing sense of anxiety that was building in my chest since this conversation started. “Max, you're not a bitch... despite the look, you're actually really sweet.” I put on a mock offended face, and stare at her. “How dare you! I'm the Queen badass bitch, and I have no idea where you've gotten this idea that I'm all sweet and shit.” I pull her in towards me, leaning in to meet her half way. I wouldn't want to cause her to fall off her chair, and ruin the moment. Our lips meet, and like always it's perfect. Her lips are soft, and sweet, and she responds so readily, like we were always meant to do this. Hell maybe we were, maybe soulmates isn't just a mushy pile of bullshit. Her tongue brushes my lips, and I part them for her readily, my train of thought completely lost in her boldness. She kisses me with an intensity I didn't realize was humanly possible. When she finally pulls away I'm left breathless. “Wowser...” is all I can huff out. She starts laughing at my eloquence, and after a moment I get caught up in her joy, and join in too.

 

Hand in hand, Chloe and I make our way out of the house, and down the walk to where I have my Jeep parked. I release Chloe's hand reluctantly to head around to the drivers side, where so asshole has slit open my window. “Fuck! Goddamn hick-ass prick bastards!” Chloe comes running around the vehicle, worried. “What is it? What happened?” I shake my head, and sigh. “ Sorry... Some Asshole slit open my window. Probably stole my radio, and my stash... I guess it's a good thing I'm not living out of this thing anymore, or I could have lost a lot more.” I sigh again, and Chloe gives me a wry smile as she wraps me up in a hug. I want to continue to be mad, and I kinda am, but the hugging definitely makes it difficult to keep a rage going. I pull away slowly. “Come on, let's asses the damage, and get you off to school.” I get up on my toes, and press a quick kiss to Chloe's lips. Her cheeks flush softly, and she looks around nervously. “Sorry... Not trying to out you to the neighborhood or anything.” I pull my door open, to find, my stereo still in place. The confusion I'm feeling is evident on my face, and I climb into the jeep to check the back seat. I pull back the blanket I'm using to keep my booze out of sight, and I find it all there too. My frown deepens, as I take that in, and I go to check the glove compartment. My stash is still intact, a little low, but that's all on me. “What the fuck... Everything is still here. Did some little punk bitch just slash my window and run?” Chloe opens the passengers side, and peeks in. Her eyes zero in on something, and she points towards my side. “What's that under your seat?” My eyes go wide. “Dude did someone put a fucking bomb in my car or some shit?” Chloe stares at me like I'm an idiot, and I begin to blush under her gaze. I certainly feel like one now. “No.. it look like a file.” I give her a confused look. “You know, like a paper file.” I shrug, and reach down feeling around under my seat for the file in question. It's a thick brown file folder that I pull out. There's a post-it stuck to the front that reads: “To: Dyke1 and Dyke2 this might be helpful to you.” Fuck you too mystery vandal. I rip the post-it off the front of the file and crumple it up. Tossing it behind me, I flip it off for good measure, and Chloe's starting to look at me like she's regretting that she ever let me kiss her. I smile sheepishly at her and shrug. “Dude is a prick, even if they might actually be trying to help. Plus they called you a dyke... rude.” Her cheeks flush a little, but she laughs. “So what is it?” I shrug a again, and open up the file. It appears to be the police file for the Rachel Amber case. My eyebrows try and touch my hairline. “Holy fuck dude! This is the fucking Rachel Amber file...the Police one!” Surprise is written all over Chloe's face as she leans closer to look at the file in question. “Did our mysterious helper leave their name? How did they even get this? Is it even the real thing?” I shake my head, sifting through all her questions. “Um... no they didn't, and I really don't know about the other two. Still since all we really have amounts to only about jack, and squat, it probably couldn't make anything worse.” Chloe frowns at me, and shakes her head. “ I don't know about this Max, we should be careful... this could be a wild goose chase or something.” Nodding my agreement, I put the file on the back seat. “Yeah maybe, but we shouldn't just dismiss it out of hand either. I'll look it over while you're in class, and we can decide what to do later. I mean come on, even if it's a false lead.. we have Powers Chloe, we have a major advantage.” She nods slowly, not seeming completely convinced. “Yeah... I guess so. Still... I mean who knows we're doing this, and How do they know?” I chew my lip, my brows furrowing in consternation. “That's... a good question. Maybe Junkyard phone guy? He said some weird stuff about dreams... like maybe he's some kind of psychic or something? I mean he sounded a little unhinged, and wrapped up in whatever is going on, but... I mean it sounded kinda like he wasn't too happy being a pawn in whatever it is either.” Chloe shrugs, and I give her a shrug in return. “I agree we should be careful though.” Chloe smiles at me, looking a little relieved, like she thought maybe I'd suggest something crazy. I mean I probably will, just not yet. Not till I have more information to form a crazy plan around. I lean over and kiss her on the cheek. “Buckle up... Let's get you to school.”

 

_________________________________

 

Blackwell's parking lot is about as crowded as usual, which is to say it's really not too bad. Chloe hops out of the jeep, and starts towards the main campus, while I settle in to wait here in case she needs me. I watch her walking away, and she occasionally looks back at me as she goes. I give her a really goofy grin each time. I can't help it, I'm insanely happy right now. She really not far away yet, when I notice a tall blonde heading her way with determination. I don't like the aggressive way she's carrying herself, so I get out of the Jeep, and start to head over. She reaches Chloe long before I can, and I can see them speaking, I can't quite hear what it's about but it looks like the prissy bitch is pissed about something. Her hand suddenly comes up, and she slaps Chloe across the face. I take off running now, and don't even try to find out what's going on. I just slam right into her bodily, sending her to the ground. She lets out an ear-splitting shriek, and tries to get back to her feet. Stepping forward a bit, I place my boot on her hand, and press down. Not too hard, but enough to keep her pinned to the ground. “Get off of me you bitch!” she screams up at me from her place on the ground. Chloe places her hand on my shoulder gently to get my attention. “Max... we're drawing a crowd.” I frown looking around, at the students starting to gather around. I consider giving her a swift kick, but decide to take the highroad. I just rewind instead. Her hand suddenly comes up, and I'm there to grab it. “Don't you fucking touch her.” I hiss at her, as I interpose myself between the two of them. Miss Priss wears the shock of my appearance, mingled with a little bit of fear plain on her face, as I glare up at her. It doesn't last long though, she carefully schools her expression back into one of disinterested superiority as she switches her attention to back to Chloe. “I Knew she had something to do with you Price. So what now? You going have your little attack dog maul me like you had her do to Nathan? My frown deepens, as I stare up at her. “Fuck off... he attacked first. I just finished it before he could do anything to Chloe.” Her gaze shifts to me, and she sneers. “I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Price.” I grip her arm more tightly, and sneer right back at her. “ Well I'm talking to you, and your little boy-toy Nathan started that shit.” She turns her glare back over to Chloe. “Are you going to call your bitch off or what?” Chloe purses her lips, and sighs. “I don't control Max...” she spits at the other girl, then shifts her gaze to me. “but, you should probably let her go before we start drawing attention to ourselves.” I narrow my eyes up at the well groomed girl, and finally let go. “Yeah, sure, you make a good point.” I don't take my eyes off of her as I address Chloe. She begins rubbing her arm where I had grabbed her, and I smirk up at her. Chloe sighs softly. “Victoria... Look I'm sorry, Max is a little protective.” So Victoria is her name, it sounds about as pretentious as she looks. She spares a glance my way and sneers. “You need to keep her...” she jabs a finger in my direction aggressively. “Away from Nathan. He has enough problems without a couple of mangy dykes deciding to play pinata with the rich kid.” I place my two finger at the corners of my mouth, in a vee shape, and flick my tongue between them at Vicky. She wrinkles her nose.”Why are you even here? You don't go here.” Chloe let's out a long suffering sigh, and I stop immediately. I really should try to not make this worse. “She's here, because she's worried about me, she's been here to protect me. Nathan's been... I mean haven't you noticed anything lately? You're dating him or something like that right?” Victoria frowns, and shakes her head. “We're not dating, but he is my best friend.” I decide to push my way into the conversation here. “He's your best friend, so you'd do whatever it takes to protect him right? You came out here to confront Chloe, because you thought she was responsible, just like I've been coming here everyday and waiting around in the parking lot in case Chloe gets harassed again.” She narrows her eyes at me for a moment, and then slowly let's out a breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. “As loathe as I am to say it, you make a coherent point. For some random low-life... And...” she nods reluctantly. “I'll admit he's been a little, off lately. I just figured his father was getting on him again. Nate just wants to be a photographer, and his Father keeps going on about him embracing his destiny, or something, that basically just boils down into him trying to force Nate to be just like him.” Chloe nods, almost reaches out to Victoria, and then thinks better of it. “Look, I don't know what's going on, just... we don't want to fight.” I nod my agreement with Chloe. “Yeah, I mean despite my badass appearance, I'm a better lover than a fighter.” I give Chloe a wink, and she looks away her cheeks coloring lightly. Victoria makes a disgusted noise, and shakes her head. “Just stay away from Nathan, and I'll see what I can do about keeping him away from you.” and with that she turns and strides away from us, somehow making it all look very dignified. Chloe turns to me, and reaches out to take my hand. “Max... I appreciate that you stepped in, but... did you have to tease her quite so hard?” I frown mildly, and squeeze her hand. “I... well she's throwing around the word dyke like it's an insult, and that pisses me off. Plus she hit you, so I wasn't feeling too generous to begin with. She's lucky teasing is all she got.” She purses her lips at me for a moment, and nods. “It didn't get worse, and you did talk her down anyway... Which was awesome by the way.” I smirk up at her. “Are you really so surprised by my awesomeness?” She smirks right back down at me, and nods. “ I am, I had no idea you had it in you.” I laugh and give her a playful swat on the arm. “It's a good thing you're cute.” I get up on my toes to kiss her cheek gently. “Now go and get to class before you're late.” I give her cheek another quick kiss, and step back. She smiles at me brightly, and I feel a pang of loss already. “I'll see you later Max.” she turns and heads for the main building, while I wave after her. “I'll be here Chloe.” She looks back at me once, and smiles. “I'll always be here.” I add quietly to her retreating form.

 

With plenty of time to kill, I hop back into the jeep, and rummage around in the back seat to retrieve the police file. I figure I can try and be a little productive with my downtime, I mean it's not like I have anything else to do between now and lunch. Lunch time is more Chloe time. I can't help but smile at the thought, I miss her already. Is that weird? I shake off my thoughts, and crack open the file folder. There's the usual stuff, like on T.V. or whatever, like some pictures, and statements. The Officer in charge seems or seemed to have been a detective Madsen. There were some pictures alluding to a different investigation into a suspected Low Level drug dealer named Frank Bowers. Could that be the same Frank that junkyard dude mentioned? Looks like she was really close to this Bowers guy, if those pictures are anything to go by. Trouble with her drug dealer boyfriend maybe? But how would Nathan fit into that. Maybe she was dating Nathan, and was trading favors for drugs to Bowers. When Nathan found out he did something to her? I wonder if detective Madsen keeps anything else about this case at home with him. Might be worth looking into later. I set aside the pictures and start reading over the written statements attached to the file. Most of them say the same kinds of things. Rachel was very open about wanting to leave Arcadia Bay, that she wanted to head back to California, where she was from originally and try to make it as a model, or actress, or something. It's also commonly mentioned that she was was last seen at a Vortex club party, with Nathan Prescott. That definitely sounds suspicious, and it would seem like Madsen agreed. There are a bunch of co-ordinates attached to a file on Nathan's SUV. The make and model, the color, and the license plate number. That could come in handy. I set the file aside, and lean back in my seat. Maybe I should consider breaking into Nathan's dorm room to see if I can find a connection between him and Bowers. I wonder if daddy Prescott keeps a home around Arcadia Bay, and if Nathan stays in the dorms because they don't get along, or if all he has is offices or whatever around here. That might be good to try and find out too. A yawn escapes my lips and I check the clock. It's only been about an hour and a half. Maybe a nap would be good between now, and lunch. We were out pretty late the other night. I grin in spite of myself. It was a very good night, we had so much fun together. We laughed, and kissed, and now we're a thing. Me, and Chloe, Chloe, and me... and I need to stop this, I'm getting all mushy. If I'm not careful I'll be one half of those super cutesy couples you just want to strangle. I laugh softly to myself, and shake my head. No way am I letting that one happen. I look over and poke at the file one last time, to see if I can pull anything useful out of it. Finding nothing of use, or nothing I could think of as useful, I turn up sound on my phone, and settle back into my seat. I'll have Chloe look over it later, and see what she thinks. Until then, it's nap time. I close my eyes, and let my mind wander as I drift off.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------- Chloe ---------------------------------------------------------

 

After Victoria's little confrontation earlier, I'm hoping for a nice quiet school day. No more threats or weirdness, just me and my education. Still it's nice to know Max is out there ready to intervene at any moment if things do get crazy. They way she just seems to appear is hard to get used to. I know the time between her arriving, and her leaving is just gone, rewound away, but it's like she's the one who can teleport. Victoria didn't even react, and that's a little strange actually. I mean she might have been too focused on me to notice that Max hadn't just run up, but still, there might be something else going on there that we haven't figured out yet. Also, is it just Max, or would people not act like anything was strange if I just teleported away in front of them? If it is just Max, it could be some weird continuity thing I guess. I shake my head, trying to dispel the questions I may never have an answer to, well unless Max rewinds in front of people we know are paying attention to her, but that'd probably be a bad idea. Maybe I could try recording her on my phone or something... if we time it right. Ha! Time it right. Maybe we could get something on video, and maybe that would be an answer? Though a person filling in the blanks is not the same as a recording device that can only replay what it's seen... Gah! This is getting me nowhere, and if I don't pick up the pace I'll be late for class. I make my way briskly to my locker, and open it up to pull out the books I'll need for my morning classes. I pause a moment to look at the pictures I have taped up inside the door. Dad of course, an old picture of my cat bongo, and an old picture of Max, and I. Maybe I should get a new one to put up in here, maybe just her, or maybe even something couple-y. I can feel my cheeks starting to burn at the thought of doing something so prosaic. Still, she's become the background on my phone, and that's got to be at least as ordinary as a picture in my locker would be. I tuck the last book I'll need into the crook of my arm, and nearly drop them all when I close to the locker to reveal Dana standing there behind the formerly open door. As I try to get my heart rate to slow back down, Dana smiles brightly at me. “Hey Chloe! How're things?” I take a few deep breaths. With my heart still pounding I try to return her smile. I feel like it's a lot less perky than hers, and a lot more awkward, but it's there. “Hey Dana... and things are fine. Um... great actually.” a more natural smile crosses my face as I'm reminded of recent developments.”How're you?” Her smile brightens, which I didn't think was possible until just now. “I'm doing great myself, thank you you very much.” her eyes twinkle with a little mischief, and I brace for impact. “How's Max?” I can feel my cheeks flushing, as a goofy grin spreads across my face. I'm so obvious. “Uh... She's good too. Um... you were right, about her. We talked about it.” Smugness seeps into her smile, and she gestures to me to continue. “Annnnd? How'd that go?” A breathy laugh slips from my lips, and I shake my head. “I think you can probably tell how that went... but um... yeah. I guess we're kind of an item now.” Her smile widens into a grin. “Ha! I totally called it! Good for you, I'm glad you guys got that out in the open.” I laugh nervously and give her a half hearted shrug. “I don't know about out in the open...” She holds her hand up to stop me. “Everyone who saw knew something was up before you did... It's out in the open.” she offers me a sympathetic smile, and a shrug. “Sorry...” I nod slowly. “Yeah, no I guess I knew that already...” I sigh softly, and leans back against my locker. “Not much I can do now really. Dana looks a little guilty. “Well.... I guess I could keep your confirmation to myself. No one has to know anything concrete, though I can't promise I won't crack if Juliet grills me.” We share a laugh at that, and I shake my head. “No, it's okay. I guess there's no need to keep it a secret. I'm nervous, but... you I kind of want people to know too? You know?” I shrug, and push away from the wall. “Max is... great, and I'm proud that she wants to be with me of all people.” Dana shakes her head. “Don't sell yourself short. I mean she's clearly crazy about you, so...” she shrugs. “Though if you ever need help getting ready for like a date or something, It'd be totally fun to make you up. If you want to let me.” She shrugs again. “Think about it! I've gotta get to class though. We'll catch up later.” she waves as she heads off, and I wave back automatically. This is a little confusing, are we friends now? She's probably mostly just excited she's got some new gossip to share. I take a deep breath, and start towards my class. As I settle in and prepare my desk, I'm left hoping that not asking her to keep it to herself wasn't a mistake.

 

Kate catches up to me between classes, which was lucky for me, because I wanted to check up on her after the little incident with Nathan, and then principal Wells. She lied for me, or well she lied for Max, and I don't know how she feels about that. “Chloe, I just wanted to thank you again for, looking out for me. Nothing's happened, and it might not, but I still appreciate that you cared enough to warn me just in case.” she smiles up at me, and I can't help but smile back. She's such a little sweetheart. “I also wanted to let you know that there's a rumor going around about... you.” She shifts uncomfortably. “Everybody is talking about you, and that girl... um, the one who...” she lowers her already soft voice. I find myself leaning in just to hear her. “...beat up Nathan.” I nod along, letting her know I'm with her. “Max.” I supply helpfully. Her brows furrow just a little bit, and she shifts in place awkwardly. “Max...” she echoes. “Well, they've been saying that she's your... um, that you and her...” My cheeks catch fire, and I clear my throat. Dana certainly works fast. “Well, that's not exactly a rumor.” It's my turn to shift awkwardly. It occurs to me that this might put a damper on my ability to keep an eye on Kate, she's quite openly religious, and well this might not be okay with her. To be honest she really seems super nice, I wouldn't mind being her friend too. “O-Okay... well then I just thought you should know, but if it's true...” she bites her lip, falling silent. I'm starting to feel a little panicked. I wish I was the one who could turn back time. Thinking of Max makes me feel calmer, she's worth the scorn of a bunch of ignorant people, even Kate if she's one of them. “Do you want to... come with Stella, Alyssa and I to the Vortex club party this weekend? You could bring Max... if you want.” I blink a few times, surprised. There's a Vortex club party this weekend? “There's a Vortex club party this weekend?” I blurt out, looking around at the walls for the posters that always announce the next Vortex gathering. Kate giggles softly, and nods. “I saw Tailor putting up posters today. I guess it's a little last minute, but... I'm not a member of the club, so maybe just the open invitation was a last minute thing.” she shrugs. “You don't have to... Alyssa thought it might be good for me to, get out, and Stella's going to be working there, so.. we decided to go together.” I smile at her, and shake my head. “You don't have to explain, and I mean I've never been to one of these things before... so maybe it might be fun? I was never interested before. I guess I never had any friends to go with though. I'd have to ask Max if she wanted to go first... but, I mean if you guys want me to come along, I guess it wouldn't be so bad as long as you're there.” I shrug noncommittally. “Though things might get... interesting if we see Nathan, or Victoria there. Max has not made a good impression on either of them I don't believe. Victoria confronted me today, and Max came to my rescue again...” Kate's eyes get really big, and she brings her hand up to cover her mouth. “She didn't beat up Victoria too did she?” I can't help it, I laugh, and shake my head negatively. “No... I mean she wasn't exactly gentle with her, but the only attacks she made were verbal.” Kate let's out a breath, and nods. “Thank God. I mean Victoria is a b-... mean girl, but I'd be worried about you if I thought your fr-... girlfriend was violent.” I frown, and shake my head. “She's really not... not Much anyway. She gets really protective that's all, and well she's had kind of a rough life, but it's not like she's out of control, or has an explosive temper or anything. In fact the only time I've seen her get violent was when she thought I might get hurt...” I smile a little in spite of myself, and shrug. Kate nods, but doesn't look completely convinced. I purse my lips, frowning. I don't like her thinking Max is abusive or anything. “You'll get to meet her soon, you'll see. She's actually really sweet underneath the attitude. She's the most amazing person I've ever known.” Kate smile, and nods placatingly. “I'm sure she is, and I'm sure I'll like her too.” She shifts awkwardly for a moment. “But... if you ever do need someone to talk to about... anything, you can talk to me.” This is probably the best I'm going to get for now, so I nod. “And you know Kate... you can talk to me too, if you ever need to.” Kate gives me a big, blinding smile, and nods. “Of course Chloe. Now I better get to class. See you later.” I wave after her. “Bye Kate.”

 

I'm practically squirming out of my seat by the time lunch rolls around. The prospect of doing something even vaguely normal with Max has me excited to see her. Not that I wouldn't be anyway, I'm kidding myself if I even try to say otherwise, but I'm extra excited. Hurrying to my locker to drop my books off, I only barely notice how people are staring at me as I pass. Maybe it was a mistake to give Dana free reign with information about my personal life. Then again, maybe it was Victoria, or Nathan trying to get back at Max through me. It's not like I really care all that much, and Arcadia Bay is a small place, everyone was going to find out eventually. Our experience with Mom this morning would indicate we're far from subtle, but still all this attention feels weird. Passing through the halls, on my way out, I smile. None of it really matters, they can stare, I'm not going to be ashamed for being happy.

 

Max leans over for a kiss as soon as I'm in the jeep with her. Max's kiss is intense, and full a of longing that I share. I didn't realize just how much I missed her till I got here. When she pulls away I'm a little breathless, and she's grinning at me in that smug way she does. “So... Two Whales for lunch? Or did you want to skip it and just make out here in my car?” She waggles her eyebrows at me suggestively, and laughs. My stomach growls, making her laugh even harder, and put her hands up in mock surrender. “Alright... I can take a hint. Lunch it is. I wouldn't want my girl to starve to death.” I look away to hide my blush. “Oh just fuck off forever...” She laughs again, and reaches over to take my hand. Our fingers slip together like they were made to fit that way, and I sigh in contentment. “So... how was school?” she has laughter in her voice as she pulls out of the parking lot. I sigh softly, and shrug. “Long, and it's only halfway over.” I give her another shrug. “Oh, but... apparently people are talking about us. I guess I'm officially out to all of Blackwell.” She looks over at me through the corner of her eye as she drives. “How do you feel? Is it a good thing, a bad thing... are you getting shit about it?” I shake my head. “No, no one's bothering me about it, not yet anyway, and I'm fine. I mean I don't care who knows, or well everyone who has an opinion I care about, has been cool about it so far... and one of them makes out with me so...” She gives me a mock indignant look. “Cheating on me already? How dare you... So who is it? Dana, or Juliet maybe? Oooh.. or is it Kate? I bet it's Kate, it's Always the quiet ones.” Laughing lightly, I reach over to playfully swat her arm. “You're the only one I make out with you jerk. Oh! Though speaking of Kate...” She looks over at me briefly her brow raised curiously. “Well... there's a Vortex club party this weekend, and well she was planning to go with some friends, and she invited me along too. She... um, also suggested I maybe should bring you along.” I look away suddenly feeling very shy. There's a long pause before Max speaks. “Are you asking me on a date Chloe?” I nod shyly, and peek over at her through the corner of my eyes. She's grinning like an idiot, and I can't help but laugh, both at her, and my own nervousness. “Well then yes, of course I'll go with you!” She pulls into the Two Whales parking lot, a little haphazardly, and pulls me into a kiss as soon as we're mostly in a parking spot. We head in to the diner to have lunch hand-in-hand.

 

We settle into the booth we always used to go to when we were tweens. Max stretches her leg out till foot rests against mine under the table, and smiles at me. Mom drops by to take our orders, and pour us some coffee. Max drinks hers black. I have no idea how she can stand it, it's too bitter for me that way. She reaches across the table to take my free hand, and begins tracing her finger over my palm idly. “So I was looking through that file while you were in class. I got two interesting bits of information for right now, and some other potentially useful stuff for later. I perk a brow at her curiously. “Lay it on me Mad Max.” She smirks at me, her brow perking a little. “Mad Max?” Shit, I never actually called her that to her face. “I like it. So anyway... it looks like little miss perfect was shacking up with some suspected drug dealer.” My brows raise in surprise. “Frank Bowers? Jeez that's kinda creepy...” She perks her brow at me again. “You been holding out on me Price? Are you a secret stoner?” I give her a little playful kick. “No way, but I mean everyone's heard of Frank. Small town remember?” She sticks her tongue out at me. “ Yeah, yeah... suuure Chloe-doo.” She purses her lips for a moment. “Chlo Marley? Hmm... I'll leave the nicknames to you.” she laughs softly, shrugging. She's such a dork. “But anyway... that could be something, and junkyard-douche mentioned a Frank, so... maybe the same guy?” I nod, and we put the conversation on hold for a moment, as mom brings us our food. “The other bit of information I know is important, is that Rachel was last seen at a Vortex club thingy with.... can you guess who?” she asks me around a mouthful of burger. I swallow my bite before speaking.“Nathan Prescott?” She slaps the table once, and nods. “Bingo! Nathan fucking Prescott. So... I figure we see if we can find out where he lives, or maybe if he's in the dorms? Then we break in, and see if we can find a connection between him, and Bowers... or the file said the officer in charge was a detective Madsen... we could go and break into his place and see if he has anything pertaining to the case at home..” I frown at Max, and shake my head. “Why do all your plans include breaking and entering?” She shrugs, looking at me as if the answer were obvious. “Because, no one's going to tell us, or give us anything if we try and ask for it, so... we gotta go take it. Officer Madsen isn't going to give a couple teenagers information on a case, and Nathan sure as hell is not going to co-operate.” I bite my lip, and sigh. “No... I guess not. Can we at least save breaking into a police officer's house as a last resort.” She laughs. “Well yeah, duh! Last resort, even if we do have the power.” she laughs again, reaching up to brush her fingertips along my cheek. Then she steals some of my fries, but, I really don't mind.

 

 

____________________________

 

Back at school I'm only able to partially focus on anything. Max takes up a lot of my mind, but also I'm wondering just who I could ask about whether or not Nathan was living on campus. Juliet would probably know, she knows a lot about what goes on around here, conversely I could try asking Kate and seeing if she knows anyone she could ask. She'd probably ask a lot less questions... but I'm not so certain she'd be able to get me an answer. I guess I could always try Kate first, then go looking for Juliet. This is probably the most I've socialized since.... before Max moved away. With some semblance of a plan, I go back to just doodling little versions of Max's face in different styles, while trying to look like I'm listening in class. I could do science class in my sleep anyway, so I'm really not worried about my grade. I just doodle, and think about what I'm going to wear this weekend. I wonder what Max is going to wear... Before I know it class is over.

 

Once again traversing the Blackwell hallways, I keep my eyes open for Kate. Finding her in the crowd is actually not as hard as you'd think considering how small she is. She definitely stands out, the way she dresses, and carries herself is just different than the majority of the student body. People are definitely still staring at me, some of the boys leering more openly than usual. It's kinda gross actually. “Hey Kate.” I wave at her as I make my way over. She smiles up at me. “Oh, hello again Chloe. What can I do for you?” I pause a moment, considering my words. “Well, I have two things actually. One, I wanted to let you know that Max, and I will definitely be joining you this weekend.” She smiles brightly, clasping her hands together. “Oh good! I'm glad you decided to come along. It'll be much more fun with a group.” I nod my agreement. “Yeah it should be a good time, even if the party sucks. Anyway, the second thing is... um... do you know if Nathan lives in the dorms here, or not?” I raise my brows hopefully. She shakes her head looking a littler perplexed. “No... but I could find out easily. Why do you want to know?” I purses my lips, not exactly sure how to answer her question. “Well... I just want to try and resolve whatever this animosity he has towards me is... and I don't know, knowing this might help get that resolved...” I really don't sound sure, but I'm not sure what else to say, it is sort of the truth, even if it's really vague. Kate frowns for a moment, and I'm worried she's either going to ask for more, or refuse. “Alright Chloe... I'm not sure how this will help, but I trust you not to use the information to do anything bad.” I exhale softly, and smile. “Thanks Kate, and I promise it's not for anything bad... That'd just escalate the problem anyway, and I don't want that.” She nods slowly looking more satisfied. “That's true... Alright, I'll text you as soon as I know anything.” I smile, and lean in to giver her a hug. “Thanks Kate, I really appreciate it.” She seems a little taken aback, but she slips arms around me in return. She pulls away, and smiles shyly at me. “I should go, but I'll talk to you soon.” I nod. “Yeah, we'll talk soon. See you later.” She smiles, and waves as she heads off, presumably to her next class. I get out my phone to give Max the news.

 

 

Me:Kate says she can find out if Nate has a drm rm

Mad Max: Awsme didnt know Kate was tny nnja too

Me: Haha srsly idk how she can find out but idc we know smth we didnt either way

Mad Max: good sht so what you wearing? ;)

Me: ewww & NO EMOJI!

Mad Max: UR no fun

Me:Should thnk abt wht you can wear to the pty.

Mad Max: Fck I got nothing I figr smth out

Me:k gotta go to clss now Mss U

Mad Max: Mss U 2 <3

Me: I let that one slide

Mad Max: Yussss!

 

 

I shake my head laughing to myself as I put my phone away. Max is a lot of fun. She's so good at keeping this whole weird thing we've gotten ourselves into light. I don't know what I'd do if I was still on my own. I hate feeling like I'm relying on her too much, and I kinda hope she feels like she needs me just as much. I'm really not sure that she does though. I mean she's survived on her own for... awhile, and well, I really haven't. I've had my mom, and for a long time my dad... I take a deep breath before I enter the classroom. I need to get my mind off of the negative, and focus on the positive. Max is here, with me now, and she wants to be. She's with me, because she likes me, that should be enough right? Wanting her to need me is selfish isn't it? I settle into my desk, and arrange my things. I fully intend to try and pay attention, but I know I'm most likely just going to spend my time thinking about Max. How did I ever not realize I was into her? I shake those thoughts away, and instead end up focusing out the window. It may not be good for my education, but it is something other than whether or not Max needs me, and if I'm selfish for wanting her to. If I can;t get my head back on my school work, I might lose my scholarship. Mom would kill me if that happened. Ugh.. I am so screwed. Maybe if I can keep my grades up enough, I can focus better once all of this is over. Either way, the rest of the day is going to be a long one, I can tell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel much better about my Joyce in this one, but I'm not sure if I didn't go OOC on Victoria, and maybe even kate... hrmm.. Also revenge of the texts! As always I appreciate comments, and thanks for reading!


	6. Party favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, and Chloe prepare for the party. Max needs to call in a favor from some old friends and that will perhaps lead them to some new clues, but darkness lurks in Arcadia Bay, will the party have a happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this one is a little bit long. I had honestly originally planned to do the party last chapter, but that was running long, so I decided to split it into two chapters. Well as I was writing this one I realized it was going to run long too. I decided instead of splitting into three pieces I would just trim some of the fat, and just push on through. I obviously didn't trim away everything, maybe not even Most things that weren't plot relevant, but honestly since they were just little bits of fluff, they can always show up later if I really like them. This also pushes this story over 50k words.. so you know milestone? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tearing through the duffel bag I keep all my clothes in, I'm disappointed, but not surprised, that I don't have anything that I could wear to a party. All of my meager, and highly mobile, wardrobe consists of jeans in various states of wear, and t-shirts. I also have one pair of leather pants that despite my frame, makes my ass look fantastic. Still that's more appropriate for clubbing in the city, or maybe a concert. I don't need to make an impression on the hicks here in Arcadia Bay, but I do want to make an impression on Chloe. This does of course mean that I'll have to take a course of action I've been avoiding. Shopping. Not that I hated shopping exactly, but, well money was a little tight. I blew through most of what I had just on the trip here, and of course on my “supplies”. I've still got a lot of booze, maybe I could unload some of that for a little cash infusion. I'm in the high school parking lot, everyday, I bet a bunch of those kids would love something to party with. The town has a local dealer though, and I'd need to be careful not to horn in on his turf too much. If junkyard dude's Frank is Frank Bowers, then he's out of town, and I'm in the clear. If not... Fuck, I don't know. Maybe I should try calling Kristen, and Fernando, if the number even still works, they always had the hook-up so maybe they know someone near-by that could take some of my “supplies” off my hands. It's not the worst idea, but it does hinge on the number I have memorized still being valid. It couldn't hut to try it out at least, and if it doesn't work, well I can risk selling what I've got here, or putting some of my other skills to use. I'd rather avoid that last one, I know it would disappoint Chloe if I resorted to stealing. Course set, I check the time to make sure I have ample opportunity to make the call, and finish before Chloe gets out of school.

 

The phone makes ringing noises to let me know the call is trying to go through. It's not really necessary to the function of the phone, but it's one of those things meant to make the experience more pleasant for the user, or some shit. A familiar girl's voice pulls me out of my musings, and puts a grin on my face. “Hello?” She sounds cautious, or confused, maybe a bit of both. She couldn't recognize the number, so I'm probably lucky she even answered at all. “Yo Kay it's Max, what up?” She gasps audibly on the other end. “Holy shit Max! I haven't heard from you, since you ditched the Munsen house. Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker. Fernando's here too.” A soft male voice comes through the speaker. “Hey Max, long time...” I shift in my seat, getting more comfortable. “Yo Fernando, and yeah, it's been a bit huh?” Kristen pipes back in. “So what happened? Mr. Munsen turn out to be a creep? And where'd you end up? I figured you must have found a good place to hole up when they didn't drag you back in kicking and screaming... again.” We all share a laugh for a moment. “Uh.. yeah well, I had to get out when Mr. Munsen decided to straighten me out with his fists.” There's some rustling on their end, and then Fernando's voice comes out louder than it had been before. “What'd he supposedly catch you doing, that warranted that kind of reaction?” I laugh despite the bitterness in his voice. He gave me the perfect set up, and has no idea. “He caught me doing his daughter.” Kristen groans good naturedly, and Fernando laughs. “Anyhow... I did manage to evade capture till I hit eighteen, and then I headed for my home town. I'm there right now actually.” I can hear someone exhale heavily, pause, and then Kristen speaks up. “Shit Max, you're not there like stalking that girl you were obsessed with when they brought you in are you?” I scowl at, well no one because I didn't face time them, and they can't see me. “I'm not stalking anyone fuck you very much... but I am living with her, and her mom.” There's another pregnant pause, and then Fernando speaks. “Look Max, we're sure you know what you're doing, but... are you sure about this? You were pretty hung up on that girl for a long time. It's understandable, what with your...circumstance and all, but a memory isn't a good thing to base your life around.” I take a deep cleansing breath, push down the annoyance, and speak mostly calmly. I can be a grown up sometimes. “Alright... first, there's nothing you two can say that I haven't thought of already, okay? I've been over this in my head a thousand and five times. Second of all, I know we're different now. We are, I noticed, and you know what we still fit together perfectly. Third, she's totally into it too. We're going out on the weekend, which is part of why I called you. Lastly, fuck off. I know you're worried and shit, that you care, but seriously I got this. I know it hasn't been that long since I came back, but, I just know this is right.” There's some shuffling noises and Kristen speaks up again. “Sure thing Max. We Are worried, but you're right you got this, it's your deal to handle. Just you know be careful.” There's a momentary pause, as if she's waiting for someone to add something, and when no one does she continues. “So how is it we can help with you going out this weekend?” Good we're getting back on track. I know they mean well, they are my friends after all, but still, is it too much to ask they just be happy for me? “Right, so I'm kinda short on cash, and I need to buy something nice to wear. All I've got is my usual junk, good for most occasions, but I want to make an impression. I'm also kinda low on weed, so I was just wondering if you knew anyone who would like to buy a shit ton of booze. It's mostly beer, and cheap bourbon, but it's good enough to party with. I know you guys had the hook up for everyone at the group home, so I thought maybe you'd still know what was up.” There's some more shuffling on the other end of the line, and Fernando speaks up, “ Max... you know dealers don't usually handle booze right?” I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. “Dude, I know, but I don't have much to work with here. I don't want to resort to something that would make Chloe disappointed in me.” He laughs. “You must be pretty fucking serious about her then. Fine, alright, how about we buy it from you. We know a guy whose got a dealer out there. He'll give you the money, maybe a little weed, and you can just give it to him. We'll worry about getting it later.” Their willingness to help out brings a smile to my face. I mean I know they'll probably still make a profit on this deal somehow, but they still don't have to do it. “Awesome! That sounds good, just let me know what when and where.” Kristen's voice comes through the speaker. “Hey Max, Fernando's making the call right now to see what we can arrange. Why don't you give an inventory of what you got while we wait.” I crawl into the back seat, and begin to list off everything I have for them. Fernando comes back from his call by the time I finish. “So Max, I've got some good news, seems like our guy was supposed to be out of town for the whole week to get some new supplies, but a big offer came in, and he's heading back early. His name is Frank Bowers, and he'll meet you at the beach tonight to make the exchange. He can be kinda twitchy so... just be cool, and don't be late.” Fuck, junkyard Frank has got to be Frank Bowers for sure now. Maybe I'll be able to use that later. “Yeah, well I'm Always cool.” there are laughs all around. “But seriously, thanks guys, you're still fucking awesome. I'll try and keep in touch more. I know I've been kind of an asshole, but you know... I've been busy and shit.” They both laugh. “Yeah sure, take it easy Max, and definitely don't be a stranger.” I hang up and shove my phone into my jacket pocket. Well this is a new piece of information, but I don't know for sure if I can use it for anything. I doubt he'd take kindly to an interrogation. I begin packing up my contraband to make it easier to transfer it into Frank's custody, and to kill time while I wait for Chloe.

 

 

                                                                                                    ______________________________

 

 

 

“But Max... why can't I come too? Why do you have to go Now? This sounds really sketchy.” Chloe's wide eyes, and worried expression make it so much harder for me to say no, but I have to. Firstly Frank is apparently twitchy, and second, well it'd ruin the surprise. Probably. I sigh softly. “Chloe it's not that sketchy, I mean it's me, so it's a little sketchy...” I offer her a self-deprecating grin, but she's not having any of it. “But, I mean I just have to go meet a friend of a friend, and give them something.” She crosses her arms at me, frowning. “Give them what? What's so important that you're willing to rush off after dark to make sure it gets to your friend's “friend”.” She actually makes air quotes on that second friend. I'm starting to get annoyed, I mean I know she's worried about me, but this is getting to be a bit much. Her lack of trust is, hurtful. Maybe though, that's my fault, at least partially. Maybe I should be doing more to be trustworthy? “Chloe please, can you just trust me for now? I promise you, you'll find out what this is all about soon, just not right now. Okay?” Chloe deflates, pulling into herself. She looks down and away, and I feel terrible. “Max, I'm just worried. This sounds really sketchy, and I just... I just got you back, I don't want anything to happen to you.” I step forward, and wrap my arms around her tightly. “Chloe, I... know I'm not exactly Moral Max anymore, but... you're important to me.” I reach up laying my hand on her cheek gently. “I'm not going to go and do something that might separate us again, unless it's important. I promise you, I'm not doing anything really bad, and... that I'll tell you all about it this weekend.” I tilt my head a bit looking up into her eyes. “Are we okay?” She nods once, and I get up on my tiptoes to kiss away her remaining doubts. When I pull away it's reluctant, stepping back, and staring at Chloe's half dazed look, and somewhat swollen lips. “I'll be back real soon okay? I'll have one more errand to run tomorrow, but it'll be at a more reasonable time, so maybe less sketchy?” I give Chloe a hopeful smile, and half shrug. She sighs in response, and shrugs back in answer. “I'll be back soon, I promise, and then this weekend, no secrets. I promise.” Turning to head out, her hand grabs mine, and I turn back to look at her. She pulls me close, and leans in kissing me hard. It's my turn to look dazed after it ends. She gently pushes me away with a stern look. “I'll hold you to that Caulfield. This weekend, I want answers.” I nod dumbly, and turn heading out of her room, and down the stairs. I sit in my jeep for a few minutes just trying to collect myself, and checking the mirror I make sure I don't look too disheveled. I take a moment to finger brush my hair into place. I'm going to be late if I don't start off now. I start up the jeep, and head off down the road, casting one quick glance back towards the Price home. I can't help but think of what I have waiting for my return. Maybe I should just tell her what's going on. Say fuck it to keeping it a surprise. I just really want to look good for our first official date. I'm still debating when I finally pull into the parking lot at the beach front.

 

There's a shitty looking RV sitting in the parking lot waiting for me. I recognize it from the photos of Rachel in that file we were given. The duct tape on my window catches my eye, and I glare at it. The file may be helpful, but that fucker cut open my window to deliver it. If Kay, and Fernando hadn't set this up, the RV would totally be setting off my bad shit alarms. Still you can't always judge a book by it's cover or some shit, so I'd probably still approach, but I'd probably have my knife handy also. The windows are all covered from the inside with cardboard, that's weird, but whatever. If this dude wants to look like he's up to no good, then more power to him. I knock on the door, and step back. A dog begins barking inside, followed by shouting, Frank presumably. The door opens and the man himself thrusts his head out. He looks me up and down suspiciously. “Who the fuck are you supposed to be? Punky Smurf?” I perk a brow at him, and shrug. “I'm Max fucking Caulfield, and I'm here for the secret Santa exchange.” He huffs out something that might have been a laugh. “Alright kid, where's my packages then?” I jerk my head back towards the jeep. “Where's my package?” He jerks his head back towards the RV. We both stare try and stare the other down for a few minutes. He huffs out another, maybe laugh. “I'll give you one thing girlie, you got balls.” he throws his hands up. “Fine, fine... I'll go get your package.” I smirk at my victory, and turn to start unloading my end of the bargain from my car.

 

I know it can't possibly take him as long as it does for him to return. I've unloaded everything, and have it sitting by his door before he comes back. He hands me an envelop, and a baggy, and I slip them both into my jacket, as he bends down to examine the merchandise. “Who the fuck did you blow to get someone to make this deal?” I wrinkle my nose at his choice of phrasing, and shrug. “You know Kristen and Fernando?” He shakes his head, and I shrug again. “Well we go way back. Those two could sell fucking sand in the desert, so... I figure they stand to make a major profit on this. Plus now they can hold this one over me if they ever need a favor.” He looks me up and down again with s sneer. “And what would they get from you?” I throw my arms, out, and laugh. “Well I'm Obviously the muscle in this operation. Plus they get my sparkling personality for free.” He huffs, another laugh. “You're alright kid. So is this it? We done here?” I'm about to say yes, and just get the fuck out, but... This guy knows things, even if he doesn't know he knows them. Something like that. “Look Frank, you seem pretty cool, so I'll just throw this out there. There's some shit going down here in the Bay. I over heard some dude talking right? He was talking to someone else, and this other person, it sounded like he wanted him to snatch some girl. He said he needed to get some stuff from Frank... You right?” His eyes narrow, and he takes on a more aggressive stance. “I'm not giving you shit about my customers. Ain't good for business, and I definitely ain't gonna give you that info, just because you heard some asshole talking shit. You really worried about this chick? Call the fucking police. We're done here.” he turns and starts to step into his RV. I rewind, and start over. “Look Frank, you seem pretty cool, so I'll just throw this out there. There's some shit going down here in the Bay. I over heard some dude talking right? He was talking to someone else, and this other person, it sounded like he wanted him to snatch some girl. He said he needed to get some stuff from Frank... and also mentioned something about not wanting to fuck up like he did before with that Rachel Amber girl.” That gets a reaction out of him. His eyes go wide, then harden, and he grabs me by the shoulders. “The fuck you talking about? What the fuck did that Prescott bitch do to Rach?” Fucker's got quite a grip, plus I don't need him to go running off half cocked, so I rewind again. “...We done here?” I nod affirmatively. “Yeah this is it. Thanks Frank. Oh hey, since Kay and Fernando vouch for you, I'll just throw this out there. Some shit's going down here in the Bay, you might want to be careful who you sell to for a while.” I shrug, and turn away. “Or not, I'm not your fucking mom. Anyhow, I got a hot girl waiting in bed for me, so you take it easy.” I throw a two finger wave over my shoulder, get into the jeep, and drive away home. Back to Chloe.

 

Chloe stops mid-stride, as the door to her room swings open. She hurries towards me, and pulls me into a tight, but not unwelcome hug. My arms slip around her in return, and I squeeze back. “See... I'm back safe and sound.” I get up on my tiptoes, and press a kiss to her lips. Just something soft, and sweet, and full of everything I have, everything I am. She kisses me back, holding my tightly. She's the first one to pull away though. She sighs a somewhat relieved sounding sigh, and looks me over carefully. I laugh softly. “I'm fine Chloe really...” She purses her lips, and shakes her head. “I know you told me it was nothing bad, but then I started to worry it was something dangerous, and that's why you didn't want me to come along.” I open my mouth to speak, and then close it. Shit it was kinda dangerous. I trust Kay, and Fernando, but they don't know Frank personally. On top of that I tried to pump him for a bit of information. I give Chloe a light squeeze, and begin steering us into her room proper, kicking the door shut behind us. “Shit... I'm sorry Chloe. It was actually kinda dangerous, but I didn't mean for it to be. I wasn't thinking.” I shake my head. “I mean, some friends vouched for him, sort of, but... they don't know him personally.” Chloe frowns at me, and backs away a little. “Who are you talking about?” I purses my lips, and try to step back into the space, she steps back as well, and I sigh. “Frank Bowers, I had to go see Frank Bowers... I called up some friends, and they agreed to buy up all my booze so I could get some cash to buy something nice to wear for you this weekend.” Chloe exhales softly, and steps back into the space between us. “Max... You know you don't have to do that for me right? I'm going to be happy you're there with me no matter what you're wearing.” I turn my head laying it against her chest, and shrug. “I know, but I wanted to look nice, all I have right now are some ratty t-shirts and jeans. I wanted to make the night special, for you...for us. I mean, it's for me too. It's our first official date, or something like that... and I want it to be special.” She presses some kisses on to the top of my head. “You're a dork... but a very sweet one.” I pull back a little, and look up at her, our eyes meet. “Yeah well, don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold.” She laughs softly, and I get up on my toes to kiss her. I love it when she laughs. Fuck I'm getting distracted. I want to be distracted like this though, all the time. There are still important things to discuss.

 

Chloe makes a disappointed noise as I pull back. I'm still tempted to forget about it all, and kiss Chloe a little longer, but something bad could happen to Kate soon, and well that's bad enough on it's own, never mind that she's a friend of Chloe's. I shake my head to try and clear it. “Sorry Chloe, I'm getting distracted... there's more I need to tell you.” Chloe takes a deep breath and nods. “Alright... I'm ready, what's up?” Looking up at her serious face, I can't help myself. I lean up to press a quick kiss to her lips before I start. “Okay, so through Kay, and Fernando, I found out that Frank had been out of town for a pick up, and was heading back early. I was pretty sure that meant, he must have been junkyard dude's Frank. That means he'll already have, or will have soon, whatever he was going to get from Frank.” Chloe's face fills with apprehension. “Kate...” she says softly. I nod. “Yeah... I also asked Frank some questions, and rewound. I'm pretty sure junkyard dude is Nathan.” Apprehension is slowly replaced by confusion, and then incredulity. “No... that doesn't make any sense. The way you described it, it sounded like junkyard dude wasn't a completely willing participant. Why would Nathan be threatening me like that, if he's involved? I mean is it just all unrelated then? Did he just freak out and say something he shouldn't have? Mentioning Rachel.... I mean does he think he's untouchable?” I frown, chewing on my lip as I consider Chloe's questions. “Well... he is a rich entitled prick, so maybe?” I pause a moment still considering. “Okay well... and this might sound stupid, but what if he wasn't threatening you?” I raise my index finger to forestall any interruptions. “I mean, if you think about it from a different angle, that could have been a warning. A fucking aggressive ass warning, but still a warning, and maybe even a clue. He did specifically mention Rachel Amber. Junkyard dude said something about dreams, what if he knows things, what if he has powers too, and he's trying to get us to help?” Chloe frowns mildly, not looking convinced. “That's a lot of what ifs Max. I mean maybe? But I don't know...” I frown, nodding. She's not wrong, we need more information. “Chloe, I... hate to suggest this, but... Kate told you Nathan has a dorm room at Blackwell right?” She nods, her confusion causing her brows to form a cute little crease between them. “What if we postpone our date just a little... You go meet Kate and keep an eye on her at the party, and I'll go break into Nathan's room, see if I can find anything. I'll meet up with you when I'm done, and we'll have the rest of the night together. Is... is that okay?” Looking down, I bite my lip my shoulders hunching just a bit. I'd really rather be able to forget all this, and just spend time with Chloe, but... this is big. Mostly I just don't want to fuck this up. Gotta get that good plus ending. Her fingers gently guide my chin upwards, a feather light touch to bring our eyes back together. She smiles at me, and leans in to bring our lips together. It's a brief touch, but conveys every bit of reassurance I need. “That's a really good idea Max. We'll still have plenty of time to spend together, and we'll be helping Kate, maybe even that Rachel girl. Plus if we figure this all out, maybe I won't have to worry about Nathan anymore, and you won't have to wait in the parking lot all day. That's got to be boring as fuck.” I laugh softly. “It is, but totally worth it. I get to be there to have lunch with you, and to take you home.” Chloe laughs fondly, and pulls me tightly against her. “When did you turn into such a mushy dork?” I can't help but laugh with her. “I know... It's terrible. What have you done to me Price? Next thing you know I'll be giving up my jacket, and boots for some generic hipster gear.” Chloe grins down at me, and squeezes me tighter. “Well... it'll be hard, but I'll still love you if you do.” Lip firmly between my teeth I stare up at her. The grin slowly melts away as she realizes what she just said. “Uh... I didn't mean. I was just saying, not like I... It's way too soon...right?” I shrug, and get up on my tiptoes to give her a reassuring kiss. “I don't know. Chloe I've had feelings for you since we were kids, so... for me? Not so much really. If it's too soon for you, that's okay. I'm not going to freak out because you love me, or don't yet. It's fine, we're in different places, but we're both moving at the same pace, your pace. Right? I am willing to go so slow glaciers look like drag racers if that's where you're comfortable. You're worth it, to me.” I press another kiss to her lips, then lay my head against her shoulder. “Don't stress it, just let it happen whenever it feels natural.” She nods, not looking completely sure, but agreeable. “Let's get you to bed...” I say steering her back towards her bed. “You have classes tomorrow still.” Again she nods, and we get ready for bed.

 

My eyes snap open sometime during the night. The room is still dark, and I can feel Chloe beside me. I thought I heard my name, but it's silent now. Something woke me, I'm just not sure what. I strain my ears, but all I hear is Chloe's breathing. It's not the deep even breathing of sleep though. Is she still awake? She rolls over towards me, and I do my best to school my breathing, to make it seem like I'm still sleeping. I'm not sure why, but it feels like the right thing to do right now. She let's out a soft sigh, and begins to whisper at me. “I wish I could just say this to your face... I'm such a coward. I think I really do love you Max. It just scares me so much... Never leave me again.” She rolls onto her back with another sigh, and I roll onto my side, and snuggle into her. I'm afraid I might have given myself away, but she doesn't seem to suspect. I just hold onto her until she falls asleep again, then I do the same.

 

 

                                                                                                 ____________________________

 

 

 

“Come on Max, let me come with you, I want to see what you're going to wear!” Chloe gives me the puppy eyes as we sit in her driveway, waiting for her to get out of the jeep. I shake my head firmly. “Nope. It's gonna be a surprise.” The puppy eyes turn into a pout, and I can't help but laugh. Leaning in, I press my lips to hers, kissing her till she can't maintain her pouting anymore. She pulls back, and sticks her tongue out at me. “Cheater..” I just laugh, and she heaves a heavy, over exaggerated sigh. “Ugh... Fiiiine...I'll just wait till the stupid party to see your stupid outfit.” She steals another kiss, and hops out of the car. She thrusts her head back in before she closes the door. “I expect to be impressed though!” It's my turn to stick out my tongue at her. “I'll be wearing it, so of course it'll be impressive.” She laughs as she closes the door, and walks away. I do so love to hear her laughing. As long as she's laughing I know I haven't fucked up too badly yet. She looks back at me, as she reaches the door, and waves. A smile breaks over my face, and I wave back enthusiastically. She's right, I am a dork. I put the jeep in reverse and pull out of the drive way. It's time to go shopping.

 

There are not a lot of options in Arcadia Bay, it's a small town after all. There are strip malls pretty much everywhere though, you just have to know where to look. It doesn't take long to find somewhere to shop. Nothing in my usual style, but that's not exactly what I'm looking for right now. The girl behind the counter looks bored as fuck, at least until she sees me, at which point she looks like she's waiting for an excuse to call the police. A different time, a different place I might have tried something just to fuck with her, but not today. I have more important things on my mind than messing with stuck up bitches. Well, maybe just a little fun is okay. I walk through the racks slowly, making sure to touch just about everything. I move things around just a little bit, not enough to seem deliberate, but enough to give her some work to do later. I do keep an eye out too, I am here for a reason after all. Not much really stands out as I look around. It's hard to choose something outside my usual style choices. I'm not sure what Chloe would like to see me in. Maybe I should have let her come along instead of insisting on surprising her. It'd suck if she hated what I picked after it was too late. Come on Max, you can do this, she'll be into you no matter what you wear, so don't even go there. Just pick something that looks good, and try it on. If you feel good about it, so will she. I grab several things, and head back to try them on. I give the girl behind the counter who is watching me uncomfortably closely a big grin as I do. She's probably going to think I'm up to something now, but I was born with a severe deficiency of fucks, so I give very few. I make a few trips back and forth, making sure the counter girl can see me put everything back, before I head back to the changing rooms again. Finally I pick out a nice long sleeve tunic dress, with a scoop neck that looks pretty fantastic on me. In black of course. I think I'm going to need some leggings to go along with this dress though. Crushed velvet, lace up leggings to be exact. While she's not going to see the laces, at least not with the dress, I really like the way they look. The leggings look really nice in general, and I could probably work them into my regular wardrobe pretty easily. Hopefully Chloe will like the outfit I've put together as well. I swagger up to the counter with my choices, and place them down in front of the girl there. She's still looking at me like I'm trying to pull something, as she rings me up. I consider being a bitch about it, but decide to take the high road, I just pay, and get the fuck out.

 

 

                                                                                                   __________________________

 

 

 

Chloe dances around me excitedly, kind of like a puppy dog. “Maaaax... what'd you get? What'd you get?” she laugh brightly, and I can't help but join in. “Nope. It's still a surprise till our date.” She stops to pout at me, and have to fight to keep my resolve. “What if... you show me, and then rewind?” I laugh, reaching out to pull her against me. “How do you know I didn't do that already?” I get up on my tiptoes to kiss her before she can answer. I will never ever get tired of being able to do this. She pulls away, and settles herself on the desk chair backwards. The absence of her warmth against me, leaves me feeling a little lonely. Her arms drape over the back of the chair as she looks up at me. “So what's the plan for tomorrow?” I step forward, and begin running my fingers through her hair gently. She closes her eyes, and smiles, enjoying the contact. “Well, probably just the usual. I take you to school, wait for you to get out. We come here, have some dinner, get changed, and head to the school? We split up in the parking lot, you go meet Kate, and give her some excuse why I'm not there yet while I sneak off to Nathan's room. Presumably, he'll be at the party, since he's part of the club thingy hosting... and if not, I rewind no harm done.” Chloe slowly opens her eyes, looking up at me. “Hmm... okay, but what do I tell Kate you're doing that let you drop me off, but still let you come by as soon as you're done snooping?” My hands still for long enough for Chloe to start to look perturbed. “Fuck... I don't know. Tell her I got my period, and had to go back home to clean up, and grab some extra supplies.” She shrugs noncommittally. “Yeah that'll probably cover it. So does that mean you'll change into your new outfit before we head to the party? Am I going to get to see it then?” She grins up at me, and I laugh. I lean down rubbing my nose against her. “Yes, that's exactly what that means. You have a one track mind.” She captures my lips with hers in a swift kiss. “Yep, but you love it.” I laugh softly, entangling my fingers in her hair. “You're right, I do.” Our lips crash together, our tongues dance, and we melt into each other like we were always meant to be one. At some point we end up in her bed, I'm not sure when, or how we moved, all I know is we somehow made it without breaking contact. I pull back a little, rolling us so I'm hovering over her. I toy gently with the hem of her shirt, looking down into her eyes. “Is this.. okay?” I slip my fingers under her shirt, caressing her stomach lightly. Before she can answer there's a knock at the door, causing us both to jump. “Girls! Come on downstairs, supper is ready!” Joyce calls through the door. We both look at each other for a moment, and begin laughing hysterically. We manage to pull ourselves together eventually, and we head downstairs to join Joyce for a nice quiet evening. Just like when we were little. It's really nice being back here like this. Not just because of Chloe, though she is a large part of that, but because of the sense of family I didn't realize I missed till I got it back. I'm content to spend my nights like this from now on, or at least will be once we figure out just what the fuck is happening in Arcadia Bay.

 

 

                                                                                                    _________________________

 

 

Chloe is practically vibrating with excitement as we pull up in front of the price house. She leans over and gives me a quick peck on the cheek before hopping out of the jeep, and heading up to the door. I laugh watching her go, before I make my own exit. She turns to me as soon as we're both through the door. “Alright! It's date night, so go chance, I want to see what you've been keeping under wraps all this time!” I laugh softly, shaking my head. “It's only been like a day Chloe...” She sticks her tongue out at me, and shrugs. “I still want to see what you've been hiding. I want to see just how Max Caulfield looks all cleaned up, and polished.” I squint my eyes at her playfully. “You callin' me dirty Price? I'm the fucking height of cleanliness and poise.” She rolls her eyes just as playfully. “Yeah, and you're sooo classy too.” I laugh, nodding. “Damn right, I'm the fucking queen of class.” She takes both my hands in hers, and pulls me close. “Please... I really want to see.” She leans in to give me a quick kiss on the nose. Wrinkling my nose, and laughing softly, I give in. “Yeah, sure... fine. You're lucky your so adorable.” I raise a finger at her. “But you have to change too. I want to see what you're going to wear too.” She nods once, grinning at me. “Deal!” She practically pulls me up the stairs, and into her room. She goes directly for my shopping bags, and shoves them into my hands. “Go, go get changed, and I will too.” Drawing things out a bit, I shrug. “ I really should get a shower first, since we're going out...” Chloe groans, frowning at me. “You're just stalling now.” I can't help myself, and start laughing. “Maybe... but you know, if you wanted to see it that much sooner you could always join me.” I give her a wink, and watch her cheeks turn bright red. There's a spark in her eyes for a moment, maybe a little bit of the old Chloe, and I think for a moment, she might actually challenge me on this one. Instead she turns away. “Sh-shut up... That's a little too hardcore for me, right now.” I laugh softly, stepping up to wrap my arms around her from behind. “You're adorable. But yeah... we're going at your pace, no pressure to do anything till you're ready for it.” With some reluctance I step back, and head for the door. “I'll be back soon, then you can take a shower too if you want.” She turns back towards me. “What about seeing my outfit?” I shrug one shoulder. “I don't mind waiting a little longer if you want to get into the shower first.”She smiles at me, and nods. I take this as my cue to go, and I head out of the room, and off into the bathroom.

 

I stand in front of the mirror my hair, and body wrapped up in a towel, just staring at myself. My eyes follow the hard lines I've made of myself. The muscle I've built to defend myself, and the scars of battles I never should have had to fight. How could Chloe ever be attracted to any of this? I've got no figure, and muscle where I should be soft. I've got scars where I'm still soft, and freckles everywhere. My face frowns back at me from the other side of the mirror, and I shake my head. I need to snap out of it, there's no room, no time for self-doubt. With a deep breath, I unwrap the towel, and begin to dress myself. Leaning in close to the mirror, I make sure my hair perfectly in place, and briefly consider applying a little make-up. It's not something I do often, but it's not like I've forgotten how. I finally decide to go ahead and do it. This is a special occasion after all. I fuss with my hair a little more, smoothing out every little stray hair, real or imagined. I'm extremely nervous, and I don't even know why. If I look terrible it's not like Chloe's going to change her mind... is it? I have to face Chloe sometime though. With a deep breath, I yank the door open, and march over to Chloe's door. “If I look stupid don't laugh.. okay?” I don't wait for an acknowledgment before I yank her door open too, and step inside. Chloe looks startled, from her place on the bed. She stares at me silently, and I can feel my cheeks turning red as she does. My hand creeps up to grasp my elbow as the silence drags on. It's an old habit, but something I haven't done in years. “Max...” Chloe's soft breathy voice brings back to reality. “...You look beautiful Max.” She bites her lip, and I find something on the floor to concentrate on. I give her a nervous little twirl. “You uh... you really think so?” Footsteps approach, and gentle fingers lift my chin till I'm looking up into Chloe's beautiful blue eyes. “Yeah Max... You're gorgeous.” I place both my hands on her cheeks, and pull her down to kiss her. It's deep, and needy, and full of all my gratitude for just, being her, for just being alive. When we part she looks a little dazed, and laughs softly. “I'm going to look so shabby next to you tonight...” I smirk up at her, and shrug. “I don't believe that's even possible... but if you want I can go change into one of my ratty t-shirts and a pair of ripped up jeans.” She shakes her head. “No, no... you need to go dressed like that. Everyone will be so jealous of me. They'll wonder how I got such an amazing piece of arm candy.” I laugh, slipping my arms around her waist, and squeezing gently. “Well, I guess I don't mind being arm candy... you know, as long as it's your arm.” She gives me a mock glare. “It had better be my arm. I saw the way you were eyeing Kate that one day...” I stick my tongue out. “Yeah well... I mean she Is pretty precious, but... she's not you. I'm pretty sure my heart has always had “Property of Chloe Elizabeth Price” printed on it.” Her cheeks flush a little, and she laughs. “You're getting all mushy again...” she leans in and gives me a quick peck on the lips. “It's okay though... because it's you, I can get used to it.” She laughs, and I push her away playfully. “Go, go on... get your shower you ass.” This just makes her laugh even harder, and I join in, as she heads out to get her own shower. When she comes back, she's dressed in a blue V-neck lace back blouse, and a pair of black skinny pants. She looks amazing. “Chloe... No one could possibly think you look shabby dressed like that.” Crossing the distance between us I take her and, entwining our fingers together. “Come on, let's get our shoes on, and head to the Two Whales for dinner. Then... it's Par-tay time.” She laughs softly, and nods. “That sounds lovely. Let's do it.”

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------- Chloe ---------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Max drops me off in front of Blackwell, and drives off. She's going to park on the street somewhere and walk back to break into the dorms. I take a deep breath, and head for the Main entrance, where Kate, and her friends should be waiting. I spot Alyssa first, she kind of stands out, and then Kate, and Stella come into view next to her. I lift my arm to wave, and Kate waves enthusiastically back at me. She smiles brightly, as I walk up. Stella and Alyssa smile politely, which is more than I'd generally expect honestly. “Hey Chloe.” Kate pipes up softly. “I'm glad you made it... but um...” she peers around me, her brows furrowed curiously. “Where's your... Max?” I clear my throat softly. “Oh, well she kinda had a visit from her aunt flow on the way over... She's gone home to clean up and get a few more emergency supplies just in case. She'll be here, just a little late. She said we should go on in and have fun, she'll find us later.” Kate nods understandingly, and turns to the others. “Well we're short one for now, but if you haven't met, this is Chloe.” She turns back towards me, and gestures to Stella, and Alyssa. “Chloe this is Stella, and Alyssa.” I nod to the both of them, we do all know each other, even if we don't really interact normally. We all turn as a group and start to head around the main building, towards the gymnasium. I lag a little bit, brows furrowing a bit. Kate slows as well, looking up at my curiously. “You know... I just realized... the Vortex club is not officially connected to the school right?” Kate nods, and I continue. “Okay... so why are the vortex club Parties held at the school?” Stella decides to join the conversation at this point. “I heard, that since Nathan started going here, his dad has been giving A lot of money to the school. So... since Nathan's part of the Vortex club, the club gets special privileges.” I frown, shaking my head. “Talk about about playing favorites... That sounds pretty shady. I just wonder what other privileges those “donations” are buying?” Stella shrugs. “I don't know, and I don't really care. I'm just here to work. I don't have nearly enough money, even with my scholarship, and my job.” Kate did say something about Stella working at the party didn't she? “Who hired you?” The sound of heavy bass is becoming louder as we walk, though not enough to muffle conversation yet. “Mr. Jefferson got me the job.” Stella's reply has my brow perking up curiously. “The... photography guy? What's he have to do with the Vortex club?” Stella just shrugs, and that seems to be the end of that. We continue to the gym in silence.

 

Stella breaks off as we enter the gym. She heads over to a few racks holding coats, and relieves the girl on duty there, while the rest of us continue forward into the gym proper. The room is packed with students, writhing rhythmically to the music played by the DJ on the stage set up in the back. They have drink stations set up in either corner of the room directly opposite each other. An area in the back near the stage has been sectioned off with dividers. There's a table set up in front of it with one of the Vortex drones sitting behind it, acting as gatekeeper probably. The light show they have set up is crazy, and combined with the loud music, a little disorienting. I look over at Kate, to find she looks less apprehensive than I'd have thought. She actually looks a little excited. I'm not feeling quite so confident, looking at all these bodies packed in here. I wish Max was here right now. I feel a small hand take mine, and squeeze. I look over at Kate, and she smiles up at me encouragingly. “Sorry... I'm not used to being around so many people.” She squeezes my hand again, still smiling. “It's okay, I'm not really either. The biggest crowd I'm used to being around is my congregation at church. It's got to be only about half this size, probably smaller.” She shrugs, still smiling encouragingly. “Do you want to go out and dance for a bit?” Alyssa seizes the moment to jump in. “Yes! I know we came here to support Stella, but we can still try to have some fun.” I smile nervously, and nod. “Yeah, I can't really argue with that logic. Let's go and shake our a-booties.” My eyes slip over towards Kate, finding her giggling at my attempts to keep my language clean. I stick my tongue out at her, which causes her to laugh even harder. Alyssa is the first to start moving, and then Kate and I follow, heading out into the mass of writhing bodies. We cluster up in our own little bit of the dance floor, and begin moving, somewhat awkwardly to the music. I feel really silly at first, but as we continue my sense of self-consciousness begins to fade. Movements slowly become more natural, and less stiff, as we all loosen up and have fun. A little nagging worry remains at the back of my head, and probably will until Max shows up and let's me know she got in and out without any trouble. As she's constantly reminding me, she... we have powers, and I know she can handle herself, I just can't help but feel a little anxious. There's still so much we don't know, it certainly doesn't help calm my fears, even if Max hasn't been explicitly threatened yet. A short break in the music pulls me from my thoughts, and leaves me with enough awareness to realize I'm hot, and a little thirsty. Looking around slowly I spot the nearest drink station. “I'm going to go get a drink, do either of you ladies want anything while I'm up there?” Kate, and Alyssa both perk up. “I could go for a pop, Thanks Chloe.” Alyssa looks over to Kate, who nods her agreement. “Yes, that would be lovely thank you.” I give them a smile, and turn to push my way through the crowd to the drink station.

 

Turning away from the station to watch the crowd, while the guy playing bartender gets our drinks, I spot Nathan working his way through the crowd. Hopefully he's not coming over to the drink station. I really don't want another confrontation, especially with Max still indisposed. Still seeing him here does at least tell me he's not in his room, and Max is probably in the clear. The bartender sets our drink on the table in front of me, and I scan the crowd again, trying to spot Nathan. He is definitely coming this way. There's no time to slip off without notice, so I turn away, hoping he'll be too focused on getting his drink to recognize me from the back. He comes up to the station, and begins hassling the bartender about the specifics of his drink. I'm really too busy panicking to pay attention to the specifics. I'm just waiting for for him to get his drink, and go. I can see the bartender place whatever it was he made for Nathan on the table out of the corner of my eye. I take a deep breath, and wait, trying to give him plenty of time to head back into the crowd before turning around. He's still there, and he's looking right at me. Fuck. I consider just making a break for it, as his expression sours. He takes a deep breath, and I brace for a another angry tirade or worse, but instead he just let's out the his breath in a sigh. “Relax Price, I'm not going to give you any shit tonight...” he suddenly looks so much older, and tired. “I know first hand what your girlfriend can do... but she didn't do anything to Victoria. I guess I owe you one, or some shit like that.” His face screws up like he just tasted something terrible. Feeling suddenly emboldened by his willingness to back down, at least this one time, I decide to push a little. “What happened to Rachel Amber?” I ask like I expect he's going to answer honestly. His eyes narrow, and he looks around at the people surrounding us. “How the fuck should I know? She's probably still here, right under our noses.” He looks around again, then between me and my cluster of drinks. He sneers. “You should consider dumping that shit, and getting grown up drinks for you and your little nerd squad.” With those parting words he turns, and pushes his way through the crowd. I stare after him for a few moments before I collect our drinks, and begin pushing my own way through the crowd to reach Kate, and Alyssa.

 

I pass around the drinks, and we take a moment to slake our thirst, before we resume our dancing. The room is warm, and getting warmer, but it's fun. So much fun. Kate is nice, and Alyssa is nice, and they both dance really good. Soooo good. Kate giggles a lot, and Alyssa too, and me too. The room is blurry, and weird, was it always like this? I'm a little dizzy. It's getting hard to concentrate. Bathroom! “Bathroom!” I shout out loud, and begin to stumble away. Walking is hard. Was it always this hard? People are everywhere here. It's so hard to get through. That girl is really pretty. I spin trying to find her in the crowd again. What was I doing? I grab a hold of the nearest student, and shake them lightly. “What was I doing?” They push me away roughly. “Get offa me freak!” I bump into the wall, it's nice and cool. Oh look the bathroom, I should go in there and splash some water on my face. I stumble into the bathroom, and lean in the sink. Oh fuck, there's a girl on the other side of this window! She looks super messed up. I turn on the sink, and splash some water on my face. The girl in the window copies me. Oh never mind... it's a mirror. I begin laughing, it's really funny. Where's Max anyway? She should be here. I was supposed to be doing something, but everything is all fuzzy.... I need to find Max. She'll know what I need to be doing. I stumble towards the door, the ground keeps moving as I try. Why is it so hot in here? I scan the crowd of people, as they blur around the dance floor. Maybe I'll just join them. I start towards the crowd, when I'm distracted by a familiar flash of blue. Pushing people out of my way, I try and keep my eyes on that bit of blue I can see. Max is here, and I need to find her. I practically fall onto her when I finally catch up. She struggles to keep me standing, as I squirm around trying to get my lips on hers. When they finally meet, a small part of me feels like maybe I'm pushing this too far, but most of me doesn't care, I kiss her deeply, and sloppily. Everyone can watch if they want, I don't even care. Max is laughing, as I pull away. “Max you're so pretty... how are you sooo pretty?” Her big eyes, get even bigger as she stares at me. She takes my cheeks gently in her hands, and leans in looking at me intently. She's too serious, I try and lean in to kiss her again. “Chloe...Listen to me. What did you take?” The room is getting more tilted, and Max is asking me weird questions. “I didn't take anything... except kisses.” I giggle, and try to lean to kiss her again. She keeps me firmly in place. “Chloe, I need you to concentrate. Did you take any pills or... drink anything weird? Did you leave your drink unattended?” I frown at her. Why is she asking all these questions? It's hard to think. I just want to kiss her, and have a good time. “I don't... I don't think so.” She looks really worried. “Chloe... where are your friends?” I shake my head, and gesture vaguely towards the crowd. She purses her lips, and settles my arm around her shoulders supporting me. She begins to push through the crowd slowly. “Just... keep an eye out for your friends.” I stop nuzzling into her hair, and look around. The room is starting to spin a little. I do spot Alyssa by the wall though, and I raise my hand to point her out. “Alyssa!” She looks dazed.

 

Max stops in front of Alyssa, and looks her over slowly. “Hey, you're Alyssa right?” She looks up at Max, and nods. She grins over at me when she spots me. “Hey Chloe.” Max snaps her fingers in Alyssa's face. “I need you to focus... what did you guys take?” She frowns looking at Max, and shakes her head. “Nothing... all we've had is pop all night.” I'm pretty sure Max just went pale. I reach up tracing a line between a few of her freckles. “Alyssa, don't go anywhere with anyone, okay? I'm going to go get your friend working the coat check to help you. Where is Kate?” She shakes her head and shrugs. Max frowns, takes a deep breath, and nods. “Alright... stay here, I'll get ummm... Stella? Just... stay here.” She turns pulling me along with her. I half turn back waving at Alyssa as we go. The room begins to spin faster as we walk, and it gets even harder to remain upright. Max is there to help me with that, and we manage to make it back to the coat check. I don't feel so good anymore. Something's wrong.

 

Max stops by the coat racks, and waves at Stella. “Hey Max...” she looks at me, and starts to look concerned. “What's up.” She hefts me up , as I start to slip off her shoulder. “I think someone slipped Chloe something... Alyssa too. Have you seen Kate?” Stella frowns, worrying her lip between her teeth. “Yeah, I saw Kate. She didn't look so good. Nathan was helping her leave.” That's a bad thing, for... some reason I can't remember. I can feel my eyelids drooping. I'm so tired. “Just Get Alyssa, and get her out. Maybe take her to the hospital... I don't know. Just get her out. I'll try and reach Kate on Chloe's phone, you should try too.” Max is speaking, to someone.... Stella? “Come on Chlo...”

 

We're in the car, I think, Max's hands are gripping the steering wheel so tight, her knuckles are white. She keeps stealing glances over at me looking worried. “Chloe.. just try to..”

 

There's a lot of bright lights, and white walls. I'm moving, but I'm on my back. Am I floating? I can hear Max yelling somewhere close by. “What do you mean I can't go-”

 

Someone is shining a light in my eyes. It's really bright.

 

Is that Mom? I see her standing close by looking worried.

 

I can hear hushed voices nearby. “I'm sorry, it's my fault... I didn't leave her for that long... not really... I should have been more care-”

 

I hear beeping, and other strange noises.

 

The sunlight in my face drags me back to consciousness. I open my eyes, and immediately regret it. I can feel a hand in mine, but the bed feels all wrong. I blink a few times, clearing my eyes, and look around. I'm in a white room, a hospital room. Mom is asleep in a chair near by, and Max has pulled one up next to the bed. It's her hand that has a hold of mine, and she appears to be fast asleep. I'm still so groggy, last night blurs together in a smear of lights, and noises. I shift a little trying to get comfortable, and Max's eyes snap open. She's on her feet in an instant, and leaning over me, kissing me desperately. “Chloe, Oh Chloe you're awake... Joyce! Chloe's awake!” She calls back at my mom, who snaps awake, and comes over to fuss over me. Max takes my hand again, and squeezes gently, as I stare up at the two of them, trying to piece together what happened last night. I can remember everything fine, up until about the time I returned to the dance floor, and then things get fuzzier, until there's nothing left. “What... happened to me?” Max looks away, and squeezes my hand again. “It's all my fault... I should have been there.” I can hear her voice breaking, is she crying? I haven't seen Max this emotional since before she moved away. “You uh... you were drugged. Um.. so was Alyssa for sure...” She squeezes my hand again, and mom places her hand Gently on Max's shoulder. “We um...we couldn't find Kate, and Stella thinks she saw her leaving with... With Nathan.” I sit up quickly, giving myself a head rush in the process. “What?! Where'd they go?” Max shakes her head. “I've been trying to contact her with your phone all night... she hasn't answered.” Mom looks really concerned at this moment. “Chloe honey, what's going on? Is there a reason we should be worried about Kate going with the Nathan boy?” I take a deep breath trying to calm myself, and shake my head. “I... don't know. He's kind of a bully at school, but, I don't know.” Mom purses her lips, and shakes her head. She looks like she wants to say more, but the nurse comes in about then, and shoos them out. She checks me over quietly, only occasionally making pleased noises. “Alright Ms. Price you seem to be doing fine now. Your friend said someone slipped you something, and we found drugs in your system. We contacted the police, so there's a detective outside waiting to take your statement whenever you're ready.” I just nod dumbly, and she leaves the room. A few moments later a man steps in, and closes the door behind him. He's got close cropped hair, and a dumb little mustache. He steps over to the bed, and offers his hand. “Hello Ms. Price I'm detective Madsen.” He comes around the bed, and sits down in the chair Max had been using previously.”Now, Ms. Price, your friend said you had been drugged at a party? Is that correct.” I nod my agreement. “Yeah... I went to a party with a group of friends.” He takes some notes on a little pad, just like on T.V. Then gestures for me to continue. “Uh... I don't know...We danced, and then I got us some drinks...” He perks up a bit, her eyes narrowing. “Alcohol?” I shake my head. “No... just pop.” His lips press into a line, and he leans towards me. “Is that the truth? I can't help you if you're not honest with me.” Is this guy for real? I frown at him, my mouth making a hard line before I speak. “Yes, that's the truth.” He looks like he just ate something sour, but he doesn't push it. “Did you leave your drink unattended? Did you see anyone in it's vicinity before the incident?” My brows furrow as I concentrate, trying to remember exactly what happened. I shake my head slowly. “No... I didn't pick up our drinks right away though. They were sitting on the table, and I wasn't looking at them.” He looks up from his pad, and frowns. “What were you doing?” I let out a sigh. “I was trying to avoid someone.” His brow perks up curiously, and he gestures again for me to continue. “What some ex-boyfriend or something?” The look of disgust on my face must be pretty intense, because he holds his hands up defensively. “No... More like the school jerk.” I let out a sigh, and shrug. “I was just trying to avoid a confrontation. He's... a jerk. I don't know what his problem with me is, so don't ask. I got drinks for all three of us.” He nods, and jots down a few more notes. “Yes, your friend... who brought you in?” I shake my head. “Girlfriend.” He stiffens up a bit, and nods tersely. “Fine, girlfriend. She mentioned you were there with friends. Alyssa Anderson, Kate Marsh, and Stella Hill?” I nod along. “Yeah, except Stella was working there that night, so she wasn't with us... Stella said she saw Kate leaving with Nathan, and we haven't been able to get a hold of her.” He frowns down at his notes for a moment. “Nathan who, and were he and Kate friends?” I shake my head. “No way... I mean Kate was nice to everyone, but, no way. Oh... and Nathan is uh.. Nathan Prescott.” His eyes narrow for a moment and he stands. “Well thank you Ms. Price, I'll see what I can do with this. I'll talk to your friends as well. If you remember anything else, call me.” He reaches into his pocket, and hands me a card, before leaving me alone in the room. The nurse comes back in to tell me I can leave, almost as soon as he's gone. The discharge procedure is surprisingly painless, and we're on the road not long after.

 

 

 

                                                                                         _____________________________

 

 

Max curls up with me as soon as we get up to my room. She's holding onto me so tightly, it's almost painful, and I squirm a little, trying to loosen her grip. “Max... please, not so tight, it kinda hurts.” She winces a releases her death grip on me. Her whole body feels tense, as I snuggle into her. “Max, it's okay, you couldn't have known... I couldn't have known.” I reach up to brush my fingers through her hair slowly, trying to soothe away her worry. “What's the point of having time powers if I can't go back and help you, when you really needed me?” I shake my head, and turn her around to face me. I lean in and kiss her softly on the forehead, nose, and lips. “Max, we might not have figured out anything was wrong till it was too late anyway, or you might have been drugged with us... then what would we do?” Her jaw sets stubbornly, so I lean in to kiss her again, trying to head off an argument. She sighs quietly into my lips, starting to relax against me. “Has Kate called you back yet?” Her question causes a pang of fear in my chest. I shake my head, and press my forehead against hers. “I... She's probably just sleeping still.” Max let's out a soft sniffle, and I squeeze her more tightly. “She'll call...I'm sure she'll call.” I'm not so sure, but I don't want Max blaming herself for this. “Do you... really believe that?” Her voice sounds so small right now, I just want her to feel better. I kiss her forehead softly. “Yes, I really do.” I kiss her forehead again, and she tilts her head up so I kiss her lips. “Did you find anything?” She perks up a little bit at that, and nods. “I did actually. I found a burner phone, and a bunch of numbers in a little baggy taped behind his couch.” She nuzzles into my nose gently. “His room was really fucking creepy too.” She shakes her head. “Oh, and we should be careful... I'm not sure whose side he's on, but he's got a gun.” That pulls a sigh out of me. “Great... Just what we need...” Max squeezes me gently, and cranes her neck up to kiss my forehead. “We'll be okay. I promise...” I just nod, and snuggle in against her more tightly. “Can we just... stay here like this today? No schemes, no craziness, just you and me, and maybe some movies?” Max laughs softly, and nods. “Sounds like a really good plan. Let's do that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as always I hope I kept everyone reasonably in character, let me know how you feel about it. I did some research on GHB and other such things, and well I tried my best to aproximate what happened in the game while still trying to keep it somewhat realistic. I'm not sure how I did, I've never been drugged(thank dog). Anyway thanks for sticking with me this far, and I do so love tyo hear from you, so don't be afraid to comment! Thanks for reading!


	7. Two days till midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe continue to seek clues as to just what is going on in the underbelly of Arcadia Bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got another big one here for everyone. I hope you all like long chapters, I'm thinking about just giving up on trying to limit myself to maximum, and just letting the chapters be as long as they end up being. I've felt the need to go over twice now, but we'll see if the trend continues. As always I hope you enjoy... and please feel free to comment, I do love to hear from you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Another day, and still no word from Kate. Chloe's going out of her head with worry, and I'm going out of my head with worry with her. I didn't know Kate, not that some of my concern isn't for her, but most of my worry is reserved for how Chloe is taking it. She needs to be doing something, and I understand that, I do too. Small distractions aren't enough though. As much as I'd love to just drop everything and be normal with Chloe for a while, that's just not going to be possible anymore. At least not until we find something to go on. I hand Nathan's phone over to Chloe. “Here... Look over his texts, see if we missed anything helpful.” She takes the phone with a frustrated huff. “Max, we've been over those text a million times! We're not going to know anything new unless we can figure out where he was going to meet Frank, and even then, we don't know if any of those places could be where he took Kate.” I push up off the bed, and begin to pace around the room and thinking out loud.”Okay... well he implicated himself in the disappearance of Rachel Amber, right? And we have the night of her disappearance in the police file...” Chloe interrupts. “If it's legit. We don't know that for sure...” I take a deep breath, and push it out slowly. “Yeah... but it's something we could easily verify by just asking around probably. Besides we do have a text from Nathan to Frank saying he needed emergency supplies on the same night it allegedly happened, and he even asks him to come out somewhere different from their usual meeting spots. I know he called him to talk him through the directions... but if we could find out where they both were that night, it'd be a good place to start.” Chloe sighs, and shakes her head. “But how're we going to do that Max?” I take a deep breath, and step towards where Chloe is sitting on her computer chair. My fingers brush gently down her cheek soothingly. “You're not going to like this... but we need to either check the police station for the files on Frank directly, or maybe try that detective's house. Maybe he has copies of the files laying around, or on his computer.” Chloe makes a sour face, but leans her cheek into my palm gently. I cup her cheek in response, my thumb slowly moving back and forth over her cheek bone. “You're right, I don't like it.” She sighs softly, her eyes closing slowly. “But I trust you, and... I have no other ideas.” She let's out another heavier sigh. She sounds so tired, so beaten right now. It breaks my heart. “Can we try the detective's house first? The police station is... That's going to be crazy difficult even with powers.” I nod, placing my other hand on her other cheek, and leaning in to press my lips to her forehead. “Of course. It's definitely the safer option, and if we find what we need there, there's no reason to take any crazy risks. Even if it would be hella awesome.” I can tell Chloe's trying not to laugh, she probably doesn't want to encourage me. “I mean we could go all Mission: Impossible on the police station... rappel lines, and um... lasers?” She can't hold it in anymore, and she begins laughing softly. “Have you even seen a Mission:Impossible movie Max?” I shake my head, and kiss her forehead again. “Nah... I was too busy kicking ass and just generally being awesome, for nerd stuff like movies.” She laughs even harder, and reaches up wrapping her arms around my middle. She buries her face in my chest. Laughter turns into sobs, and I wrap my arms around her head, holding her gently.

 

Chloe looks up at me, her eyes red rimmed, and swollen. I brush the wetness from her cheeks gently, and smile down at her reassuringly. “Max... Kate is missing, and I'm just sitting here laughing like it's no big deal. What's wrong with me?” I frown, shaking her head at her. “Nothing is wrong with you Chloe... you can't be worried twenty-four seven. You'll get distracted, and that's good. You'll get sick if you just worry all the time. It's normal, and I'm really trying to be a distraction for you right now.” I lean in and kiss her forehead. “We'll figure this out Chloe. You said so yourself, and now I'm saying so too.” She presses her face into my chest again, and sighs. “I don't know Max... I'm so scared for Kate.” My fingers absently smooth her hair, my lip firmly between my teeth as I consider our options. “Oh! How about we try and go by Kate's room at the dorm? Maybe she's there, and feels so sick she hasn't answered her phone at all, or something. Maybe she lost her phone while she was... drugged. If she even was. All we know is that whoever it was got you and Alyssa, maybe Kate's okay, and just missing her phone.” Chloe looks up at me hopefully. “You really think so?” I try to smile reassuringly, but I don't feel like I quite make it. “I don't know Chloe, but I hope so. It's what we've got right now.” She nods, and buries he face into my chest again. If this were any other time I'd be in heaven right now. Wow Inappropriate much Max? “So do you want to head over, and see if she's there?” She nods her head. “Mhmm...” I start to pull away, and she grabs on tighter. “Noooo...” I laugh softly, running my fingers through her hair. “We can't go if you don't let go of me.” She squeezes tighter, face still pressed into my chest. “I control space. We can go anywhere I want, any way I want. Besides...” she adds sounding more serious, though still muffled. “I'm not sure I'm going to be able to hold myself together when you let go.” Reaching down, I gently guide her head back until I can look her in the eye. “Then I won't let go completely.” I rest one of my hands on her shoulder, and squeeze reassuringly as I step to the side. “See, not letting go.” Reaching down with my other hand, I pull her arm up, and lace our fingers together. “Still not letting go...” Pulling gently, I help Chloe into a standing position. I snake my free arm around her waist, and pull her hip against mine. “Still got you.” She laughs shaking her head. “You're such a dork... thank you Max.” I throw her a wink, and begin to gently guide her out of the room. “Only for you.”

 

Joyce calls out to us from the living area, before we make it out the door. Not that we were trying to sneak away without her knowing, in fact I didn't even know she was here. “Girls, could you come in here for a second?” Chloe, and I look at each other curiously neither of us sure what this is about. As we make our way towards the living area, I lean my head towards her, and speak softly. “Still not letting go...” She snorts out a little laughter, and bumps me with her hip, nearly forcing me to let go, before we stop in front of Joyce. She's standing there, by the couch, looking worried. Chloe's expression slowly begins mimic her mothers, and I frown starting to feel a little concerned myself. Joyce's eyes go to my arm around Chloe's waist, and well I feel a little self-conscious now, but I did make a promise to Chloe, sort of, so there it stays. She takes a deep breath. “Girls, considering what happened on Friday night...” she pauses pursing her lips as she considers what she's going to say. “I know you're young women now, and I can't keep you in the house. Lord knows I want to, but I can't, and I shouldn't. I'd just like it if you girls could try and just check in with me every so often when you go out. Just so I can know you're safe.” That instantly grates me. I know it's irrational, and Joyce genuinely cares. She does, doesn't she? I mean this isn't just some attempt to control her walking paychecks... It's not like I'm making her any money, and Joyce just isn't like that. I take a deep breath, and look up at Chloe. I'll follow her lead, while I try to dispel the shadows in my head. “Okay Mom, I understand. We can do that.” she bumps me gently with her hip, and I look over to Joyce and nod. “Yeah Joyce, that's fine. We can do that.” She looks a little less worried, as she let's out a breath, and smiles. “Thank you girls for understanding. Also, it won't help with what happened exactly but...” She turns a picks up a couple of little canisters from the coffee table, and offers them out to us. Pepper spray. Chloe takes hers, and places it in her pocket, but I shake my head. “No thanks Joyce...” I reach into my pocket, and pull out my blade. “I've got this.” She looks completely horrified, and I quickly tuck it back into my jacket, regretting my decision. I look over at Chloe for a moment, biting down on my lip. I let go of Chloe, and rewind. My arm is back in place almost immediately, but she still seems to hesitate a moment before taking her canister from Joyce. This time I just take mine with a smile,and tuck it into my jacket. Joyce smiles still not looking completely comfortable, but considering what happened at the party I don't blame her. “We were just on our way to Blackh-well. We're hoping that Kate just lost her phone, and is in her dorm room right now.” Joyce looks so... sad for a moment, but she covers it up, and smiles. “That's a very good idea. I hope she's there waiting for you.” I'm pretty sure Chloe caught her mother's momentary lapse as well, as I can feel her pulling in on herself a little bit. I give her a reassuring little squeeze, and turn us towards the door. “We'll be back later Joyce, and Chloe or I will definitely send you a message so you don't have to worry.” Joyce speaks up as we begin heading down the hall. “Thank you girls, and... be careful.” I reach out and open the door, nudging Chloe with my hip gently. “Hmm? Oh... We will mom! Love you!” We walk together down to the jeep, stopping on the passenger side to stare at the door. I purses my lips thinking about it for a few moments, then reach out my free hand to open the door. I take Chloe's hand and release her waist, before trying to climb backwards into the jeep. “Still not letting go...” She stares at me for what feels like an eternity. It looks like she's trying to decide if I'm a complete idiot, or if this is charming. She starts laughing, so maybe a little of both? She doesn't offer to let go though, so I continue to scramble backwards into the jeep, and over the center console. Our hands never separate. Getting strapped in is a bit of a challenge, but we manage. “You're an idiot.” Chloe says between giggles. I grin over at her and shrug. “But I'm your idiot.” She lets out a soft dreamy sigh. “Yeah, you are.” I place her hand on my thigh, and take the stick. “I hope this is good enough, I kinda need my hand to work the stick.” She nods giving my leg a little squeeze, and off we go.

 

 

______________ 

 

 

Chloe takes my hand as we cross the campus, heading for the dormitory building. Our fingers entwine together naturally. There's no one around, though it is a Sunday morning so most of the students are probably sleeping in. It'd be a really nice day, if we weren't here because we don't know what happened to Kate. I give Chloe's hand a squeeze, and wonder if I shouldn't have come alone instead. I know she wants to know what happened to her friend, but it might be better if she didn't have to find out directly at least not if there's bad news. It's way too late now though, and I don't think I could ask her to go wait in the jeep. I'm not sure she would even if I did. It feels kinda like we're marching towards our doom to me, I can't imagine how Chloe must be feeling right now. I really hope we can get to the bottom of all this soon. I want this resolved so we can just go and be a normal couple. Do normal couple things, and have a good time for a little while. We've earned that much right? I mean we've both lost important people in our lives, it's about time we got a break right? Chloe looks over at me as I sigh, and gives my hand a squeeze. I look up at her smiling apologetically. “ Sorry... too much in my own head right now.” She nods in agreement. “I know what you mean. I can't help but wonder if we're going to find poor Kate here today. Can't help but wonder what happened to her that night... or when we'll finally get a fucking break from all of this.” her voice remains soft, but her anxiety, and frustration are apparent. I give her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “We'll get through this, and then... it'll be just you and me for a bit. No threats, or mysteries, or weirdness, just Max, and Chloe time. Maybe we can actually have a real date in while we're at it...” We both laugh a little ruefully at that. We lapse back into silence after that, our clasped hands communicating everything we need to know to each other in this moment.

 

We're almost to the dorms when we pass by a bespectacled man trying way to hard to look young. “Hey, wait a minute. Are you girls students here?” Fuck, he must be a teacher. We turn to face him, and he looks us over curiously. I can feel the sneer he doesn't let grace his face as he looks me over, and subsequently dismisses me. That really doesn't bother me, I'm used to it, but the look he's giving Chloe on the other hand... It's not so open that anyone would see, but I know that look. I've seen that look before, when I was living on the streets. It's a look I would get often enough from men willing to pay an underage girl for certain services. That hungry, predatory look sets me on edge, and I push forward a little, placing myself just a bit between him, and Chloe. He reappraises me, and schools his pleasant mask a little better. Most likely he just enjoys the opportunity to fuck a few willing students, but I'm going to have to watch him extra closely if we ever happen to meet again, just in case. “Yes, well... I am.” Chloe speaks up, pulling me back to her side gently. “Max is just tagging along while I go see a friend.” He smiles pleasantly, and nods. “I'm sorry I don't recognize you, but then I suppose I don't know all the students here. What's you name? I won't stop you now, but if you're not in the school records...I'll have to report this.” Chloe shuffles her feet a little nervously. “Chloe. I'm Chloe Price.” He puts on a repentant face. “I don't mean to be a drag, it's just the police were here questioning a couple students yesterday, and you just can't be too careful. Well don't let me keep you.” He gestures us onward, and turns continuing on to wherever he was heading. Chloe turns to keep going, but I don't move yet. I just watch him go until he's out of sight. Chloe tugs on my arm, and gives me a confused look. “I don't... trust him. He gives me the fucking creeps.” She looks even more confused by my confession. “Mr. Jefferson? He's the Photography teacher, and I guess he's kinda famous...but he seems to be pretty down to earth to me.” she shrugs, and I shake my head. “Nah, it's not like a ego thing.. though...” I pause for a moment, and shrug. “Anyway it's just a vibe I get I guess... Be careful around him, if you, you know ever find yourself alone with him.” She gives me a worried frown. “Max.. what are you talking about? Why would I need to be careful of a teacher?” I shake my head. “It's probably nothing, but... just Promise me okay?” She looks at me, still clearly mystified by my response, but she finally nods. “Alright, I'll be careful.” I exhale, nodding, and give her hand a gentle squeeze. “Thank you Chloe. I'll just feel a lot better knowing you'll be alert.” She rolls her eyes at me fondly, and turns to pull me towards the dorms. “Come on Max... we're getting distracted from our mission.” I quicken my steps till I'm matching her pace, and we continue on to the dormitory.

 

Side-by-side we walk down the hallway towards Kate's room. The map on the wall by the stairs was helpfully labeled, so we wouldn't have to go searching. The hallway is pretty quiet, the muffled sounds of life coming from only a few rooms as we pass. At any other time it would likely be rather peaceful, but considering why we came here, the muted background noise feels somber, and a little disconcerting. Chloe's grip on my hand becomes tighter the closer we get to Kate's room. She doesn't really work out, but ouch. She's clearly trying not to freak out, and I don't blame her for the impulse. I didn't really know Kate yet, and I was getting nervous too. The time really seems to drag on, though we're don't really seem to be hurrying towards our destination either. The weight of what we might find seems to be weighing down Chloe's steps, and mine by proxy. “Chloe...” I pull her gently to a stop, and wait until she turns to look at me. “We don't have to do this right now if you're not ready. We can go walk around a little longer, or... I could go check to see if she's there, and you can go outside to wait, if you want.” She shakes her head. “Max...” Her voice breaks, and I can see tears glistening in her eyes. “I need to know Max... I need to-to know.” I reach up cupping her cheek, as I get up on my tiptoes to press our foreheads together. “Okay, I understand, we do this now. I'm right here with you.” I press my lips to her cheek, then the corner of her mouth, then her lips. A door can be heard opening somewhere behind Chloe, followed shortly by a disgusted noise. I give her one more little peck on the lips, before lowering my heels back to the floor and having a peek around Chloe. Victoria is there making a face like she just stepped in something gross, so I give her a big grin and flip her off. “Morning Vicky.” Chloe's cheeks flush a little, and she slowly turns to face Victoria as well. “That's a visual I didn't need first thing in the morning... What're you two even doing here?” Chloe speaks up before I do, which is probably a good thing. I'd likely just make things worse. “We just came here to check up on Kate.” Victoria breaks into a grin, one that really is the farthest thing from friendly as you can get. “Oh, I'm sure little Katie probably fine by now. It doesn't usually take the whole weekend to sleep off all the fun she had.” I narrow my eyes at Victoria. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” She shrugs, her mean little smile still firmly in place, despite my desire to wipe it off of her face. “Why don't you see for yourself? She's all over the web now.” Chloe's eyes go wide, and she reaches up to cover her mouth. I take a deep breath, exhale, and begin speaking quietly. “You know Victoria... Kate went to that party with Chloe, and Alyssa... They were both drugged at the same time. There's a very good chance that Kate was drugged too. She disappeared from the party, and no one's been able to get a hold of her since.” I stare at her stone faced, as she visibly pales. “W-well... Well how was I supposed to know that? She looked just like the rest of the sloppy drunk idiots at that party.” She looks back and forth between us imploringly, before turning marching over to Kate's door, and banging on it loudly. “Kate! Kate Marsh, open up this door right now!” She bangs even harder. “Don't you d-dare ignore me, open up!” Chloe steps forward, placing a hand gently on Victoria's shoulder. “If she's in there, I'm not sure that this is helping...” Victoria does have the wherewithal to look ashamed as she steps back from the door. Chloe steps in to take her place, and knocks much more gently. “Kate? Are you in there? It's Chloe... I brought Max along... we're both worried about you.” I can see the apprehension growing on her face, as the silence inside goes unbroken. “Please Kate... if you're in there just say something. We'll leave you alone if that's what you want, but please just... say Something.” Chloe leans her forehead against the door, and waits as the silence stretches on. I can't take this anymore, we need to get in there to be sure. I step forward, and gently guide Chloe away from the door, where Victoria wraps her up in a hug. It looks a little awkward, but at least she's trying. Maybe she's not so bad after all. I kneel down by the door, and get out my “tools” paperclips, and bobby-pins. “Keep a look out for me, this shouldn't take too long.” Chloe and Victoria nod their assent, and I get to work on the lock.

 

The door swings open with a soft creak, revealing the darkened room. I step in first, followed closely by the other girls. Looking around I find the light switch, and turn it on. Nobodies here. I look back to see Both Chloe, and Victoria standing in the doorway looking disappointed. A shuffling noise catches my attention, and leads me to a little rabbit in a cage. Poor thing has been alone all weekend. Since I'm already in the room I begin to have a look around, who knows maybe she's just holed up somewhere safe after what happened, and there's a clue to where she might have gone in here somewhere. Yeah, right... but it doesn't hurt to look. There's a lot of christian literature, around, and other church-y paraphernalia. Is church-y a word? Continuing my search I find a printed letter on her desk. Fuck! This is a suicide note. Noticing the look on my face the other two rush over to see what I have. I try to block Chloe from seeing the letter, but I unfortunately leave myself open for Victoria to snatch it out of my hands. She gasps audibly, and thrusts it into Chloe's hands before rushing out of the room. Chloe looks down at the letter, as I begin to open my mouth to say something. “Chloe wait...” She doesn't answer, she just stands head bowed over the page, reading. My heart breaks when she looks back up at me. “Max... she, wouldn't this can't be... This is a joke right?” She looks so afraid, so devastated, I just want to tell her it's not real. I just want it to not be real. My silence doesn't help, I can see the tears building in her eyes, as she looks back down at the letter. She sniffles a little, but her expression changes to once of puzzlement. “Max.. why is this dated for Tuesday? It's Sunday... why is it dated at all?” I grab the letter, and have a closer look at it. It is dated, it's also typed so it's not in her hand writing. Chloe gasps, and I look up to see her eyes wide, and mouth covered. “Max... he's going to Kill her, he's going to kill her, and he's trying to make it look like a suicide! We have to tell someone, we have to report this to the police.” I shake my head slowly. “Chloe... they won't do anything with this, except call it a suicide, or say that she was planning to do it. The Police aren't going to help. They're just going to take this at face value so they don't have to get off their lazy asses.” She grabs me by my shoulders, and begins to shake me. “ Isn't this what the police are for? If they won't do anything, then what are we supposed to do Max? We're in over our heads. What're we supposed to fucking do now?!” This is all falling apart so fast. “We... uh.. we break into detective dicks house, find out where Frank and Nathan were, then bust in there and kick some ass!” Chloe's arms fall away from me, and she sags, the tears flowing freely now. “How are we going to do that Max? How are we going to do anything? We're barely adults... we're not anyone special.” I frown, and shake my head. “No, we Are someone special. We have Powers Chloe, Powers, plus we actually care about Kate. We can do this, the police won't really help, they don't know her, or care. All they care about is the little power trip the badge gives them. We can do this Chloe. We Have to do this... no one else will.” She shakes her head, sniffling. “It...doesn't matter, Victoria has probably already called the police anyway.” Fuuuuck. I forgot about Victoria. I purse my lips, and take a deep breath. “I'm sorry Chloe...” She barely has time to look confused before I stuff the letter in my pocket, and rewind. I push myself, I push myself harder than I have before, and I manage to drag time back to before the letter fiasco. As soon as time starts flowing normally again I waiver a bit, my head spins a little, and it feels like my brain is trying to break out of my skull. My nose starts bleeding as well, as if I needed more complications. I grab some tissues from Kate's desk as Chloe hurries over. “Max, what's wrong? What happened?” I shake my head. “Probably just a little too much excitement today, that's all.” Stuffing the tissues against my nose, I pinch the bridge with my free hand, and turn my attention to Victoria, whose looking a little squeamish. My voice comes out a little funny when I address her because of the tissues jammed against my nose. “Vick-...toria, could you take Kate's bunny for now? Someone needs to take care of her, and it'd probably be better if she stayed in the dorm, inc-... for whenever Kate comes back.” Victoria looks like she might argue for a moment, but then nods, and walks over to pick up the cage containing the animal in question. “I need to go clean myself up now.” I head out of the room then, and down the hall to the bathroom.

 

The cold water feels wonderful on my face, as my head continues to pound. I've gotten most of the blood off, and it seems to have stopped for the most part. This is what I get for trying so hard. I stare at myself in the mirror, and wonder if I always look this tired, this worn, or if this is a direct result of what we found today. What am I going to tell Chloe? Should I tell her what we found, and why I turned back the clock? She probably suspects something, considering the waterworks coming from my nose. The fact that she's not in here right now checking on me, means she either suspects I'm hiding something from her, Or I suppose, that Victoria is talking her ear off. I don't want her to worry, to have another... the same freak out as before, and I need her focused, but on the other hand... She deserves to know right? Is it wrong for me to keep this from her? If we don't find Kate, is it worse to let her hurt now, and then again when we fail, or is it worse to not tell her, and then let it all happen at once? What if we do find her? Which is worse then? Dog, maybe we really are in over our heads. My mouth presses into a hard line, and I splash a little more water on my face. We have no one to go to, we're on our own. The police won't help. If they even do anything at all, it certainly won't be helpful. I've had my fill of experiences with the “law” and it's all been bullshit. We don't have any other choices, we Have to do this on our own. This still doesn't help me decide whether or not I should tell Chloe about the letter. I don't want to lie to her, but... Is it better to do so? I'm just going around in circles. I shake my head, which is a mistake. A wave of nausea passes over me as my head throbs in protest of my action. I let out a groan, and use the sink to help prop me up. Not that I feel like I'm at risk of falling, just it's nice not to have to worry about silly little things like standing. The door opens, and someone walks in. I don't bother looking up, I'm way too busy with my headache, and self-pity for that. A gentle hand sliding up and down my back let's me know it's Chloe, or that some girl here has some serious boundary issues. Her hand leaves my back, and gently guides my chin around until we're looking at each other. It's definitely Chloe. She takes my cheeks in her hands, and carefully examines my me, concern written plainly all over her face. “What happened in there Max?” she speaks softly, barely above a whisper. I exhale heavily, and shrug. “ I rewound.” Her lips purse, as a little crease forms between her brows. “Yeah I figured out that much... Why did you rewind?” This is it, the moment of truth, or untruth... I have to decide what I'm going to say now. I take a deep breath. “It was... stupid, I said something really dumb, and caused a huge fight with Victoria, security was called, it was a mess, and totally my fault. I just... figured it'd be better to make it go away, and in my hurry to go back, I pushed too far.” She narrows her eyes at me for a moment, and I get the sinking feeling she's seen right through me. Then she just sighs, and leans in to kiss my forehead. “You should be more careful... both with what you say, and what you do.” I feel like shit for this, but I just don't know what else to do. I need Chloe focused, the police won't be any help, so we have to do this ourselves. It's for the best, I hope. It has to be... I take another deep breath, and give her a weak smile. “Yeah... I know. I'm trying, I promise.” I pull away from the sink, and straighten up. “Come on, no rest for the wicked. We need to go and see about breaking into the detectives house now.” Chloe frowns at me a little concerned by my rush, but nods. “Yeah... the sooner we find out where Nathan and Frank were, the sooner we can find Kate.” I nod my agreement, and take her hand leading her out into the hall. The doomsday clock is ticking, and we don't have much time left.

 

 

____________ 

 

 

 

A quick google search, and a car ride later, we're parked down the road from a cabin style home just barely outside of Arcadia Bay proper. The Madsen home. We approach on foot, walking the long gravel strewn driveway. The sounds of nature, and the crunch of gravel under our feet are the only noises to be heard. Chloe clutches my hand tightly, her growing apprehension apparent as we get closer to our destination. There's no car in the drive, not any other signs of life in the vicinity. Spotting a security camera I yank Chloe off into the woods, startling her out of her thoughts. She give me an annoyed glare. “What was that about?” I jerk my head towards the cabin, and point out the camera. “He's got a security camera over there. We need to find a way around it...” Chloe looks at the camera for a few minutes, then at me. “Can't you just... smash it with a rock or something, and then rewind once we're inside?” My mouth hangs open as I stare at her in disbelief. “Chloe you're a fucking genius! Also... I think I might be a bad influence on you.” She shrugs, laughing softly. “Maybe.. or maybe you're just helping me find the bolder Chloe, from when we were kids, again.” I smirk up at her. “So a good bad influence?” She rolls her eyes, sighing, and shaking her head. I shrug, and being to look around for a nice side rock I can chuck at the camera. Finding a nice sized one, we move around a little trying to get a good angle on the camera. I bring my arm back, and fling it forward. “Wait!” Chloe cries out suddenly, but it's too late. The rock sails through the air, and smacks the camera right in the lens with a satisfying crunch. I perk my brow up at Chloe as I turn to look at her. Her cheeks flush a little, as she shuffles her feet uncertainly. “Umm... It just occurred to me, couldn't you have just broken in and rewound, instead of smashing the camera first?” I blink at her dumbly, and then cover my face with my hand. Fuck, of course we could have. “Yes...” I sigh heavily, slumping my shoulders. “It's... fine, this is fine, we just go and break in and rewind. There might be more cameras inside though...” She nods, and takes my hand. “We'll figure that out when we get to it.” I nod back, and give her hand a squeeze, before leading her out of the woods, and towards the front door. We step up onto the little porch, and I begin to reach for my tools, when I have an epiphany. We're just rewinding anyhow, so... why do this the clean, quiet way. I let go of Chloe, and step down off the porch to grab another rock. A bigger, heavier one this time, and head for the nearest window. I smash open the window, and reach inside to unlock it. No alarms, so either he's confident in his cameras, or it's silent. It doesn't matter either way, I'm rewinding anyhow. I lift the window carefully, and duck inside. Chloe follows just moments behind. I grab her hand, and give it a squeeze, before taking a deep breath. “You ready for this?” Chloe nods, and squeezes my hand encouragingly. I rewind.

 

Fire pours into my skull, as I take both Chloe, and myself back to before I smashed the security camera. I'm not completely sure but, I think it might have hurt less this time, than the first time I rewound with a passenger. That's something maybe? Or maybe just wishful thinking. Time begins to move forward again, and I reach up to hold my head. Chloe moves to wrap her arms around me, offering support, both physical and emotional, while I try and weather through the pain. She kisses my temple, and whispers soft words, I can't really concentrate on, until I'm ready to start moving again. I break away from her reluctantly, and we begin to have a look around. The place is sparsely decorated, and clean as fuck. It's spartan in it's comforts, but obviously lived in. “Smells like douche-bag in here... Kinda depressing too.” I wrinkle my nose as we begin to explore.”You're not wrong... he was kind of a jerk when he talked to me at the hospital.” Chloe remarks, a similar look of distaste written plainly on her face. Spotting his computer, Chloe makes a bee line for his desk, and sits down to work her magic. She doesn't stay there long, she stands making an annoyed noise. “Nothing here, it's not even password protected. If he's got digital files anywhere, it's not on this machine.” I frown as I poke into random cupboards, and cubbies. “Maybe he's got an office around here somewhere, with a different computer?” Chloe shrugs. “Maybe... Or maybe this was a waste of time.” I purse my lips, and shake my head. “No. It can't be a fucking dead end... we just need to keep searching.” My voice comes out harsher than I mean it to, and Chloe looks a little hurt by my response. I take a deep breath. “Sorry... I'm just... We need this to, I'm just worried.” Chloe nods, and slowly approaches me, taking my hands in hers. “Max, I understand... I'm worried too.” She has no idea. She has no idea because I didn't let her remember. I'm a terrible person. She squeezes my hands, bringing me out of my spiral. “Maybe we should, revisit that uh... trip idea. Once this is over I mean. You, me, the open road...” I smile at her sadly, and nod. “Yeah, we should do that. For sure.” She leans in and leaves a lingering kiss on my lips, before pulling away, and starting the search anew. I take a deep breath, and try to push everything down so I can focus. It takes a minute or three, but I begin searching around again too.

 

We do find his office, and strangely it's full of more personal touches than the rest of his house. There's no computer in it, but it is full of physical files though. Quite a lot of them actually. This makes things both easier, and harder. There's no passwords to worry about and anything like that, but we can't just send a copy of the files we need to ourselves. We begin searching through the files in earnest, and I find myself occasionally distracted by the pictures he keeps around his office. Pictures of him in army fatigues, or a dress uniform, and of him in his police uniform. A few pictures must be his parents, but I see nothing indicating he has any other family. I feel kind of bad for him, I mean not too bad, because of how he treated Chloe after the party, but a little bit. I bet he's lonely. Chloe's voice pulls from from my musing. “-ax, I think I found something. This file is full of stuff on Frank, and there's a bunch of pages here with coordinates on them. I head over, and slip my arms around Chloe's shoulders as I peek over at the pages she's referring to. “Yes! This is exactly what we need. Chloe you're amazing!” I can't help but feel a bit of relief that we have something to go on now. I kiss her cheek excitedly, and repeatedly. I take the papers, and slip them into my jacket. “Alright, let's get out of here. We can check the coordinates at home, and then pick the places that they both were that seem most likely.” Saying it out loud makes it sound like more of a long shot, but we don't have anything else to go on. I can tell Chloe's having similar thoughts, from the pensive look on her face. I give her cheek another kiss. “It's... going to be okay, we can do this, as long as we're together.” She nods, not looking entirely convince but, at least she looks a little less worried for the moment. My arms slip from around her shoulders, as I step back. I take her by the hand, and she entwines our fingers as we make our way out. We simply walk out the front door and down the walk, ignoring the camera. Once we're safely ensconced in the woods again I take a deep breath. “I'm going to have to rewind us again... I have a feeling it's going to be tough doing it again so soon. Just be prepared, in case I faint or something.” Chloe nods, biting her lip nervously. I get up on my tiptoes to kiss her softly. She gives my hand a squeeze, and as my lips leave hers I begin to rewind. Fire pours into my already scorched brain, and I feel a wave of nausea over take me. I let go with a gasp, and slump against Chloe, a warm wet feeling on my lips. I can taste copper, and I reach up slowly to touch my nose. My fingers come away bloody. We're moving, Chloe is basically dragging me along towards the jeep. I try hard to get my feet under me, to help her move me, but I'm so tired, it's hard enough to concentrate just on keeping my eyes open. She loads me into the jeep, and I reach into my pocket to find my keys. She takes them from me as soon as I have them out, and I disappear into the blessed numbness of unconsciousness.

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------- Chloe -----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Getting Max into the house, and up the stairs isn't easy. She's small, but she's heavier than she looks, especially when she's swimming in that giant leather jacket of hers. Placing her gently onto the bed, I hurry from the room, and shut myself away in the bathroom. I don't want her to wake and find me crying. She's trying so hard, pushing herself so hard, and I know she's just doing it for me. Everything is getting so overwhelming though, and while I know she'd understand, I'm sure she's right there herself, I just don't want to add to the stress she's already under. She's holding herself together for me, and I need to hold myself together for her. This is all so fucked up. Kate's still not back yet... I was drugged. We're moving so fast right now it seems, I can hardly catch my breath. I hope Kate's okay, I hope she comes back soon, and that she's okay, and that we can just rest for a minute. Just a minute or two... That's all I need. I let myself just wallow, and sob it out for a little while longer, before I pull myself together. I take a few deep breaths, and examine my face in the mirror. There's no way she won't know I was crying, my eyes are so red and puffy. I sigh softly and turn away from the mirror. Maybe she'll be asleep for a little while longer, if not, well hopefully she'll stress less about the fact that I was crying than she would if she woke up to it. I splash some cold water on my face, it feels wonderful, soothing, and make my way back to my bedroom.

 

Taking a deep breath, I swing the door open slowly. Max is already awake, hanging half out the window. The plume of smoke being carried off on the light breeze let's me know what she's doing. I don't mind really, in fact lately I've been wondering if I shouldn't ask her if I could try it. It might make what's going on a little easier to handle. Stepping up next to her, I gently place my hand on her back, rubbing it in a slow soothing circle. “Hey... you really worried me there. Are you doing okay?” She exhales another plume of smoke, and nods. “Yeah... I'm fine Chloe. Just one too many passenger trips on the time travel express.” My hand continues to move in a slow circle on her back as we fall into a companionable silence for a moment. “Does that help?” I gesture at the joint in her hand curiously. “Actually, yeah It does a little bit.” She turns a bit to look back at me, and I wrinkly my nose. She still had dried blood all over her face. She grins at me wolfishly, and stubs out her joint, saving the rest for later. “I guess I should go clean up... but first... give us a kiss.” she makes exaggerated kissy noises at me, and leans towards me. I laugh backing away. “Not until you clean up first, Nosferatu.” She laughs, and gives me a mock pout. “What's wrong? I eat a few villagers and now you hate me?” I roll my eyes at her laughing. “Of course I don't hate you, I love you, you big dork!” Max is oddly quiet, and my laughter dies down, as I look at her to see what's wrong. She's just staring at me, her lip between her teeth, looking somewhere between hopeful, and petrified. My brows furrow as I try to figure out what happened. I begin going back over our playful conversation. My eyes go wide when I realize what I just said. Max takes a deep breath, and finding her voice speaks softly. “Um... did, you mean that, or... was it part of the... joke?” I lick my lips, and take a steps towards her. I reach out and take her hands in my own, fidgeting with them nervously, and avoiding eye contact. “I... well I mean I said it was part of the joke... but, Yeah. Yeah I really do.” When I peek back over at Max, she's smiling so brightly, and she's crying. “Oh Chloe... I love you too. So much.” She leans up on her toes towards me, and I gently place my hand on her shoulder. “Um... you're still all bloody Max.” She blinks a few times, and then laughs. “Oh, yeah. Sorry.. I'll just go clean up then...” She pauses a moment, and digs out the paper with all the coordinate on it. “Here... You can get started if you want, or you can wait... but I'll go get cleaned up.” She hands me the paper, and our fingers touch. We let them linger there together, sending electricity up through my arm. We've held hands before, but right now, it just feels different. She must be feeling it too, the way she inhales surprised. She looks up at me, and I look back, and we just stare into each other's eyes. I can only hope there's just as much love in my eyes as there is in hers. She breaks away, leaving me feeling a little cold, and heads out of the room to go clean up. Taking a deep breath and shaking my head, I settle down at my desk, and boot up my computer. I grab the paper with the surveillance of Nathan on it, and begin comparing the two looking for shared locations with a timestamp in common. It's not exactly easy to do when you're floating, but I mark down each one I find until I have a nice long list of locations to look up.

 

Max slips back into the room quietly, and drapes her arms over my shoulders. That took longer that it probably should have, and her eyes are red rimmed. I don't mention it. Maybe they were all tears of joy, but if not, for now I'll let her be strong for me. We'll need to talk about it sometime soon, but maybe not until things have settled down a little. Right now there's so much to focus on, it's hard to take any real time for ourselves. Max keeps stealing moments, and I am grateful that she does it, but... I don't know. I have a bad feeling, and I'm not sure why. Maybe it's Max, she's been tense since we visited Blackwell this morning, maybe I'm just being affected by it. She looks intently at the list of coordinates I've compiled from over my shoulder. I turn my head and kiss her cheek, earning a surprised smile. “This looks good so far... how close are you to being done? Do you want me to take a portion of the list, and start trying to match some of them up?” I hum, looking over what's left, and nod. “Yeah a little help would be nice. I'm only about a third of the way through. There's a lot of surveillance here to go through. He must not have much of a life if he has time for all this crap...” I laugh softly, handing over a few sheets of paper to Max. “Yeah I kinda got that feeling just looking around his place.” she shrugs, and leans in to press a kiss to my lips. A warmth spreads through me, and I reach up to entangle my fingers in her hair, trapping her in place. My lips part invitingly, and Max doesn't hesitate to deepen our kiss. Our tongues dance gently together, and even though we've done this before it feels new again. Max pulls away far too soon for my liking, leaving me wanting more. “We need to get hurry up and figure out where we need to go next.” I'm sure the disappointment shows on my face, but I nod. “I know... I was just letting myself get distracted for a minute.” Max looks guilty for a moment, before she nods, and settles on the bed to look over her portion of the work. There's definitely something going on with her. Maybe putting off talking till later is a bad idea. I take a deep breath, and wet my lips. “Max... Seriously, what's going on? I know you're worried, I am too, but all of a sudden you're just so... intense about everything.” She looks up at me, another flash of guilt crosses her features. Is she bad at lying, or just bad at lying to me? She chews her lip nervously for a moment, and sighs. “I... I'll tell you I promise, just... not until after we find Kate, okay? We need to focus, and I don't want both of us bogged down with all this... stuff that's been going on.” My brows furrow, and I purse my lips at her, but I'm willing to give her time, so I nod. I'm not sure if she just needs time to process something, or if she's trying to protect me here. I'm not sure what it is that's eating her. Did she find something at Kate's without either Victoria or I noticing? Shit.. did she find something and rewind? She wouldn't do that to me right? I look over at her discreetly. Yeah actually, she just might if she thought she knew best. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I mean she's lying... Sort of? Is it an omission if she made it never happen? Or it did happen, just only for her? Though she did promise to tell me... so delaying the truth? I'm getting confused. I'm just going to let it go for right now, and be mad at her, or not, depending on what she tells me later. I watch her working diligently for a few moments, before I get back to my own search.

 

Max brings me her list, about the same time I finish compiling my own. Now begins the arduous task of looking up where all those coordinates lead to. I notice that some, even on my own list are there more than once, so I try to mark the extra ones so I don't end up looking up the same location twice. This venture is going only marginally successfully. As I look them up, some of the locations are easy to dismiss, Blackwell, the beach front, Two Whales, the mill. Since all of those are operating businesses, or public spaces it's fairly easy to dismiss them. There's the lighthouse, but the overlook is frequented fairly regularly by Blackwell students, and others, there to enjoy the view, or to party. Still it's a maybe I suppose. A weak one, but it's something. We've got that housing development going up out in the woods... It's supposed to be rather ritzy, so maybe it's where the Prescotts are living? That could be the place, depending on how much family Nathan has, and how much time they spend at home. Maybe even how big the home is too. I point it out to Max, and she nods. “Maybe... I saw an e-mail he got while I was in his room, so I know he's got a sister in the peace core, but it doesn't mention any other siblings... so if his parents are out a lot... though they probably have staff... so maybe not.” She chews her lip shaking her head. “I don't know...” she let's out a little frustrated growl, and flops down on my bed. “There's more to look up still, we'll just add it to the list.” I turn back to the computer, and keep searching coordinates. “How about this one... it looks like a barn out in the middle of nowhere.” Max sits up. “Na abandoned barn sounds promising, in the creepiest way possible.” She gets up, so she can come look over my shoulder. “Got anything on this barn?” I shrug, and begin a search. “I don't know.. let's see what we can dig up.” Poking around, I find some links to public records, and information on the sale, and ownership of the property. “Look Max!” I point at the screen. “It's owned by a Harry Aaron Prescott. That Can't be a coincidence... can it?” Max shakes her head. “I don't know, but we should definitely start there. Anything else look promising, or should we go check it out now? We've been at this for a while... I'm getting kinda antsy just sitting around here.” I look down over my list, and the other sheets of information we have. “Well.. there are a couple more locations we can look up...” Max chews her lip and leans over my shoulder to examine our clues herself. “Well... look.” she points at a few of the clues in front of us. “The barn here... the date lines up the best with the timeline of Rachel's disappearance... so it stands to reason that this is the place... right?” I bite my lip, and shrug. “ I don't... I mean, probably. It does make sense. Let's go then... and if we're wrong we'll just look up the rest of these and try again.” Max nods, and kisses my cheek. “Yeah, that sounds good. Let's get out of here.” She takes my hand and helps me up. “Have I told you how amazing you are?” I laugh softly, and shrug. “Mm.. maybe, but it never hurts to hear it often.” she laughs in return, grabs a few of our clues, and we start to make our way out. I'm glad she's feeling a little better for the moment. We're close to something, I can feel it. We're going to find Kate, and figure this all out, and maybe finally we'll get a little peace and quiet.

 

The trip out was longer than I expected, the barn is pretty far out into the countryside. The barn looks pretty run down, and there's an old rusted out car outside of it. Max hops out of the jeep, and immediate starts poking around. I follow behind more slowly, keeping a watch out for any signs of life. Max points out some tire tracks in front of the barn door. “These look like fairly fresh tracks.” Since when has Max been an expert tracker? I stare at her dubiously. She looks back at me, brow perked up. “What? The mud is still pretty wet, so if they were old, the rain or whatever should have washed them away.” That's actually a pretty good observation I'm impressed. It must show on my face too the way she grins at me. “Also...” she points up at the power lines. “There's electricity running to the barn. What would they need electricity for in a rundown old barn, that looks pretty much abandoned?” I shake my head. “I mean they probably wouldn't, unless they were hiding something.” She nods. “Exactly. So we need to get in here, and see what they're hiding.” She grabs the big padlock being used to hold the door closed, and examines it. “Fuck... it's a combination lock. Nathan had a big list of random numbers... maybe one of them opens this?” she reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a slip of paper. “Yeah maybe... while you do that, I'll have a look around, maybe there's another way in.” She nods, and starts working on the lock. “Good idea... yell if you find something.” I wander around to the side of the barn. There's more junk around everywhere, and some places where it looks like someone tried to patch the side of the barn with sheets of aluminum. With nothing else to go on, I head over and try to move one. It slides to the side, with only a little bit of fuss revealing a hole big enough for us to fit through. Score one for Chloe! “Hey Max! I found us a way in!” She heads around the corner a few moments later, grumbling about something under her breath. When she spots our way in she smiles at me. “Nice going Chloe.” She holds her fist up, and I bump it, and explode it. She laughs shaking her head. “Such a dork... come on.” she climbs in through the hole, with me right on her heels.

 

The inside looks pretty much as run down as the outside, except for the fresh straw on the floor. There's an old ass tractor, and some equally old tools on the wall, but it definitely doesn't look like this place gets used enough to warrant the straw on the floor. There's a chest on the floor by the opening, and I kneel down to go through it, while Max begins searching around the room. It's basically just a bunch of junk. Broken tools, odds, and ends.. nothing that pertains to anything. I groan frustrated, and let myself sag tiredly against the stupid box. “Hey Chloe I found something!” I perk up at the sound of Max's voice, and stand up to go have a look. It's a metal door set into the floor, and locked with another padlock. I purse my lips. “Well that's not suspicious at all... nope.” Max laughs, and kneels down to examine the lock. “This one takes a key, I am all over this!” she grins pulling out her make shift tools. I'm pretty sure she likes having the opportunity to show off. I stand back, and make sure to look suitably impressed when she opens the lock. She looks so proud of herself too, it's adorable. “She pulls the door open easily revealing a set of stairs beneath. I forget how strong she is sometimes, because she's still so small. We head slowly down the stairs into a short hallway that ends in a big vault door or something like. Looks like the entrance to a super villains Lair. “Heh... every villain needs a big ass creepy door.” Max quips at me, practically reading my mind. Or did I say something, and she rewound to say it first? I mean she could, but why would she? But she could, and I'd never know the difference. It's probably best not to think about it, that way lies madness. There's a keypad next to the door, and Max goes over to examine it. “Wow this must get used a lot... the numbers are all rubbed off a few of these.” She pulls out the slip of paper she was using earlier, and after a quick comparison punches in a code. The door unlocks, and we head inside.

 

The room we walk into is kinda small, it's got shelving, and a sink. There's food stockpiled on the shelves, like in a bomb shelter. Maybe that's what this is. There's a roll of duct tape on the sink, which is mildly disturbing, but it's the next room that's really creepy. It's like something between a photography studio, and an operating theater. It smells faintly of antiseptic, and something I can't quite identify. Something primal, and dark. The walls are covered in pictures, things that look like they came out of a horror film, or a nightmare. There are tripods set up, and studio lighting, but there's also an operating table set up in the center of the room... with restraints on it. Little tray tables and carts litter the room, as well as cases for sensitive equipment. There's all kinds of machines set up around the table, some I've seen in hospitals, others I can't even guess at the function of. There's a desk in the back with a computer on it, and several cabinets set up along the wall. The room feels oppressive, menacing, and despite the immaculate cleanliness, it still feels grimy. I feel trapped despite the fact that I know I can leave at any time, and I really just want to hurry up, and get out of her as soon as possible. Max heads for the operating table, and I head for the computer. “I think I'm going to need a bath for a week after this...” Max comments as she pokes at the contents of various trays. “We've got drugs, and needles, and... scalpels...” The computer's locked, but I do find a letter typed up with the Prescott logo on the top. It states that no additional funds will be provided until the Imperious project(whatever that is) can show some results. It's signed by Sean Prescott himself. There's really nothing else though, so I get up, and start opening up cabinets. The first just has supplies in it. Disturbing things like vials of drugs, rubber gloves, needles, surgical tools, and such. Just like those trays Max was looking at. The second contains a stereo system, several bottles of scotch, and copious amounts of condoms. Gross, just gross. The implications in that cabinet are terrible. The next one has file folders, all labeled with names. I think this might be it. There's one in here with Rachel's name on it, and one in here with Kate's as well. I pull them both out and put them on the desk. “Hey Max... I think I found something.” She puts down the camera she was drooling over down(I guess she's not completely over her childhood interest after all) and comes over to have a look with me. I'm not sure I'm ready for whatever is in here, and I hesitate. Max places a gentle hand on my shoulder, and steps in between me and the desk. She opens up Rachel's binder first. It's labeled asset evaluation. There are pictures of Rachel, clearly taken without her knowledge, surveillance photographs I guess. The file lists her as a category two manipulator, adept at emotional control. I mean that seems kind of rude, but then I didn't really know her at all. It further recommends capture and conversion, and that should conversion fail she would be a likely candidate for the Imperius project. There's the Imperious project again, what is that? There's a note at the end of the file stating that the asset was lost when an assistant used too much sedative during capture procedures. Does that mean... Rachel is dead? Max speaks up putting voice to my suspicions. “Fuck... If I'm reading this right they killed Rachel.” I reach for Kate's binder, my hands shaking. Max reaches out to place a hand gently on mine. “Maybe... we shouldn't look.” I shake my head, and flip open the binder. Like Rachel's file there are some surveillance photos, and an assessment listing her as a category zero, no abilities. The file differs from Rachel's in that there are more photos. Pictures of Kate tied up, looking so out of it. The final page states the subject should be conditioned for release, and should conditioning fail, to enact the Muut protocol. I frown “What the hell does that mean? Does that mean Kate's home now? Did they move her somewhere else? She's not here that's for certain...” Max shakes her head. “ I don't... we need to go home, look up more places, and search them too. We should... should go to the place, the one that might be the Prescott home.” She grabs my hand, and starts pulling me towards the exit. “Come on Chloe, we need to hurry!” She barely gives me time to put everything back into place, as we rush out.

 

It's gotten pretty late while we were inside the bunker, but still Max is dead set on Checking out the housing development, so that's where we head. The place is creepy in that horror film kinda way, lot's of half finished luxury housing, along with a few empty completed structures. And they Are empty, all of them. Nobody is living here yet, and well I don't blame them. The development isn't finished so there's not much of a view yet. Max is getting more, and more agitated as we rush around from building to building, finding more nothing. “Augh! I can't believe this shit! There's Nothing here!” Max kicks at a faux column on a completed house. “How can there be nothing here? This is bullshit!” She picks up a rock, and sends it sailing through a window, with a crash. I hurry over, and wrap my arms around her from behind, squeezing gently, in an attempt to comfort, but also trying to restrain her a little. “Come on Max... it'll be fine. We can just go home, and maybe we can find more places to look. Okay?” She wipes at her face a few times, and sighs. “Yeah... okay.” I entwine my fingers with hers, and lead her back towards her jeep. I really don't know what's going through her head right now, she seems to have so much riding on searching these locations. I get her into the jeep, and she seems to come back to life a little bit, at least enough to drive, and we head home.

 

Max sits dejectedly on my bed, going through an old box of photos, while I work diligently at the computer. I don't mind doing the work, but her mood is something of a distraction. I really wish she'd talk to me. Though it's not like I'm finding anything useful. More public spaces, and that's about it. There's still the lighthouse we could go check. Maybe there's bunker hidden there too. “I took this one the day I found out we were moving... just a few minutes before if I remember right. Just a few minutes before everything got so fucked up.” Max's voice pulls me from my thoughts, and I look back to see her brandishing a photo of the two of us together. I remember that day. She'd had a bad day at school, the kids in her class were picking on her. I walked her home that day, partially just to spend time with her, but also to help make sure no one gave her a hard time after school. I used to be so much braver then. How did I become so timid? I stopped going out, and doing things as much when Max left, that's how. I spent so much time wrapped up in my family I forgot how to be adventurous. I don't regret the time I had with my dad because of it, but still... I take a deep steadying breath. I've got focus, and help Max now. “There's still the lighthouse.” She blinks at my seeming non sequitur, her brows beginning to furrow in confusion. “Uh... the search.” I gesture at the computer screen. “There's still the lighthouse... maybe there's a bunker there too.” Her eyes light up and she stuffs the picture in her pocket as she gets up to hug me. “Chloe you're a genius!” I can't help but laugh at her sudden enthusiasm. “Come on.. we need to go check...” she begins tugging on me gently. I bite my lip, and look at the clock. “It's really late Max... I have school tomorrow. Couldn't we go in the afternoon?” Max frowns, and shakes her head. “No, this is way more important. Pretend your sick tomorrow, and skip it.” It's my turn to frown. “Max, school is important, besides the file said she was going to be released right? So.. we just need to wait for her to come back, right?” There's a pregnant pause as Max appears to deliberate with herself. “Maybe... I don't...” she bites her lip, and sighs. “Okay... how about I go and check it out, and you can stay here and sleep, then I'll take you to school in the morning?” I purse my lips. I really don't like the idea of her going off alone, and I tell her so. She looks like she's getting ready to yell, but instead kind of deflates, looking tired. “I know you don't like it... I don't like going out without you, but I really need to know now, and I can handle myself. If it gets to be too much I can also, always just rewind.” She kisses my cheek, and I sigh softly. This whole idea gives me a bad feeling. “I can't stop you...” Max interrupts. “You can. Tell me not to go and I won't.” I frown, that's really not fair to this all in my hands. If I say no then she resents me, but if I don't stop her, and something happens to her, I'll never forgive myself. “That's so not fair Max... You can't just tell me I get to decide what you do.” She looks a little guilty for a moment, and nods. “Then... I'll go. I promise I'll be careful. You stay here, and try to sleep.” She leans in and leaves a soft lingering kiss on my lips. “I love you. I'll come back soon, I promise.” I nod, and watch her head out of my room into the unknown. I take a deep breath, and start my preparations to lie in bed worrying until I'm too exhausted to keep my eyes open any longer. I don't know when Max got in last night, but she does manage to get me to school on time.

 

 

 

 _______________

 

 

Max looks defeated when I meet up with her after school, and she drives me home in silence. She trudges up the stairs ahead of me, and turns into my room. I'm really worried about her, I have no idea what happened last night, or maybe today to affect her so deeply, but the silence needs to stop now. We need to talk. I follow her in, and place my hands on my hips. “Okay Max, what's going on? It's time for us to talk about it, because you're clearly not okay, and all this silence? This isn't healthy, for you, or me, or our relationship.” Max pauses, licks her lips, and then nods. “I know... I know it's not.” her voice is barely above a whisper. “I just... I want you to know I did what I believed was best for everyone...” Well that sounds fucking ominous. I frown waiting for her to continue. She reaches into her jacket, and pulls out a crumpled sheet of paper. She presses it into my hands, and looks away, unwilling, or unable to look me in the eye. That's really not a good sign. Opening it up, I find a suicide note. Kate's suicide note, postdated for tomorrow... or did Max rewind, and bring it back from tomorrow? Can she go that far? “Max...?” Her shoulders slump, and she still won't meet my gaze. “We found that... in Kate's dorm room, when we went to go check on her. You were freaking out Chloe, you were freaking out, and Victoria... and... I just... everyone needed to focus.” She looks at me, her eyes begging for my understanding. I look back down at the note, it's so hard to breath right now. “ I... I don't understand. You, knew about this... the whole time? The whole time?! We should have gone to the police!” My sight goes blurry, and I can feel the hot angry tears on my cheeks. I ball up the note, and throw it at where a Max sized blob is standing. “No... Chloe... The police wouldn't help... couldn't help even if we could trust them...” she reaches out placing her hand lightly on my arm, and I shake her off. “No! Don't you touch me... You knew.... you knew, and she's not coming back... oh god she's not coming back...” Max reaches for me again, and I shake her off just lie before. “Get out. Get. Out. I can't... I can't look at you right now... you lied to me, you let me hope.. and you knew, the Whole time!” She steps towards me, and tries to wrap me up in a hug. I lash out, punching, and kicking , and squirming till I manage a lucky shot that sends her reeling. “Get out! Just leave me alone!” She backs towards the door slowly. “Alright... I'm... I'm sorry.” I collapse onto the floor as she tromps down the stairs. I spend the rest of the day in my room, sleeping between crying jags. I keep my head buried in my pillows so I don't bother mom. The night passes in much the same way.

 

I wake up feeling hollow inside. Grief comes in waves, and I guess I'm in a lull for the moment. My eyes are sore, and my throat is parched, so I drag myself out of bed, and head downstairs to get a drink. Getting up was a mistake. I see mom standing in the living area, her hand over her mouth in shock, or horror, maybe both. The news is on the T.V. and the headline has to be about Kate. “The body of a student at the prestigious Blackwell Academy was found this morning...” I don't hear anything more, except the sound of the blood rushing to my head. I didn't think it was possible to hurt this much all over again. Sound begins to filter back through, and someone is screaming.... I'm screaming. Like some kind of wounded animal. Mom hurries over, and wraps me up in her arms, and I just collapse into her. Tears I thought I was too dehydrated at this point to cry pouring out of me with renewed vigor. “It's Kate. She's gone.. they killed her...” I blubber into my mother's chest, over and over. How could this happen? What kind of world allows things like this to happen to people like Kate? I know this is bigger than just Nathan now, but I don't understand, who could do something like this? What's the point of all of this? I'm still really mad at Max, but in this moment, I wish she was here too. I'm crying so hard I start hiccuping, and mom helps me to the couch. She gets me settled, turns off the T.V., and goes to get me a glass of water. I try to give her a smile when she comes back, but I just don't have the energy. I drink my water down, and curl up into a ball on the couch. I don't know what to do now... I don't know how we even have a chance at doing anything. It's gotten so big, too big. I feel my breath coming in short panicked bursts, and I'm starting to feel dizzy. I think I'm hyperventilating. Mom brings me a bag to breath into, and another glass of water, then settles down next to me on the couch, stroking my back soothingly. I wish Max where here, that I hadn't sent her away. I almost get my phone out to text her, but another surge of anger at her for lying to me, stays my hand. Everything is so fucked right now. Maybe I should just leave Arcadia Bay like Nathan said. I don't know what to do about mom, or even Max. I'm not sure I could convince them to just up and run off... well maybe Max, if I decide to forgive her. There'll also be a funeral I'd need to attend I suppose, so I can't leave until then. Another round of crying begins with that thought. My mom makes soft soothing noises, and I lay my head on her lap. She strokes my hair gently, trying to keep me calm. “Chloe sweetheart... where's Max?” I was just starting to calm down. The crying starts again, though this time over the situation with Max, which then makes me feel bad for not being sad about Kate, which just makes the crying worse. “We... We had a fight, and I d-don't know where... where she i-is right now.” Mom sighs softly above me. “Oh that girl...” she takes a deep breath. “ Well don't you worry, I'll make sure to find out where she is for you. You just rest here, no school today.” I just nod, and cry myself to sleep again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry.


	8. Another place and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's powers continue to grow, but will using them have unintended consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is back to the more usual length, it just worked out that way. I'm warning you now though I've kinda gone off the path with this one. I had an idea while writing the last chapter that wouldn't leave me alone. I was originally thinking I'd just write it up as a one shot, separate from everything else, but the longer it stuck with me, the more I felt it belonged as part of this story, so I hope I didn't mess things up too badly. We're headed into unfamiliar waters, and I'm not sure we're headed for the same destination anymore. We'll see!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Smoke curls away from my mouth, up and away into the morning sky, the gentle sound of waves surrounding me. My arm feel heavy as it brings the joint back up to my lips, the fingers of my other hand idly run through the sand beneath them. It's really fucking peaceful, but handling stress has not been my forte in a very long time, and that fight with Chloe was a big one. More smoke pours from my lips, and I'm entranced for a moment by the way it dances away from me. My responses to stress tend to be fight, fight, or run and hide. I'm not going to fight Chloe, she was right. I know she was right, even if I was just trying to do what I thought was best. What I thought was best? Fuck... how arrogant am I? Like my opinion is the one that matters. I mean okay, going to the cops wouldn't have helped, that's just a fact, but... if I had just trusted Chloe, and told her, or just not rewound at all maybe we'd have found Kate before... Another drag on my joint, and the warm fuzziness I'm looking for starts to settle in. Maybe this will stop me from starting another round of tears, at least for a little while. You really fucked this one up Max, and now here you are, not even letting yourself suffer for it. Another long drag on my joint helps to silence my inner voice, but it doesn't stop thoughts of Chloe from filtering through the haze. Smiling Chloe, worried Chloe, angry Chloe. I love all the Chloes. Maybe I should go back now... things are bad, I should be there for her, she needs me. Maybe I should wait for her to call me, things are bad, and she doesn't need me to make them worse, she needs space. Why not both? I take another long drag from my joint, and stare out to sea. I could do both, I could go back now, and if I fuck it up, I can just rewind... Fuck, that's sort of what got me into this mess. I can't fuck around with Chloe like that, maybe everyone else, but not her. Man... when did I get so jaded? Oh right...when mom and dad died, and the whole fucking system failed me. I stare at my joint for a few minutes. There's something wrong with this weed, I'm getting all introspective, and shit, except not fun. If I could go back in time, I could make all of this not happen. I begin to laugh hysterically, because I Can go back in time, it's so funny. Not far enough... is that ironic, or just unfortunate? I look at my joint, and bring it to my lips, trying to pull whatever I can out of the roach, and then I shove it down into the sand. I'm clearly not medicated enough, so I begin rummaging around in my pocket for a fresh one. Instead I find a photograph. The one I stuffed into my pocket a couple nights ago. My Chloe and I, so young, and full of hope. She walked me home that day to protect me from bullies. I may have over dramatized it just a bit, because I knew she'd walk me home if I did. I wanted to take a picture of her with my new camera, but she insisted it be of both of us. Even though it's held at arms length, and it was facing us, the framing isn't too bad. Probably just lucky. I'm just seconds away from my life spiraling out of control, and into a big pile of shit. Just seconds before that happy smile disappears. I don't remember ever being quite as happy as I look here after we left Arcadia Bay. And of course there was everything else... If I had just erased that stupid message or something, maybe dad would have kept his job here, maybe everything would be good still, or at least better than this. Maybe I wouldn't be such a colossal asshole. I stare down at the picture of me a Chloe so hard it begins to blur. I blink a few times trying to clear my vision, but it doesn't seem to help. The weed must have hit me harder than I thought. I swear I can hear us from that day, laughing, and having fun. Looking away from the picture, everything looks shiny, but much less blurry, that's...weird. Not the shiny part, that always happens when I smoke, but the blurry...shouldn't that be everywhere? Bringing the picture back up, it look perfectly normal again. I must be higher than I thought. Still... it almost feels like there's something in there waiting for me, if I could just see it... Staring hard at the picture it once again goes blurry, the sounds of my childhood drifting back to me as though through a tunnel. Focusing on the picture the events of that day begin to play out in my mind, becoming clearer, and clearer until the memory of the moment in the photograph is as clear as if it was just happening now. There's a sudden pressure in my head, and my vision goes white.

 

Blinking away my confusion, I look around a little. Everything is wrong, a little off somehow. Too tall? Why am I in a house. “Whoa dude are you okay? Did you dazzle yourself with the flash?” There's laughter in that voice, but also a hint of real concern. Chloe? I look over at her. Long blonde hair, slimmer, younger. Oh fuck! I'm thirteen again. This is so fucked up... it's gotta be a dream or something right? I smoked too much, got sleepy, and now I'm dreaming... It feels so real though. I'm in the foyer of my old house in Arcadia Bay. “Uh... yeah I'm alright, just yeah.. the flash got me.” I laugh half heartedly. She gives me a skeptical looks, but brushes it off. “Dork.” she snatches the picture from my camera, and gives it a look. “This one's a keeper, so... I'll keep it!” she laughs tucking it into her pocket. I smile at her, probably staring, but I don't care right now. If this is real, I could change everything. Chloe puts her hand on my shoulder, giving me a sympathetic look. “Look Max, you should just forget about those assholes okay? If they give you anymore shit you just tell me, and I'll set them straight. I got your back sista.” She puts her fists up, and makes a couple play jabs. “I'll kick All their asses, nobody messes with my Ma...in girl Max.” her cheeks flush a little, and she laughs a little nervously. I laugh too, was she always this obvious? Fuck does that mean I was too, and both of were too oblivious to notice? “Alright well Maximus Prime, I gotta go before mom gets pissed at me for being late.” she grins, rolling her eyes. “I'll call you later, maybe we can hang after dinner?” I nod, and she starts to turn to leave. “Chloe wait.” She turns back to look at me, her brow perks curiously, and I bite my lip. Her perked brow turns into a mild frown as she watches me reconsider what I'm about to do. Fuck it right? I'm here might as well try and make things as awesome as possible in the future. I step up to her and get up on my toes to kiss her cheek. It's way to weird to kiss a fourteen year old on the lips, even if I am technically a thirteen year old again. “Um... thanks for, being my hero.” I step back, and look down at my feet. This may have been a mistake, we were so young still, I might just freak her out, and then what? Maybe I really should start thinking more before I act... “AlrightwellIgottagobye! Calllandhangoutlater!” I look up to see a red faced Chloe quickly make her escape. Well, at least right now she still wants to hang out. I guess I can always just come back here again and not do it if I ruin everything. Now... it's time to see if I can stop us from moving away. I walk down the short hallway to the living room, where the answering machine waits, red light blinking, mocking me. I stand staring down at the machine, eyes narrowed. I can just erase the message, and he'd never know he got the job. Might not be enough... if they don't call he might call them. I bite my lip thinking it over. If I erase it, and say I took a message.... I was such a goody goody before I found out we were moving. I should listen to the message, make sure I get good details. He'll be home soon... so I just write a message, and then play all upset at him for not telling me he wanted us to move. I listen to the message a couple times, and then craft my note.

Dad

Karen from the Seattle times called, and left a message. She says she regrets to inform you that the position has been filled. You submitted an excellent resume, but they decided to go with someone local. She also said you should submit again in the future if a position opens up. Dad were you going to make us move, and not tell me? :(  
-Max

I head up the stairs, and settle on the top step to wait for dad. I need to put on a good performance, both to really sell it, and hopefully to distract or guilt him from deciding to follow up anyway. Maybe I can get some tears going. I feel a little bad manipulating him like this, but... he'll be alive. He gets to live, we all get a new chance at happiness, it's worth some dishonesty. Isn't it? Is this just the same thing I was doing with Chloe earlier? It's not the same though... it's not. Everything has been so fucked up lately. I thought getting super powers would be cool, but so far I haven't been able to save anyone. I even hurt Chloe. This is my chance now, right? I can save lives, and I don't know... maybe if I'm in Arcadia Bay that'll chance things enough that nothing will happen to Kate. That's probably a long shot, but I don't know what else I can do. Though if this works, and doesn't like erase all my memories or something, maybe I could find a way to go back to another time, and save Kate the same way I'm doing this. That'd be fucking awesome! Of course I don't know if I'll remember any of this, or hell I don't even know for sure this isn't like a super realistic dream or something. Maybe everything has been a dream... Maybe I'm like comatose in a hospital or some shit. I have no idea if that sucks or not... depending on what happens or what was real before the coma, it might suck, or it might be more awesome to be here in coma dream world, or whatever. Shit, I just realized I'm stuck living my life over again from thirteen onward. That's going to be rough, I just hope it turns out to be worth it. How could it not? No stupid Seattle, no dead parents, no foster fucking care, and I get all that time with Chloe back. Might be weird to have to go through all my awkward years again, but so worth it. The sound of the door pulls me from my thoughts. Dad's home, it's show time.

I listen to my father's footsteps as he heads for the living room. I quietly slip down the steps, and follow. Summoning memories of their deaths, and thoughts of my fight with Chloe, it's not too difficult to tear up. He picks up the note I left, and curses softly to himself after reading it over. When he starts to reach fore the phone I decide it's time to intervene. “Daddy... Why do you want to leave Arcadia Bay?” He sighs, and puts down the phone. “It's not so much about wanting to leave, kiddo...” I sniffle to play it up. “But aren't we doing okay here? Are we in trouble?” He shakes his head, and closes the distance between us. He kneels down and wraps his arms around me, and I need no more help producing tears. “We're not in trouble Max, we are doing okay, but we're only doing okay. Does that make sense?” I shake my head, face buried in his chest. “No... if we're not doing badly, I don't understand why we have to leave. I like it here. My life is here... everything I know and love is here. Chloe's here.” He sighs, and kisses the top of my head. “Your mother, and I we, want to be able to give you things. Things we just can't get here. You have a gift... and you deserve a chance to let it flourish.” I press my face into him more tightly. “I can do that here dad... I don't want to leave.” He pushes me away from his chest a little so he can meet my eye. “Well... at least for now, you won't have to. That was my last lead. I can't promise you this won't come up again later...” he holds up a finger. “But... how about if we at least let you be part of the conversation next time... hows that sound?” I nod enthusiastically, and press myself back into his embrace. I did it! I did it, we're not moving, no one's going to die in Seattle, and I'll get to stay here with Chloe. Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to finally be okay. The world begins to fray around the edges, melting away like old celluloid film. Maybe this is just a dream after all... I hope not. If there is a God out there, please don't let this be a dream. The world goes white.

 

 

Blinking away the dazzled sensation, the first thing I realize is I'm not at the beach anymore. I'd just had a fight with Chloe the night before, and I was hanging out on the beach, smoking out...then I had that dream. Was it a dream? I look around the room, it looks kinda like my room used to, when we lived in Arcadia Bay. Fuck, it wasn't a dream! Yes, it wasn't a fucking dream! I jump out of bed, dancing around. Fist pumping the air, just generally celebrating. I mean I just scored a victory right? Everything is going to be awesome from now on! Out of breath, I begin to wander around my room a little, examining things. I'm so scrawny in this timeline. There are lot's of pictures on the walls, people, places, animals. Tons with Chloe in them, which is an encouraging sight. I find a couple cameras, my ancient analogue, and a sleeker digital model. Nice... well except now I have to relearn photography. Still, looking stupid is a small price to pay for all of this. I'm about to go check my computer, when an alarm goes off. I search around until I find my phone, a smart phone even. No more cheap ass garbage for Max! Awww... my background is Chloe and I kissing. We are so a thing in this new timeline, like I knew we would be. Excitedly I ready myself to snoop on my own phone. Is it still snooping if it's mine? Actually... since I had a complete life I don't remember, does that mean I like killed this other me? Or is it just more like amnesia...like it's still in here, but I don't remember anymore because I got my memories from the other timeline? This is complicated. “Max! Come down and have breakfast sweetheart!” a familiar voice calls up the stairs. Mom! I hurry out of my room and down the stairs. Running into the kitchen I throw my arms around my mom, squeezing tightly. I'm crying, and I can't do anything else at the moment. Mom for her part seems to be taking this like it's normal, but I don't care, because she's here, and she's alive. I've got my mom back! 

Once she's got me calmed down, she gets me settled at the table with a bowl of cereal, and a cup of black coffee. At least my tastes seem to be the same. I keep sneaking glances at my mom, while she eats her own cereal, and reads the newspaper. “Um...” Mom looks up from her paper at me curiously. “So... how about we all play hooky today, I... could use some family time.” Mom sighs softly, and puts her paper down. “Max, honey... I know you've been having a really hard time lately, but you promised you were going to start trying again.” Fuck, apparently something's been going on I should know about. “I uh.. yeah, I just...” She shakes her head. “No excuses Max, it's time to start living your life again.” She gets up and comes around to straighten out my hair, it's meant to be a soothing gesture, but I don't feel very soothed by it. “If you want, your dad and I can cancel our plans for later, and we can all have a nice family dinner?” I really want to say yes, but... I mean we have the rest of our lives again, so letting them have time to themselves is not a big deal right? I take a deep breath, and shake my head. “No... that's okay, you guys go do your thing, I'll be fine.” She tilts her head up searching my face for a moment, and nods. “Alright, if you're sure... But you call can always call us if you need us. You know we'll be right there for you sweetheart.” I smile, and nod. “Yeah... I know, thanks mom.” She smiles down at me fondly, and leans in to kiss my forehead. “Now hurry up and go get dressed, or you'll miss the bus.” The bus? I guess neither I nor Chloe drive in this timeline. I nod at mom, and get up to go get changed. I'll at least get to see Chloe on the bus, probably. Fuck, what if she's not going to Blackwell for some reason in this timeline? This causes me to pause on my way up, and I shake it off. It'll be fine, we don't need to go to school together, it'd just be nice. I continue on up, and into my room, so I can choose an outfit for the day. Unfortunately, whatever I lived through in this timeline killed my sense of style. Killed or left undiscovered? I don't know, but my closet, and drawers are only full generic hipster bullshit. I'll just have to make do. Ugh... this also means I don't have my armor anymore. Dad probably still wears his leather coat. Maybe when things settle down I can start an entirely new wardrobe. Dressed, and feeling uncomfortable, I head out of the house to meet the bus. Chloe wasn't there either.

 

 

Apparently I go to Blackwell in this timeline. I found my schedule in my messenger bag, and spent most of my bus ride memorizing it, and looking to see if I kept any old materials, like a school map. I never found one, but I'm sure there's one on a bulletin board somewhere. Walking across the Blackwell campus as a student feels weird. Mostly I just hung out in the parking lot. Hopefully I'll meet up with Chloe soon. I'll tell her what's going on, it might take some work, but I'm sure she'll believe me. She might even know about what I can do already. It'll be nice to have Chloe fill me on all of our adventures between the event I changed, and now. I never considered I'd still be the me from the other timeline though. This does mean I'm going to have to learn not to be an asshole all on my own. Still that should be easier with my parents still alive, and everything being... great again, right? I'm definitely not built for fighting anymore, so I had better at least be more careful for a while. I still need to figure out where I'm going as far as my classes. There are bulletin boards around outside, so I stop at one to check and see if there's a map posted up on one of them. Yanking a flier down, I stare at it in shock, and disbelief. This can't be real, this isn't her. My eyes blur with tears. This isn't right... It can't be a missing persons notice for Chloe. As I stand, crying onto the flier, trying to will it out of existence, will it to just be a bad joke, a pair of arms slip around me from behind. “Oh Max...” an unfamiliar feminine voice says. “You have got to stop doing this to yourself... I know it's hard, I know you love her, but you promised you'd try to move on. She left us behind, but... I'm still here, and you know how I feel about you. I thought we were on the same page?” She injects just the right amount of hurt into her voice at the end that it cuts into me, and I feel guilty. “Maybe it's still too soon? It's okay, I'm willing to wait for you... if you've changed your mind, if you're not ready. I know you feel something for me too though.” There's a strange flash of sudden, deep affection for this stranger. Is that left over from the Max before I took over? I don't even know who's talking to me, so how could I feel anything for them unless maybe the other Max did? Is that even possible? I twist in her arms, the confusion quickly turning into shock as I come face to face with none other than Rachel fucking Amber.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------- Chloe ----------------------------------------------------------

 

“Dark...”  
“...hurts...”  
“Max...”  
“Help...”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Rachel xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Max, and Chloe. They were always something of a social group all to themselves. They had a few acquaintances they would socialize with, but no one was really part of their private inner circle. They were also essentially the only social group I wasn't privy to in some way, so of course I had to try to stick my nose in there. You never know when knowing someone might turn out in your favor after all. Insinuating myself into their twosome wasn't easy. They were nearly impossible to get catch apart, at least when they weren't in class. There were rumors of course about the nature of their relationship, but I had never seen any displays of PDA that were overtly romantic in nature. No one seemed to have ever questioned them directly either, preferring to speculate, or in some cases fantasize about it instead. Even though it was difficult, I still managed to focus on Chloe first. She seemed pretty cool, someone I had more in common with. She was smart, a pretty good student, and while not a delinquent by any stretch of the imagination, she did have a reputation for mouthing off from time to time. Max was, well easily dismissed at first, as nothing but a shy hipster nerd. They were too wrapped up in each other for me to use my usual tricks. My attempts to get Chloe to crush on me wasn't very successful. I did manage to grab her eye, but it seemed anything that even reminded her of Max would erase me from her thoughts, and Max was... either more impervious, or more discreet with her attention. Still this did engender friendly feelings towards me, and eventually I was part of their in-crowd. This was how I found out the rumors were true, they were in fact a couple. Max was just too shy for any PDA, and in fact it took her a long time to be comfortable enough around me to engage with Chloe when we were all alone together. Max turned out to be pretty cool when she relaxed, still hella moral, but pretty cool. I had some actual fun with the two of them. The fact that the two of them had powers much more impressive then mine was just icing on the cake. I mean teleporting, and turning back time? I kinda felt like I had gone from the kiddie pool into the ocean. Making people feel what I want them to is very useful, but it's in a whole different category than what they could do. I guess ultimately, we all kind of became friends. I mean, they were definitely my friends but I need to keep a certain amount of distance from everyone, it makes things easier when I have to think about myself first. It's also much easier if they don't realize that I'm keeping them at arms length, especially if I need them to do something for me. Sometimes I don't even know I need them until they do something in the name of our friendship, so yeah, giving people the illusion of friendship has always been something I've engaged in where possible. It's worked out pretty well too, I've only managed to make a couple enemies so far, which is likely a result of my popularity. Even I can't win over absolutely everyone, but I can mitigate the effects of those hard feelings.

My relationship with them in theory has proved to be very useful. I very well might still be alive because of it. I was going out to a Vortex club party, stag, or would that be doe if you're a girl? Max and Chloe weren't going, and pretty much everyone else I knew would be there, so... I figured I'd just go on alone. Sometimes that keeping my distance thing means keeping an actual physical distance. Helps keep me from getting attached. Attachments are dangerous, they can be used against you. That night I got a surprise visit from Max and Chloe. Max was freaked out. She said she came back through a photograph. That she was here to warn me that if I went to the party tonight, I'd disappear. Now, I know I'd jump at any chance to get out of this hick town, but... It's best not to burn bridges when they lead to useful places, so I'd have let one of them know, just in case I needed them in the future. So I decided to trust her and stay in. I did hear a girl went missing that night, but she showed up on Monday with a weekend bender sized headache, so it's hard to say if anything bad actually happened. Still, I feel my investment was well placed, Max's powers might have saved my life, and alone could pay off for me hugely if I played my cards right, approached what I wanted from the right angle, and sold it well enough. Keeping her happy, so long as it doesn't inconvenience me too much is fine.

Of course things started going to hell shortly after that. Chloe disappeared. Max was, understandably upset. She said she had gone out of town because her grandmother was sick, and somewhere in there, Chloe was just gone. So apparently she began to do photo jumps, to feign illness and stay here in town, to warn Chloe, and try to be with her all the time. I got to know all about her photo jumps, and the side effects of that, over what was to me a very short period. No matter what though, somewhere in there, Chloe would still just be gone one day. Max, well she wouldn't face the truth, and while I wouldn't have pegged Chloe as a runner, what else could it be? Chloe had to have run off on her own, and since she could teleport, it'd be really easy. This was a good opportunity for me though, if I could get Max to let go of Chloe, and fall in love with me, well... My sweet life would be all but ensured. So, I began pushing her gently, to let go of Chloe, to like me more, and more. I'd of course go with her on whatever wild scheme she had, or just to put of posters, and play the caring friend. I was with her as much as possible. I do feel bad for her, and I even do kind of miss Chloe, she was cool. I hope she's happier out there wherever she ran off to, but her loss is my gain. I was making progress, good progress, until today. Max is standing there looking at me with a mixture of confusion, and surprise, like she wasn't expecting to see me, like she doesn't actually even know me. Fuck, does this mean she photo jumped again and changed it so we don't know each other? That doesn't make sense... If she changed something, and we didn't know each other anymore, I wouldn't know her either... so...This isn't the original timeline? All my work down the drain. I sigh heavily. “Okay... So let me guess. My Max was not Max prime, and you photo jumped to get here?” She just stares at me with her mouth open. I purse my lips, this is going to be a pain in the ass I just know it. I take a deep breath and put on a smile. “Okay, how about this... I'm Rach-” She interrupts me. “Rachel Amber, yes... I know. I just... I don't know why you're... here.” I keep my smile plastered on. “Oh, well then I take it we weren't friends in your original time line?” she shakes her head. “Okay, well you and me, and Chloe we were friends in this one, umm... maybe a little more than that, you know after Chloe ran off.” She shakes her head vigorously. “ No. Fuck that, Chloe didn't just run away. She wouldn't have. I know she loves me, just like in the other timeline, I've seen the pictures.” I sigh, and soften my voice. “Max, we've been over this a million times... there's just no other explanation.” I give her a sympathetic look, and she just glares back at me. “Bullshit!” Max yells, clearly becoming more and more agitated. I put my hands on my hips, and shake my head. “Then where is she Max? What other explanation is there?” She begins to pace around in front of me. “ I don't.... wait, yes I do! They took her, they fucking took her... oh dog..” her eyes get really wide. “They fucking killed you... but no that was an accident right? But they killed Kate, the fucking killed Kate. Something about recruitment though.. or the Imperious project.. she might still be alive... right?” My blood runs cold. I was dead in the other timeline, I was fucking dead? Shit, I need to know what Max is talking about, I need to know what happened, and I need her to calm the fuck down. I reach out and place my hand on her arm, pushing a feeling of calm into her. She slaps my hand away hard. “Don't you fucking use your powers on me!” I pull back shocked. “You... you know about my power?” She nods. “It was in your file, in that creepy-ass bunker.” I frown, start to reach for her, but put my hands up defensively when she jerks away. “Look... I... come on, we're skipping school, we need to go somewhere, calm you down, and you need to tell me Everything.” She looks at me for a few moments, sizing me up. She finally nods, and I reach for her hand. She jerks it away again, and it actually kind of hurts a little. Where we really starting to become friends? That'd be unfortunate. I put my hands up defensively again, and gesture her to follow me instead. 

 

 

“... and then I woke up in my house, and headed for school. You know what happened from there basically. All I really wanted to do was make myself less of an asshole. I didn't even think that I'd have all my original memories, and none from the new timeline.” Max shakes her head, and takes a big draw on the joint I very nicely provided for us. She let's the smoke out slowly, watching it curl away towards the lighthouse, as she lounges on the bench facing the overlook. She passes the joint my way, and I take my own big draw, as I digest her story. “I guess all I have to do is find that picture again, and go back... Let everything happen like it did.” Cold fingers grip my heart, and I choke on the smoke as I let it out. “You... I mean from what you said, Chloe might not be dead... we could still find her, you don't need to go back. I mean what about your parents?” She shakes her head. “What about me...?” I add in a whisper that sounds far more stricken than I'd like. She does at least have the decency to look guilty when I ask. “I... Chloe's more important...” I can feel my eyes bug out as she speaks. “But, It doesn't hurt to try to find her, and rescue her first.” she adds quickly, and I exhale a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. This Max is intense, hardcore, and a little scary. She's not the shy hipster I knew before, and honestly it's kind of hot, too bad she's not going to fall for my usual tricks, it might actually have been kind of fun. Still, she's talking about killing me, and her parents for Chloe, that's crazy right? Who does that? I mean that's three people for just one person. I'd probably choose to let them die if it meant saving my life though... so maybe it's not so different. Still self preservation is kind of a big instinct thing right? So maybe still crazy after all. I wish someone would love me like that, and if I'm being honest I don't even care what I could get out of it, I just think it'd be nice. I shake my head, to break myself out of my thoughts. “Right, so we go to save Chloe. How do we do that? I mean you've searched all over the place... I mean the other you did.” She shakes her head. “Probably not everywhere. Other me didn't know about the bunker right?” she doesn't really pause for confirmation. “I know where it is, so we can check there... also I know Nathan Prescott has something to do with all of this, so we could squeeze him for information.” I nod slowly. “Yeah... maybe we don't Have to squeeze him though.” She sits up a little, and tilts her head at me. “So what, we just go up and ask nicely, and he's going to tell us what we want to know out of the goodness of his fucking heart?” I nod once, grinning. “Yup.” I pop my P at the end. “You know... after I cozy up to him a little bit, besides it sounds almost like maybe he was trying to help... you know in the most dickish way possible.” Max laughs, and shrugs. “Yeah, maybe... it's hard to tell, plus if he Is the guy, well... you're alive, and that might have changed something... like remorse or some shit.” I feel a stab in my chest when she mentions my death again. I give her a weak smile to try and cover. “Yeah... maybe that's true.” She bites her lip and reaches up to rub her face. “Sorry... I shouldn't just talk about what happened so casually.” She gives me a half shrug, and a rueful smile. “I told you I was an asshole. This whole thing started because I was trying to be less of one.” This Max is definitely different from the one I know, she's still in there, still Max, but...bolder, and tougher. She's gotten hard. This version of Max would definitely be better to have wrapped around my finger, but this Max already knows what I can do. Still, I have no doubt she'd let me die again for Chloe, so it's best to try and keep on her good side. I give her a shrug. “It's fine... It didn't happen, so it's okay.” She looks guilty, maybe she's not as different as she seems after all. She chews her lip for a moment. “I think I have an idea... in case I need to reset everything again. I'll need you to tell me some things... personal things you've never told anyone, things that would make you believe a message from a stranger.” I purse my lips considering. This is a hard request for her to make. I keep very strict control over what people know about me, and while I could have trusted the old Max with probably anything, I'd never have considered telling her anything. This Max seems like she's much less trustworthy, but... the alternative is what? My life? That's a steep price to pay to keep my secrets from everyone. I sigh softly, and nod. “This is... hard for me, I don't just go around telling people anything deeply personal, but... I kinda Have to trust you right?” She shakes her head. “You don't Have to do anything... but if I go back to save Chloe, it's the only way I can think of. Though, if they went after Chloe because they never got you, I'll need you to help save her.” I sigh heavily. “You're making this harder Max... you'll probably have to tell me how that'll benefit me.” I give her a rueful smile. “I'm kinda selfish...” She laughs and shakes her head. “You're whatever you want to be Rachel... choose to do better, and you will. I get that it'll be hard... but I believe in you. Fuck... if I had realized that before I went back and changed everything we wouldn't be here now. I've spent a good portion of my life being an asshole just to survive... but I don't need to do that anymore, and I need to remember that. All I really wanted was to make everything better for everyone, myself included, and well... I fucked everything up.” She reaches out and places her hand on my arm. “I hope I can give you the time to make those changes, if you want.” she shrugs, and throws me a roguish smile as she stands, and stretches. I got chills, I really had no idea Max could be so... I don't even know what this is. “I'm going to go find that picture... in case I need it. Why don't you write some things down for me to memorize if we go to plan B.” I chew my lip a moment, and nod. “Yeah... and Max? Thanks. I mean I wasn't even really other Max's friend, no matter what I made her think, and you don't really owe me anything. The way you treated me in the beginning... like I was dangerous, or something was probably more appropriate.” She flashes me a grin, and a lackadaisical shrug. “Maybe we'll be friends for real after all this is said and done then... you might actually like it, if you give it a try.” she winks at me, and walks away, leaving me staring after her with a confusing heat rising in my cheeks.

 

 

Sitting at my desk in my room, staring down at a blank piece of paper, has me feeling surprisingly naked. I haven't even written anything yet, but I feel exposed. This is my life preserver, and so it has to be good, it has to be personal. I'm not used to trusting anyone with myself though. I've spent so much time working on protecting myself, on making sure I was always in control, that I'm not sure if I even can anymore. I stand up pacing away from my desk. I can do this, I Have to do this. Plan B kills me for sure if I don't do this. Taking a deep breath, I stretch, shaking out my limbs. I can do this, I can do this, it's just Max. Wild, asshole, kinda hot Max, but... still just Max. I settle back in to my chair and pick up my pen. Things no one knows about me. Okay, so let's see... I could put down that I'm bi, but someone might be able to guess that, maybe if I mention that my first girl-crush was Lacy Chabert. I saw her in Mean Girls when I was ten. The fact that my Mom isn't my birth mom, should be on this list too. Max is pretty nosy she's going to want more on that one, probably, but... she doesn't need it. Just knowing that much should be enough, at least it should be with the rest I'm giving her. I could tell her that I'm terrified of letting people get the upper hand on me, but also that I'm terrified of being completely alone too. I could tell her how I really need everyone's approval, how I'm so afraid they'll see the real me, and hate it... I should also note down that she should mention my power too. That should do. There's no way someone could know that much about me without being a mind reader, or a time traveler who has my cooperation. I stare down at the list I've made, wanting nothing more than to crumple it up, and throw it away, or burn it no no one can ever find it. This is my life line... This is how Max will save me, if things go wrong. I have to believe that. I take a deep breath, and make one last note for Max: “Max if you go through with this, lie to me. Tell me we were friends, that's how you knew all this stuff. Tell me you and Chloe were close to me. Tell me what you and Chloe can do, and then... ask me for my help in saving Chloe.” I look around, waiting. For what I'm not sure, maybe for the timeline to change around me or something. I guess I wouldn't know any different if it did though. A big part of me, is telling me it's really dumb to trust Max, but I kind of want to. This could be the best thing I've ever done, and her stupid little speech about being better actually kind of got to me. I suppose if I get too worried about it, I could always switch sides, she did say the file mentioned recruitment. Maybe we could get the drop on her before she can rewind or something. That's probably a terrible idea. I pick up my list, and fold it neatly before shoving it into my pocket. It's time to go meet Max, and determine the course of my fate I guess. I'm scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, as always thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear from you! Originally there was never going to be any photo jumping in this story. Rachel Amber was supposed to just be a dead girl, and that was that... but then this happened. I have a lot of complicated feelings about Rachel, so I am a little worried about her characterization. I want her to be a person(if not a terribly good one), and not just shadows from my past.


	9. Where the heart isn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max goes home to retrieve an important photo while Rachel prepares a letter to hopefully save her life if things go south, before they head off to find get answers from Nathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. I'm sorry this took a little while, holiday preparations were more involved than I thought they would be, especially considering I'm spending it alone. No partner to worry about, and my family will be off doing their own things... still add up to a surprising amount of stuff to do. I'm not sure I'll have anything new up till after the new year either, but we'll see. This arc is almost over, and we might be heading towards the end of the story all together. It mostly depends on how winding of a journey to the end it turns out to be. In other news I have an idea I might start working on to publish alongside this story, and alongside Life waits, when I finish this one. We'll just have to see if I can handle two stories at once. Lol Anyhow Happy Holidays if you celebrate anything, and if not well I hope you have a good December.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I stand outside my house, staring up at it. The picture is either going to be here, or at the Price's house, but I can't bring myself to move, not yet. If Chloe... If I can't save Chloe, I'm going to kill my parents, and... probably Rachel too. I need her on my side right now, and I feel terrible for manipulating her like that, but Chloe is more important than anyone. I don't know if it's worth the risk of losing Chloe again to save Rachel. I don't know if I can trust Rachel to help save Chloe if I even do save her, or what will happen if I even try. If I do try I suppose I could still always just jump back to that same day if everything goes wrong... but then again I don't know if the new timeline will mean something happened to to the photo. I want to do the right thing here, I want to save everyone, but it just seems like the more I try the more fucked up I make things. I take a deep breath, and head into the house, hopefully my parents won't be home. I'm not sure I can look at them considering what I'm planning to maybe do.

 

Stepping through the door, I can hear the murmur of conversation stop. Well they're home, and know I'm here now. Dithering just inside the door, trying to decide if I should go see them, or just head up to my room to begin my search, my decision is made for me as my dad calls out of the living room to me. “Hey kiddo, could you come in here and talk for a minute?”

 

I take a deep breath. You can do this Max, you can do this. I make my way on into the living room, where my parents await me. They're sitting there, together on the couch, side by side looking at me. I missed them so much, and now they're just right here, like everything is normal, which I suppose it is in this timeline. The normalcy doesn't stop my eyes from welling up. Mom looks stern, and dad just looks sympathetic. Dad gestures me towards the chair nearby, and I hesitantly make my way over and have a seat. They both turn to look at me. I feel like I'm in trouble.

 

“Maxine... honey, I got a call from Principal Wells today...” my mom starts.

 

“Max... It's never Maxine.” I correct softly. I'd normally get more forceful but, well... I'm still awed to be here with my parents, and I also don't want to them to know I'm not the same Max anymore.

 

Mom sighs softly, looking like she just tasted something sour. “Max...He said you weren't in classes today. Now, I know things have been hard on you, but we talked about this... just this morning even. You can't keep doing this. You have your future to think about, so much potential you're letting go to waste. You're eighteen now Max, it's time to start acting like it. You just can't throw your life away because your friend left you.”

 

“Girlfriend.” I correct automatically. Mom stares at me for a long time. Fuck! Was other Max not out to mom and dad? This might get really awkward really quickly. Is there something she knows about our parents that I don't? They never seemed like the types to have a problem with anyone's sexual orientation, let alone their own daughter's. Maybe she was just afraid. I kind of am right now, since I just outed myself, maybe, to my parents. Maybe she just never thought about it? I mean they weren't exactly a secret to anyone else, even if they weren't exactly out either. Maybe I should rewind, I don't want to start a fight, I just, I want this time with my parents to be good, since it could easily be the last time I ever get to see them, again.

 

Dad nudges mom gently with his elbow. “I told you so...” he says softly, before turning his attention back to me while mom recovers.

 

“Max... kiddo, we know you're hurting, that you're worried. We're worried too. Chloe is practically a part of this family as it is, but we're also worried about You. Considering just how deeply you felt for Chloe, maybe we could come to some arrangement, let you take a year off or something... but...” he holds up one finger to forestall any interruptions. “It might be best for you to go back to school anyhow, focus on your work, and keep your mind off of things. I'd really like it if you kept trying for just a little longer, and then... we can talk about, in say a week? But you Have to really try.”

 

Mom looks back at dad for a moment lips pursed, and then deflates, looking back at me. “I... agree with your father, though I wish you had felt like you could come to us about this, about you and Chloe. You know we love you no matter what, right sweetheart?” she looks genuinely concerned that I might feel like they wouldn't love me for me, no matter what.

 

It feels like a vice has wrapped itself around my heart, and just keeps squeezing. Fuck, keep it together Max. Don't start crying, don't start.... wait, why the fuck not? Why can't I just let go here, and now? I don't have to be strong here, I don't have to watch my back, and hide anything that can be taken as weakness. My parents won't use it against me. They might not even get to live this long if things don't turn our right. Fuck, that's right, and now there's a fresh feeling of loss as I remind myself of what I might need to do. Why is this even my choice? Why was I blessed? Cursed? With this power? It's not fucking fair. I don't fight the tears, not this time, maybe never again, I don't know. My parents get up, and suddenly I'm just surrounded by them, encircled. They're holding on to me, and I'm just crying even harder. I missed them so much, and I might have to start missing them again soon. Then there's also Chloe. Oh Chloe, I wish you were here. I'm so afraid of what I'm going to find when we go searching. I want to let myself cry to exhaustion, but I can't. I don't have time for that, and it's never going to completely stop hurting anyhow, not unless I can get Chloe back safely.

 

I hold on to my parents desperately for a little while longer before I take a deep breath, and push everything down inside to be dealt with at another time. All this repression I end up doing, I'm probably a therapists wet dream, or worst nightmare? I'm not sure which. I pull away from my parents, and look at them for a long moment. I can feel everything trying to slip out again, and I have to steel myself against it. I've had plenty of practice over the years. Still, I'd like nothing more than to just let my parents comfort me for a while longer. I need to get moving before I lose my nerve. “I... Look I'll try and do better, okay? I just... Right now I need to go. I'm meeting Rachel in a little bit. I love you guys.”

 

I'm up and out of there before they can ask any questions, or try and stop me. I don't want what might be my second last memory of them to be of us fighting. I rush up to my room to tear through my pictures, wildly searching for the one I need. I have pictures everywhere. On the walls, in piles on my desk, in boxes, and drawers. It's a fucking nightmare. I quickly realize that most if not all of the pictures featuring Chloe are all kept where I can see them easily, and so that narrows down my search a little bit, but I find nothing. It's probably at the Price's then, just like in my original timeline. Or I missed it somewhere among all these pictures. I wish other Max had more hobbies, or maybe a more active sex life. I guess I can always come back if the picture isn't in Chloe's room. This isn't going to be pleasant either, poor Joyce... I take a deep breath and head on out to visit the Price home.

 

 

 

 

Once again I find myself just standing outside, staring up at a house, though this time it's the Price home. I know I'm wasting time, I know that the time I'm not looking for Chloe could be more time for something terrible to happen. If I'm honest with myself though? It's probably too late to stop something terrible from happening, at this point all I can do is hope she's still alive. Hope she can still be saved. The fear gripping my chest intensifies, as I think of facing Joyce. I did this, it's my fault Chloe's gone now, and I'm afraid to see her, to face her, even though I so badly want to. She needs comforting now, just like I do. Then again, maybe she's given up just like other Max was ready to do. That doesn't help my anxiety either, not knowing what happened, not knowing if I'm going to say something wrong, or reopen healing wounds. I guess it won't matter if I have to go back, she'll never know, but I'll always remember. I need that photograph either way... so I don't really have much of a choice.

 

Stepping up to the door, I ring the bell nervously. What if Joyce blames me for some reason... I blame me, so could I really face her down? I fidget nervously on the step, until the door jerks open startling me. Officer Madsen glares down at me from inside, as I blink up at him confused by his presence here. His face softens a little as recognition sets in, though he still looks a bit like he swallowed something sour. I'm not sure if that's directed at me, or if his face just looks that way all the time. “Joyce isn't home right now...” her purses his lips, and steps back gesturing me inside. “But... I suppose you can come in and have a look around Chloe's room....again.” He adds the last part almost under his breath, but I do still hear him.

 

What is he even doing here anyway if Joyce isn't home? Is he trying to gather evidence or something? I mean you'd think they'd be done with that by now. Then again maybe not. It's not like any of them even give a shit. Probably only off his lazy ass because Joyce finally made a big enough stink to get someone on the case. I can feel the heat rising with my temper. Still, he is letting me come in to have a look around, when he could just be an asshole and tell me to get lost. I take a deep, calming breath and step inside. “Thank you...” He just grunts at me, like a douche, and heads deeper into the house. I have no idea what he's doing, but he's not getting in my way, so I'll just take the win, and leave it at that.

 

I head up the stairs slowly, apprehension building in my stomach as I go. What if the picture isn't here? What if we lost it somehow, or had a fight and destroyed it or something? Not knowing what happened in this time line is nerve wracking. Other Max seems to have been the timid type, like I used to be before I was forced to toughen up, does that mean Chloe remained the bold one? I mean I was here the whole time in this timeline, but she still would have lost William eventually. Fuck! Maybe I should have tried to do something about that too? I pause outside her door, disappointment with myself flooding my chest. Everything is so fucked up right now, and here I am wondering if I should have tried to make even more changes. Maybe we'd both be missing if I did that. Though... at least we'd be together where ever we'd have ended up. I slowly push the door open.

 

Chloe's room is a little different. It's messier for one thing, and her hipster band posters have been replaced by more hardcore artists. There's even a little graffiti on her walls. This Chloe seems to be a little bit of a badass, and it brings a small smile to my face. Still, would she be able to love this version of me? My smile dies as a heavy sense of melancholy settles into my chest. We're still essentially the same, but also very different in my timeline. In this one we might be too similar now to fit together anymore. That might just be another way I've managed to fuck everything up. If we can save her... and we don't work anymore, do I go back anyway, and fix things? Is that right, or fair? If she's alive, and safe and healthy, is it right to go back, and condemn some people to die, just so we can be together? I can feel the pain, and guilt lancing through me at the thought of killing my parents to give us a chance to be a couple, but the pain that lances through me when I consider us being apart is so much worse. Still, I don't know what I'll do. Neither choice is a good one, and I want to make it.

 

I shake my head roughly, trying to dispel the visions of doom, and gloom taking residence there. I need to find that picture, so I should focus on that. A cursory glance around the room would make it seem like finding anything would be an impossible task, but I know Chloe. Or, at least I know the other Chloe, and they are hopefully not so different that I won't know where to look. I could tear the room apart if I need too, but I'd rather get this over with quickly. Next to her bed, in easy view is a more recent picture of me and her together. I'm making bunny ears behind her head, and she's flipping off the camera. There's another one of the two of us, and Rachel. It's so weird seeing her in our lives like that. I know in this timeline she's alive, and knew us, but it's still weird, since she's pretty much a stranger to me. There's a picture of me and Chloe as kids, dressed up as pirates there as well. Not the picture I'm looking for but closer to the right time period. I pause for a moment looking at the picture of us as kids, all smiles, and innocence. A wave of nostalgia washes over me, and I'm more acutely aware of the hole in my life left where Chloe should be. It hasn't been long, from my perspective, since I last saw her, but the lack of her presence now is palpable. I have to find that picture.

 

There's a little lock box sticking out from under her bed, so I investigate that next. There's baggy of weed, which I pocket, sharing is caring, and a few more photos of us. My cheeks flush a little as I look them over. These are definitely the kind of photos you hide. Way to go other Max! Maybe she wasn't quite as timid as she seems, or maybe Chloe's just really persuasive. I'm definitely on the scrawny side in this timeline, but it doesn't seem like Chloe care at all. These pictures, while enlightening, are not helpful at all, so I shut them back into the box, and move on.

 

Poking around I find another box, this one not really hidden anywhere, full of more pictures. Hopefully this will be it. It's got a lot of old ones, so the odds are good, that it'll be in here. There are some old pictures of Chloe and William together, as well as some with the three of us, or even Chloe with me and my family. There's a whole life lived in this box that I was a part of but can't remember anymore, if that's even how any of this works. This is not what I wanted when I went back. Maybe this is a wake up call from the universe or something. Maybe it's trying to tell me I need to be more responsible with my special abilities. I try hard not to let the melancholy I'm feeling rise to the surface again. I need to try and stay as focused as possible, for Chloe. The picture isn't here either. My apprehension grows as I continue my search.

 

Maybe I did miss it back at home. It doesn't seem to be here at all. That growing sense of apprehension solidifies into a spike of fear. Maybe it's just gone forever. What am I going to do if I can't find it? That's the day, that's the one that changed everything. Other max already tried different photo jumps, and nothing worked. I don't even know if I could use one of her pictures to go back with, this isn't technically my timeline. Fear is building into full blown panic, and I'm having trouble breathing. I'm spiraling quickly out of control. I'm getting dizzy... I can't even... I think I might be ready to pass out, when Joyce's voice calling from downstairs snaps me out of my panic. “Max sweetheart? Are you still up there?”

 

I head out of Chloe's room, and stand at the top of the stairs looking down at Joyce. “Yeah Joyce, I'm still here.”

 

She nods, smiling at me a little sadly. “David said you were here. Why don't you come on downstairs and visit for a bit... when you're done up there of course.”

 

David? She's on a first name basis with officer douche? When did that happen? “I... think I'm done now. I can come down.”

 

Joyce nods, and heads deeper into the house. I can't find the picture anyhow, so I start down the steps slowly. Maybe Joyce will have some idea where it is. Then again, what if Joyce blames me for Chloe's disappearance. This thought causes me to pause on the steps. Shit, I never considered what my relationship with Joyce might be like in this timeline. How it might be different because of what did, or didn't happen. What if Joyce doesn't know we were a couple either? What if she thinks I'm acting weird about my best friend. Though, considering how she reacted in my original timeline, I doubt she'd make an issue over it. I still don't know if we were closeted, or just hadn't told anyone specifically. Or maybe just didn't think to? I guess the worst that could happen is she just kicks me out, and if I need to keep searching I can always just rewind. I take a deep breath and continue my way down the stairs.

 

Joyce is sitting at the dining table waiting for me, as I walk down the hallway to find her. I settle nervously in the chair across from her. She looks tired, and sad, completely worn out. She offers me a small genuine smile, and reaches across the table to take my hand. “Max, sweetheart... I know you're suffering, we both are, but... You need to try and and live your life. Not that I don't love having you here, lord knows I can use the company sometimes, but you know you're not to blame for Chloe running off right? That girl is so stubborn, but she always comes around eventually. She'll call, and everything will be...alright again.” her voice breaks at the end.

 

Poor Joyce, she's trying so hard to keep positive. My heart aches for her, and I reach out to place my other hand on hers, and give it a squeeze. I'm not sure how much comfort I can give her, but I'm trying. Especially since it really is my fault. That reminder cuts like a knife, and I can feel my eyes welling up. I did this. Chloe would be here now If I hadn't gone back and changed things. This is all my fault, and I have to find a way to make it better. I have to find Chloe, or change everything back to the way it was. “Joyce I... I just, I'm trying so hard...”

 

She wipes at her eyes gently, and gives my hand a little squeeze. “Hush now... I know you are sweetheart. We're all doing our best right now.” she shakes her head. “It's all we can do right now, that and try to keep positive. Try and remember the good times, and wait for them to come back again.”

 

Joyce's face is blurry through my tears, and I just let them fall for the second time today. “I... I'm so sorry Joyce. I'm so sorry...”

 

I can make out her shaking her head, and she gets up to come around and give me a a hug. She holds me gently, rocking in place a little. “Hush now... you got nothing to be sorry about Max. Either Chloe made her own choice, or... it's all out of our hands.” her grip on me tightens for a moment, and then relaxes as she calms herself, probably more for my benefit than her own. “Try to stay focused on the good things Max... I know Chloe wouldn't want to see you so distraught.”

 

I nod against her, sniffling as I try to recompose myself. “Yeah... I-I know she wouldn't. I'm trying, really hard to... to concentrate on the positive.”

 

“Sometimes, it's good to look back and remember the good times. I know it can seem bittersweet, but allowing yourself to enjoy those memories can be therapeutic.” She pulls away from me, and heads over to the small bookshelf built into the wall. She looks over it for a few moments before selecting a large book, and bringing it back over to me.

 

I wipe my eyes, and look down at the book she sets in front of me. “What's this?” I ask softly, my hands moving towards the book, curious.

 

She gives me a funny look for a moment, and shrugs. “ It's our Photo album.”

 

I laugh awkwardly, and wipe at my eyes. “Sorry... I'm still a little out of it.”

 

She nods sympathetically, and opens the album for me. “I understand sweetie...” she settles down next to me, and looks down at the album. “When I'm missing William, I like to get out this album and remember the good times we had together. I thought maybe you'd like to do the same. I know most of these photos weren't taken with your flair for the art, but I thought maybe you'd like to see them anyhow.” She laughs softly at her self deprecating comment.

 

“These pictures were all taken with Love Joyce, they're all absolutely perfect in their own way.” I smile, and look down at the album. There are old pictures of William, and Joyce, of the whole family. There are old pictures of Chloe, and of Chloe and I together, and among them, the picture I've been looking for. I run my fingers around the edge of it reverently, as I stare at it.

 

“This was the day I found out we were moving....” I pause, wincing internally because that's not true in this timeline. “Or well, I guess I mean the day I found out we might have moved, but didn't?”

 

Joyce chuckles softly. “I understand what you mean Max.”

 

I nod and look back down at the picture. “I've been looking all over for this... I guess I forgot it ended up here.” I bite my lip hoping that sounds plausible, or that Joyce will at least attribute any lapses I have to grief.

 

“Why don't you go ahead and take it then. If it'll remind you of better times, I'm sure there are no better hands for it to be in than yours.” she reaches out and gently removes the picture from the album, and presents it to me.

 

This is exactly what I wanted but, right here in this moment it feels wrong to just take the picture away from her. “Are you... sure? I mean... I know I said I was looking for it, but.. you don't...”

 

Joyce shushes me gently, and places the picture in my hands. “Of course I'm sure. You go on and take it now.”

 

I stand up and wrap my arms around her, hugging her tightly. Tears well up in my eyes, this woman is just too good. “I'll make everything right again I promise...”

 

She doesn't say anything, and that's fine I couldn't explain, not in a way that would make any kind of sense to her. She just reaches up and strokes my hair soothingly for a time. She doesn't fuss or complain as I hold her there until I manage to get myself under control again. I pull away and give Joyce a small grateful smile. “Thank you Joyce... for everything.”

 

She offers me a small smile in return. “You're welcome Max, you know you're like family here.”

 

I nod, and take a deep breath. “I guess... I should go now.” I step away from Joyce, and head for the door. I look to the sky as I step out into the sun. It's almost over now, I have the picture, and it's time to go meet up with Rachel again. It's time to find Nathan and find out what happened to Chloe, to find out how this ends.

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------- Chloe ----------------------------------------------------------

 

“....Bright... too bright...”

 

“Hurts...”

 

“Max...?”

 

“Collect more samples, we need to connect her to more locations to make her useful.” some strange man is talking. “Oops... Looks like she might be becoming lucid.”

 

My neck suddenly stings.

 

“Dark...”

 

“....hurts.”

 

“...help...”

 

 

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Rachel xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

When Max calls me to let me know she has the picture and is ready to go, I've revised my list at least three times. I decided to add a few more little tidbits about myself, and take out the note at the end. It's weird how attached to these two I realize I've become, but I know I'd never believe it before meeting them, before having that time with them. I know the old Max wouldn't lie to me, couldn't lie really, but I'm not sure about this new Max. Part of me believes she won't even try to save me if it comes to a photo jump. I'm not used to being this anxious. It sits in my chest, and fills me with a jittery energy, making me want to move, or do something constantly. The drive to go pick her up just isn't quite good enough to dispel any of it.

 

It's obvious she's been crying, but there's a fire there in her eyes I don't remember ever seeing in the other Max. It's a little scary how intense she's gotten, especially since from my point of view it's basically happened over night. Was the other Max capable of this too, or is this only possible because of whatever she went through in her original timeline? Nature versus nurture. It also leaves me with a stab of jealousy, nobodies ever loved me like this, at least not without me pushing them to. After whatever happens next though, there's a chance nobody ever will either. I always thought that maybe someday, I could open up, and let someone in, maybe. It hurts me to think of all the possibilities that might just disappear for me. I'll be dead, six months back, and I won't ever even get to try to come to terms with my life. I hand Max the list I made, and she immediately begins to read it over, presumably committing it to memory like she promised, or at least trying to look like it.

 

I do my best to bury my fears as I drive us towards Blackwell in silence while she studies, but butterflies still fill my stomach, and my hands tighten on the wheel. Trusting people isn't easy for me, but I've got nothing on this new Max, that would give me control over her choice. If she betrays me, I guess I'll never know. I'm not sure if that's better or worse, but it makes me want to re-evaluate my choices in life so far. This is sort of what I've been doing to people, and being on the other side of it, it's not pleasant. If she goes back though, I'll never have this epiphany, I'll never know this happened. I can't help myself, it fills me with a dark sense of mirth, and I begin laughing. It's tinged with hysteria, and it just won't stop.

 

Max looks over at me, curiously, at first, and then with a look of growing concern. She reaches over, and gently places a hand on my shoulder, and I can't see anymore. Laughter has become tears, as all my fears, and regrets bubble to the surface. Max helps me get the car pulled over, and then she wraps her arms around me, and pulls me close against her. She strokes my hair soothingly, as all the tension in my chest tries to release itself all at once. I've never been this vulnerable around someone else before, I've never been this scared before either. “I don't want to die Max... I don't want to die...”

 

She hushes me softly, still holding on to me like we had really been best friends for years. “You're not going to die Rachel... it'll be okay. I'll find a way to fix everything.”

 

“You can't know that Max... you can't. Unless you can see the future?” Hope blossoms in my chest for a moment, and I look up at her.

 

She shakes her head sadly. “No... sorry, I can still only go backwards, at least so far.”

 

“If it comes down to it, you're going to choose her over me.” I say flatly despite the turmoil inside.

 

There's a flash of guilt that crosses her face, almost too fast for me to catch, and she sighs. “Yeah... I won't deny that. You think I haven't considered all of this? I'm already planning to choose the both of you over my parents. My parents will fucking die Rachel, so that Chloe can live, and you can have a chance.” she purses her lips, and shrugs the shoulder I'm not leaning on. “So yes... I choose Chloe. I Love her, and I would choose her over this entire fucking town. I would choose her over, and over again until we were the last two people on earth if I had to!”

 

I pull back a little, suddenly feeling very nervous about our proximity. For her part she does take notice, and looks a little embarrassed as she loosens her grip on me. “Max that's...”

 

“Crazy?” she finishes for me, her brow quirking up. “I don't know... maybe it is...” she shakes her head slowly. “But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try and save you. I made you a promise Rachel, and I'm going to keep it.” There's conviction in her voice, but it sounds new, like she's only recently made that decision. This doesn't help me feel much better, but I guess it is something at least.

 

“Look...” she sighs softly. “ I don't even know how this all works, I don't know if this is a multiverse theory thing, or not. So... even if I do go back to change the timeline, you might just keep right on living in this one, and probably just get your old Max back.” She purses her lips for a moment, and shakes her head. “And if I do go back, and she returns... she's going to need someone to take care of her. She's going to need you Rachel.”

 

I pull away, wiping at my eyes sheepishly. I'm definitely feeling self-conscious about my little breakdown right now. People don't usually get to see this side of me, and the earnestness of her admission leaves me feeling a bit overwhelmed. I take a deep breath, and look at Max, who for her part seems to understand how I'm feeling and is pretending not to notice. I appreciate the pretense, even if we both know it's an act. There's a little sting of jealousy in my chest, over the fact that Chloe has someone like this in her life. Max may be intense, even a little crazy when it comes to how far she'll go, but you can't deny just how deeply she feels for Chloe. “I'm... actually kinda jealous of Chloe right now...” why am I telling her this? “I mean she's lucky to have someone so devoted to her... and you know, not have to...um... force it?”

 

Max laughs softly, but not unkindly, and shrugs. “I bet you could have that too, if you just... opened up for real, and let someone in. There's a person worth knowing in there, you just have to let her out.”

 

My cheeks flush lightly, even as I'm not sure if I really should be flattered or insulted by her assessment. Does she mean let her in? Or probably Other her? I give her a shrug. “I have a hard time trusting people... my family doesn't have the best track record with honesty...”

 

Her brow perks up incredulously. “And so you... what? Just go around doing the same thing despite knowing how it feels? I mean I've fucked up a lot too. I don't have room to make judgments or anything, I admit I'm a complete fuck up... but I'm trying, and you can too. If you want to.”

 

Ouch. That one stung, I want to yell at her, defend myself, but I guess she's not exactly wrong in her assessment. I frown, as I mull over what she said. None of this will matter if she changes the timeline though, but maybe, if she doesn't. Maybe I could actually give it a try? It's scary for sure, and I just don't know if I can manage, but... Max admits she's trying. She's right, why Can't I try too? I take a deep, steadying breath. “Well... I... Thank you Max. We should probably get moving though. Wasting _Time_ and all that...” I give her a sly look, as I say _time_.

 

Max laughs softly, and shakes her head. “I can't believe you, making jokes at a _Time_ like this...” she gives me a little wink when she says “time” and I find myself laughing as well. How did I end up here like this? What did these girls do to me without my realizing it. I shake my head, and start up the car. “Well... no _Time_ like the present.” My insecurities, and uncertainties remain, and Max's probably do as well, but we both laugh as we continue our ride towards Blackwell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Getting into the dorms is easy. I live there, so I'm authorized to be there, not that security is especially tight, but no one could stop me from going in with Max in tow. Technically we could be stopped for heading onto the boys floor, but again security inside the dorm is not very tight, so it's smooth sailing as we head down the hall looking for Nathan's room. Max said she'd been here once before in the other timeline, so she was leading the way. Not that I hadn't been in the boys dorm before, but never specifically to Nathan's room.

 

Max pauses outside of a door, and presses her ear against it. Curious, I do the same. We can hear him inside the room, talking to someone, maybe on the phone? I can only hear his voice so if he's using his computer he's probably got a headset on. The way he gets louder, and softer at regular intervals implies he's pacing back and forth as he talks. “...reams have changed. Something Major is different now. I don't know... but the hourglass has shattered into a giant fucking storm that sweeps through and destroys everything.”

 

“No... No.”

 

“Look, I don't always know what it means right away, but the dreams haven't been wrong yet. Something major has changed, and we're going to get caught up in it.”

 

“I don't know, she's avoided letting me get close enough to verify for sure so far, but it's only a matter of time. If it Is her though, I want back up.”

 

“You're damn right, I don't know what the fuck changed, but if this bitch is suddenly a fucking storm, then I want back up.” he sounds pretty agitated, the rhythm of his pacing seems to have increased as well.

 

He let's out an aggravated growl. “Fine! I'll do it. Just fucking be ready with a team on stand by or something. I have a feeling this isn't going to go down easy.”

 

There's a clatter, which might be him throwing his phone onto his desk, and then silence. Max pulls her ear away from the door, and looks at me. She motions me back away from the door, and I comply readily enough. I watch her look around for a few moments, before her eyes settle on the nearby fire extinguisher. She grabs it, and I stare on wide eyed, as she moves towards the door, and brings it down hard on the knob till it gives. She kicks up the door and surges inside. “Surprise fucker!”

 

I cradle my face in my hands as I follow her inside. This was not going to end well. She grabs a hold of me as soon as I'm close enough and the world begins moving in reverse. I a surprised looking Nathan jump back into his bed, and settle down to relax, as the door behind us closes and repairs itself. It's really weird seeing what Max sees whenever she rewinds. It's just like watching a video in reverse, if that video was three hundred and sixty degrees, and in 3-D. She grabs her head, as the world suddenly snaps back into forward motion. She pushes me towards Nathan as he jumps up out of bed surprised by our sudden appearance. This is really only slightly better than the break in, but at least there's no noise to alert anyone else, yet.

 

I rush forward, placing my hands soothingly on Nathan's shoulders, and giving him my best bedroom eyes. “Relax Nate... we're all friends here...” and I _Push_ that feeling into him.

 

He looks like he might fight me for a moment, but then just relaxes. Most people don't fight me. It's probably a combination of my size, and well... my looks. I'm very attractive, and I'm fairly small, no threat to anyone. People Want to believe me, Want to be my friend, or more, and so giving them those feelings, is just giving them what they already want. Honestly, most of the time I wouldn't even need to push, it just makes things easier, or faster if I do. I settle myself next to him on the edge of the bed, my arm around his waist, and keep on pushing those relaxed friendly feelings into him.

 

Max takes a deep breath, and straightens up. She looks like shit, but that fire is still there behind her eyes, making her look dangerous. “Okay Nathan... We'd really appreciate it if you'd tell us where Chloe is.”

 

I can feel him tense up, and he sneers at her. “I don't know where that dyke went.”

 

Max looks like she's about to make a lot of noise again, so I reach up and gently turn Nathan's face towards mine. “Come on Nathan... we'd really appreciate it if you'd help us. Don't you want to help us? Please?” I give him my biggest puppy eyes, as I  _Push_ the desire to please into him.

 

He looks at me mouth open for a few moments, like he might just start talking, and then shakes his head. “ I...I can't. If I do I'll be in so much trouble.”

 

“You'll be in a lot more trouble if you don't tell us.” Max shoots back at him, while taking an aggressive step forward.

 

Everything about his demeanor changes the moment she takes that step. He pulls back in on himself a little, trembling mildly. I mean new Max is intense, but not This intense. He takes a trembling breath, turning his head down, lowering his eyes from Max's own. “Y... You. You're the storm.... You're the storm...” he just trails off babbling softly to himself.

 

So, it seems like maybe Nathan's not completely stable, and whatever power he's got, whatever it is he's seen, has pushed him over that edge. Max for her part doesn't seem at all surprised by his sudden loss of coherence, or at least she's not disturbed by it. I try harder to  _Push_ more calm into him, to maybe help him back to lucidity. He does stop babbling softly to himself, and his rate of breathing slows a bit. I'll take whatever win I can get. “Nate... please tell us what happened to Chloe.” I say softly into his ear.

 

He shakes his head slowly. “If I tell you... My father... He won't hesitate to make me part of The Imperious Project.” He looks over at me, his eyes big, and full of fear, like a child. “But if I don't...” he looks back at Max, with just as fearful a look.

 

Max's aggressive facade just melts away as he looks at her. A look of pity crosses her face, perhaps touched with a bit of guilt. The old Max still is in there after all. She takes a deep breath, and steps forward slowly, hands out to show she's no threat. She kneels down in front of us, and looks up at Nathan. “Nathan... if you help us, we'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. Okay? If you help us, we'll protect you.”

 

For her part, or maybe to her credit? She looks and sounds sincere. The Old Max definitely would have been, but it's harder for me to read this new version. For my part, I  _Push_ the desire to trust her into Nathan. He's so easy to control, I can definitely see how someone so broken could end up as a part of whatever is going on in this fucked up town. It's even more fucked up that his dad is part of it, and is threatening him to do what he wants. It kind of reminds me of my father. Fuck! Max has got me empathizing with everyone now. I kinda wish everything could go back to being simple again. I let out a little sigh, and Max spares me a quick glance. Her hand lands gently on my knee, and gives it a reassuring squeeze before her attention returns fully to Nathan. I don't know why, but I do feel a little bit better.

 

“Well Nathan... will you help us find Chloe?” Max asks softly, pleading with him, with her eyes.

 

Nathan takes a deep breath, and then nods. “Yes... I'll take you to Chloe. Just... promise, no matter what you see, you'll still protect me.”

 

I can see the fear flash through Max's eyes, then the determination that takes over. She nods once. “You have my word Nathan. If you help us, we'll protect you. None of this will come down on you.”

 

He takes a deep breath and stands up, a bit of his old demeanor steeling back into place. “Alright, we'll need a plan, because I have to get you two bitches into the main Prescott lab compound. That's not going to be a fucking cake walk.”

 

Max laughs shrugging. “That's easy... you take me in as a volunteer for employment... then I find a place to hide, and rewind. Then when it seems like I've disappeared to you and Rach... you take her in for the same reason. If we run into any issues on my run through, I text you instructions from inside. Easy.”

 

“Rewind?” his brow perks up curiously.

 

Max nods. “Yeah... I can rewind time. We have as many do overs as it takes to get this right.”

 

He laughs, though it sounds a little tinged with hysteria. “Okay... with as many do overs as we need... yeah, I think we got this. We can go whenever you're ready.”

 

“We're ready now... let's do this.” Max says standing.

 

I'm not so sure I'm ready for any of this, but I'm not sure I have much choice now. I'm neck deep in this, and well if I want to have any hope of survival I have to ingratiate myself to Max. I have to trust her. With that turmoil in my head, I follow the two of them out of Nathan's room, and towards my ultimate destiny. I just hope it's a good one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and I've been working on my formatting! What do you think? Is this right, or at least better?


	10. Where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, and Rachel finally move to find Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one's come out a little short. I feel a little bad about that, but it just felt done. I had nothing else to add to this chapter, so I'm just not going to force it. The violence portion of this chapter I'm not sure about. Violence isn't exactly my thing, and so I'm really not sure if I went too far, or not far enough... I don't know, let me know what how you feel about it. I hope everyone had a happy new year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We sit in Rachel's cute little car, just down the street from the main Prescott building. Nathan is on his phone talking to someone important about bringing me in as a volunteer recruit. I listen in quietly, unable to help myself, as I stare up at the imposing building that hides my Chloe somewhere in it's depths. I'd give anything to just wake up in her room again, with her beside me. All of this just some stupid dream, a nightmare of missing her. I very well may give everything soon, just to get her back. This entire life, the lives of my parents, and maybe even Rachel's life, all wiped away again just for Chloe. I know it's selfish, but I love her. There's just no other choice I can make if it comes down to it.

“...Yeah, she's coming in. She wants to join, but... she wants to meet someone important.” Nathan rolls his eyes at something being said on the other end. 

“Yes... well, she also wants to see The Gateway.” “I don't know.” “I don't know.” “Yeah.. she knew her.” Nathan's eyes flick nervously over to me, and I briefly wonder if he's planning to betray us.

“Well just have an extra security team ready, if she's planning some kind of revenge thing, or whatever, and you'll be able to take her down first. We have the home field advantage right? There's not much she'll be able to do.” He gives me an appraising look, briefly, like he's wondering if that's actually true. I just narrow my eyes at him in return.

“I don't know... that's more your area isn't it? I just sense them, and dream a little bit of the future.” He looks over at me again, giving me a pleading look. My brows furrow a bit, confused by what he's trying to ask me.

“I'll also be bringing in the Amber girl. They're a package deal. I don't know.. friends, dykes... why the fuck do I care why?” This wasn't the fucking plan. He was supposed to just get me in let me hide I was going to wipe this all away. I consider just rewinding right now, and roughing him up a little before he makes the call, but he gives me another pleading look, and I take a deep, quiet breath, and decide to just trust him for now.

“Look, I got you two who are willing to just come in and talk about joining up peacefully. My Father's going to love that, especially on top of all that good news about the Imperious Project... Besides how much trouble could a couple of girls be?” I shoot him a glare, and he gives me an apologetic smile.

“Yeah, I'll bring them in tonight.” He hangs up the phone, and slumps back into his seat. He let's out a relieved sigh, but I don't let him relax for long.

“What the fuck was that? That wasn't the plan Nathan.” I decide to play it aggressively, get up in his face a little. I close the distance between us, or at least as much as the space in Rachel's car would allow.

“Dude just.. chill.” he puts his hands up defensively. “I figured it'd just be faster and easier to tell him we were coming, and just go in. It's not like he'll know what you can do without testing... so we still have the element of surprise. If not.. you just rewind back here.. right? If you disappear we go with your original plan. Easy.” 

I frown at him, eyes narrowed as I try to consider how this might turn out to be a double cross. Unless he was talking in code the whole time though, I'm really not certain he gave the person on the other end any information they could use specifically to stop me. The presence of extra security might pose a problem, but maybe not, if I pay attention, or if Nathan and Rachel can cause enough of a distraction, when the shit hits the fan. Of course I did promise we'd protect Nathan, so that makes this more complicated. Still, while I didn't tell him the retries weren't actually unlimited, being able to rewind Is a distinct advantage. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Fine... The simpler this is, the harder it will be to screw up, at least in theory.”

He grins triumphantly, though it doesn't last long when I shoot him a glare. “I'm putting a lot of trust in you right now... Please don't make me regret it. I want us all to walk out of this one... you, me, Rachel, and... Chloe.”

He visibly blanches, and I suspect he knows something about Chloe he's not telling me. I could push him again, force him to tell me what he knows, but... I'm not sure I want to know. I'm not sure I can handle knowing right now, and I'm not sure I'd even let myself believe whatever he tells me, depending on what he says. She's still alive, I'm sure he wouldn't hide something that big... but I'm so worried about what state I'll find her in when we get there. There are things worse than death in this world, I just hope she's not subject to any of them. I know what I have to do if I can't save her, and I'll do it. She is my number one priority now.

I give him a hard look, until he starts squirming in his seat. I sigh softly looking away. “I know there's something you're not telling me... but let's get this over with. It's time to end this.”

“Come on Rachel... Let's go.” I reach forward a put my hand on her shoulder gently, as she starts the car up. She's tense, we all are really, but she's clearly feeling it more than the rest of us. I give her shoulder a little squeeze trying to impart whatever comfort that I can, trying to let her know I'll try my best for her like I promised if things go badly. She's done her part, and I do owe it to her to at least try. She pulls back on to the road, and drives us the rest of the way towards the Prescott building.

 

The Prescott building looms over us ominously. It would look like just any other building in any other city, if Arcadia Bay was just any other city, and it was built up among other buildings of it's kind. The way it just towers over the trees surrounding the property makes it feel more like a witches tower in a fairy tale. Maybe it kinda is, considering what horrors may be going on in there right now. People with supernatural abilities being recruited, potentially under duress. Mysterious projects with ominous names, probably creepy experiments on unwilling subjects, and somewhere in there my very own princess to rescue. 

I feel like I'm in over my head, but I have no choice but to keep pushing forward now. I have to get to Chloe, I have to make sure she's okay, that everything will be okay again. This was supposed to be my perfect world. We were supposed to be together, and I was supposed to be a better person for it. Instead I got this, and I don't even get to remember all the good parts of this timeline either. How can everything have gone so wrong? How can I have fucked up so epically? Even if I use the photo jump, we won't be able to escape this. We'll either have to run away together, or fight, because this is way to big to just keep our heads down and wait out. Then again, if I can save Chloe here, and now, maybe we can tear this down from the inside today. I just don't know.

We walk together calmly up to the backdoor, Nathan in the lead. I'm a bundle of nerves inside right now, and I suspect at least Rachel is as well. We have to make it look good though, we're supposed to be volunteers after all. There's no turning back now though, not that I would. Chloe's in there, and I need to get to her. 

Nathan takes out an I.D. Badge, and scans it at the sensor by the door. It beeps, and the little light turns green as the door unlocks. He pulls it open, and motions us inside. It would almost be gentlemanly if not for the sour look on his face as we step inside in the stark white hallway leading directly to an elevator. I wonder if we're going to take the elevator I snicker to myself, causing both of my companions to give me an incredulous look. I just give them a sheepish grin and shrug, as we start down the hall to the elevator door.

Nathan swipes his badge over the sensor by the door again, and we wait for the elevator to arrive. There's really nothing to look at as we wait, this part of the building seems to be closed off to everything except this elevator. It's really kinda creepy, like something from a horror film or something. Maybe there are zombies hidden deep inside the facility just waiting to escape and feast upon the... yeah okay, that's really dumb, even for me. I sigh softly, starting to fidget when the elevator dings, and the doors slide open. We all step inside quietly, almost somberly. We're getting close to the end of this now, and it's not likely to be a happy one.

There's only one button on the panel inside the elevator. Apparently it only goes to one place. I wonder if this is the only way in and out. That could be a problem if we need to make a quick escape, even more so if Chloe's unconscious or something. Or if they cut the power. Or both. My nervousness rises as the elevator begins to descend. I've got a bad feeling about this, but what other choice do I have? Photo jump now, and not even try to save everyone? No, I owe it to my parents, and Rachel to try and do this in a way that guarantees their safety. I already plan to make myself a monster to save Chloe if I need to, there's no reason to do so prematurely. I'm worrying myself sick over this. Come on Max, you just have to do what needs to be done, save the guilt for when you have the luxury of time. I did not just think that...

The door to the elevator opened with a ding, showing us another stark white hallway, this one broken up by closed doors along it's length. The hallway ended in a large set of double doors, and that seemed to be where we were heading. The hallway is silent except for our footsteps, adding to the creepy atmosphere that the stark whiteness of the hall produces all on it own. I don't want to be here, and I hate thinking of Chloe being in a place like this. Is she scared, is she crying out for me? Is it better or worse if we find her alone? There's nothing to focus on to keep my mind from wandering, all I can do is imagine the horrors Chloe might have faced, might be facing as we make our way to the double doors at the end of the hall.

We pushed through the doors, and into a large room. There were four, armed men dressed much like soldiers waiting for us inside. The room had a desk with a computer on it set up in the center, and the sides where sectioned off with hospital curtains, obscuring whatever was behind them. A man stood up from behind the desk. He had a pair of hipster glasses, and a Goatee. Mr. Jettson, or something like that? The photography guy? What in the fuck is he doing here?

“Mark?!” Rachel exclaims incredulously. I guess they're on a first name basis.

“Rachel.” he nods her way, with a smug ass smile on his face. “And you must be Max...” he turns his attention to me and it's all I can do not to retch. The interest in his eyes is disgusting.

“We're here to talk terms, or whatever, but first I want to see Chloe.” I place my hands on my hips, and glare up at him. I probably look like a child, trying to look tough to him, if his amused expression is anything to go by.

His amused expression just got more intense, like this all was so very funny to him. “Are you sure you want that Max? She's not exactly how you remember, but her dedication to our cause is... undeniable.”

“Where is Chloe?” I ask again more forcefully. 

His mask slips a little, and he frowns at me. “ Listen you little cunt, I'm in control here, we do things My way!” He pauses then, takes a deep breath, and puts back on his smug little smile. “I'm sorry Max, that wasn't cool. It's been a stressful day, but I suppose it's about to get better now that you and Miss Amber have decided to join our little... family.”

He turns and points to one of the little sectioned off areas. “She's right over there... she might even still be waiting for you. It's so hard to tell...”

I narrow my eyes at him, and slowly make my way over. I stop outside the curtain, taking deep breaths, and trying to steel myself to whatever I might find when I pull the curtain back. I can feel his eyes on me as I stand there, I could swear I can even feel that little smirk of his too. Chloe's here though, and she's alive, so maybe there's still hope. My hands tremble as I reach forward to pull the curtain back. I'm not sure I'm ready for this, but I need to know what kind of state she's in. I can't stifle the gasp that escapes my lips when I see what was hidden behind that curtain.

There was Chloe what was left of her. She was covered in wires and tubes that ran over, and through her entire body, attaching her to various machines of arcane purpose. Her arms, and legs were missing, her head shaved. She had her eyes closed like she was sleeping, but her face... oh her face, was twisted into an expression of pain. My heart shatters in that moment, my eyes fill with hot tears, and I start to move forward to, touch her, to help her, I don't know what, but the sound of laughter behind me pulls my attention into a white hot point. Jeffershit. 

“I did warn you she'd changed... she's a work of art now.” he smiles at me like this is the funniest thing in the world. 

“Get. Her. Out. Now.” my voice quavers with barely contained rage.

His face goes still for a moment, as he stares at me. “I told you, I'm in charge here, you don't get to make demands.” the smile crawls back across his face. “But I'll forgive you this time, since you're so... distraught. As for letting her out...” he turns his back on me dismissively. “I can't. The machines are the only thing keeping her alive now.”

I see red, and something inside me clenches as my heart, already broken by what I'd seen breaks again. Pain lances through my head, though it doesn't compare to the pain in my chest, as the world freezes in place around me. I don't have it in me to marvel at this latest development, my vision narrows taking in only those who hurt my Chloe. As the fire burns inside me, I want to hurt them, I want to destroy them. 

I move towards the guards first, and it's like trying to push through water. Blood streams from my nose, as I reach them. I grab the nearest one's gun, put it close to his face, and fire. The bullet freezes as soon as it leaves the barrel, and I let go of the gun watching it freeze in place as I move to the next, and the two after that, repeating my grim task. Taking the last guards knife, I turn to look at Mr. Jefferson. 

I fight my way through the air, over to him, and stand staring at him for a while, the rage burning inside my chest, angry, and heart broken tears streaming down my cheeks. I look at the knife, and the lash out, slicing through the Man's mid section, leaving an unbleeding slit through his belly. I stare at him a bit longer, and then do the same to his throat. He won't live long, but it won't be pleasant for him either. I let go of the knife leaving it in mid-air, as I make my way back to Chloe's side.

A hallow emptiness begins to fill my chest as I reach up to touch Chloe's cheek, a numbness that spreads through me slowly. The pain in my head worsens until the world starts moving again on it's own. I can hear the bodies hit the floor, and Jefferson gurgling his surprise and dismay. Rachel screams, and Nathan laughs wildly, and brokenly. All of these things wash over me to no effect as I my hand rests gently on Chloe's cheek. Her eyes slowly blink open.

“Max...?” she says softly, confused. She sounds so out of it, and a pang of guilt, and pain makes it's way through the numbness inside me. “Max... you're....here...”

I try my best to smile for her through my tears as I stroke her cheek gently. “Yeah... I'm here baby, I'm here.”

She smiles almost beatifically. “I love you... Max. I'm... sorry.”

I shake my head. “No, no no... don't be sorry. I'm sorry it took so long to get here.”

“Max... I'm glad I got to... see you... one last time.” She winces, her eyes fluttering closed for a few moments. “Hurts...”

“What... no, what do you mean one last time?” my brows furrow as the panic begins to rise inside me.

“Max... please... turn off, the... machines.” she begs me with her eyes, the pain behind them plain to see.

“Chloe I...” she shakes her head, or tries to, her head barely moves as she interrupts.

“Max... please. This isn't life. Let me... go on my own terms.” she looks so small and frail, and in so much pain right now. I nod slowly, I'll do it. For her, I'll do it.

“Thank you Max... I... love you.” I lean in slowly, and give her one last lingering kiss. Her lips move weakly against mine, causing another stab of pain, and guilt to fill my chest.

I pull away, and do what I do best. Destroy things. I smash bits of machinery, and tear out cords. I don't really look at what I'm doing, I couldn't see through the tears in my eyes anyhow. I smash, and smash, an tear, until Chloe finally goes completely still, and I collapse to the floor next to her. There's a hole inside me that's trying to pull the rest of me in, a sucking wound that feels like it'll never go away. I scream, trying to release everything inside of me, and it's not even close to enough. Nothing will ever be enough again.

I feel hands on my shoulders, arms sliding around me. Rachel. She gently pulls me up, holding me close like, well like a real friend. I turn into her, pressing my face to her chest, and begin wailing. She just rubs my back gently, making soft shushing noises, as I try to release the never ending torrent of suffering inside me. She doesn't let go as I break apart, she just calmly holds on trying to keep me together.

“The photo Max... you can still use the photo.” she speaks softly into my ear, her tone gentle. In my grief I had nearly forgotten the photograph. I can still go back, and fix this, fix all of this.

I take a few deep breaths, and pull away from her. “You're right... the photograph. I can fix this.”

Rachel steps back, chewing her lip nervously. I know she's afraid of what might happen next, of what her fate might be after I do this. I pull the photo out of my pocket slowly, and look up at Rachel for a moment. “If this timeline persists.... Take care of whatever Max remains behind. She's going to need you.” I lick my lips, and look down towards the photograph. “If it doesn't... I just hope you believe my warning.” I begin to focus on the picture in my hands until I'm drawn into it once again.

 

 

“Whoa dude are you okay? Did you dazzle yourself with the flash?” There's laughter in that voice, but also a hint of real concern. It's Chloe, thirteen year old Chloe. I'm back in the past again. 

“Uh... yeah I'm alright, just yeah.. the flash got me.” I laugh and it sounds empty to my ears. 

She gives me a skeptical,concerned look.” Are you sure dude? You don't sound so good.”

“I uh... sorry, I just have a little bit of a headache, I'll be okay Chloe.” I give her a tired smile, and purses her lips but brushes it off.

“If you say so...” Clearly trying to move on, she snatches the picture from my camera, and gives it a look. “This one's a keeper, so... I'll keep it!” she laughs tucking it into her pocket.

I smile at her, probably staring, but I don't care right now. I've missed her so fucking much. Chloe puts her hand on my shoulder, misinterpreting my mood, and giving me a sympathetic look. “Look Max, you should just forget about those assholes okay? If they give you anymore shit you just tell me, and I'll set them straight. I got your back sista.” 

She puts her fists up, and makes a couple play jabs. “I'll kick All their asses, nobody messes with my Ma...in girl Max.” her cheeks flush a little, and she laughs a little nervously. “Alright well Maximus Prime, I gotta go before mom gets pissed at me for being late.” she grins, rolling her eyes. “I'll call you later, maybe we can hang after dinner?” 

I nod, and she starts to turn to leave. “Chloe wait.” She turns back to look at me, her brow perks curiously, and I bite my lip.

I step up to her and get up on my toes to kiss her cheek. I just need to. She's here, and alive, and I'm about to be gone for a long time. It's a bittersweet moment. “Um... thanks for, being my hero.” I step back, and look down at my feet. 

“AlrightwellIgottagobye! Calllandhangoutlater!” I look up to see a red faced Chloe quickly make her escape. I can't help the tears that escape as I watch her go, nor the sad smile that plays across my lips. Hopefully everything will be fine this time around.

I head down the little hallway slowly, and by pass our answering machine all together. Goodbye Mom, and Dad. I love you...even though I'm trading you for Chloe. I hope you understand. A sniffle escapes as I sit down in front of the computer, and do a quick search to find it again. A website that would let me send a e-mail at a future date. 

I write Rachel a long letter, telling her who I am, about myself. I slip in the things she told me to tell her to convince her I know things, and then, I write all about everything that happened here in this timeline. I beg her to not only save herself, but to do whatever she has to to keep Chloe safe, get her out of Arcadia Bay if she has to, just keep her safe until we can meet again. Once It's all set I turn off the computer, and head up to the top of the stairs to cry, and wait for time to catch up with me again.

 

 

The world slowly comes into focus, and I blink away the last vestiges of my confusion. I look around slowly, trying to figure out where I am. The junkyard shack. The place has my personal touches, everything looks just the way I remember. Just to be sure though, I look down at myself. Toned, punked out, and I've got my jacket, that much is back to normal at least. I get out my phone, a cheap piece of junk again, and check my contacts. Chloe is there, and all of our recent texts, and a bunch of new ones from Joyce as well. Relief washes through me. She's alive, oh Chloe... you're alive. I have to see her. I Have to see her now.

I run out of the shack, recklessly flying through the junkyard to my Jeep. And it is my Jeep, everything is looking good for being back to the way it was. That leaves me with a sudden pang of guilt, and loss as I remember the price my parents paid for this to be possible. My footsteps slow as I approach my jeep, weighed down by my thoughts. I don't stop though, I have to get to Chloe. I start up the jeep, and drive towards the Price house, towards Chloe.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------- Chloe -----------------------------------------------------------

 

I lay in bad on my side, staring at the wall. Right now I'm just numb. The grief has been coming in waves, interspersed with periods of shocked numbness, or sleep. What's worse is I'm so mad at Max, but I'm also worried because I have no idea where she is. I haven't worked up the strength to put aside what she did, to check up on her, and mom hasn't managed to get a hold of her either. Everything swirls around inside my chest, leaving me sick, and tired. A sob escapes my lips as I turn over to stare at the ceiling instead. Even though I'm so mad at her, I wish Max was here. My eyes slowly drift closed.

I'm alone in a dark place, and I have no idea how I got here. Stumbling around for a little while, I find nothing to indicate where I am, just darkness, and the floor beneath my feet. A distressed voice begins to make it's way through the darkness. I can't quite make out what they're saying, but they sound like they're in pain. 

Spinning until I have some sense of the direction the voice is coming from I take off through the dark to find them. I need to find them, is all I know, all I feel as I dash through the darkness. The voice slowly becomes louder, more distinct. My heart shatters in my chest when the voice becomes clear, it's Kate, and she's calling out for help. I have to find her. I have to help her.

Rushing faster now, sorrow and fear giving me wings, I barrel through the darkness following Kate's cries, until another sound stops me. Someone else calling my name, calling for my help. Something about that voice reminds me of when I was little, of playing pretend with Max. I realize two things then, the second voice is Max, and that even though I can't see anything, everything feels like it's so much bigger than it should be. They both call out again, and I make a choice. I run towards Max.

Kate's cries become a constant wailing, that begins to fall away, as though she were falling down a deep hole. I don't stop, I just keep running towards Max's voice. I have to get to Max, she's calling for me. Those are the only thoughts to fill my mind as I race through the dark. My heart is pounding in my chest, from a combination of fear, and exertion. Max needs me, but when I get there, all I find is a photograph of Max. Despair over takes me, and I wake up crying.

I lay there, letting the pain wash through me, as I stare at the wall again. I wonder where Max is, if she is okay, and if she'd just disappear all over again. Maybe this time forever, like Kate. I shiver as that thought leaves a coldness in my chest where my heart should be. I sit up, and start scrambling around for my phone. I need to contact her, I need to know she's okay. I need her to come back home. I'm still mad at her, but I need her here. I find my phone, and as I go to text her, my door bursts open, and there she is. Almost as if she is summoned to me by my need, Max is here.

She stares at me, her eyes welling up, like she hasn't seen me in a thousand years. Like I might just disappear if she takes her eyes off of me. I kind of hate how happy I am that she's here, even though I was just desperate to get her here moments ago. She suddenly rushes to me, practically tackling me on the bed. She presses her face into my chest, and begins to cry in a way I haven't seen her do since we were kids. It's heart breaking to hear, leaving my chest resonating with her pain, and my eyes stinging in sympathy.

She babbles at me, making very little sense. Half words, and apologies, are all I can really make out as I hold her to me. I'm not sure what happened while she was gone, but this doesn't seem to be entirely about what she did, or about poor Kate. She is apologizing, and it is really hard to stay mad at her when I can see just how broken she is, even if it's not about what happened earlier. I stroke her hair gently, and make soft noises, trying to help her calm down, at least enough to start making sense. 

“I'm... I'm so sorry Chloe. I was just trying to... do what was right, and I messed up.” Max says softly into my chest. She presses in a little more tightly, shaking her head, as I make a soft shushing noise. “You don't understand... It's even worse than just rewinding away the... the note.”

Tension fills my shoulders, as I stiffen at her words. My hands still in her hair, and I look down at her trying to catch her eye. She doesn't avoid my glance, but when our eyes meet hers are filled with a haunted despair. I swallow down my nerves and take a deep breath. “Tell me everything Max...”

“I tried to make everything better Chloe, I... please if nothing else believe that.” She shakes her head slowly. “but I fucked up. I fucked up so badly. I found out I can way back in time with a photograph. That I can, I don't know... take over a younger version of myself. I... I went back, and I changed it so we never moved away, I though maybe... I'd be less of an asshole then. But that's...that's not how it works. I don't get to keep any of the memories in between, I just stay me, and everything else changes... but that's... oh dog Chloe... Rachel was alive, but you were... Missing.”

She presses her face back into my chest, her arms tightening around me, as she begins a new round of tears. My fingers begin to move on their own, working gently through her hair, as I try to digest what she just told me. She kept her family from moving away, but that happened. So she changed it back? So does that mean... Ryan, and Vanessa? Did she sacrifice them... for me? Does she really believe I'm worth their lives? 

She jerks back a little, startling me out of my thoughts, and looks up at me. “Shit... Rachel, what.. about Rachel? What happened to her in this timeline?”

“Um... she's dead. Nathan said so, and we found that file in the creepy torture room thing.” I reply softly.

She wilts against me, sighing softly. “I killed so many people... I'm a monster Chloe. We looked for you. Rachel and I. Nathan even helped... it was... weird.” she laughs a bitter, humorless laugh, shaking her head. “We... we found you. That photography teacher... he's part of this, he made you part of that Imperious project thing. You were... barely conscious, barely alive... I just, I lost it. I killed him, and... I killed the guards, and then... and then you asked me to kill you too. So I did.” the last part comes out as a whisper.

It's all so hard to process, I feel like I'm in shock all over again. This all sounds horribly fucked up. I don't even know what I'd do if it were me. I don't know what I could do. “Max... I, I'm sorry you went through all of that, I don't even know what I would do if it had been me.”

“It's worse Chloe... I couldn't. I couldn't just leave it there. I couldn't live in a world where you were dead. I went back again, and I... made sure not to keep us from moving. I Killed my parents Chloe... and Rachel apparently, and I don't even regret it. You're alive... You're alive and that's all that matters.” She gets up on her knees, her hands coming up to cup both my cheeks gently.

I search her eyes for a few moments, and I don't find any regret in them. Guilt certainly, but she maybe really doesn't regret it. The intensity of that revelation makes my heart flutter, and then I feel a little guilty for enjoying that she loves me enough to do the things she did. I take a deep breath, and lean in slowly to kiss her forehead. I know she didn't ask for any of this, none of it's fair, and none of this should have been put on her shoulders. I wrap my arms around her tightly, and she sinks down, laying her head on my chest again.

“I did try to change one thing... I tried to save Rachel. I... promised her I would try. I guess I failed at that too...” her voice comes out small, and broken. I just hold her to me more tightly in response.

“It's not your fault Max... you did what you could. The decisions you had to make were fucked up to begin with.” I kiss the top of her head softly. “You're not a monster either. You're just a girl who was faced with some really terrible choices. You are an asshole sometimes, but you try, and you do genuinely care, even if you don't want anyone to believe it.” I kiss the top of her head again gently.

“But... people are dead, because of me....” her voice comes out muffled as she speaks directly into my chest. “People are dead, and I would do it exactly the same over again if it meant keeping you safe.”

“Yeah... I love you too Max.” I say softly as I give her a gentle squeeze.

She looks up at me, her eyes filled with shock, and wonder. “How... How can you, after everything I've done? After everything I just told you about...”

I press my finger to her lips, and shake my head. “Shush... That doesn't matter. I know you Max. I know who you are, and I know that if you had for a moment thought there was another way, you'd have done that instead. You're not a monster, you're just human. I know... it sucks, but that's what you are.” I laugh softly, as a ghost of a smile pulls at Max's lips.

My heart fills up with so much love, as I stare down at Max, even as it breaks for everything she's been through. I don't know, maybe it's not healthy to love anyone as intensely as she loves me, but if I'm being honest with myself, I'd have probably done the same thing if I were in her place. Does that mean I've got an unhealthy attachment to her as well? Maybe it's like this for everyone. Even if we are insane, at least we're compatibly insane. I laugh softly in spite of my self, which elicits a curious look from Max. Rather than say anything though, I simply lean in, and press my lips to hers. We exchange soft, salty kisses until we both feel a little lighter, like a little less of the day weighs down on us.

Max, worn out by her ordeal falls asleep on my chest. I just lay there pulling some comfort from her closeness, as I stroke her hair gently, trying to give some of that comfort back to her. I feel a little guilty for letting Max fill my thoughts. I should be thinking about poor Kate, and about what happened to her. She didn't deserve to have anything bad happen to her, she was so sweet, and kind. I sniffle quietly, as another wave of grief grips my heart. Max snuggles in closer against me, but doesn't wake. The warmth of her body against mine seems to help ease some of my sorrow. I'm glad she's back.

I look down at Max's sleeping face, she looks so peaceful for the moment. She sacrificed a lot to be here with me like this. If it had been me, would I have done the same thing, just for this same moment? Mom, and dad... I mean dad is already gone, but could I give him up again, and mom too? I don't know... I mean how do you even make that kind of decision? Max did though... she prioritized my life, over her parents. Maybe it's easier because for her they had already been dead? She had, had time to come to terms with that once, so putting everything back wasn't as difficult? I just don't know. I give her a gentle squeeze. I do know that I love her though. Maybe that's all I really need to know. 

There will likely be a funeral soon that I'll need to attend. A pang of sorrow fills my chest at that thought. I guess I should look for a suitable outfit later. I wonder if Max has anything appropriate to wear, or if we'll need to go shopping. Not that I was ever that girl, but it just feels so wrong to have to go shopping for something like this. I reach up to wipe away a few stray tears. Kate deserves to be mourned properly. Justice would be better though, and maybe, just maybe we'd be able to help give it to her. I'm not sure how exactly, but with what Max found out in the other timeline, maybe we could find a way to put a stop to all of this, together.


	11. Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe try to process everything they've been through so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt like this one took longer than usual, and while I don't have a timetable I'm working by, I still want to apologize for your wait. I hope this one is worth it. I just haven't had as much time to write this month, hopefully that'll change. We'll see! As always I appreciate hearing from you, so don't hesitate if you have something to say!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Chloe!” My heart hammers in my chest as I jerk into a sitting position. I've lost her, I know I've lost her. The room is dark, and I'm on something soft. The fog of sleep begins to break, hastened along when I hear a groan beside me. A hand gently touches mine, pulling my attention to the form beside me. I blink a few times trying to focus.

“Max...? What's wrong?” Chloe asks me, her voice thick with sleep, and tinged with confusion.

Relief washes through me, and, I can't help myself as I practically throw myself on her, pressing my face into her neck, and breathing her in. The tears fall unbidden, but it's okay because she's alive. Her arms encircle me slowly, and she holds me gently to her, her fingers carefully twining into my hair. She makes soft shushing noises as I cry out my relief into her neck. Everything was so messed up, everything is still messed up, but she's here. I can face anything, as long as she's here, as long as we're together.

A few deep breaths, and I start to pull myself together. Chloe's solid presence helps to dispel the remnants of memories from a time that never happened. I love her so much, and after what happened, what I saw, I need to tell her more often. I need her to never doubt it. I need to do better in general, make sure we remain a partnership. These thoughts cause sorrow to stab at my heart, as a wave of guilt washes through me. It's time to do some growing up Max.

“I'm so sorry Chloe...” I whisper into her neck. “I fucked up really badly. I just... I love you so much, but I need to do better. I'm going to do better. If you... can forgive me, I can prove it to you. I need you.” The last part comes out so vulnerable, so raw, that a small part of me balks at being so open. The rest of me is simply telling me it's okay, because it's Chloe.

“Max...” she uses her hands to guide my face into a position where we could look each other in the eye. “I'm still mad at you, but... I do forgive you. I love you too Max. I can't even imagine what it must have been like for you, in that other... timeline or whatever. I don't know what I would have done in your place, but we're here together now.”

“Forever.” I assert softly. 

“Forever.” she agrees quietly, and leans in to press her lips to mine. 

Her soft lips to mine, I don't want this moment to end. I guess with my new ability to freeze time, I could keep it from ending, but it wouldn't really be a moment anymore. I press in a bit more insistently, needing more of her, needing the comfort of her solid form. She was here, and alive, and I wasn't dreaming. She hesitates a moment, but she returns my affections, slowly matching my fervor. 

My heart pounds in my chest, and I take one of her hands and place it over my heart. I reach out to place mine over hers, and can feel that her heart is pounding in time with my own. We're alive, and in sync. Her lips part, and I don't hesitate to take her up on her invitation. Our tongues dance together gently, perhaps a little desperately considering everything that had been going on recently. I need this, and I guess Chloe does too. We'd just had a fight, and well... I had a hand in Chloe's death, the other Chloe. Her being alive felt like a miracle. For Chloe though, well Kate was... dead, and maybe Chloe just needed to feel alive. Grief is a weird thing sometimes. Is this a form of denial? Are we facing things, or hiding from them in each others arms? I'm not sure it matters. We're here now, together.

Chloe's hand shifted from over my heart to cupping my breast. My eyes, which had drifted shut, snap open, and I stare down at her. Her hand moves a little hesitantly, but it does feel nice. I try to stifle that feeling as I pull back a little. Chloe's eyes open slowly, and she stares up at me with a mixture of confusion, fear, and a little guilt. I smile down at her, trying to be as reassuring as possible, despite my growing nervousness. I lean in to steal one little kiss, before taking a deep breath to speak.

“Are you... sure?” I bite my lip, steeling myself when her hand shifts a little, sending a pleasant little tingle up and down my spine. “I... I mean I of course want this, but I... I mean I know everything's been so fucked up. I don't want you to... do something because you're hurting, and regret it later. I want you to... to be ready on your own time.” the butterflies swarming in my stomach cause me to bite my lip again as I look away nervously. I've never been this shy, well... I haven't been this shy in a long time, but this is Chloe. It's special, and I don't want to fuck this up. My recent track record hasn't been great on that front either.

Watching Chloe's face as she processes my question is almost funny. Her brows furrow for a moment, like she might start yelling at me, then her eyes go soft, and then quickly slide into uncertainty. She shakes her head, and sighs. “I... don't know. I'm alive, and you're alive, and what happened to Kate could happen to either of us... and it just makes me think about, you know, not wanting to have any regrets. No missed opportunities. Live in the moment, or something...”

I laugh softly, and lean in to steal a quick kiss. “Mm... well I know all about living in the moment.” My good humor of only moments ago dying down quickly as I speak. “I've made so many mistakes just... not thinking about anything other than right now.” 

“Well... it's not good to never think of the future, but it's no good to only think of what might happen too.” Chloe shrugs, and takes my hand, lacing our fingers together. “We've just got to find the right balance I guess. But you know... right now? It's maybe not such a bad time to live in the moment. I'm here, you're here, we're young, and alive, and I love you Max. So what do you say Mad Max, you ready for this adventure too?”

My heart swells, and I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I don't deserve her, I don't deserve this. “Chloe... I-I don't deserve you... this. I... killed people.” 

She leans up and kisses me softly. “Max... you went through something terrible, and you had to make a horrible choice... That doesn't make you bad, or evil, or anything. The fact that you're agonizing over it just proves that. I don't know what's going to happen... but I can't say that we won't have to make those kinds of choices again.” she kisses me again, and some of the tension melts out of me. “But this time... we'll do it together.”

I feel fairly sheepish right now. Here Chloe is putting things in perspective, and being all calm about the fact that we might have to fight, and kill again, maybe even soon. I'm supposed to be the bad ass here. Still deep down the sound of gun fire, and Rachel screaming still echoes, and fear of what I'm capable of bubbles just below the surface. I take a deep breath, and put on my brave face. Chloe is right though, we have to be ready for what may come next, and we can't let it keep us from living our lives. I sit up straddling Chloe's hips, pull my shirt up over my head, and toss it away, before leaning back down to capture her lip with my own. For right now, I choose to live in this moment.

I can feel the heat radiating form Chloe's cheeks as we kiss. A kiss that grows deeper, and more desperate by the moment. I need her, and if her kisses are any indication, she needs me right now too. She pushes me back to my shock, and disappointment, but only long enough to tear her shirt off, and toss it away somewhere after mine. I hope they're together right now, enjoying a moment much like ours. Her hands move immediately to my chest, and I can't help but laugh at her eagerness. I lean down again, capturing her lips, as I slide my hands luxuriously up her sides. Her hands cautiously explore my breasts, sending little jolts of pleasure through me, and increasing the heat building in my core. She's in experienced, and uncertain, but she has her own likes and dislikes to draw on for inspiration, and well I'm more than happy to nudge her gently in the right direction.

When one of Chloe's hands leaves my breasts, and slowly begins to caress down my front, I reposition myself so I can look deeply into her eyes, as my hand does the same. Her hand slides slowly down the front of my boyshorts, and I copy her actions, with a little smirk. We make love for hours, until we're both finally too exhausted to do anything other than to fall back to sleep in each other's arms. 

 

I awake to Chloe gently trying to pull away from me, so I strengthen my grip on her, keeping our naked bodies pressed together, and mumble sleepily to her. “Mm...nope. No leaving me.” 

Chloe laughs softly, pressing back into me gently. “Okay... but only for a little bit, I really have to pee.”

I laugh softly as well, trailing kisses across her bare shoulder. “I Guess that's a good enough reason to let you go... this time.” I release my grip on her, and slowly pull my arms back towards myself. “I'm going to need to get up and grab a shower soon anyhow.”

Chloe twists around to face me. Her cheeks color lightly, as she gives me a devious little grin. “Well... you know, I need to take a shower too, and we should be doing our part to conserve water... for the environment. So we should probably, for the environment, take our showers together.”

I laugh softly, and lean in to kiss the tip of her nose. “Well... you know how much of an environmentalist that I am... so of course I have to agree, for the environment. It'll be really tough for me... but I'm sure I can endure the horrors of sharing with you, for the environment.” 

Chloe sticks her tongue out at me, and smacks me lightly on the arm. “Asshole.”

“Yeah, but I'm your a.... uh... never mind.” I quickly abort my retort, much to Chloe's amusement.

She leans in and gives me a quick kiss, before shuffling out of bed. She stands there looking around for her shirt, and panties, while I just openly stare at her in all her glory. She spots what ever she's looking for, and bends down to pick it up. I suppress the urge to try an embarrass her, and instead just bask in her presence. She slips into her panties, and shirt, and turns back to find my eyes trained intently on her. Her cheeks flush softly, and she shakes her head. “Take a picture... it'll last longer.”

“Fuck.. I should have taken a picture.” I bite my lip trying to hold my laughter in, as Chloe's cheeks blossom into a full blush.

“You're such a perv...” she shakes her head, and heads for the door.

“Maybe, but you love it.” I laugh as she heads out into the hall, and towards the bathroom, ignoring me.

I take a deep breath, and stretch out on the bed for a moment. I fill my thoughts with Chloe, pushing down the terrible things inside still waiting to come out again. I also had to pee, so I roll out of bed, and pull on my panties, and a shirt. I take a few moments to prepare an outfit for the day, I might as well, then I head out into the hall to wait my turn.

Chloe opens the bathroom door, and startles finding me there. I laugh softly, and step up to kiss her cheek. “My turn...then I'll prepare Our shower.”

She slips away her cheeks a little flushed, and a smile on her face. The fact that she's smiling is a bit of a relief, considering everything. Once less thing to worry about, at least for as long as it lasts. I do my business, and then go to prepare the shower like I promised. I strip down as I wait for the water to heat up, occasionally testing it with my wrist until I'm satisfied. Chloe still hasn't come back in yet, which leaves me feeling uneasy. I'm just about ready to run out there naked to find her, when she slips into the bathroom, and stops to stare at me. My cheeks heat up a little, as I suddenly feel shy. Trying to cover my self-consciousness, I pantomime taking a picture at her, and step into the shower. She follows shortly after, and we engage in a shower rendition of the night before. 

 

We head downstairs hand in hand, the smells wafting out of the kitchen too much to ignore. We can hear Joyce in the kitchen before we can see her, and as busy as she is, she stops and turns to us when she hears us approach. She gives us both a private little smirk. “Good morning girls... I'd ask how you slept, but I know you didn't really do much sleeping last night.”

Chloe's face goes so red it's practically purple, and my face feels so hot, I'm surprised my head doesn't just burst into flames. Joyce looks extremely amused by our reactions, and for our part all we can do is stand there awkwardly, still holding onto each other's hands. Joyce finally rolls her eyes, and sighs. “Honestly girls... I remember what it was like to be a young woman in love. Still... if you're going to be carrying on under my roof, you need to be more considerate of the other people living here. Now go on, breakfast is almost ready.” she gestures towards the dining table with a spatula.

We both start to shuffle off towards the table when Joyce speaks up again softly. “Not you Max... I'd like it very much if you'd give me a hand for a minute.” Oh shit...

Chloe pulls away from me slowly, or hands remaining in contact until the last moment. She gives me a little encouraging smile as she settles down at the table. I take a deep breath, and head back over to were Joyce is waiting for me. I try and keep my voice from trembling when I speak. “What can I help you with Joyce?” 

Being back in Arcadia Bay has seen me backsliding on all the things I've gotten good at. Lying, putting up a strong front, basically being a bad ass. Maybe it's just that I'm not so angry anymore. Chloe helps balance me out, let's me feel like I really can be vulnerable now. Ultimately it's probably a good thing, but I can't help but feel like this might be the worst time for me to let myself soften up. Get it together Caulfield, change isn't always a bad thing.

“Now Max... once again, I know you're a grown woman, and I know you need space to make your own mistakes, but I tried really hard to get a hold of you yesterday, and you Promised me, you would keep me informed as to your whereabouts.” She keeps her voice down, but the disappointment in her tone cuts me like a knife.

I can feel myself wilting, as I look down at the floor, my whole body just sagging. “Joyce... I... I know, and I'm sorry. I just really needed to go clear my head. After the... fight, and Kate, and... my parents, and Chloe.. and..”and I was blubbering, and crying, and not making any sense at all, as everything just came bursting right back up to the surface.

I could feel arms around me, as Joyce pulled me in for a hug, and then again as Chloe came over to hug me from behind. I was wrapped up in so much love, and it just made me cry even harder. So many mixed feelings. I lost my family, and Chloe, and then I found her again, and was welcomed in as part of the family. Then I threw that all away, and brought my old family back, but at such a high cost. Too high. One night wasn't going to make that all better, but... I wasn't doing it alone, and that made me cry too. Good tears, to join the sad ones. The moment was mostly bitter, but at least there was some sweet to help make it bearable.

Joyce pulls away first, to ensure breakfast doesn't burn. Chloe remains holding me from behind, her warmth a steadying presence for me. I twist in her arms, and wrap my one around her as I begin to calm down. I press my face into her shoulder, and just breath her in, sniffling occasionally. She turns her head pressing her lips to my ear, and gives me a little kiss, before whispering softly. “Are you okay now?”

I nod, pause, and then shake my head. “ I don't know...” I respond just as softly. “Probably not, but I'm better with you here.”

She smiles and kisses my cheek, and I feel like maybe I can keep going for a while longer. A weight on my shoulders, and in my chest lifts just a little. I tighten my grip on Chloe briefly, and then release, leaning up to kiss her cheek in return. She smiles again, and I'm certain that if I spent the rest of my life doing nothing but trying to make her smile, it would be a life well spent. Her fingers lace through my own, and we turn to make our way to the table. 

Joyce turns to us then, giving me a worried look. “Max...I'm-” I hold up my hand to interrupt her, and shake my head.

“No. it's okay Joyce. I-I have a lot going on in my head, but... It's not an excuse for how I've been behaving. I'm going try my best to do better. I'm going to... to do better.” my voice comes out a little shaky, prompting Chloe gives my hand a little squeeze.

Joyce smiles at me, and nods. “Well that's mighty grown up of you Max. I don't expect you to be perfect though... just that you try your best, and I believe that you will.” 

I give her a watery smile. “Thanks Joyce.”

Joyce hums positively, as she turns back towards the stove, and Chloe leads me by the hand to the table. We settle down next to each other like always, my hand in her lap. She leans over and kisses my cheek softly, before leaning her head on my shoulder. Just having her here, close to me is soothing, her presence helps me to calm down again. I'm grateful that she's here, probably more than she'll ever know, no matter how many times I may try to recount the events that took place in that other timeline.

Joyce comes in a few moments later with two plates with pancakes, and bacon, extra bacon for Chloe. She sets them down in front off us and smiles. “Alright girls, I have to go to work. Behave yourselves while I'm gone. I'm sure you still have lot's of making up to do anyhow.” she gives us a playful little smirk as she turns to head for the door. 

Chloe's cheeks turn red, and I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips. “Will do Joyce. Have a good one.”

I nuzzle into Chloe's neck gently as Joyce leaves, just enjoying the fact that we can be close. She sighs, sounding fondly exasperated, but doesn't stop me, just tilts her head to give me better access. I give her hand a squeeze, gentle nuzzling turning into little kisses. Chloe stops me when I give her neck a little nip, gently pushing me off, with an amused expression.

“We should eat before it gets cold...” she says while picking up her fork.

I grin over at her, and waggle my eyebrows suggestively. “I was definitely thinking about eating something... but I doubt I'll have to worry about it getting cold...”

Chloe snorts with laughter, her cheeks flushing brightly, as she pushes me away playfully. “Max! Gross... just shut up and eat your breakfast.” 

“It's definitely not gross Chloe...” I say as I move in and nip her earlobe, before dodging away, and laughing maniacally.

Chloe wrinkles her nose at me, her cheeks flushed, but she does start laughing too. Score! We share a look for a few moments, before we both turn to our breakfasts, and begin eating. Joyce never disappoints. I missed her cooking almost as much as I missed Chloe while I was in Seattle. A time I'm suddenly morbidly grateful for. After all if I didn't go then Chloe would be... I take a deep breath, and push it all back down. Maybe it's not the most healthy response, but I had a good breakfast to eat, and I didn't want to worry Chloe anymore than I already had. I plan to let it out, I just want to have more control over how, and when. Still... suddenly breakfast doesn't seem so appetizing. 

Chloe keeps giving me concerned looks as I pick at my breakfast, not that she's exactly eating with gusto either. I guess all we've done so far is put some bandages on our wounds. Bandages are a good start though, right? That's what you do in first aid right? I reach over, and entwine my fingers with Chloe's, and draw as much comfort from each other as we can. She looks over at me, and I look back. She's here, with me, and that's the most important thing. I give her hand a little squeeze, and try to finish off my breakfast. It's easier with her hand in mine, being connected to her like this. Her solid presence grounds, and comforts me. We can make it through this, I know we can. As long as we are together, we can do anything.

The rest of breakfast passes pretty quietly. We both eat slowly, but I finish, because Chloe's watching, and I have a feeling she finishes for the same reason. We get up from the table, and take our dishes to the kitchen. I wash, and she dries. It's still quiet, and a little somber, but it's really comforting just to do something mundane together, despite the recent events. 

We don't even have to discuss it, Chloe's staying home again today. We walk over to the couch, and I leave her to settle there, while I go and put in a movie, neither of us are really in the mood for TV. I decide to put in Blade Runner, of course, and I cuddle up with Chloe on the couch to watch. Being close to her like this, makes it really hard for me to concentrate on the movie, and considering how often we catch each other just watching the other, Chloe is probably having a hard time too. It's not a bad way to pass the time though, we've seen the movie plenty of times, and company is good. Today is hard, but it'll get easier, with time.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------- Chloe ----------------------------------------------------------

 

I look down at Max's sleeping face, as the credits begin to roll. She's been really worn out since she came back home the other night. I guess I would be too if I created, and then uncreated? An entire timeline. I'm still blown away by what she did, just so that I would live. If that's not love, I really don't know what is. I reach down, and tenderly sweep some of her hair away from her face. I believe I might have just done the same for her... sorry mom. A little bit of guilt stabs at my chest as I consider that possibility. It's probably better not to dwell on it, I mean I'm not the one with power over time so I'll never be in this position. I lean down and gently kiss Max's forehead. It's not fair that she was put into that position either. It's not fair that we're still in a pretty shitty position as it is with the Prescott Security Services twisted science experiment.

I need to move, I need to keep from being still right now, so I carefully slide out from under Max. I stand and stretch, looking around slowly for something to keep occupied with. There's just not much to do here right now, so I begin straightening up. I'm sure mom would be happy about that, and I'm sure if Max was up she'd make a joke about my use of the word straight. I look back to her for a moment, and smile watching her rest. Maybe we should just run away. Prescott isn't omniscient, or omnipotent for that matter, we could find a safe place to settle down, just the two of us. Mom would be safe, since she has no powers, and no one knows about us yet. I pause wiping down the counter tops for a moment, as I consider what that option would mean. 

We'd need some money to start off with, but depending on where we went we might not need a lot. I'd have to give up on finishing high school, but we could both get our G.E.D. and maybe even take some college courses once we're settled in and have jobs. I mean it wouldn't be the ideal exactly... but we'd be together, and safe. Isn't that all the matters? I know I'd miss my mom, but we'd stay in touch, and she could visit. We'd probably have to avoid visits here though, just in case. I have no idea what we'd do exactly for jobs long term, but short term, there's always food service, and retail. Anything really as long as we can pay rent, and buy enough food. I look back over at the couch where Max is sleeping. Maybe we just don't even settle down, we just keep moving around. I bet Max would like that, it's romantic in a rebellious kind of way. 

I head upstairs to grab my sketch pad, and some pencils. I try to make my way back down as quickly as possible, I really don't want Max waking up alone right now. I have a feeling she might have a little panic attack if she did. I settle myself on the floor across from her, and begin to draw her sleeping face. She really does look so peaceful right now. The soft scratch of pencil on paper is soothing, as well as the action. I'm glad I can get lost in something I love to do, it really helps keep my mind off of... Kate. A painful crack splits my chest, my eyes feel hot, and my cheeks wet. Damn it.

I didn't even know Kate that long. I mean yes, I really liked her, she was so sweet, and good, and kind... Some of this is probably selfish. She was just a little younger than me, she was Max's age. I'm being forced to face mortality, and that hurts too. The impermanence of life is sad, and scary, and while I've faced it before, it's different when you're forced to confront the fact that it can happen to young people too. That it can happen to you. Then there's also the whole thing with Nathan, and the Prescott business. I feel worse that all my tears aren't specifically for Kate, but at least most of them are. I'd like to think so anyway.

Max's eyes are open, and she's staring at me. I quickly try and dry my eyes, looking away. I just don't want her to see me like this right now, she's been through a lot. She slides off the couch, and settles down on the floor with me. Her arms wrap tightly around me, and she nuzzles gently into my collar bone. 

“You don't have to hide from me...” she says softly. “We're a team now... you help me when I'm hurting, I help you when you're hurting, and we hurt together.” 

Max gets up on her knees, and pulls my head down into her chest, and holds me there gently. She strokes my hair soothingly, as I lose the composure I was desperately trying to maintain. I cry about the loss of Kate, and of how unfair it is that her life was cut short. I cry about how unfair it is that we have a powerful enemy when we didn't do anything wrong. I cry about Max's lies, and the time we didn't have together, and I cry all over again about my father. Right now life just seems so big and terrible, and I need to let it out. Max for her part, just holds me, stroking my hair, and occasionally makes soft soothing noises. Her presence is a grounding force that keeps me from completely spiraling out of control. It's not like I question her feelings for me, quite the opposite in fact, but sometimes I do wonder, if I don't need her so much more than she needs me.

I tilt my head up to look at her, and she tilts her head down to give me a watery smile. “I love you Chloe.” she says softly.

My heart swells in my chest until I feel like I'm going to burst, and I'm crying all over again but for good reasons this time. Before I know what's happening my lips are crashing into hers, and I've pushed her to the floor. She's kissing me back, and laughing, and I find myself laughing too. The joy I feel being with Max is tinged with a little guilt right now, but I can deal with a little guilt, just to be with her. Maybe it's because it's new, or maybe it's because everything else is terrible right now, and we just want to feel something good. Maybe we just have no self control, or we just want to feel alive, but we end up making love again, right there on the floor. It doesn't occur to me till after we're laying there panting and sweaty in the afterglow that there's a sliding glass door pretty much right beside us. 

“Max...” I bite my lip my a blushing taking the place of the soft flushing on my cheeks. “ We're right next to a big glass door.”

She looks over at the door, then back at me, and starts laughing. “Well... I hope none of your neighbors has a line of sight over the fence into this door, otherwise they just got a free show.”

I swat her on the arm, and she just laughs even harder. “What? If they're peeping in your window that's their fault not mine... plus I'm not shy about my body, and you definitely have nothing to worry about.” she gives me an over exaggerated eyebrow waggle, and I can't help but laugh too.

“Come on Max... be serious...” I scrabble around for my clothes trying to cover myself up. 

“Alright... I mean sure it's a little embarrassing, but I mean it's too late now, and it Is kinda funny how carried away we got.” she shrugs, and gets up going over to the door, and standing there completely naked, and flipping off the backyard, with both hands.

I can't help but admire her from behind as she stands there, light streaming in around her. Maybe I could get her to sit for me one day, and I could sketch her. She turns back, and grins as she catches me staring. “Like something you see Price?”

My cheeks flush softly, and I shake my head. “You're ridiculous.”

“Maybe...” she steps towards me, her expression soft. “But it makes you happy... so I'm okay with being ridiculous.” she places a hand on my shoulder, and one on my cheek, and gets up on her toes to kiss me lovingly.

I break away a little regretfully, and laugh. “You're distracting me. I'm still standing here completely naked.”

She laughs in return, and shrugs. “Yeah, but no one will be able to see anything but my bony ass... so you're safe.”

“Yeah well...maybe I like your bony ass, and want to keep it all to myself?” I stick my tongue out at her.

Max grins. “Oh I know you do, I caught you checking it out earlier.”

“I... I was just thinking how I'd like to sketch you.” my cheeks flush softly, as she leads me away from the sliding door.

“Mhm...” she smirks at me, but I know I'm in trouble when it blooms into a full grin. “Well... if that's what you want to do, I'd be happy to pose for you, if...”

I bite my lip, looking over at her curiously. “If?”

“If you pose for some pictures for me.” she laughs softly. “Turn about being fair play or... something.”

“Well... I guess that's fair, as long as nobody every sees them.” I laugh nervously. 

“Oh? Too bad, I was totally going to use them to become a famous photographer... you were going to be my artistic masterpiece, but I guess if you don't want me to show anyone... I can give up on my dream. For you.” she laughs, as I reach out and swat her on the shoulder. 

“You're an ass...” I mutter good humoredly. 

“So I've been told.” she grins at me as we head up the stairs towards my room.

 

 

We sit quietly in the Blackwell parking lot, our hands entwined. I'm not sure I'm ready for this, but I've skipped classes for a couple of days already, and I really do need to get back into my routine. Max is being supportive, of course, telling me I can do whatever I need to. More colorfully than that, but the sentiment stands. She's going to be waiting here in the parking lot like usual, and is willing to take me home if I can't handle it today. I really am glad she's here, just knowing she's close by helps, even if I won't see her again until lunch. It does seem like an awful long time though...

“You're sure you're doing okay?” Max asks tentatively, as she examines out of the corner of her eye.

“Yeah... I mean no, but yeah. I'm doing okay enough for school.” I give her a little smile, a genuine smile at that, and squeeze her hand. She's sweet to be worried about me.

“Alright, you just.. text me though if you need to-” I raise my hand to interrupt her. 

“I know... you'll take me home. You've said it a thousand times already.” I lean over and kiss her cheek. “ I do appreciate it though. I do.”

She smiles at me, and turns in her seat to kiss me properly on the lips. “I just... yeah. I get it, stop smothering you.” she let's out a self-deprecating laugh. “I love you though. I know you got this... I just wish I could be there more, because you know...” 

I lean in and kiss her again, softly. “ I know... but you'll be right here, and I'll text or call you if anything happens at all, and I'll even be here to see you at lunch. I'll be safe, and we're in a really public place and everything.”

“Yeah... I know.” she pulls me in, and hugs me so tightly it actually hurts a little. She let's go rather quickly so I don't need to complain. “Just... have a good day Chloe. I'll be here.”

“Hey Max...?” I speak up uncertainly.

“What's up Chloe?” Max pulls back a little, and smiles at me. “Change your mind about school today?”

I shake my head. “No... but I was thinking maybe it'd be a good idea if we considered.... leaving Arcadia Bay. Soon. I don't know... if it's a good idea for sure or not, but maybe we can talk about just... leaving. After... after the funeral, of course... whenever they set the date.”

Max gives me a long unreadable look, and then smiles at me. “ Did you just ask me to run away with you?” She laughs softly, and leans in to give me a little peck on the lips. “Yeah that sounds good. We can talk about that after the funeral or... whatever.”

“Yeah. We'll talk more about this then.” I smile, and steal another kiss, before I open the door behind me. “I gotta go... but I'll see you soon, okay?”

Max nods, and I can see the pain, and fear behind her eyes as we part. It tugs at my heart, and I have to force myself to keep moving away from the jeep. She will be fine, we both need to start moving forward, at least somewhat, right? Maybe that's just more avoidance, but just doing nothing at home isn't any better. At the very least I should connect with Stella, and Alyssa. If they're not in class I can take Max, and see if they're at the dorms. They knew Kate longer than I did, they have to be hurting so badly right now. We can all be here for each other. That thought in relation to what I just proposed to Max sends a stab of guilt through my chest. 

Can I really just run away with Max, and leave things as they are? What if they go after some other girl like they did with Kate? What if it's Alyssa, or Stella next? Could I really live with myself if we just left without trying to do something about it? I wonder if Max would feel the same way if she thought about it. I push through the front doors with my head full of these thoughts, leaving very little space for anything else. Still once I'm inside I manage to make enough room in my head to keep an eye out for Stella, and Alyssa in the halls. Stella is there, but Alyssa is nowhere to be found.

I approach slowly, a little hesitant to disturb her while she, was alone with her thoughts I guess. She looks up at me as I get close, and gives me a strained smile. “Yo Stella... what's... how're you holding up?” I finish lamely.

“Hey Chloe... I'm, you know, here. It's not really easy, but I don't really have a choice if I want to keep my scholarship.” she shrugs, looking worn down. 

“I... yeah. Where's Alyssa?” I look around curiously, to see if I can spot her.

“She's still shut up in her room. The uh... drugging, and then Kate... well it's hit her really hard.” She just sags a little more in place, like all of this was just weighing her down more, the more we talk about it.

“Yeah... I understand. I mean you guys knew her longer than I did but... I really miss her.” I speak softly, barely above a whisper really, while fighting back the tears that want to start falling.

Stella reaches out and touches my arm, looking like she's trying not to cry too. I give her a watery smile, and nod to let her know I'm okay. She gives me a tired smile back, and nods her understanding back at me. Maybe Max was right, maybe I should have waited a little longer before trying to get back into things. Still Stella was here because she had to be, so maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to be here, maybe I could offer her a little solidarity. I should take Max and try to visit Alyssa before we leave this afternoon. 

The morning passes quietly, somberly even. The usual rowdiness in the hallways is less enthusiastic, and even the usual bullies are taking it easy. Classes are likewise sedate, and even most of the teachers seem to be feeling it. For the most part, even the workload remains rather light, the teachers rightfully assuming there's not as much room for concentration on class work right now.

The mood doesn't really let up by lunch. I end up spending it mostly in silence with Max. She keeps a tight hold on my hand as we both try to eat our lunches one-handed. It's a little inconvenient, but not only is it a comfort to me, but it helps salve the desperation I can see behind Max's eyes when she looks at me. Nothing is okay right now, but we're dealing aren't we? I decide against bringing up my second thoughts on running away just yet. I'll bring it up when we discuss things more fully later. 

Max gives me a long, lingering kiss before we part for afternoon classes. It leaves me feeling conflicted. Part of me wants to stay, and just keep going, part of me wonders if that's just not more avoidance, and if I wouldn't be better to cool it for a little while. I don't really want to go to either extreme right now, but I do pull away somewhat reluctantly, because I do have classes to get to.

The afternoon passes by even more quickly, my mind wandering more than usual. There are thoughts of Kate, and what happened to her, mixing in with what Max went through, what is, or at least might be going on in town, and of course more pleasant thoughts of yesterdays exercise in life affirmation. I do feel a little guilty thinking about her pressed against me, our legs entwined, while all this is going on, but it's in there, and it's still important to me. It was a big step in my relationship with Max.

Max, and I walk hand in hand to the dorms, and head up to the girls floor. I want to at least try to see Alyssa before we head back home. The noise in the hallway is muted, most of the doors are closed as we make our way to Alyssa's room. Soft music filters out from behind the door as we stop, and I take a deep breath preparing myself. Max gives my hand an encouraging squeeze, before I lift my hand to knock. 

“Alyssa... it's uh... it's Chloe, I just wanted to see how you were... doing.” I purses my lips, shaking my head. That was a stupid thing to say, it's obvious how she's doing. Max gives my hand another encouraging squeeze, and I relax just a fraction.

Alyssa opens the door slowly, her eyes are red, and puffy, she's obviously been crying. “Hey Chloe... I'm not doing so well actually.” she says softly.

I let go of Max, and reach out to give her a hug. “Yeah... I don't think anyone really is.”

She sniffles a little, and pulls away. “I just got a message from the Marshes. The police have released the body, the funeral will be in two days. You're coming right?”

I nod. “We'll be there, of course we'll be there.”

She looks past me to Max, almost like she just realized she was there. Max offers her a sympathetic smile. “Hey Alyssa, and yeah, there's no way we'd miss it.”

“I'll text you the rest of the details later, I just... I want to be alone for a little while longer.” Alyssa says softly.

I nod, stepping back out of the doorway. “Yeah, of course. Just you know text me if you need to talk, or Stella. She's worried about you too.”

She offers me a small smile. “Thanks Chloe, I appreciate you looking out for me.” she closes the door slowly, and then a moment later the music becomes louder.

Max wraps her arm around my waist, and pulls me against her gently. I wrap an arm around her shoulder and we start heading for the stairs. I'll need to prepare my black dress for the funeral, and we'll need to go out shopping to get Max something appropriate I'm sure. She didn't have a lot of stuff with her when she arrived. Lot's of things to keep busy with, and maybe that's for the best. There will be plenty of grieving to go around at the funeral, and not much time to prepare. Does thinking like that make me heartless? Max gives me as little reassuring squeeze, as if she knows what I'm thinking. I don't know, maybe she does, maybe I freaked out she she rewound. I look over at her for a moment, and shake my head, I can't think like that every time she anticipates my needs. 

I stop us just outside the dorm, and Max turns her head to look up at me. I smile and lean in to kiss her deeply, and sweetly. I try to put every ounce of my love for her into that kiss. When we pull back, we're both a little breathless.

“Wh-what was that for?” Max asks, looking a little stunned, and bemused.

“It's because I love you.” I shrug. “Just after everything... I feel like I need to let you know that, as often as I can.”

Max's eyes become a little watery as she smiles up at me. She gets up on her toes, and kisses me again, just as powerfully. “I can definitely get behind that... I love you too, Chloe.”

Her words echo in my ears as we make our way across campus back to her jeep. Her words continue to echo in my heart as we drive back home. Having Max with me makes everything so much better, so much easier. If all this trouble is the price I have to pay to have her back, I'm willing to pay it. I'll wear as many bandages as it takes to stay by her side, and I know that she's willing to pay any price to do the same. I know we'll be okay, we'll always be okay in the end.

I look over at Max as she drives, and lean in to kiss her cheek quickly, I don't want to distract her. “I'm glad you're here.”

She smile softly. “I'm glad I'm here too. I'm glad you let me come back.”

I laugh softly. “ Oh come on, you know you'll always be my partner in crime.”

“Forever...” she says, letting her eyes drift over to me briefly. 

“Forever.” I agree, and turn my attention back to the road which seems to stretch off into the distance ahead of us. It feels a little poetic, or maybe I'm just feeling poetic. The immediate road ahead won't be easy, but we'll be traveling it together. That's all I really need. Whatever comes our way, we can face it as long as we're together. Still, I do wish we could just be normal for a little while, maybe when this is all over with we'll manage a normal date or something. I look over at Max, and nod to myself. Definitely worth it.


	12. Bereavement and Revivification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, and Chloe spend time preparing for the funeral, and on the day of, an unexpected guest shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will put this story over 100k words! That's a milestone of sorts, so I thought I'd mention it, and thank you all for coming along with me on this journey! So this is going up the day before Valentine's day. It's not really as fluffy and sweet as may be appropriate but... there's plot at least? I hope all of you have a Happy Valentine's Day, with your loved ones, and if you're single (like me) I hope you meet your own Chloe, or Max soon!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chloe hands me a bunch dresses, and pushes me towards the changing rooms. None of them are really my style, but they're all appropriate for a funeral. I try them all on one by one dutifully, and let Chloe assess me. I hate doing this, not shopping, and showing off for Chloe, but the fact that we're here to buy something for a funeral. It really fucking sucks. I've pretty much already decided what I'm going to buy, a simple half sleeve a-line dress. It's got a modest skirt length, and fits me well. It should do for a funeral. Still, Chloe picked out several so I'm trying them all on just for her. I feel a little guilty for it, I mean are you supposed to have fun shopping for a funeral? I'm not sure this is exactly fun but... I am trying to make it at least less depressing for Chloe. And for me.

I turn to look at the door, knowing Chloe is out there behind it somewhere. Not being able to see her makes me really anxious now, but I know I shouldn't just cling to her all the time. After losing her in the other timeline, I just can't help but want to keep my eye on her, to try and make certain it can't happen in this one. I don't want to hold her back either, so I really need to get a handle on myself over this. Still... it couldn't hurt to cling a little sometimes, right?

“Hey Chloe?” I pitch my voice up over the door. “Could you come in here a minute? I need some help with this...”

Chloe slips in, and gives me a confused look, as she takes in the fact that I'm not having trouble with one of the dresses, and am in fact just standing there waiting for her in my underwear. “Max... I thought you said you needed help with something?”

“I do need help with something.” I give her a mischievous smile, and step into her personal space. “I missed you, and badly needed help with that.” I get up on my toes to press my lips to hers. I can feel her rolling her eyes, but that doesn't stop her from kissing me back.

I pull her a round, and push her back against the wall gently, and then start kissing away from her mouth, along her jaw, to her neck. She let's out a soft hum, as I begin to nip, and suck gently at the sensitive skin along her pulse point. She wraps her arms around me, pulling me in against her tightly. My teeth, and lips continue to gently tease her neck until she let's out a sound much more akin to a moan. She stiffens up against me, and pushes me away gently. 

“Max.... we're in a public place.” her cheeks are flushed probably with both her embarrassment, and arousal. 

I grin up at her, and then lean up to playfully nip at her lower lip. “It's only kinda public... we've got four walls, and a door...”

She laughs softly in spite of herself. “Keep it in your pants Caulfield. At least till we get home... okay?”

I get up on my toes leaning to the side, and give her earlobe a little nibble before whispering to her. “I already know which one I'm going to buy... so let's hurry up and blow this pop stand.”

She laughs again, shaking her head. “You're such a dork... but okay, let's pay for your dress and go.” her cheeks flush lightly, and she doesn't quite manage to make eye contact. She's so cute. 

Chloe takes the rejects, to put them away, while I begin to redress myself. Without Chloe here as a distraction, I start to feel a little guilty for acting the way I did while shopping for Kate's funeral. Is this shitty of me? Am I still being an asshole? I mean it's normal to want to affirm that you're still alive after a death right? Nobody expects me to just stop loving Chloe, because something terrible happened right? Fuck, I just don't know. All I do know is that right now, I want to be with Chloe as much as possible, and in as many ways as possible. I need to be close to her. I know it's not healthy to be attached to her all the time, but the desire is still there right now. I decide not to start that fight with myself again, and just focus on getting dressed so we can pay, and get home quickly.

Once I've finished dressing, I step out to find Chloe already waiting for me. She gives me a smile that lights up her whole face, and lights up my whole heart. I'm getting so sappy, still I love every moment of it. I step forward, and take her hand, lacing our fingers together before we head over to the counter to make my purchase. The boy behind the counter stares at Chloe the whole time as we make our approach, so I slam the dress down in front of him, and give him an aggressive grin, when he jumps. Chloe gives me a little nudge, and mouths “Play nice.” at me through her smile. I roll my eyes, but tone it down as I pay for the dress, and wait for it to be bagged up. 

We head out hand in hand, and make our way to my jeep. I can't wait to get home, and get Chloe all to myself. I know that's selfish, and I would never stop her from having friends, but for right now I just need her. I don't know how long it'll be this way, but I do need to make sure I don't smother her in the mean time. Still... I also wasn't going to pass up a chance to spend some intimate alone time with Chloe just for a day out at the mall, or whatever. I glance over at her as I drive us home. She looks happy, but am I just being an asshole in a different way now. Fuck, am I keeping her from living her life just because I want her all to myself?

Chloe's hand pulls me from my thoughts as she rests it gently on my thigh. “I can hear you worrying from over here. What's on your mind super max?”

I sigh softly, I don't really want to get into it but... not talking to Chloe got me into all kinds of trouble, and I know you can't maintain a healthy relationship if you're not honest with each other. “I'm just worried I'm fucking everything up still, that maybe I'm being too clingy now, and I'm keeping you from living your life... or something.”

“Max...” she gives my thigh a little comforting squeeze. “I mean yes, you've been a bit more anxious than usual lately, but... considering everything that's not weird. And it's not like you try and stop me from doing anything I want to do.”

I bite my lip and shrug. “Well... I do kinda give you um... incentive to stay in with me just because I want to keep you to myself sometimes.”

Her cheeks flush softly, and she laughs. “I... well I can't say I don't like your incentives, but isn't that normal when you're a couple? It's all still new, and fresh, and fucking hot.”

That last statement pulls a laugh out of me, and I shrug. “I don't know... I guess so. I didn't exactly couple up before... you.” I watch the road very carefully, suddenly feeling very shy about that admission.

“But I thought you had... you know before me?” she sounds confused. She so cute. 

I laugh softly, and shrug one shoulder. “I had... but really all we were doing was hooking up. Nothing I'd call a relationship.” 

I sneak a look over at Chloe, she looks pretty uncomfortable. Which incites a small sense of panic in my chest. “It's not like I did it a lot... Just a couple of girls really, and one guy. But only because I was kind of panicking about my sexuality... it was hella gross, and a big mistake.” I shake my head.

Chloe laughs softly, shaking her head. “No... I'm not worried about you sleeping around or something. I just feel a little intimidated by your experience, nothing new really, just another reminder.”

I take one hand off the wheel, and place it on Chloe's hand. “Well none of it is anything you should be intimidated by. You're amazing Chloe, just being you, with or without experience. It's not like it's a contest or something.” I give her hand a little squeeze. “I love you. You are all I've ever wanted.”

Chloe blushes, looking away shyly, which brings a smile to my face. “I love you too you mushy dork.”

I laugh softly. “Only for you.”

 

I can barely even wait till were through the door, before I am all over Chloe. My lips on hers, my hands gently roaming her sides, trying to caress every inch of her. Her tongue meets mine in a frenzied, by surprisingly gentle dance, as her hands begin to rove over my body in return. I smile against her lips, pressing her against the wall by the stairs. My hands slip up under her shirt, my fingers playing along her hot smooth skin drinking in the feel of her greedily. I let Chloe become my whole world, she fills my senses, and everything falls away as we kiss, and touch and....

“Ahem.” I hear Joyce clear her throat awkwardly from the stop of the stairs. Fuck.

Chloe bangs her head against the wall as she pulls away from me quickly, her cheeks bright red. I back up to give her space, my own cheeks feeling a little hot as I look everywhere but up at Joyce. “Sorry Joyce... I-I didn't know you were still home.”

She gives us a long suffering, but still fond sigh, shaking her head. “What am I going to do with the both of you? I suppose I should just be grateful there's no chance of an unexpected addition to the family...”

“Mom!” Chloe exclaims sounding mortified, and well I just can't help myself, I start laughing. Chloe gives me a betrayed look, and I just laugh harder.

“Sorry... sorry, it's just... Come on! It's funny!” I keep laughing, and Joyce is the first to join me, followed by Chloe.

I wrap my arm around Chloe's waist, and get up on my toes to kiss her cheek chastely. She looks over at me, and gives me a smile, a little residual embarrassment still tinging her cheeks. She looks amazing. I just stare back into her eyes, adoringly, and she looks back the same way. I'm still blown away by that. By the fact that she looks at me the same way I look at her, that she can see me the same way I see her. It just seems so special, so impossible, and yet, here we are. The sound of Joyce sighing wistfully pulls me from my reverie. 

Joyce descends the stairs the rest of the way to join us. “Oh to be young, and in love again...” she pulls us both into a group hug. “William...” her voice catches. “William would have been so happy to see you two together like this, to see you both so happy.”

“You... really think so?” Chloe asks timidly, and Joyce smiles kindly.

“Of course I do. He'd be so proud of your woman you're becoming honey.” she reaches up brushing at a few of Chloe's stray hairs, before turning her attention to me. “And I'm sure he'd love the new you too Max.”

“We should visit him...” Chloe says softly. “Maybe after... Kate.” she let's out a small sob, and Joyce pulls us in tight again.

“I think that's a wonderful idea... I'm sure he would really appreciate that.” Joyce said softly to Chloe as she gave us another squeeze. “Now I really do have to be going... if you two will be alright?”

“Yeah... sorry, I'm fine.” Chloe sniffles, and I transfer the arm I have around Joyce to Chloe, wrapping her up tight.

“We'll be fine Joyce, we have each other. You don't need to worry about us.” I say softly, and Joyce gives me a smile.

“All right girls... I'll be home after dinner tonight, there's plenty of food in the fridge for when you get hungry. You know how to reach me if you need me for anything. I'll see you later...” she leans in and gives us both a kiss on the forehead, before she heads out. Joyce is such a good mom.

I gently tug Chloe along with me up the stairs. We head into her room, and I steer us towards the bed. She still sniffling a little as I sit her down, and remove her shoes before I remove my own. I push her down on the bed, and wrap her up again tightly in my arms. We stay like that for hours, just being together, finding whatever comfort we can in the simple act of touch. It's nice, and it's comfortable, and it's safe. I feel safe with Chloe, despite everything that's going on. I feel safe with her in a way I haven't felt since before my parents died. I lean in and kiss her softly.

“Thank you...” I whisper.

She gives me a confused look. “For what?”

“For everything.” I lean in and kiss her again, and again, and again.

 

We stand hand in hand in the graveyard, staring teary eyed at the coffin as the priest drones on in the background. I'm not paying much attention, religion was never my thing. I respect that other people believe it, but I'm just not sure. I'm not the only one ignoring the priest though, a couple of women I can only guess are relatives of Kate are busy giving me and Chloe the stink eye rather than paying their respects to Kate. It kinda makes me sick, and also kinda makes me want to just lez it up to piss them off even more. Starting a fight at a funeral though would be a terrible thing to do, especially Kate's, so I control myself. Maybe I'm just letting myself get distracted by these thoughts so I don't have to think about Kate, and how I didn't save her. 

Stepping in closer to Chloe I free my hand from hers, and wrap my arm around her waist. Fuck those bitches I need the comfort Chloe can give me, and I need to be able to give her back whatever comfort I can. Chloe's arm snakes around me in return, and I give her a comforting squeeze. Looking up I find those same two pairs of eyes giving me the death glare. I want so badly to flip them off, but I don't I just stare back defiantly, as the priest continues the graveside service. This was going to be a long one, I could just feel it.

The finality of it all hits me as the casket begins to slowly lower into the ground. The regret, and sorrow, and guilt all blossomed in my chest painfully, and I turned into Chloe so I would have to watch anymore. She holds me tighter, as I begin to shake, rocked by sobs. I feel even worse when she begins to cry even harder as well. Good job at being comforting Max. I have to do better when we go visit William. Chloe gives me another squeeze, and I begin to wonder if all this being strong for Chloe stuff is just another way for me to try to avoid being vulnerable. I knew I was safe here now, and I had gone over this all in my head before, but still, I guess old habits die hard. Get it together Max Caulfield, you're not alone anymore, so stop acting like it!

When everyone starts breaking off to leave, I let go of Chloe so she can go have a moment with Stella and Alyssa. I could use a moment to myself anyway, and since I'm kind of an outsider here, I don't want to intrude. I'm sure Chloe wouldn't mind, but... it still feels wrong to intrude on their memories of Kate. This wasn't my fault, but I can't help but feel like I could have done more.

As I stand looking down at Kate's grave, a sour faced blonde woman approaches me. It's one of Kate's relatives I'm sure, one of those tow women giving me the stink eye. She's got confrontation written all over her face. This was not going to be fun.

“How dare you come here to My nieces funeral, and flaunt your disgusting, sinful lifestyle in our faces.” she jabs her finger at me, speaking aggressively, but keeping her voice low.

I want to fight. I want to yell, and scream, and tell her off. I want to take all that wind out of her bigoted sails, but... not here, not at a funeral. I take a deep breath, hold it all inside, and rewind so I can walk away before she approaches. It's better this way. I head for Chloe and her friends, hoping she won't approach me if I'm in a group. 

Chloe as if sensing my presence reaches out immediately, and wraps her arm around my shoulders. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as I lean into her, and wrap my arm around her waist in return. Her conversation with Stella and Alyssa are little more than a buzz in the background to me. I'm probably being rude, but I want to keep an eye out for that bitch from earlier. Kate's aunt or whatever. If she whips herself up a posse she might come and confront us anyway, and I really don't believe that'd end well. It's best to just try and avoid it to begin with. Look at me, being all grown up and shit.

Kate's less pleasant relatives leave us be, thank dog, and so as we break away from Stella and Alyssa I'm somewhat more relaxed than I was. Chloe takes my hand, and we begin to make our way through the cemetery slowly. I feel an irrational sense of nervousness as we get closer to William's grave. It's like I'm afraid he won't accept me and Chloe together, like he'll somehow say something negative or bigoted against us. I know he never would if he were still alive, but the fear is still there, even though he's not, and he can't even if he would have. We stop at his grave site, and stand looking down at his headstone quietly. 

Chloe breaks the silence first. “Hey dad... I know I don't visit as much as I should...” she pauses her, her voice shaky. “Um... I've got some news. Max is back and...” she squeezes me hand gently. “We're in love, we're dating now.”

I take a deep breath. “Hey William... I'm sorry I wasn't here for so long. I was kinda... busy.” I laugh bitterly. “Um... I wish I could have been here though. For Chloe especially. I really love her a lot, and I hope you're okay with that. I uh...also really miss you, I just wanted you to know that...”

Chloe gives my hand a light squeeze, just letting me know she's here, and everything is okay. We stand in silence for a while longer, just quietly remembering William. I can feel tears sting at my eyes, and I know Chloe's feeling the same. I do miss him, and I do wish I had been here to see him before he passed. Stepping in a little closer to Chloe I lean my head on her shoulder, and she leans her head on mine. We take comfort in each other for a few moments longer before turning to head back to the jeep, it was time to go home.

As we walk through the cemetery again, hand in hand, a somewhat familiar feminine voice calls out from behind us. “Hey, you're Max Caulfield right?”

I turn around, and for the second time I'm surprised by appearance of Rachel Fucking Amber. I'm also surprised by how happy I actually am to find out she didn't die this time after all. “You... but nothing seemed to have changed. I thought you were dead.”

Chloe looks at me curiously, and then at Rachel, recognition slowly lighting in her eyes. “The girl from the file you asked me about... Rachel. The girl you tried to save for helping...”

Rachel gives us both a dazzling smile. “Yeah... sorry about that, but we thought it would be best if things happened as close to the way you remembered it as possible, and since you told me so much in your e-mail... We just didn't want any weird time paradox things, or causal loops, or something...”

“Actually...” Chloe speaks up softly. “I mean we can't know for sure, but I believe paradoxes aren't a problem for Max, because she experiences a single continuous timeline even if it changes for everyone else. She doesn't need events to remain in the timeline to trigger the changes she makes, because they always still exist for her.”

I stare at Chloe impressed for a few moments. Sometimes I forget just how smart she is. I lean up and kiss her cheek. “That's my genius girlfriend.” 

Chloe's cheeks color softly, and Rachel laughs. “Well either way, we felt it was best to try and keep things the same, at least on the surface.”

 

“Yeah, how did you manage that exactly? And you also keep saying we... who else is involved now?” I asked trying to sound curious, rather than confrontational. I was curious, but also the thought of involving anyone else was worrisome.

“Uh... yeah about that...” She looks away like she's embarrassed. I'm honestly not sure since I know what she was like in the other timeline, and I have no idea what she's like in this one. “So... you asked me to keep Chloe safe, and I did consider just running away, but...well I did in theory owe you, and if something happened to Chloe again you'd just go back and change it again... so I did the only thing I could think of. At first I admit, I didn't believe you, I thought it was a joke, but when things you said started happening... So when Nathan came for me I went willingly, and I joined Prescott Security Service.” she let's that sink in for a moment before continuing. “From there it wasn't hard for me to get Nathan on my side, our side, and together we were able to keep Jefferson off of Chloe's trail. At least long enough for you to make it here, then we set about trying to keep the timeline the same for you, though maybe that was pointless...” she sighs softly biting her lip.

Nathan slips out from behind the nearby mausoleum, and joins hands with Rachel. I perk my brow at her, and she just gives me a little half shrug in return. Chloe's hand slips out of mine, and I look over seeing a hopeful glint in her eyes. 

“So... if you're alive what, what about Kate? Is she...?” her voice breaks as she clutches her hands together in front of her hopefully.

Nathan flinches, Rachel's face falls, and Chloe's does too. Rachel takes a deep breath. “I... I'm sorry Chloe but, Jefferson was... we can only do so much without him getting suspicious.”

Chloe turns into me, and I wrap my arms around her gently. She leans her head down into the crook of my neck, and I can feel her shaking with quiet sobs. My hand trails gently up and down her back trying to give her a little bit of comfort.

“So, now that you're here, and all caught up... we can do something about Jefferson, and Sean Prescott.” Rachel looks over at Nathan for a moment, who just looks back impassively.

I feel a little guilty, but I shake my head. “ I don't know about that Rachel, I mean this is a pretty big deal, and I'm grateful that you looked out for Chloe, but... Shouldn't we all just take this chance and go? I mean Prescott can't possibly have eyes everywhere.”

I feel Chloe Stiffen in my arms. She pulls back a little shaking her head. “No. No we can't let anything like what happened to Kate happen ever again.”

Rachel grins. “See your girlfriend gets it. Let's tear this shit down.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------ Chloe -------------------------------------------------------------

 

We drive away from the cemetery, heading for the junkyard, where we agreed to meet up with Rachel, and Nathan again away from the public eye. Max keeps her eyes on the road as she drives, her face impassive. I can't help but wonder if she's mad at me. I know I was the one who suggested we leave to begin with, and I just went back on that without a word of warning to her. Maybe she';s just worried about what she might have to do if we fight. What she did in the other world hurts her a lot, I can tell, but it might still be for the best if we get rid of Jefferson for good. We need to put an end to this one way or another. I just hope Max understands that, or can at least be convinced. 

I timidly reach over, and gently place my hand on her thigh. Her eyes glance in my direction briefly, and she takes a hand off the wheel to take mine. She laces our fingers together and squeezes gently. I feel a flood of relief, that's larger than thought it would be. Max isn't mad, or at least she's not taking it out on me.

“Max... I'm sorry, I know the whole run away and never look back thing was my idea, but after the funeral I just...” I just trail off, and Max squeezes my hand gently.

“It's fine Chloe, I want you to be safe, but... I'm in this with you till the end, no matter what.” Max speaks softly, but there's a quiet intensity in her voice as she does.

“I know this is hard for you...especially after what happened, I just...” she raises her voice a little to interrupt me.

“Chloe, I said it's fine. I'm not mad, and I'm not going to back out. Kate deserves justice, and you want to get it for her. I'm with you.” she sighs softly. “I'd burn the entire city down for you, if that's what it took.”

Max can be so intense sometimes. I know she's being hyperbolic, but at the same time I still believe she'd do it. It leaves me feeling giddy, but I also feel like maybe I should be worried about her. Is it okay for someone to be that intense? Or that into someone else? Still, if it came to it, wouldn't I do the same? I would die for her, and I know she would for me too, is it really so much of a step to kill for someone as well? Then again, maybe we could still find away to do this without killing anyone. Getting Jefferson caught somehow, and proving that he had permission of some kind from Prescott to engage in illegal and unethical experiments would ruin the company. That would probably take care of all of problems fairly neatly. How to do it though, is the main issue. 

I catch max looking at me out of the corner of her eye, her face starting to show a little worry. She's probably reacting to the worry on my face, so I give her hand a squeeze, and try to give her a convincing smile. It's not hard though, she makes me want to smile even when things are terrible. She spares me a glance to give me a smile in return. I love her so fucking much. I should probably tell her that as often as possible, since we have no idea how this is going to end.

“I love you Max, and... I'm glad you're with me on this.” I give her hand a little squeeze.

She smiles softly, and squeezes my hand back. “I love you too Chloe, and you know I'd follow you anywhere.”

We drive on in silence. Max keeps hold of my hand, and we just enjoy the comfortable moment of quiet before things start getting crazy again. I hate that I'm pulling her into this, but I don't believe anything is going to be resolved if we don't do something. We know what's going on, we have allies now, and as Max likes to point out, we have powers. It's time to use them for someone other than ourselves. It's too late for Kate, but no one else should have to suffer because we did nothing. Max gives my hand a little squeeze, as if sensing my mood shifting. Maybe I'm just being obvious, or maybe she really can just sense it, but either way it's nice. She grounds me in the moment, and I appreciate it. 

When Max pulls into the junkyard, we're still holding hands. She let's the jeep idle there as we sit, not ready to let go yet. Max leans over, and lays her head on my shoulder. It's nice, just being close like this, no expectations just us. It's funny how things have turned out. When we were kids I was always the one in motion, and Max was the one to make me settle down for these quiet moments. When she came back it seemed like we had switched, she was in motion, and I was keeping still. And now, it seems like maybe we switched again. I'm pulling her forward, while she's keeping me here, grounded in these moments of peace, and quiet. It seems like we're always going to be opposites I guess, but in complimentary way, not an oppositional one. We're like yin, and yang, we balance each other out. 

I let out a soft sigh, and Max pulls away. “Are you ready for this?” she asks softly.

I give her a smile, and nod. “As ready as I can be.”

“We could still make a run for it... Portland awaits, or maybe we head south and check out San Francisco, or L.A.” she grins at me, it's playful, but I know she'd drive right on out of her without looking back if I said I wanted too.

I lean over and kiss her cheek. “Maybe when this is all over and done with, we can take a little vacation. Just you and me... and maybe a beach somewhere...” 

“Clothing optional...” she interjects with a laugh, causing my cheeks to flush. She laughs even harder at my blush.

I push her shoulder playfully, and stick out my tongue. “Okay... let's go before your libido gets any bigger.”

We get out of the jeep, and begin to walk slowly through the junkyard. Max leads the way, but slowly, forging a winding path through the discarded remnants of people's lives. I'm not sure if she's stalling, or if she's just not in a hurry right now. Part of me doesn't want to go to this meeting either, if I'm being honest with myself. It means we're going to fight, and the longer it takes to get there, the further away the conflict seems. It's peaceful here, and surprisingly scenic, I understand why Max likes it. Our walk comes to an abrupt end outside of a little shack at the edge of the junkyard. Max takes my hand and we step inside.

I look around curiously, and it's obvious Max has been here. The graffiti covered walls, and the makeshift furnishings are just so her. Rachel, and Nathan were already waiting for us inside. Rachel looked fairly impressed, while Nathan just looked uncomfortable. While it's not so bad for a shack in a junkyard, it leaves me feeling a little sad that Max was sleeping here, even if it was for only a little while. Max gives my hand a little squeeze, and I'm left wondering how she does it. Did I say something and she rewound? Maybe I'm just more obvious than I like to think I am. 

“Nice place... who's your interior decorator?” Rachel asks with a playful lilt to her voice.

Max casually gives her the finger. “I doubt you could afford her.”

They both laugh, and I feel like I've missed something. I know Max sort of got to know her in the other timeline, but they don't really know each other at all now. My brow perks up a little, and Max laughs again, getting up on her toes to kiss my cheek. It does help a little, but it was still a weird moment. Maybe it's weird for them too, but they're just laughing about it?

“It's weird... meeting you for the first time, even though you sort of already met me. At least you've got a sense of humor...” Rachel says with a friendly smile on her lips, but a shrewd look in her eyes.

“Yeah... It is weird kind of knowing someone who doesn't know you.” Max shrugs, and let's go of my hand crossing her arms. “I know enough to know your first instinct is probably to try using our powers on us, to get us on your side... but I also know you can be so much better than that. I've seen it, and you chose to do it again when you didn't even know me.” 

Rachel looks shocked for a moment, but then it's gone, replaced with easy playfulness I'm coming to associate with her. She shrugs as if it's no big deal. “I suppose I shouldn't be surprised... you did seem to know me pretty well in the e-mail you sent me.”

“Just well enough...” Max uncrosses her arms, and shrugs. “Chloe wants justice for Kate... and as much as I'd like to be selfish, and just run away from it all with Chloe... I know what Jefferson is capable of, and...” she sighs heavily. “Chloe's right, he needs to be stopped before he can do something terrible to anyone else.”

Nathan catches my attention, and gestures off to the side with his head. I frown at him, , and look over at Max for a moment, but she seems to be distracted by her conversation with Rachel. Nathan gives me an exasperated look and gestures at me again. With a sigh I decide to step away from Max, and see what he wants. It's not like he can do anything bad with everyone so close anyway. I crossed my arms, and waited for him to tell me what he wanted. For his part he did have the presence of mind to look embarrassed.

“Uh... Look...” he reached up rubbing the back of his neck. “I know I said and did a lot of...Things, that I didn't entirely mean. Okay? I just... there are a lot of people just Telling me what to Do, and it really... and that's not the point. “ he takes a deep breath. “I just got nothing against you so... I'm sorry or whatever. I don't want to hurt anyone...” his tone softens. “ I really don't... just my dad, and Jefferson... and I don't want to end up one of his special projects... you know?”

This was, not what I was expecting. I mean all this time, and worry, and well Kate... I kind of don't want to forgive him. Kate would want me to, but it's not easy after everything. I frown at him for a moment, but he just looks so broken right now. I sigh softly the anger flowing out of me, and I drop my arms to my sides. 

“You've still done some bad stuff... You're not completely off the hook or anything, but... yeah, I get it. You're under pressure, under threat... I don't blame you, not exactly, so it's fine. I guess.” I give him a shrug, and turn around to head back over to where Max is still talking with Rachel.

“Yeah... thanks.” he says quietly to my back.

“... and you were really surprised I knew what you were trying to do to me. If things hadn't been terrible the look on your face...” Max trails off as I approach. She takes my hand, and gets up on her toes to kiss my cheek. “Good talk?” she asks me softly.

I give her a noncommittal shrug. I really wasn't sure myself how that went. “I don't know... It could have gone worse I guess.”

She kisses my cheek again, then wraps her arm around my waist. “Well... you don't have to forgive him, or even like him, but we do need to trust each other right now. If we're going to pull this off we need to make sure everyone is on board.”

I take a deep breath, and blow it out slowly. “I know... and I'm in. For Kate.” 

Max gives me a little squeeze, and smiles. “For Kate.... and our future.”

“For all of our futures.” Rachel adds. 

“So what's the plan?” I ask, looking between Max, and Rachel.

Rachel laughs lightly. “Well since you're done making moon eyes at each other, we can go ahead, and sit down, and figure that out.”

I roll my eyes, not really filled with a lot of confidence. I don't make any commentary though, since I do want to keep the peace, but they knew this was coming for years, shouldn't they at least have a couple ideas to throw our way? I guess maybe they were waiting to find out what we were both fully capable of first, but still coming to the table with something would have been smart. Max trusts her, and that's a good start, but I just hope that trust is well placed. We all take a seat, around the wire spool Max was using as a table, to begin.

“To begin we should probably take turns telling everyone just what we can do.” Rachel says taking the lead.

I guess we're really doing this. We're going to end this soon, one way or the other. We'll get justice for Kate, and make sure nothing like that can happen to anyone ever again. Or at least not in Prescott hands. The thought of actually going through with this finally, begins to fill me with anxiety. This is big, what if we can't do it? Max takes my hand and squeezes it comfortingly, and I feel like I can breath again. As long as we're together, I'm ready to face anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting really close to the end now. Probably only another chapter or two, or three. We'll just have to see how much more writing I feel I need to do to get there. Next chapter Planning for sure! Maybe action, not so sure... but planning! Woo!


	13. War room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made, and preparations are made as the girls get ready to put an end to the shadow over the bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this has taken so long, and that it's a little shorter than average. I've had some trouble finding time to write, and then well... I wrote myself into a massive plot hole, and had to go back and scrap a lot of what I already wrote. I'm pretty sure I filled in all the holes though, but... like I said this one is shorter than average this time. It's pretty much just dialogue and fluff too... so sorry, but at least we're moving? Next chapter will most likely be the conclusion, with maybe an epilogue after. I haven't decided yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We've been talking in circles for a while now, and just decided it was time for a break. I stand off to the side away from everybody. It's hard being around a group for an extended period of time. I light up a joint, and just watch Chloe, and Rachel interact. There's something very similar in the two of them, like maybe Rachel is more like Chloe used to be, before... It leaves me with an uncomfortable pit in my stomach that I very carefully try not to name, at least until Chloe looks over at me and smiles. My heart flutters in my chest like it's the first time, every time she smiles at me. Nathan comes over and stands beside me, watching them as well. I look at him for a moment, and with a sigh begrudgingly offer my joint over to him. He gives me an extremely surprised look before taking it with a mumbled “Thank you.”

 

We pass the joint back and forth quietly for a time, before I decide to speak. “Sorry about that whole punching you in the kidney thing...” I purse my lips, exhaling heavily. “I still don't appreciate the things you said to Chloe... but I'm glad you two were looking out for her. She's kinda my entire world.”

 

He looks over at Rachel for a long moment, and laughs bitterly. “I understand, believe it or not... I just, I don't know if it's real, or if she's just using her powers on me.”

 

I nod my understanding at him. “Yeah... I get that. She can be really selfish, self-serving, and manipulative, but... I did see a good heart under it all. And she did help look out for Chloe... so...” I shrug. “You'll just have to decide whether you can live with that uncertainty I guess. Whether it's worth it to you.”

 

He gets a sour look on his face, and shakes his head. “Yeah, well... what do you know?”

 

I frown at him a moment, the desire to rip into him rising. I take a deep breath preparing, and then think better of it. I just shake my head. “You're right, I don't... but Chloe does. Any time I mess up, or say something stupid... I could just rewind, and erase it. For all she knows I'm never showing her my true self, I'm just rewinding over and over again showing her what she wants to see, what she reacts well to.” I give him a shrug that's far more casual than I actually feel. “But so far... she's decided I'm worth it.”

 

A playful voice breaks into our conversation. Rachel must have snuck over while we were talking. “That sounds pretty gay Max.”

 

Maybe it's the weed, which I offer out to her, but I can't keep myself from laughing. “Yeah, yeah it is pretty gay. But... in another timeline, Someone was trying very hard to get into my pants.”

 

I give her a pointed look, and she laughs. “Lies, and slander!”

 

“I guess you'll never know for sure...” I give her a casual shrug, and Chloe comes up behind me, wrapping me up in her arms. It's maybe just a little possessive, but it feels nice.

 

Rachel gets a serious look on her face, and I sigh. I guess break time is over. Honestly I'm exhausted, this was draining. I don't know if this is even going to go anywhere, and I just want things to settle down so I can enjoy my time with Chloe. I lost her once, and I just want to go somewhere with her, and be together, in safety. A little peace, and quiet wouldn't hurt either.

 

I take a deep breath. “Okay... well back to what we were discussing, I can't just go in there, and kill everyone. Not only will there be all kinds of questions from the police that might lead back to us, or at least me, but that much use of my power will be draining. There's no guarantee that I could keep it up long enough to take care of everyone we need to get rid of.”

 

“What if we just lure Jefferson, and Mr. Prescott out somewhere alone, at separate times, and get rid of them then?” Rachel inquires softly.

 

I shake my head. “No good. Even if one doesn't get suspicious, when the other goes missing, there still could be evidence left behind that would implicate me, and then you for luring them out there. And...” I hold up my hand to stall any commentary. “Yes, I could photo jump to try and make sure there's no evidence left behind, But...” I hold up my hand again. “There's always the chance that something could happen to the photo, or I could be prevented from getting to it, and then we're all still fucked.”

 

“Then just what the fuck are we supposed to do?!” Nathan begins to pace around, clearly starting to lose his composure already.

 

Chloe tenses behind me, and Rachel pulls him off to the side, speaking to him softly. The change is obvious pretty much as soon as she touches him, and I perk my brow at Rachel questioningly. She gives me a subtle nod, and continues talking to Nathan quietly. I take the moment we're given to turn around, and wrap my arms around Chloe. My hands trace idle lines up and down her back in what I hope is a soothing manner. After a few moments she starts to relax a bit, and even wraps her arms around me in return.

 

“Are you good?” I get up on my toes to ask softly in her ear. “We can just go if you want. I know it's been a hard day. We can just leave now, and meet up again tomorrow, or never, whatever you want.”

 

Chloe shakes her head. “No... I'm okay. We can keep going for now.”

 

I nod, and turn around, in Chloe's arms, look at the other two. Chloe starts to let go, but I grab her arms, and hold them firmly around me. She gives me a half amused smile as I lean back into her and tilt my head back to look up at her face. “No letting go..” I say softly.

 

“Never...” she whispers back at me, and squeezes me tightly.

 

The other two come back over slowly hand in hand. Nathan no longer looks agitated, just sheepish. Her opens his mouth to speak, but I shake my head. “I'm not going to say it's cool, or anything... but I get it. I'd be pretty tweaked too if I had to work with that psychopath.”

 

Nathan gives me a grateful smile, and nods. “Y-yeah, exactly. Uh... and sorry I guess...” he looks away as he rushes out that last part. I'm tempted to push him a little here, but I control myself for the sake of diplomacy, or something like that.

 

“Alright, so what do we do then?” Rachel asks softly, to get us all back on track.

 

I sigh heavily, and shake my head. “As much as I hate to say this... we need to find a way to do this above board, you know... all legal and shit.”

 

Nathan shakes his head. “That's not going to be easy, maybe even impossible. My father has a lot of the police on his pay roll, in one way or another. We call them, they'll warn him before they show up, If they show up at all.”

 

“He can't have everyone on his payroll right? And I mean at least some of them have to resent what he has over them...?” Chloe pipes in from over my shoulder.

 

Nathan just shrugs. “Maybe... Probably.”

 

“Can you get us a list? Maybe we can use it to find out just who we might be able to get on our side... And if you can swing it how he's got them under his thumb? Anyone being blackmailed or whatever is more likely to turn right?” I perk my brow up curiously at Nathan.

 

“I... might be able to get that list, maybe even find out what he's got on who, but... I don't think anyone being blackmailed is going to turn as easily as you think. I mean not only are they maybe doing something illegal for my father, but he's also got something on them to make them do it, so that's possibly two illegal things right there... still I can probably get that list. It might help.” Nathan shrugs at me, with a bland look on his face. I notice Rachel is still touching him, so maybe she's controlling his emotions right now. Then again, my attention turns to the soothing presence of Chloe pressed against my back, maybe not.

 

“Well... either way I might have an idea, but we need that list first. So... can you get that, and we can meet back here in a couple days?” my brow perks up at Nathan again questioningly.

 

He looks like he might argue, but Rachel speaks up first. “Yeah, that's fine. We can get that list, and I'll call you when we're ready to meet up again.”

 

I nod my agreement. “Cool, we'll see you soon then.”

 

Rachel gives us a smile, and takes Nathan by the hand to lead him out. “Ciao.”

 

The tension left the little building as Rachel, and Nathan walked out. I could feel Chloe relax behind me, and I also felt a bit less stressed just having them gone. It was a bad omen, I was going to have to trust those two if we were going to get anything done. It was easier in the other timeline because I only cared about finding out what happened to Chloe. I had nothing to lose essentially, but now, now I have Chloe, and what we have is at risk. I groan softly reaching up to massage my temples. This was a mess, and the only way out of it was with the help of the other two.

 

I hear Chloe sigh behind me, and I turn in her arms to look up at her. ”Hey...How're you holding up?”

 

She gives me a little squeeze, and shakes her head. “ I don't know... this is all just so...”

 

“Fucked?” I supply helpfully.

 

She laughs softly, and leans in to kiss my forehead. “Yeah... it's pretty fucked.”

 

“I guess that's what we get for trying to play hero.” I laugh softly, but Chloe doesn't join in. I can see her starting to frown, and I quickly back peddle. “N-no... I didn't mean that as a dig, or anything, I'm just laughing at the absurdity of the situation that's all. I mean... come on. This kinda stuff only happens in comic books, or manga, or video games, not real life. Or at least that's what I used to believe...”

 

She just glares down at me, and that's when I notice just how hard she's trying to keep her face like that. I wrinkle my nose at her, and begin mercilessly tickling her sides. “Oh dog! You actually had me worried you asshole!”

 

She shrieks, and wriggles out of my grasp, laughing the whole time. I narrow my eyes at her, and give chase, following her around the small space, wiggling my fingers at her threateningly. I chase her around laughing for a while, until she let's me catch her. I push her down onto the bench seat, and flop down on top of her. We both stare deeply into each other's eyes as our laughing dies down. It's just me and Chloe now. I press small kisses to her lips as she wraps her arms around me, and we just exist like this for a while, trying to soothe the turmoil inside.

 

“So...” Chloe breaks the silence that had surrounded us gently, almost as if she's afraid that speaking with destroy the fragile peace we've surrounded ourselves with in this moment.

 

“So...” I echo back playfully.

 

Chloe sighs, putting on her serious face, so I let my smile die, and look back at her ready for whatever she wants to discuss. “I know you've been really worried about how I'm taking this... so it's my turn. How are you holding up Max?”

 

I open my mouth to tell her I'm fine, but she cuts me off by pressing her index finger to my lips. “I remember the look in your eyes when you talked about what you saw... what you did. So... How are you holding up Max?”

 

I sigh softly, and bury my face into her neck. “Ugh... how did you know I was just going to say I was fine? Are you the one with the rewind powers now?” my voice comes out muffled by her neck. “I don't know Chloe... I don't know. I'm trying to come up with a way to do this that doesn't involve.... more things I can't unsee. Right now, I'm not sure if there is one though.”

 

Chloe squeezes me tightly, and I basically just melt into her, grateful for her presence. She takes a deep shuddering breath before speaking. “...take a picture. Right now, and if we can't get out of this without doing something terrible, you come back to this moment, and tell me, and we just run away, the two of us.”

 

I pull my head up and look at her, my brow perking up questioningly. “Are... you sure about that? I mean not only does that mean that we leave that sick fuck free... but I don't know what might happen in the time between what happens, and when I come back to change things... it could be dangerous.”

 

Chloe shrugs underneath me. “It's a smaller jump... less can go wrong. Just give yourself an out. I'll feel better about it, and I bet you will to.”

 

I sigh softly. “ Okay... fine.”

 

I roll to the side, so we're pressed up against each other sharing the bench. I get out my phone, and hold it out to take a shot of the two of us together. We both end up holding our breath as we wait for something to happen. A relieved laugh escapes me when nothing does. Chloe smiles at me and reaches out to brush her fingers along my cheek. I know that just because something didn't happen doesn't necessarily mean everything went well. I could lose my phone, or my phone could be damaged, I might die, or maybe I have to do it myself first for it to happen in the past? That last one makes my head hurt a little, but if I'm avoiding paradoxes by having everything happen to me despite the changes I make, that could be a thing. Still, knowing that I might have a do-over does help alleviate some of my nerves.

 

“Fell better?” Chloe asks with a smirk.

 

I stick my tongue out at her, and roll my eyes. “ Yeah... a little.”

 

“Good.” she smiles leaning in to place a few light kisses on my lips.

 

I pull her in closer, not that there really was much closer she could get, and begin to trade kisses back to her. They remain small, little tokens of our love to each other, but the mean so much. The quiet loving moments with Chloe are some of my favorites, and lately it seems like there just aren't enough of them. I reach up running my fingers slowly through her hair, just enjoying the feel of her. Being able to touch Chloe like this is amazing. I never thought I'd ever be able to get this close to her when I was younger. It starts to get a little overwhelming, and I feel a little wetness trickling down my cheeks.

 

Chloe pulls back a little, and reach up wiping the tears gently from my eyes. “What's wrong Max?”

 

I feel like such an idiot right now, as she looks at me with concern. I shake my head. “ I'm sorry... I just love you so much. It's stupid, I just got a little overwhelmed that's all.”

 

Chloe laughs, and I can feel my cheeks burning. She tilts her head up and kisses my forehead. “ You such a dork... and adorable dork.” she kisses my forehead again, and gives me a little squeeze.

 

“Yeah... well you're a dork too.” I mumble back at her. She just laughs, and after a few moments so do I.

 

We stay there for a while, just basking in each other's presence, until Chloe finally breaks the silence. “We should go home... I'm getting hungry.”

 

“Oh are you?” I give her a smirk, and waggle my eyebrows suggestively at her.

 

She laughs ans pushes me off the side of the bench. “Not that like that you perv....” she pauses for a moment. “ Well... maybe, but only After we get some food.” she laughs sticking her tongue out at me.

 

I get up off the floor slowly, and stick my tongue out right back at her. “I'm going to hold you to that Price.”

 

She laughs, and takes my hand as I reach out to help her up. “ Oh is that so?”

 

“Damn right it's so.” I grin up at her as I pull her close, and wrap my arms around her waist. I get up on my toes, and give her a long, passionate, lingering kiss.

 

When I pull away, Chloe looks a little dazed. I give her a smug little smirk, and take her hand, lacing our fingers together, and start leading her carefully through the junkyard, and back to my jeep. Her cheeks are still flushed when I open her door for her. She leans down to give me a quick kiss before she climbs in, and I make my way around to the driver's side. I look over at Chloe as she buckles herself in, and she gives me a smile, one that I return gladly. A peaceful feeling settles over me as I begin to drive us home. As long as we're together, I think everything is going to turn out all right.

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------- Chloe -----------------------------------------------------------

 

We lay sprawled across my bed, partially covered, and completely naked. I feel dazed, and still a little breathless. It's probably all the stress of today, but Max was intense, in a good way. I look over at her, and she grins at me her eyes half lidded like she's already half asleep. I can't help the goofy grin that spreads across my face in return, I'm still coming down off my post coital high. Max scoots over towards me, and brings our lips together, giving me lazy little kisses, which I return happily.

 

“Best dessert ever.” Max laughs softly as she lays her head on my shoulder, pressing herself into my side.

 

I reach my hand up until my fingers brush against her cheek. “You were intense Max... I'm not sure I'll be able to walk for a few days. I guess you'll just have to start carrying me everywhere.”

 

“I can live that.” she laughs softly, placing a few kisses against my shoulder. “ It'll just give me another excuse to touch you.”

 

“I don't think we really need any excuses to touch each other.” I reply softly, my fingers still tracing random patterns against her cheek. “It's one of the advantages of this dating thing we're doing.”

 

Max laugh brightly, and pulls herself more tightly against me. “Yeah... maybe. Though I could use it as a way to cover my copping a feel or two.”

 

“I feel like we've had this conversation before..” I laugh tapping her on the cheek playfully.

 

“Maybe... It does sound like something you'd have said before, enormous perv that you are.” Max laughs already sliding away from me before I can give her another little tap.

 

I reach over swatting at her as she tries to escape, and end up slapping her right on her butt. This of course causes her to laugh even harder. “That just further proves my point, Chloe Price, is a secret pervert.”

 

I rear up and grab her around the waist, pulling her back down with me. “ I'll show you a secret pervert...”

 

Max snickers, shaking her head. “That doesn't make it any better.”

 

“Fuck you.” I mock pout at her.

 

She gets a devious grin on her face as she leans in towards me. “If you insist.”

 

 

 

I was exhausted by the time Max was finished with me. Again she was so intense, almost desperate. It left me wondering just what was on her mind tonight. She was always attentive, and enthusiastic before, but this time it was very different. It left me feeling like she thought this might be the last time. I suppose maybe it is, considering what we've been trying to plan. Maybe she's not planning to survive this. I pull her closer to me as a cold stone settles in my stomach. Is that really what's going on in her head. She smiles sleepily up at me, and I'm left uncertain as to whether I should ask her now, or let her sleep. It is pretty late, and we probably have another long day ahead of us, providing Nathan can get that list.

 

I sigh softly, and nudge Max. “ Hey Max...?”

 

“Mm... what's wrong Chloe?” She props herself up on her elbow blinking at me blearily.

 

“Max... you're not planning to do anything, crazy right?” I stare at her intently, searching for some indication of what's going on in her head.

 

“Chloe... what's this about?” She gives me a worried look, and scoots in closer against me.

 

“It's just tonight was great and all, but it just seemed like... like maybe you were thinking it was our last chance to be together.” I look away my voice coming out smaller than I'd like.

 

“It... might be.” she sighs softly. “ That thought crossed my mind, but.” she leans in to kiss my forehead. “ I'm not planning to not come out of this. Yes, I'm worried, but I'm going to try and get all of us out of this safe, and sound. Okay?”

 

“Alright...” I pull her into my arms, and she smiles. She gives me little kisses all over my face until I'm calm again, then she snuggles into my arms, and we let sleep carry us away.

 

 

 

 

I'm jolted awake with a gasp, and I fumble around trying to find my phone to turn off the alarm. Once the alarm is silenced I roll over, and reach out for Max, but her side is cold and empty. It's funny how I've come to think of it as her side of the bed. I sit up slowly, looking around curiously, but Max isn't in the bedroom. Sighing softly, more exasperated than worried, I get out of bed reluctantly. I was hoping for a little more sleep, but I do want to know where Max went. It wasn't like her to leave the bed before I got up. She usually likes to sleep in as long as possible. I head out to check the bathroom, but the door is open, and the light is off, so I head downstairs to see if she's there. Looking around I finally catch a glimpse of her outside, she's sitting on the old rusted swing set my dad built for us when we were little.

 

She's just staring off into space the way she does sometimes when she's thinking. I stand watching her from behind the sliding glass door, wondering what she's got on her mind. Things have really gotten crazy since Max came back. I know she didn't ask for any of this, and neither did I. Still if the alternative meant not having her back, I'd choose to go through this all over again. I know she feels the same way, she already literally made that choice. I open the door, and she looks over at me, and smiles. Everything always feels like it's going to be okay when she's smiling. She holds her arms out to me, and I walk over, and into her embrace.

 

“Good morning...” she says softly, as she nuzzles into my stomach.

 

“What're you doing up so early?” I ask with a yawn.

 

“I got a text from Rachel. They're going to pick us all up some lunch, and we'll meet up at the junkyard to eat, and talk in a couple hours. Nathan got the list.” She nuzzles into me some more, and sighs. “I love you so much Chloe.”

 

“I love you too you goop. Now cut out the mushy stuff or I'm going to start getting worried again.” I muss up her hair as I speak, and she laughs, which is what I was going for.

 

“Considering how we've changed... I feel like that should have been my line.” Max says as she gets up off the swing, and takes my hand.

 

I laugh lightly, and shrug. “ We're still the same people... even if life pushed us in different directions than we were going in originally.”

 

“Yeah I guess so, come on, let's go in I still need to take a shower.” She pulls me towards the house.

 

“Oh la la Max, was that an invitation.” I laugh, bumping her with my hip playfully as we walk. The grin she gives me in response though, causes me to blush. I guess it was an invitation after all.

 

 

 

 

Once again, we're all gathered in Max's little hideout in the junkyard. Max looks carefully over the list, pausing only to stuff a few fries into her mouth at regular intervals. Max shakes her head, reading over the sparse notes Nathan was able to make on what his father had on some of the officers. It really didn't look like he had been able to find out much, but Max seems to believe every little bit could be useful, and I really don't have any reason to feel differently. Anything that could help us is welcome, no matter how small, or unlikely it might be. The places the list off to the side, and takes a big bite of her burger. I pick up the list now that she's done with it and give it a look.

 

There's really a lot less here than I thought there would be. It is mostly just names, but there are a few notes on blackmail material. Mostly just small things like using confiscated drugs, or using department resources to surveil exes and girlfriends, and such. Well I guess those wouldn't be such small things to a cop. There aren't really that many notes though, so I'm not really sure if there's anything here that would be useful to know. I place the list back down, and look at the others as we continue to eat in silence. It hits me again, that his is really happening, that we're really trying to take on something so much bigger than all of us. This is not going to be easy.

 

Max balls up her food wrappers, and tosses the ball to the side, and turns her attention to Nathan. “Alright... So is this all of them? The list is shorter than you made it sound like.”

 

He shrugs, leaning back against the wall. “That's all I could find... might be more, or might be my father was just talking out of his ass. He likes to think he's a really big deal so it wouldn't surprise me.”

 

Max sighs softly and picks up the list again. “ I guess this'll have to do. That douche detective, he's not on this list. I think he's the one we want to get in touch with. He seemed hella paranoid which should help.”

 

Nathan frowns, leaning forward. “ So you wanna get the police in on this, when you Know some of them are on the take?”

 

Max hops to her feet pacing back and forth. “Look, I can't just go in there and kill everyone, even if I thought that'd we'd get out of that one in the free and clear I don't want to do it unless there's no other choice. So we send Madsen this list, tell him Jefferson's a fucking creeper... about his freaky little dungeon, then we set up a nice little scene for him to find, that also just so happens to have something there to implicate that at least the company was complicit in the whole scheme if not your father directly. Then we stand back and watch as everyone gets fucked.”

 

“That seems like a lot to pin our hopes on though max..” Rachel speaks up softly, shaking her head.

 

Max shrugs. “I mean last time we were in there, there was a letter or memo or whatever right out in the open from Prescott to Jefferson, so we know he feels safe enough there not to be careful right? Then we just set up a little scene for the cops, like maybe you bring me in all pretending to be drugged up, get me tied up and keep him talking till Madsen busts in. We'll need to send him a message first of course... something that sounds panicked, or worried, you know letting him know someone's after... well me, and then we shut the phone down, and let him do the rest.”

 

“And what if he's on the payroll, and I just couldn't find it huh? We should go in there, and fucking take them all out directly!” Nathan retorts, sounding agitated again.

 

“I already said No. We won't be coming out of that one. Alive sure... but with our freedom intact? No fucking way.” Max shakes her head.

 

Nathan looks like he might have more to say, and none of it nice, but Rachel puts a hand on his shoulder, and he relaxes slightly. “So what do we do if this goes wrong?” she asks softly.

 

“That'll be my job...” I speak up. “I'll transport us all out of there, and then Max can go back in time.”

 

I don't tell them that our plan is to just run and skip the whole thing if this goes bad. I also try to ignore the sour look on Max's face when I volunteer myself as getaway driver. I can tell she was probably hoping to convince me to stay out of everything, to go and be somewhere safe while the three of them took the risk. She had to know though, that I'd never have accepted that. If something does go wrong, and something happens to Max, well It's going to happen to me too. We're in this together no matter what. I perk my brow up at her challengingly, but she doesn't put up a fight.

 

“What if the timeline persists even after you've jumped back or whatever?” Rachel asks sounding a little worried.

 

Max sighs, and shrugs. “ I guess we can do Nathan's kill everyone plan as a back up... I'm totally in then, but only if I have to jump back, and you guys find yourselves still facing the consequences of our actions. Okay?”

 

Rachel doesn't seem very comfortable with the idea, but she nods, Nathan on the other hand looks mollified. I'm not sure I'm too comfortable with all of that, but I guess at least one version of Max, and I will be okay. That's something, even if it's not the most ideal of circumstances. Max's hand finds mine, and she squeezes it gently, almost like she knows I'm not too comfortable with this. Maybe it's written on my face, or maybe she can just tell, but it's nice, and I squeeze back appreciatively. She slides a little closer, and I smile, just watching her be her.

 

“So what do we need to do to prepare?” Rachel asks pulling me back to reality.

 

Max tilts her head a moment as she thinks it over. “We'll need a burner phone, and pictures of this list so we can send them to him.”

 

Rachel laughs. “Burner phone... like we're on some T.V. drama or something. I like it.”

 

Max grins at her. “Then we give him the address to the bunker, maybe say something about seeing a teacher out there with a student... Kate... before she disappeared. Hopefully that'll be reason enough for him to start looking into the property.”

 

“And then what?” Nathan snaps. “How is this going to help at all?”

 

Max just shrugs. “It might not... but at least if someone tips him off about the location, when I send him a panicked message from that same phone about Jefferson coming after me... He'll be primed to make the connection, and find us there.”

 

“Alright so then what, he finds us all there and...” Nathan begins, but Max holds up her hand to interject.

 

“No... no he comes in, I rewind a little bit, and...” she looks over at me for a moment apologetically. “And Chloe teleports you three out. It has to be just me and Jefferson when he gets there. I'll be tied down or something, it'll look really bad, and there will be all kinds of evidence everywhere. No one knows you three were there, no one asks you any questions. At least in relation to what went down that day. I mean if Rachel is an official employee she might have to answer some questions, and Nathan... you're father runs the company so you might have to as well, but that shouldn't be a problem... right?”

 

Rachel shakes her head. “ No.. we can handle that. Nathan is already only barely in the loop, his father pushes him hella fucking hard, but... doesn't really trust him, so that should be fine.”

 

Max nods, and I sigh turning to face her in my seat. “ Max... I don't like this, I should be there with you in case you need me.”

 

Max shakes her head, and leans in to kiss me softly. It's a cold comfort. “I need you to do this Chloe, the plan kinda falls apart without you. I've survived worse shit than begin tied up by a pervert with the police already on their way. I'll be fine I promise you.”

 

“I don't like this... I should be there with you.” I can feel tears stinging in my eyes, and I try to hold them back. This is no time to get upset, that's not going to help the situation at all, no matter how scared for Max I am.

 

She lifts my hand to her lips and kisses it softly. “You're always with me Chloe... I can't do this without you. We can put all of this behind us forever if you can just... trust me.”

 

Nathan groans, and Rachel smacks him lightly on the shoulder. I throw him a frown before looking back at Max. “ I do trust you max, but I'm still worried.”

 

“We're all worried.” Max gestures at Rachel, and Nathan, who both nod somberly.

 

“Yeah Chloe, this is really fucked up, but... at least it's almost over right?” Rachel tries to sound upbeat, and she really does for the most part. “Ooh maybe we can all head down the coast together when this is over... hit up L.A. It'll be a blast!” she adds excitedly, and I can't help but feel a little of it too.

 

I just nod, and Max smiles, squeezing my hand before taking charge again. “Alright... so tomorrow we send Madsen the list, and the tip about the bunker. Then Rachel and Nathan you either arrange to have Jefferson in there the day after, or you, I don't know, get him there ahead of you as you bring me and Chloe in. I'll pretend to be all drugged up... Maybe Rachel can say she has Chloe under her control... or whatever... and we proceed from there. Okay?”

 

Max looks at the other two, who consider things for a few moments, and nod in agreement. Nobody says anything else, there's not much left to say really. We all just clean up, and go our separate ways. This will be over in a couple days one way or another. We've done all we can to prepare, or I hope so anyway. If this doesn't go well there's still the chance that Max could go back, and then we'll be making a run for it instead. I just hope what she does actually erases the timeline she's no longer part of because otherwise, we're going to have to live with this no matter what. Maybe, we should start living like that's how it is from now on, or I guess that'd be go back to living like that's how it is. Either way, I understand how Max felt yesterday now, and I intend to go home, and soak up as much of Max as I can, just in case.

 

 

 


	14. Fruition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group initiate their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everybody, here it is, a double update! I've got the last Chapter, and a little epilogue for you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Everything was ready, detective Madsen had the list, and we were heading out to the bunker, to enact the last part of the plan. We were all piled into Nathan's SUV, Rachel sitting beside him in the front, and Chloe and I cuddled up in the back. I wanted her to feel as reassured as possible before we got in there. It was going to potentially be dangerous, we all knew that, and this was the last time we'd have for comfort before everything went down. Nobody says anything as we drive, though it wasn't completely silent, Nathan was playing whale songs to keep himself calm. I do have to admit they are pretty soothing, and if things hadn't been so stressful to begin with, I might have fallen asleep listening to them. Chloe was warm, and comfortable against me, it could have been a very nice day if this had just been a double date, or something.

 

Chloe shifts a little, she's been doing that a lot the whole ride. I can tell she's nervous, but the close quarters don't allow her to move as much as she probably would if we were somewhere more open. I take her hand, and lace our fingers together. I give her a smile, that I hope looks reassuring whens she looks at me. Of course I'm nervous too, I feel like a live current is running through my body right now, but I keep myself still, hoping my apparent calm will help Chloe. The thing that scares me most though, is hurting Chloe, is not being able to be there for her anymore. I pull her down gently, so I can kiss her, I don't know if that's meant to reassure her, or me, but it's nice. The calm before the storm.

 

Jefferson's car was already sitting there waiting for us as we arrive. Nathan pulls up next to it, and we all get out. This will be our last moment of peace before everything goes down. I give Chloe's hand a squeeze, as I send a text out to detective Madsen. I hope it came across as panicked, or at least urgent. I lean up to give Chloe a kiss on the cheek before I head over to Jefferson's car, and begin to jimmy it open with an old coat hanger I've bent out of shape just for this. It doesn't take me long to get his care open, and then pull the release for the trunk. The trunk is, thankfully, empty of anything that would keep me from having been locked in there. I plant the burner phone inside, and shut everything back up. Just a little something extra to fit our narrative, plus I'm pretty sure the police can track cellphones, at least as long as it's left on.

 

I take a deep breath, and look at the others. Somehow I got put in charge of this mess, and it leaves me feeling anxious. It reminds me of when I was little, and so, so shy. I kinda wish Chloe would step up, and take charge for me like she used to back then. Then again, I'm also kinda glad she doesn't have to be burdened. Times have changed, and now it's my turn to be the strong one for better, or for worse. My life after I moved, has been tempering me, preparing me for this role. They all look to me, and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach get worse. I guess this is it.

 

“Alright... when I apologize to Chloe, that's the signal. Masen will be there soon, and you three need to get gone.” I take a deep breath and look at Rachel. “I need you to go ahead, and grab Chloe now. Keep her relaxed enough that she looks like you have her under control, but not enough that she can't concentrate. She's your way out when the time comes, maybe even everyone's way out if this goes sideways. Also... if anything happens to her I'm holding you personally responsible.”

 

Rachel nods, and steps over next to Chloe, who grumbles something about being able to take care of herself. I just flash her a grin, and she rolls her eyes at me before Rachel takes her by the hand, causing Chloe to visibly relax. She seriously almost looks high, though that's kind of the point really. She needs to look under control, like she's no threat whatsoever, so that there's less of a chance of Jefferson requiring her to be bound up. If she can't move that makes it harder for her to get the three of them out of there when the time came, or to be able to get us all out of there if things went wrong. She had to be free to move as necessary. It looks really convincing to me, I just hope enough of it is an act that Chloe isn't actually impaired.

 

“Alright then Nathan... I guess it's time. Do I just go limp and let you carry me, or will Jefferson expect me to be like tied, or cuffed or something?” I quirk my brow at him as I ask my questions.

 

He shrugs. “ I don't know... he'll probably find fault with it no matter what we do. You're tied up, he'll complain about having to untie you to secure you in a chair or on the table... if I don't he'll complain about how sloppy I'm being. He loves an opportunity to lecture... loves his own voice.” his voice, and expression are as bitter as his words.

 

“Alright, well I guess I'm all yours. No funny stuff Prescott.” I give him a mock stern look that quickly melts into a smirk.

 

Nathan frowns, sounding offended. “ Like I'd ever be interested in your skinny...” he pauses staring at my smirk, which he slowly begins to mimic. “Tch... alright Caulfield, I'll try to control myself.” he rolls his eyes, but there's humor in it. There may be hope for him yet.

 

He steps over, and hefts me up with a grunt. “Damn... you're heavier than you look Caulfield.”

 

“You're lucky I'm unconscious, or I'd have to kick you ass for that comment.” I retort, as I go limp, and close my eyes.

 

Nathan snorts. “Yeah right I'd...” he pauses, and I can feel him shaking his head. “You'd probably cheat and time travel again or something.”

 

“Fuck yeah I would.” I laugh lightly, as he shifts me a little on his shoulder. I pat him lightly on the back. “Alright everyone... It's go time.”

 

Everyone was quiet as we started moving. I just hung there loosely, eyes closed, and waiting as we moved into the barn, and towards the entrance to the bunker below. It's unfortunate I have very little to do right now, it would help keep me occupied so I wouldn't have time to worry. I try to concentrate on just staying limp, the urge to tense in accordance to the way I'm feeling is strong. I'm doing this for Chloe, her safety, and happiness are all that matters to me now. Nathan shifts me a little, and I can hear him punch in the code on the keypad. The door opens, and we begin to move inside the belly of the beast once more.

 

“Well Nathan, what was so important we had to meet right aw- Who are our guests, and if you're bringing them in here like that.. why aren't they secured? You're getting sloppy Nathan... that just won't do. If you want to get ahead in the business, you have to pay more attention to what you're doing. You have such Promise... you just lack Focus.” Jefferson gently chastises, using that tone teachers reserve for under performing students.

 

“We got the dangerous one drugged up, and Rachel has a handle on the other one... It's not a big deal.” Nathan sounds strained as he answers back.

 

“Yep, this one's as tame as a kitten... aren't you?” Rachel coos, presumably at Chloe.

 

“Mhmm...” Chloe answers back languidly.

 

Jefferson makes a derisive sound. “I'll be the judge of that. What can they offer our little project?”

 

I feel Nathan Jerk a little. “She can teleport, and this one...” he hefts me gently. “Can control time.”

 

I can hear Jefferson stepping closer. When he speaks his voice is almost reverent. “Chronokinesis? We've only theorized that it might be possible... are you sure?”

 

“I made nice with them for a little while before we brought them here... I've seen it in action personally. She'd have to have multiply abilities to pull it off otherwise... and well, people just don't often find it in themselves to lie to me.” Rachel speaks up, her voice dripping with self-confidence.

 

“Well... we'll have to do a little testing to be certain, but it seems like you've made an excellent find. Get her strapped in over there.” Jefferson sounds eager as he speaks.

 

I feel us moving, before Nathan dumps me unceremoniously into a chair. It's hard to remain limp as I fall the short distance into the seat, and then I crack my head on the back, I end up letting out a pained shout. “Ow fuck!”

 

Nathan let's out an annoyed groan, as Jefferson let's out a surprised noise. Everything erupts into chaos then, I can hear people moving, and yelling. Sounds of a struggle reach my ears, as I take a deep breath, and still laying limp, with my eyes closed, begin to rewind back the previous few seconds. This time it plays out smoothly, I don't have to deal with the sudden shock a second time, so I can easily play unconscious. I can feel Nathan beginning to tie me down, causing a spike in my anxiety. Some of which let's off when I realize he's doing it pretty loosely. I could probably escape on my own if I had to. Then he stepped away, and I was alone for the moment. I never thought I would ever miss Nathan Prescott's presence.

 

“We'll have to wait to do a full MRI back at the lab, but... blood tests, and an EEG should suffice for now.” Jefferson speaks absently, possibly to himself. “Did you hear me Nathan? Start preparing a tray.” I guess he wasn't talking to himself after all.

 

I'm not sure what to do. If he starts scanning my brain or whatever, he'll know I'm awake right? And taking blood? Could I just sit still through being jabbed with needles? I guess I could rewind still if it caught me by surprise, but still. Maybe it's time for me to pretend to wake up. I don't want to end up being drugged for real, but I need to do something or we're going to get caught. I take a deep breath, and feebly begin pulling at my restraints. I guess I'll try the waking up bit, and if it goes terribly wrong, I'll just rewind and try something else.

 

“You didn't use enough... This is just typical of you Nathan. I'm disappointed, you have so much potential, but you clearly lack focus.” Jefferson says in a chastising tone. I kinda feel bad for poor Nathan right now.

 

I suppress my urge to make gagging sounds, and instead let out a little groan. Maybe I don't need to sell it, but it actually makes me feel less like telling him to shut the fuck up, so I go with it. At least I'm doing something, rather than just being passive now. I give my restraints a harder yank, not too hard though I don't want to tip off Jefferson yet, and open my eyes blinking around in the harsh light. That part was easy, I'd had my eyes closed so long I needed to adjust to the sudden change. I find everyone had their attention on me currently. I decided to stop the whole waking up act, I was afraid if I pushed it, Jefferson would get suspicious. It was time to start stalling, and hope that detective Madsen was already on his way.

 

“What the fuck is this?” I look directly at Jefferson. “You're that teacher that was giving my girlfriend the perv eye.” the scorn in my voice is very real. It's easy, when I remember everything he did in the other timeline.

 

“Well Max...” the way he says my name, I can tell he's enjoying this. It makes me sick. “This... is my private little laboratory, and studio.”

 

“Look, I don't really care what this is... just, let Chloe go.” I look over at Chloe briefly. I hate that part of this hinges on him not agreeing. Not that I believe he would anyhow.

 

Jefferson laughs, and shakes his head. “I don't think you understand how this works Max. You're tied up, and out numbered. You don't get to make demands.” he walks casually towards Chloe, and Rachel, and it takes all my power to only strain against my bonds rather than break free. “Besides... I can't let you go now. You know too much.”

 

“Hey... we didn't see anything right? We can all walk away right now...” his proximity to Chloe makes sounding desperate easy.

 

“Oh come now Max... you really think I don't know about the two of you snooping in here? I have this place under tight surveillance.” he reaches up brushing his fingers against Chloe's cheek, and again It takes all my power not to break free of my loosened bonds, and punch him.

 

“All.... alright fine. So... what do you want?” I relax in my seat, hoping it looks enough like defeat that he stays confident. Then again even if he thinks I believe I still have a chance, he's probably arrogant enough not to lose confidence.

 

His grin sends waves of revulsion threw my stomach. “What do I want? Well... no matter what I get what I want out of this. I believe the question you should be asking is: How do I make this easier on myself?”

 

It takes all my willpower not to roll my eyes as he just stands there, grinning, and waiting for me to ask. “How do I make this easier on us?” I ask with a sigh.

 

“Us, of course, because you're a package deal...” he smirks at me. “Well, it's all very simple. One of you will need to let me run all my little tests, and you'll play nice, and co-operate, and then you'll work for me... for Prescott like a good little girl. Of course I will have to keep one of you as collateral. We don't want you getting any ideas after all. I'd prefer you volunteered Max, your powers, if Nathan's report proves accurate, would be extremely useful, but... either way, you'll both prove useful. We'll set one of you up as part of the Imperious Proj-...”

 

“No! I won't let you hook her up to that machine!” I spit at Jefferson, unable to control my vitriol at the mention of that... monstrosity.

 

Jefferson's eyes go wide, and then narrow. “How do you know that?”

 

Shit, shit, shit shit. He starts stalking towards me, glowering suspiciously. I need him to keep talking, I need to buy time. I can't let him do anything that might keep me from rewinding when it's time. This all hinges on the police coming in while he's in a compromising position. I take a deep breath. I have to rewind, so I do. I concentrate on pulling back the flow of time, leaving me with a little pain in my head, but nothing too bad.

 

“...set one of you up as part of the Imperious Project. You won't get to see each other in person anymore... unfortunately we can't take that risk, but you will be provided with proof of life often enough.” the smile on Jefferson's face asks for understanding, but it just makes me feel even sicker. The bastard.

 

“Th-that's... You can't be serious.” I shake my head the tremble in my voice very real, but hopefully he'll take it for fear rather than rage.

 

“Well...” he frowns. “You don't really have much of choice now do you Max? You both know too much, so I clearly can't just let you walk out of here, and If I don't have collateral, well nothing can stop you from just leaving... That'd be very bad for my career. I'm sure you understand...”

 

“You can't seriously think that I could possibly agree to this...” I shake my head. “I'm not going to just let you separate us.”

 

Jefferson begins to laugh. It's full of a cruel kind of mirth that sets my teeth on edge. “Max... you just aren't listening. You. Don't. Have. A. Choice. I can make this extremely unpleasant for you if you keep fighting me. I'm offering you a really good deal right now. The question is... are you smart enough to take it, or are you going to keep fighting me?”

 

“Th-then why me? Why not give Chloe the freedom, and make me a hostage?” I ask softly, just trying to keep him talking. If Madsen doesn't come through, we're in deep shit.

 

“Well that's very simple Max. Chloe's...ordinary. We know all about teleporters. Did you know there were actually two kinds, that work in very different ways? That's all old news to me, but... chronokinesis? That's new, exciting, you may even be unique Max. Do you understand what that means?” he looks at me for a moment and shakes his head. “No, of course you don't... It means you are a new opportunity to study these abilities, to try and truly understand them, and what kind of capabilities people like you might have. I need you free, and working with me Max, because there's so much more I can learn with a willing participant. We could make history Max... and make Mr. Prescott a lot of money, which means We could make a lot of money. Is one mousy, mediocre artist really worth throwing all that away?”

 

“Eat shit, and die.” I spit the words at him with all the scorn I can muster. He called Chloe mediocre, fuck him.

 

He laughs, shaking his head. “Good answer Max, good answer. The hard way it is then.”

 

Jefferson heads towards a prepared tray, and begins pulling on some latex gloves. He grins back at me for a moment, before he starts filling up a syringe. If that's for me, we're in trouble. I can't let him drug me, or this might all end here, and now. I struggle at my bonds for a moment, considering whether I should call it a loss here, and escape, or if I should rewind, and try again. He turns towards me, and I take a deep breath, and rewind.

 

“...throwing all that away?” Jefferson asks again for the first time.

 

“Fuck you!” I spit at him, and then rewind.

 

“...throwing all that away?” he asks for the first time, part three.

 

I jerk until my hand comes free from my restraints, and flip him off. The room descends into chaos, just before I rewind again. I feel a little dizzy, I really need to stop doing this.

 

“...throwing all that away?” he asks for the first time, for the last time.

 

I take a deep breath, and let it out slowly. I look over to Chloe, and just stare at her for a little while, trying to look like I'm weighing my options. As long as he thinks I'm thinking about it, then he won't do anything right? At least until he runs out of patience. I'm not sure how long I can stall like this, but we need time. I suppress the bitter laughter that tries to spill out of me at the irony of me needing more time. I look back over at Jefferson, and sigh.

 

“Can I have time to think about this? I mean it's not like I can go anywhere right now anyway... what's a little time to think?” I ask softly, trying to sound defeated, or at least tired. It's not too hard after my little abuse of power.

 

“Well, you're the time traveler... couldn't you just think about it, and come back to this moment to give me your answer?” he smirks at me smugly.

 

I shake my head. “It... doesn't exactly work that way... I can only rewind back a minute or two at most.”

 

His eyes light up with interest, and he steps towards me excitedly. “Oh really? Then how does this all work, exactly? Rewind sounds like a very specific term. Are there other ways you can go back?”

 

This could definitely be a way to keep him busy. The question is, it okay to tell him about any of this? I suppose if this all goes off the way we planned, no matter what he knows he won't be dangerous to us anymore. Still, I feel uncomfortable talking to him about this, or really anything. I look over at Chloe again for a moment. I'm doing this for her. I take a deep breath, and nod prompting him to step closer still.

 

“Yeah... I can turn time back directly for a short period of time. I call it rewinding, for obvious reasons.” I lick my lips nervously, and lean a little away from him as he steps in closer. “But... I can also go further back if I have a photo of myself.”

 

“You can rewind back that far... with a photo?” he asks, his brow perking up skeptically.

 

I shake my head. “No... it's different. I basically take over my past self. I can make changes from there, but I'm limited in where I can go, and how long I have. Timing seems arbitrary, and probably based on when I feel ready to go forward again.”

 

I watch as that interest slowly turns into realization. His face gets passive, as he steps away from me. As long as I can photo jump, he can't really control me, which means I no longer have the luxury of thinking about taking him up on his offer. Now it's a matter of him needing to keep me under control, and getting whatever he can out of me, even if it's not the most efficient way to do so in his mind. He starts heading for that tray again, and I consider rewinding back, not telling him as much, or maybe not anything, when the sound of the bunker door interrupts my train of thought. Jefferson looks back towards the doorway, and gestures at Nathan to go check it out, and goes to get his gun when Nathan calls back that it's detective Madsen. That's when I rewind.

 

“...with a photo?” he asks, his brow perking up skeptically.

 

I shake my head. “ Uh... no it's different, it's not exactly like that. This... this really is the only option isn't it?”

 

He grins taking my nerves for a sign of defeat, and nods. “This really is the only way Max, but don't worry, we'll make something beautiful together.”

 

I push down the wave of revulsion that runs through me, and look past him to Chloe, and the others. “I'm sorry Chloe...”

 

Jefferson's grin gets even bigger, as he presses me for more details. “Now tell me how this photo thing works...”

 

I watch the others fold sideways and disappear, shortly before the sound of the bunker door opening reaches my ears. It was time. Jefferson looks back at the noise, and spares a moment to glare at me when he notices we're suddenly alone, before he jumps up hurrying over to get his gun. At about the same moment Madsen comes around through the archway, and Jefferson grabs the gun and fires. Madsen goes down, and I rewind.

 

Jefferson looks back, and I scream at the top of my lungs. “He's got a gun!”

 

Jefferson threw me a glare, and dived for his gun. Madsen comes through the archway just as Jefferson scrambles around behind me, and aiming the gun over my shoulder, and using me as a shield. This wouldn't do either, he had the upper hand, and I could get shot. I rewind again.

 

My timing is off, fucking everything up. Jefferson gets the upper hand, and so I rewind again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

Jefferson looks back, and I begin pulling to get my leg free from my restraints. He starts to my move for his gun, and has it in his hand before I yank my foot free. I take a deep breath, and rewind again just as the gun goes off. This time when he starts to move for his gun, I stretch my leg out and trip him. He doesn't fall, but trying to catch himself eats up enough time that Madsen makes it into the room before Jefferson can get to his weapon. I breath out a sigh of relief, blood pouring out of my nose, slouching into the chair dizzy, and tired. It was finally going to be over, Chloe would be safe, and Kate would have justice.

 

“Don't move! Turn around, and put your hands behind your back!” Madsen yells at Jefferson while he gives the room a quick sweep.

 

Jefferson takes the opportunity to go for his gun anyway. Madsen moves forward raising his gun, as Jefferson grabs his and turns on the detective. It all happens in and instant, and I wince as a single shot is fired, leaving me feeling a little more dazed, and my ears ringing. I shake my head trying to clear it. No matter what this was pretty much all over now, maybe I can still find a way to fix this through my rewind, but I know I'm already worn out, I can't keep doing it forever. I take a deep breath, and look over to see who has come out on top.

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------- Chloe -----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“I'm sorry Chloe...”

 

Max's words penetrated the thick haze of relaxation Rachel was keeping around my mind. I recognize her signal, and without putting much thought to it, I grab the other two by the hand, and grit my teeth against the pain as I fold us away from that awful bunker. We're back at the junkyard, where we would have to wait to find out if Max made it, or not. I hate this part of the plan, I hate not being there with Max while she's locked up with that psycho. I wish there was more I could be doing right now besides waiting. Instead I just sit here like a useless lump on the bench seat in Max's little hideout, while Nathan paces around nervously, and Rachel sits beside me. Nobody is saying a word, we're all just waiting in silence, and it's driving me crazy.

 

I jerk out of my little haze of worry with a sudden realization. “Fuck! We didn't make any plans for where to meet, or how long to wait. It's not like she has her phone to call us when it's over either. We're just sitting here, and she could waiting for us at home... or... or she could be...”

 

Rachel reaches over and takes my hand, shaking her head. “She's fine... It hasn't been that long yet, and she's fine. She's way too strong to just...”

 

She's not helping. She's trying, and I do appreciate that, but she's not helping. I resist the urge to just pull away, or even lash out. I'm so scared for Max right now, and even though it's not fair, I kinda blame Rachel a little bit for some of it. If Max hadn't saved her, or if she hadn't believed Max, then, we could have just run off together. I know that's not true, she would have run off in an instant, except that I wanted to try and get justice for Kate. I slouch down even further in my seat, and I must look exceptionally miserable, because I'm even starting to get worried looks from Nathan of all people.

 

Nathan pauses in his pacing, and let's out a frustrated growl. “How long are we supposed to just wait here? If she's dea...” he pauses, looking at me, and winces. “Uh... if something went wrong, we're fucked. We need pack up and start running as soon as possible, because Jefferson is going to know we were in on this, and he is going to be pissed. Then my father is going to know, and He's going to be pissed.”

 

“Look, if this all went to plan, then she's going to be talking to the police for a while... This is going to take some time, so we probably won't hear anything for... I don't know, a couple hours at least.” Rachel says softly, trying to keep her tone soothing, and reasonable.

 

“What're we supposed to do until then?” I pull away from Rachel, and stand up starting to pace around. It's not easy in such a small space with Nathan pacing around as well.

 

“Why don't you... let me take you home Chloe?” Rachel asks softly. “Max will probably go there first right? You can wait in comfort, with your mom, and you'll probably get to see Max as soon as she's done talking to the police.”

 

“But what if she comes here looking for us first?” the anxiety I'm feeling weighs heavily in my voice. “I don't want her to come here and find the place empty, and think something happened to us.”

 

“Then we'll wait here. I'll drop you off at home, and Nathan and I will wait here in case she shows up.” Rachel offers gently. Nathan looks like he might object, but Rachel shoots him a glare, and he keeps his mouth shut.

 

I take a deep breath, weighing over my options. I could stay here with them, and wait for Max. She might come here first, her jeep is still parked here after all, but I have her keys. I could go home to wait, she might go there looking for me, and she'd probably have to get a ride from an officer, or walk. If she gets a ride it's a street address she could give them, and if she was walking, well my house was closer to the police station. Maybe it's selfish, but I want to be the one to see Max first, I want to know she's okay first, but it might be better to go wait at home with mom, rather than two near strangers.

 

“Alright...” I nod slowly. “I'll go home... but I have Max's keys, I'm okay to drive. You just wait here and call me if she shows up here first.”

 

Rachel nods. “Alright... if you're sure you don't want me to take you, we'll just wait here. You also, try to remember to call us if Max shows up there too... please? We have a stake in all of this as well, and... I mean I don't really know her but she did kind of save my life, so...” she gives me an awkward smile shrugging her shoulders. “It'd mean a lot to me if you did.”

 

“Yeah... I'll do that, and thanks.” I give her a little smile, and head out of the shack. I can hear her and Nathan start up a quiet discussion as soon as I'm out, but I don't really care, I just head for the jeep, and head home.

 

 

 

 

I pull up to my house, and jump out of the jeep, eager to find out if Max is already home. Butterflies begin to flutter in my stomach as I head for the front door. She might not be here yet, she might not even be coming here first. She might not even be coming back at all. That last thought slows my steps, as a looming sense of dread fills me. This constant up and down is exhausting, but unlikely to end until I find out whether or not Max is okay. I want to open the door, and find out if Max is home yet or not, but as long as I don't go in to find out otherwise, she might be home safe right now. I take a deep breath, and slowly open the door.

 

“Max! Max are you home?!” I immediately call into the house as I step through the door.

 

Mom pokes her head out of the kitchen, to give me a curious look. “I thought you two were out together...” she frowns as she looks at me, curiosity becoming concern. “Honey... what's wrong?”

 

I run over to her, flinging my arms around her, and burying my face into her shoulder. Her arms come up around me gently, and that's when the dam inside me breaks. All the fear, stress, and exhaustion I feel comes pouring out of me, and I bawl into my mother's shoulder. I haven't cried quite this hard since my dad died, and yet it seems to me as if all I've done is cry the past few days. Mom just makes soft soothing noises, and strokes my back, trying to calm me down enough to talk.

 

“Chloe, what's happened? Where's Max? Did you two have a fight again?” mom asks softly one my bawling has settled into mostly sniffling.

 

I shake my head. “We... we didn't fight. I...” I can't tell her what is really going on, as much as I want to. “I went... we were going to meet up... but then she wasn't there, and I couldn't get her on her phone, and then I found her jeep, with the keys inside.” the lie tumbles out of my mouth quickly, and it might not have been believable if I wasn't obviously so distraught.

 

“Chloe... have you called the police yet?” mom asks softly.

 

I shake my head. “I... no I didn't call the police... and I drove Max's jeep here...”

 

Mom sighs softly, shaking her head. “Oh Chloe... I know you were worried, and you weren't thinking clearly, but that's going to complicate things... We have to call the police.”

 

I nod silently. I know it's what we should be doing, I know it fits Max's narrative, and that only helps what we're trying to do, but it doesn't help me feel better right now. If I had been thinking more clearly I might have come up with a less problematic lie as well, but hopefully with everything else, they won't even really need to look at the vehicle, or where it was found. I know exactly where I would tell them I found it if they did, but still, I really don't want to have to deal with questions, while waiting to find out what happened to Max. I'm just not sure I can handle it right now.

 

“I suppose I had better go do that...” mom sighs, helping me into a chair at the dining table. “Just set right there, and I'll take care of everything.”

 

I can hear mom talking to the police softly in the background. I'm not really listening, but I catch her explaining to the police what I told her happened. Max is still out there, possibly in that bunker, and here I am sitting at home not doing anything. It's what she wanted, she didn't want to put anyone else in danger, but it's still hard just sitting here when she might be in trouble. I should be the one to save her for once. Mom's hand on my shoulder causes me to jump, and interrupts my downward spiral.

 

“They're sending an officer over to get your statement...” mom says softly.

 

All I can do is nod numbly. Everything feels like it's gotten far out of control. I know the plan was to set up Jefferson, and Prescott by proxy. Not that they weren't already doing wrong, but it still feels like I'm doing something wrong in lying to the police, even if those lies are meant to highlight the actual wrongs that are being committed. I just want Max back safely, and for everything to go back to normal.

 

 

 

 

The officer had come, and gone. He said he'd send someone to look at the jeep, that he'd send someone to the lighthouse where I had said it was parked, and now I was just sitting on the couch staring the back door waiting. It just keeps getting dimmer outside as I watch the day slowly transition into evening. Still no Max.

 

Mom comes, gently pulls me up from the couch, and leads me over to the dining table. “Come on honey... you need to eat something.”

 

She sets a plate with her homemade fried chicken in front of me, and settles herself across from me. I really wish I could do more than just pick at my food, but I'm just not feeling very hungry. I know she worked hard on this just for me, she really is amazing. Mom sighs softly, reaches across the table to take my hand, and gives it a comforting squeeze. It does help a little, she really deserves so much more than she's gotten in life.

 

“It'll be okay Chloe... I know things have been hard recently, but they'll find Max, and everything will be okay. You just have to keep believing that.” mom says softly, giving my hand another squeeze. “Now come on, and try to eat something for me. It'll help, I promise.”

 

I just nod, and begin to nibble at my dinner. It's really the best I can do right now under the circumstances. It is good, and mom's home cooking has always been something of a comfort to me, it's better when she makes something sweet though. I still just wish Max was here, not that I really expected food to change that, but she was right it does help a little.

 

The sound of car doors being closed in our driveway interrupts dinner. I jump to my feet, my chair tipping over backwards, as mom stands up more sedately. We both start down the hallway when a few sharp raps on our door let's us know someone is there. It sounds a bit like that's a little scuffle outside for a moment before the door bursts open, and Max shoulders her way inside.

 

“Chloe!” she calls out when she spots me.

 

“Max...” I say softly in return, as I start running to close the space between us and wrap her up in my arms.

 

I'm crying as I hold her tightly to me. I'm crying in front of my mom, and two police officers, and I don't even care. Max is home, Max is safe. I'm so relieved. She pulls me down to her level gently, and begins kissing away my tears. I'm not even worried about the fact that we have an audience right now, Max is safe, and we're back together, and everything is finally over. The sound of mom's voice as she talks with the police fades into background, as Max takes my hand, and we start towards the stairs. The sound of mom clearing her throat pulls us out of our little two person universe.

 

“Chloe... you have dinner to finish, and I'm sure Max is starving after her Ordeal... and, I'd actually really like it if you'd spend a little time with me before you two run off to be alone. I was worried too you know.” mom says softly, but firmly.

 

“Sorry Joyce...” Max says sheepishly. “Let me just go... clean up a bit first, and I'll be right down.”

 

I slip her, her phone and whisper. “Make sure you let Rachel, and Nathan know it's over now, while you're up there.”

 

Mom heads into the kitchen to make up a plate for Max, while I head back to the table. Now that I'm not worried about whether or not Max is going to make it back dinner looks a lot more appetizing. Max doesn't really take long upstairs, and joins us not long after mom sits back down. She looks exhausted now that I'm really looking at her. She's had a really long day.

 

“Thank you Joyce, this looks amazing.” Max says softly as she begins to eat.

 

Dinner passes in relative silence. Mom is clearly worried, but she doesn't want to push Max to talk before she's ready. Max just looks more and more worn as the dinner goes on, but she does eat, and pretty well considering. As soon as I finish, I take both mine, and Max's plate to the kitchen. I place my hand on her shoulder when I'm finished, and she looks up at me with a tired smile.

 

“I think it might be a good idea to call it an early night...” I suggest softly, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

 

Max nods, and looks over to my Mom. “Sorry Joyce... but I am pretty beat after today, I just want to go to bed for now. I hope that's... okay?”

 

“Of course honey, I understand completely. You two have a good night now. We'll talk whenever you're ready.” Mom gives us both a smile, and waves us off, I can tell she's still worried, but she understands.

 

We head upstairs slowly, Max moving sluggishly, and I keeping pace. We head into my room, and I close the door. Max struggles to get undressed, and then flops down into my bed, our bed. She looks like she might already be asleep by the time I've prepared myself, and climb into bed with her. She wraps her arms around me as soon as I'm settled next to her, and moves up placing her lips next to me ear.

 

“It's over Chloe... Jefferson is dead, and the police found Everything.” she whispers softly, before placing a gentle kiss on my ear. “We're free.”

 


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little epilogue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Max ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

It's been a couple months since the darkroom, and things haven't quite gone like we expected. The government stepped in almost as soon as the police started sniffing around Prescott Security. Sean Prescott disappeared shortly before that, hopefully never to be seen again. We also never did get to go on that trip down the coast with Rachel and Nathan, which is a real shame.

 

The four of us were approached by the government shortly after they took control of the Prescott investigation. They offered us all jobs, in a special division for people like us. Rachel and Nathan both said yes, already used to the lifestyle, but Chloe and I, we declined. There was some red tape involved with that, and we had to register as people with special abilities. We'd be monitored, but not obtrusively so, and we decided we could live with that, so long as it meant we'd be left alone. So far they've kept up their end of the bargain.

 

I don't know where we go next exactly, but Chloe still needs to finish school, and I'm working on my GED. I've even started taking pictures again like when I was little. I'm not sure that if at this point it'll ever be anything more than a hobby, but it's nice. I should be able to attend a community college where ever Chloe ends up going to college, and so that's also nice. Our lives are really starting to come together. I'm actually excited for the future again. Chloe and Max, forever.

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------- Chloe ----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

We rarely see Rachel or Nathan anymore, but they do occasionally check up on us. It's nice to know they worry. Nathan even seems to have evened out immensely since he started working for the government. I guess between whatever program they have, and Rachel he's finally gotten the help he's needed.

 

Max and I are doing great, we're both going to head up to Washington to look into colleges there in the spring. It's kind of a lame spring break, but it will be the two of us alone, and I like that just fine. We're really moving forward, and everything is so normal now. If things hadn't been crazy like they were for a while there, I'd probably have called it boring. Now it's normal, but still very exciting. I'm going to be going to college, out of state, and Max will be there with me. We're building a future together, and I can't think of anything more exciting that that. We'll be Chloe and Max, forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to thank everyone who's come along with me on this journey, I appreciate everyone who gave me encouragement, or had something constructive to say about my work. I'm still really insecure about everything I do, but I do feel like this, and all of you have helped me to become a better writer, and hopefully I'll just continue to improve with time. I am probably going to take a little break, and probably play LiS S1 again at least one more time, before I pick back up with Time Waits for no Girl to Wake. Hopefully I'll see you there!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good at sticking to a schedule, so I won't even try. Hopefully the updates will come regularly enough, I apologize in advance if there's a big lull between updates, I will be trying my hardest. As always I hope you enjoy, and Please tell me how I'm doing.


End file.
